Beautiful Consequences
by CJ - Lady of Gryffindor
Summary: Luna's father was killed the night of the battle of Hogwarts. George lost his Twin. 10 yrs later both are living scarred lives. When they meet by chance the attraction is instant, but after one night they are divided. Fortunately,actions have consequences
1. The Hell of Family,The Hell of No Family

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-Warning-This chapter has mature content of the citrus-ishy variety

* * *

-

* * *

-Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

As a writer I feel that it is extremely offensive to so seriously alter a character that was lovingly created and nurtured by another author, and therefore do not wish for my bodies of work to be presented in communities with works of writers who would disrespect another writer so grievously, particularly when they have be as gracious as JK Rowling has in her support of fanfiction.

Thank you in advance for respecting my wishes on this matter.

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter One

-The Hell of Family and The Hell of No Family

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley had really come to hate the holidays. Not the holiday season , as man of business, the holiday season was his favorite time of the year. It was the two day holiday itself. Two days of family togetherness just didn't fit well into the lifestyle he'd preferred to live in the years since he'd found himself in the world without his twin brother Fred.

It was hard to believe that Fred had been gone nearly ten years. But it was easy to believe too as each year since had its own landmark. Shortly after he became engaged to Angelina Johnson. only to discover a couple of weeks later that she didn't want to see him anymore. She had realized she wanted him to be Fred's proxy. George knew he should have been hurt, yet he had felt no pain in the discovery, instead he realized that he had been using her too in way, to attempt to live the life that Fred was now unable to.

They parted friends and the last George had heard Angelina, who lived with her husband who was a business man in Australia, had just had the couples fifth child.

It seemed everybody was busy having families. The next spring Ginny, Ron, Harry and Hermione had gotten their certificates from Hogwarts. That fall Harry and Ron began Auror's training, Hermione began to study magical Law and Ginny was drafted to play for Seeker the new womens Quidditch team The Hogsmeade Hexers.

A year later, Harry and Ginny were married...followed by Ron and Hermione that fall. By spring Ginny announced that she was giving up chasing snitches for chasing babies. That spring Charlie married a lovely muggle named Catherine, Percy and Penelope were announcing their first, Bill and Fleur their second and Ginny and Harry now had baby James in tow.

During those ten years, every spring brought someone new into the family. Bill and Fleur had added a boy, little William Aurthur. Baby James was barely terrorizing the garden gnomes before little Albus Severus and Ron and Hermione' first, Rosie, put in an appearance. Charlie and Cathy added little Melissa in the 9th year and now, in the tenth, George waited to find out who would be the lucky new parent's to be this Christmas. To kill the time, he played with little James while eight year old Victoire, a mirror image of her mother, but with silvery strawberry blond hair, kept up a steady stream of chatter in his ear.

George would take the chatter any day over what he knew was coming after the "new baby" announcement.

"Mum, Dad..." Ron began

'Here it comes' George muttered under his breath '_Guess 'mione won the baby lottery this year'_

"Guess Hermione won the baby lottery this year." Arther said with a laugh as he sat down next to George

George continued to mutter under his breath

_'Better hurry up and find a wife George, or you'll never catch up with your brothers and sister' _

"Better hurry up and find a wife George, or you'll never catch up with your brothers and sister" Arthur nudged him on the arm with his elbow.

"Roooonn!" Ginny picked up her wand and pointed it in Ron's face "You promised!"

"What's this?" Molly pushed Ginny's hand down

"You know Ginny Mum, She's always so touchy" Ron rolled his eyes

"Not all the time" Harry corrected, walking up from behind with little Albus and putting his arm around Ginny "Only when she's pregnant."

"Ginny!" Molly squealed and looked unsure if she should grab Harry or Al bus or Ginny first, so she grabbed them all and jumped up and down.

"Mum" Ginny laughed "Mum...your going to make Albus throw up. I know...why don't you go jump on Hermione and Fleur..." she lowered her voice to a whisper "They're both pregnant too"

George thought Molly's excitement was such that he might actually escape the yearly inquisition, but, no such luck. After a round of hugging and jumping that left both Hermione and Fleur looking ready to throw up George found himself seated with Molly on one side, and Arthur on the other.

He had tried in the first few years to get up when they sat down, but they only managed to follow him, six years before he even found them waiting in the kitchen outside the bathroom door.

"How lovely!" Molly began "Three new babies this year! I do hope Harry and Ginny have a girl, it would be ever so nice if he could have a namesake for his dear mother too."

"Harry has said he would like that very much" Arthur agreed "And Ron and Hermione...another so soon...What would you like George, Niece or Nephew?" he turned to George, smiling

"I would like to skip the small talk and get it over with, so shall we?" George lifted an eyebrow and grinned.

"I've no idea what you mean." Arthur pretended and failed badly, to look innocent.

"Come off it Dad" George smiled "We have the same chat every time there is a big announcement...and since we seem to married everyone off..."

"Not everyone dear." Molly looked at him sadly "I know you must have been hurt when Angelina broke things off, but thats no reason to..."

"Mum" George took her hand and gave it a squeeze, glancing over to where the rest of the family was huddled together with their kids in various stages of Christmas gift box destruction.

"It has nothing to do with Angelina. I've told you, our breakup was completely amicable and mutual."

"Then why haven't you dated anyone else?"

"I have!" It was true, he had gone out with a couple girls since Angelina, but all were lacking , none seemed to hold his interest for more than an hour or two.

"When is the last?"

"It was on a Thursday. Two weeks ago."

"George." Arthur looked at him sternly "Two weeks ago Thursday you took your mother Christmas shopping in Paris."

"Fine, alright 9 years and two weeks ago." Frustrated George got up and put on his coat. He'd had enough family togetherness. He was ready to toss a couple back at the Leaky Cauldron. "I got to go, have to open the Shop early for after season sales."

"George...we just don't want you to end up alone." Molly looked up at him sadly.

"I know Mum, but... I always had Fred, he was the best company and friend I ever had, you can't replace a brother like that with a woman. It don't work that way."

George bent down and kissed her cheek, then kissed his sister and sister in laws goodbye, shook with his father and brothers then disapperated into the snowy night for Daigon Alley and the Leaky Cauldron...and Fate.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood stared out the window of her room above the Leaky Cauldron. The cobblestones of Daigon Alley were coated in a thick blanket of snow, reflecting the full moon above and sparkling like a million diamonds and sapphires were embedded in the moon blued blanket of snow.

Luna looked up and her eyes fell on an apartment window where a hundred Christmas fairies had been hired to decorate a families Christmas tree, their wings sparkled and changed colors like the fiber optic angels that her muggle friends at university had used to adorn the tops of their Christmas trees.

Christmas... how she hated it.

Luna hated all holidays. Holidays were meant for families and Luna had none. Her father, Xenophilius, had been killed ten years before when Voldemort gave orders to his Death Eaters to kill all imprisoned there, only an hour before the Auror's had taken back control of Azkaban prison.

Alone now, she sold the rights to her fathers magazine "The Quibbler" as she no longer had the resources or printing capabilities. Since running Rita Skeeters article with Harry Potter's side of the story of the night Voldemort returned, the Quibbler had become quite popular, respectable and valuable. She had made enough from the sale to put herself through wizard secondary education and muggle university.

Now, she found herself over educated and out of things to do. It wasn't money, she still had a sizable chunk of the money left from the sale of the magazine, not to mention a huge inheritance from not only her father, but her mother and grandparents as well.

Luna Lovegood had found herself quite well off. Well off enough so that, at age twenty-seven, she didn't have to work if she didn't want to.

Yet when she saw the ad posted by Tom, the owner of the Leaky Cauldron, in the Daily Prophet, for someone to manage the hotel and bar during his absence over Christmas, she had applied in person, and was hired.

She was after all, still considered one of the heroes of Hogwarts. Maybe not as notable as Harry Potter, Ron Weasley and Hermione Granger... but she was still partially responsible for clearing the way for Harry, Ron and Hermione to collect the Horcruxes and destroy them.

"Hello?" Luna was jarred from her thoughts by a voice from below "Tom, you here?"

She reached for her sweater from the end of the bed and slipped it on, quickly skipping down the stairs... to face her fate.

"You don't look like Tom." The young man cocked a half grin that Luna recognized immediately. You couldn't have breathed in Hogwarts and not known that grin and the grin of its partner in crime, they were legends.

"Well, if it isn't George Weasley. I don't expect you to remember me...but I certainly would hope you would know at least that I am not Tom." She smiled back as she moved behind the bar, her eyes sparkling and dimples flashing.

"My hump isn't quite as large as his." She pointed her thumb at the back of her neck and pulled her long blond hair away to show her slim neck and the smooth column of pale skin.

George couldn't take his eyes off the graceful curve of Luna Lovegood's neck and a momentary urge to brush his fingers down the side of it was quickly stifled.

"No, its definitely not." George sat down on a stool and shook himself as she let go of her hair and it covered her neck again. "At least not quite. Maybe in a year or two though."

"Well, you know" Luna smiled appreciatively "That's my big goal in life...to have a hump the size of Tom's."

"Well, Miss Lovegood, I wish you luck in all things ..er...hump-ly--hump-ish-- um-- hump related."

"Miss Lovegood? So, you do remember me."

"But of course, George Weasley never forgets a truly spectacular hump."

Luna put her hand over her mouth to smother her laugh.

"...and that sounded incredibly bad, didn't it?" George winced

Luna laughed and put her thumb and forefinger about half an inch apart. "Just a little"

"Well, don't you just have a dirty mind."

"Look who's talking." Luna laughed

"Touche'! I think you hit my jugular!" George was having the best laugh he'd had in some time, Luna as well it seemed, it took her a moment to stop laughing enough to ask

"Can I get you something Mr. Weasley?" She said, a hint of laughter still singing in her voice.

"A good hard drink please Miss Lovegood. And Call me George. You know the line of course."

"Would that be the 'Mr. Weasley is my father' line?" Luna smiled as she poured a shot of firewhiskey into a glass and slid it across the bar.

"That's the line." George picked up the glass and toasted vaguely in the direction of the burrow "To my loving father and mother who love me so much they are driving me fucking batty."

"My, that is a horribly sad toast to make on Christmas." Luna smiled softly and refilled his glass

"Only one way to solve that problem Miss Lovegood..."

"Luna"

"Luna."

"And what exactly is that way Mr. Weasley?"

George looked at her sternly and raised an eyebrow "George."

Luna rolled her eyes and laughed a little "Okay, what exactly is that way George?"

"You join me and you make the toast Luna."

"Oh...I'm not sure I should do that. I am suppose to be working here." Luna smiled.

"Working? Luna..., it's bloody Christmas it's nine o'clock, Tom closes up at ten. I am the only one in here. What work is there to do?"

"I have to take care of you." Luna laughed.

"Okay, I'll pay for the whole bottle" George threw a couple galleons on the bar "I can pour my own drinks, and I haven't enjoyed talking to someone this much in a very long time."

Luna looked at George, he was smiling at her so sincerely, and to be honest, she hadn't enjoyed talking to anyone like this in a long time either.

"Oh Alright, just let me lock up first."

"Deal." George grinned

HP

Several hours, lots of laughter and many shots later found them in front of the fire in the sitting room across the hall from Luna's room, having moved up there to be warmer as the night grew colder.

The conversation ranged from family, to school, to the announcement of the three new babies in the Weasley/Potter families, to Dumbledore's Army, and the reason it was created in the first place...

"Do you still have the scars?"

Luna proudly lifted her hand to show the scars on her hand, thirteen years old now...

George smiled faintly and lifted his own hand and put it next to hers, his own scars white against his skin.

_'I Must Not Break The Rules'_

He reached for her hand and squeezed it briefly then let it drop.

"Harry's are worse. Much, much worse." George's eyes hardened with the memory of the torture his brother in law had endured "I still can't believe all that evil cow Umbridge got away with. Specially after what she did to Harry."

Luna found herself stifling a giggle and failed as it turned into a full bodied laugh.

"What did I say?" George grinned, puzzled as to what had set Luna to laughing.

"Are you kidding?" Luna's eyes sparkled in the firelight and George felt a jolt of laughter building in him as well.

"You don't really think that she really got away with anything...Peeves, and the others...and the centaurs...Her life at Hogwarts was pure hell ..."

George started to laugh " That's right...I'd nearly forgotten, you guys did get her in the end. We were gone by then and missed it."

"No! Don't you remember? You started it! You started it all."

From a million miles away George heard a voice from the past

"_Give her hell for us Peeves!"_

"That was Fred." George smiled sadly "He was always the voice of our operations. He was braver than I in that respect."

"No!" Luna shook her head and turned and sat on her knees facing George, then she turned his head to face her. "Don't you see...it wasn't just Fred, it was you too. And what you two did, it probably saved Hogwarts. It gave us the courage to stand up to her, and you encouraged the teachers, and probably Harry too. "

George couldn't look away because Luna was holding his chin, but what really seemed to be holding him was her eyes. There was faith and belief in them, the thing he use to see whenever Fred had looked at him when they were cooking something up between then. But also, they were void of pity, something he had seen far too much of the past ten years.

"I remember it like it was yesterday, watching you and Fred fly off into the sunset that day, just like a couple of muggle movie hero's...and all I could think of was...Fred and George Weasley started it, now it's up to us to finish it. We couldn't just let things go back to business as usual. You were our heroes...we couldn't let what you did go to waste."

George couldn't speak, his eyes stayed locked on Luna's and he stared into them with an intensity that he had never felt before. Quickly she dropped her hand, her cheeks turning pink.

"Listen to me" Luna laughed "I'm twenty six years old, but get a few drinks in me and I start babbling like a silly little school girl again."

George shifted around onto his own knees so Luna was between them, then he cupped her cheek briefly before threading his fingers into her hair to caress the back of her head, gently tilting it back to bring her face up to his once again, their noses nearly touching.

"Your not silly" He said softly, his lips brushing over hers "Your not a little school girl." He kissed her again, deeper this time "And I adore the way you babble."

Luna laughed a little, followed by George, and then his lips took hers again, gently, softly, not wanting to scare her away but always wanting more, to move deeper into her. He tasted her lips with his tongue and she opened obligingly, meeting his with her own, submitting, yet demanding more in her own gentle way.

George pulled her closer so their bodies were against one another, then lowered her so she rested cradled in his arm, freeing his other hand to touch and explore. Her own hands moved over his shoulders, into his hair, and down his back.

George broke free from her lips and sought out the pale skin of her neck that he had admired hours before. His free hand working the buttons on her blouse, and his mouth moved lower, over the tops of her breasts where her bra didn't cover, George was growing light headed, she felt entirely too good under his hand and lips.

The perfume she wore was unlike any he recognized, soft and beautiful, yet playful and fun like the woman herself. She was completely different from Angelina, Angelina had attracted him because of a sense of responsibility, to complete the life that Fred no longer could. But Luna had awoken something in him, a desire that had been long dead, to have a future of his own.

"George..." Luna whispered his name and pushed against his shoulders, and he stopped, afraid that he had pushed too far.

"Oh God, Luna" He pulled back fast, hastily covering her back up "I didn't mean to...I mean, we've only just seen each other after a long time and... I'm sorry...I'll go if you like."

Luna looked up at him, her eyes filled with sadness. "I don't want you to go."

George knelt back down "You wanted me to stop."

"Were in a public sitting room, it's not exactly the most private arrangement." Luna blinked at him

"Oh. I thought..." George began to turn red

"Mr. Weasley" Luna got up from the floor and began to walk saucily toward the hall. She stopped at the door and turned back "Perhaps what they say is true..."

"What's that?" George lifted an eyebrow at her as he got up off the floor

"That you Gryffindors should leave the thinking the Ravenclaws."

She was gone and across the hall before George could react.

"Hey!" George followed her across the hall and into her room.

Luna's room was empty when George stepped inside.

"Luna?"

A voice from behind him turned him around

"I'm here." She pushed the door shut then tapped it with her wand "Alohomora 8293"

She put her wand down on the small dresser at the foot of her bed and stepped toward George. George stood by the side of the bed, his hand out waiting for hers. When Luna slipped her hand into his he kissed the front, and then the back and palm, before pulling her close to him again, his lips once again drawn to her neck.

"You make me feel so alive." he whispered against her neck.

"I've been alone , been so lonely, for so long. George, I haven't felt alone since you came tonight." Her fingers played with the hem on his shirt, then she pulled it up and over his shoulders and let it fall to the floor.

"Are you sure Luna? I don't want to hurt..."

She quieted him with her lips, she knew what he was saying. He was saying he wouldn't there when she woke in the morning, and he didn't want her to be hurt when he wasn't. But she wouldn't be hurt, it wasn't like it would be the first time someone ditched her after one night. It was just the first time someone was honest about it the night before.

"Luna...I.." Luna again stopped him, frustrating George in his efforts to be gallant. He didn't know if this was Luna's first time or not, and he didn't know how to ask subtly. But he was afraid he would hurt her, and he was afraid if he hurt her she would leave him, and after only a few hours...something in him knew, if he lost her...

"George ..."

_I don't want to be alone anymore...even if its just for this one night that I can have you..._

George pulled her shirt off and undid the hooks for her bra, letting it slide onto the floor. Skin touched skin as he pulled her lips to his, his hands slid her skirt and panties from her hips and let them drop while Luna opened his belt and pants, his jeans joined her clothes in the heap next to the bed.

"Luna..."

_You make me feel alive! _

George picked Luna up and lay her on the bed, then lay next to her. His hands and lips traveled from her brow to her ankles and back, until she was moaning his name, begging in ecstasy.

"George...please..."

His breath was coming hard and fast, and he nearly whimpered as he fought for enough control to be gentle, to go slow as he pressed himself inside of her. A whimper did come when Luna began to moan beneath him, begging him to move faster., and he quickened his pace slightly but her fingernails on his back spoke of her need and desire for more, and George lost all control.

Thrusting for all he was worth as deep, as hard and fast as he could, all thoughts of hurting her gone from his mind while she writhed and bucked her hips beneath him, wrapping her legs around him tightly and smothering her face sideways into her pillow to smother the sound of her pleasure when she reached the peak, while George buried his face in the side of her neck, riding out his own.

A long while later he murmured against her neck the words that had been building in his heart all night.

"Stay with me Luna, stay with me forever."

He rose up on his elbow and smiled down at her, she was sound asleep.

_God, _ he thought _she looks like an angel. _

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt the sun jabbing under her eyelids forcing them to open. She hated mornings after a late night and it was all worse today. She knew she was going to open her eyes and George was going to be gone.

She wasn't wrong. Luna sighed deeply, almost sadly. She had felt so good with him, something had felt right. To think that George was going to be just like the others...it just didn't seem right. Not George, the man who was once the boy who had been her hero.

Luna rolled over and her eyes fell on the folded bit of parchment on the small table by her bed.

_I had to open the shop..._

_I will be free by lunch_

_if you are, come by _

_around noon?_

_George_

Luna smiled.

* * *

hp

* * *

George couldn't stand it. Never before in his life had a morning passed so slowly. Had it been up to him he would have spent it with Luna in his arms, breathing in the smell of her perfume, tasting her lips, sharing her kisses.

He had to laugh at himself. Looked like his mum and dad might be getting a late Christmas gift after all.

A woman at the counter behind him was talking with another while they played with the cage of Pygmy puffs, George turned to offer them assistance, figuring he should do some work.

"Well" Said the fat woman in the blue cloak "I can't believe Tom would leave her of all people in charge of the hotel."

"Oh go on now Annabelle, you don't believe those rumors." The tall thin woman in brown shook her head

"I'm telling you, there's got to be something flaky about that one, being the daughter of Xenophilius and Ozziettra Lovegood. She's got slut written all over her."

"Annabelle, really!" The woman in brown looked around, as if embarassed

"I heard it from my niece, Romi, she went to that muggle university too. Knows a couple of those boys. They told her she jumped in the sack with them without a second thought...oh Merlins beard, I'm running late now..."

George felt the bottom drop out of his world. Luna...no, it couldn't be.

"_I don't want you to go."_

"_You wanted me to stop."_

"_Were in a public sitting room, it's not exactly the most private arrangement."_

She hadn't hesitated. She hadn't seemed put off in the least. And she hadn't acted like a virgin.

"George."

George turned around and found himself face to face with Luna.

"_But of course, George Weasley never forgets a truly spectacular hump...and that sounded incredibly bad, didn't it?" _

"_Just a little"_

"_Well, don't you just have a dirty mind."_

"Luna..."

_she jumped in the sack with them without a second thought,_

"I found your note...it was really..."

_She's got slut written all over her. _

George felt something in him start to burn with agony. He was afraid to believe it wasn't true, afraid to trust. The idea of losing again, his memory flashed once again on Fred's face in his coffin. Torn away from him forever.

He felt like everything inside him was on fire, wasn't this why he had stayed away from people in the first place? Because the risk just wasn't worth the chance of the pain... Damn it! He couldn't do it again! He couldn't... wouldn't!

"Oh, is that where I left that."

"Left it?"

"Yes I meant to drop it off on my way back here this morning, guess I forgot to grab it before I left"

Luna felt like she had been socked in the stomach

"Oh...did you think that was meant for you?"

"Of course not." Luna laughed "I just thought it might be important for someone else. Well if you will excuse me."

Luna barely held back her tears until she reached the cobblestones, then she turned and quickly apparaited away.

George knew he should have been relieved to have her gone, but instead he felt like any chance he had for happiness had apparaited away with her, along with his heart.

* * *

-

* * *

-Nine Weeks Later

* * *

-

* * *

Luna lay on her bed in the little cottage she had bought and had risen where her fathers grand house had once stood. Thank GOD for magic... The first thing she had done was to hide it in a thick patch of trees behind a nice high fence. Thanks to the trees and the charms she put in place, the cottage itself wasn't visible from the sky or the road. She would be free from prying eyes for the rest of her life. She had hired a freed house elf to do shopping and errands and anything else that might require going into Daigon Alley.

She had no intention of ever seeing that stinking jerk of a loser George Weasley ever again... unless she gave in to her desire to spit in his face.

Luna shook her head to clear her mind and rolled over to watch the snow fall outside her bedroom window. That was better, nice and relaxing, calming.

The last thing Luna wanted on her mind at the moment was George Weasley. She hated George Weasley more than she imagined it was possible to hate another human being, definitely more than she hated any of the others before him. She hated him the most because he was the first, the only...the only one that she let do more than hold her. Deep down, she had always thought that was the reason why they left, because she never let them make love to her.

So why hadn't she even considered stopping George Weasley? Deep down, if she was honest with herself, she would have to admit that she had hoped that if she didn't stop him, it might make him want to stay.

"I've been so foolish." Luna sighed "But I can't say that I regret it. After all, he didn't really leave me alone did he?"

Luna smiled sadly and rubbed her tummy where her child lay patiently waiting to grow.

The child of George Weasley.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter Two Preview-

Luna tries to hide her secret from George and his family (not gonna happen) but when he finds out, things only turn uglier between them

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	2. The Truth and Secrets Revealed

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

As a writer I feel that it is **extremely offensive** to so seriously alter a character that was lovingly created and nurtured by another author, and therefore do not wish for my bodies of work to be presented in communities with works of writers who would disrespect another writer so grievously, particularly when the owner of the characters has been as gracious as JK Rowling has in her support of fanfiction.

Thank you in advance for respecting my wishes on this matter.

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-I would like to acknowledge that I have wondered at times if my portrayal of George is horribly out of character. I really struggled with this at times while writing this chapter because he is rather cold and cruel, totally ANTI-George like. But the thing is, we have nothing to go on as to how George handled Fred's death. I have read studies on twins and twins separated prematurely by death, and many report a feeling of disassociation, of being lost, or like they had lost a part of themselves , like a limb. I've taken into consideration the extremely close bonds in the Weasley family as written by JKR, and the extreme closeness between Fred and George. They are best friends and confidants through the entire series, and so, I have come to the conclusion that my portrayal of the changes of George aren't that out of the realm of possibility given the scenario I have written.

I do feel I am being a bit unfair and harsh with Ginny in calling her a blabbermouth, but, someone had to be the lucky one, and ... I'M SORRY GINNY!! Please do not take this in anyway as negative feelings toward Ginny, I adore Ginny! As I do all of the Weasley's. In fact, if I had my way, the Weasley's would be a real family and I would have been BORN a WEASLEY triplet! LMFAO!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Two

-The Truth and Secrets Revealed

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley slid the last box of spell check wands into place on the storage shelf and turned away, stretching his back. He had been up since three am and was exhausted, but there wasn't much point in going up to bed, not yet. He still had a ways to go before he would be to the point of exhaustion where he could fall off into an untroubled sleep the moment his head hit the pillow. He knew from experience, if he didn't let himself get to that point he would spend the night tossing and turning, seeing her face every time he tried to close his eyes.

That was the last thing he wanted was another night of being haunted by memories of Luna Lovegood. Luna, the person he had foolishly let inside his heart. Luna the whore, the slut who fell into bed at the drop of a hat.

_she jumped in the sack with them without a second thought..._

It had been five months, and the woman in the blue cloak's words still cut.

_She's got slut written all over her... _

Were still enough to make him bleed inside.

But worse was the memory of that night...

"_No!" Luna shook her head and turned and sat on her knees facing George, then she turned his head to face her. "Don't you see...it wasn't just Fred, it was you too. And what you two did, it probably saved Hogwarts. It gave us the courage to stand up to her, and you encouraged the teachers, and probably Harry too. "_

"_I remember it like it was yesterday, watching you and Fred fly off into the sunset that day, just like a couple of muggle movie hero's...and all I could think of was...Fred and George Weasley started it, now it's up to us to finish it. We couldn't just let things go back to business as usual. You were our heroes...we couldn't let what you did go to waste."_

"SHIT!" George looked down a moment to late as the box cutter went into his knuckle, cutting deep. He reached for a rag and wrapped it around his bloody finger as the chime over the door tinkled

"George?" Ginny called cheerfully from the front of the store.

"Back here." He growled, trying to elbow through the junk on the work table for his wand to heal his finger.

"Hello" Ginny breezed in, her seven month pregnant tummy leading the way. "Oh my, what have you gone and done now?" She looked at his hand with concern, blood now flowing through the rag.

"What does it look like?" George said impatiently, his wand being annoyingly elusive "I'm bleeding all over the fucking place."

"Well!" Ginny looked properly affronted "I'll thank you to watch your tone and your language George Weasley. Let me" Ginny pulled out her own wand

"_Repiaro_" George's finger healed instantly.

He removed the rag and bent his finger, then looked sheepishly at Ginny "Thanks."

"And?"

George rolled his eyes

"Sorry, I'm in a shitty mood, in case you hadn't noticed."

"You're always in a bad mood. And watch your language in front of the baby!"

George smirked "The baby isn't even born yet. Does it even have ears?"

"Don't say it! She's not an it! And yes she has ears!" Ginny smoothed her hand over her tummy

"She? You know for a fact it's..." Ginny frowned at him "Your having a girl?"

"Well no...but..." Ginny tried to explain

"So how do you know your not giving my nephew a complex by calling him a girl?" George smirked, walking from behind the counter into the shop, Ginny trailing behind.

"Thats what Harry said too, but I think I am just being positive." Ginny made a face and tried to pull herself up on the counter, and failed miserably. Finally, George relented and gave her a lift up "Anyway, we can find out tomorrow. That's why I'm here."

"I'm no fortune teller." George began stocking gag quills on the shelves.

"Of course not, as if I would trust any vision you'd have. It would probably explode."

George grinned, he couldn't deny that she was probably right. He always had been rather fond of things that blew up.

"Got me there."

"Anyway, Harry, Ron and Hermione all have to be in hearings tomorrow ..." Ginny looked at him imploringly

"And..."

"Mum is babysitting for Fleur and Bill and Dad has to work"

"And..."

"Penelope and Percy have to work..."

"And..."

"...and they can't take me. And I am not exactly in any shape to fly a broom anymore and apparition isn't suggested after the 7th month."

"And..."

"And I was hoping you would close the shop for a couple hours tomorrow afternoon and take me to see Healer Smeldwynn." Ginny smiled nervously.

"No problem, tomorrow's Tuesday, it's a slow day anyway." George turned back to his quills

"Really?" Ginny seemed surprised

"Of course. Your my baby sister aren't you?"

"You've just, been so on edge the past few months. When I came in I thought you were about to take my head off."

"I had just cut myself" George looked incredulous.

"Ron said you went off on him for no reason last week." Ginny raised an eyebrow

"There's always a reason to go off on Ron. But in this case I believe it had something to do with him messing up the charm on an entire crate of invisibility hats."

"Ron always was a bit goofy like that with his spells." Ginny admitted

"It's a wonder he hasn't driven 'Mione loopy yet."

"She loves him, after all these years I'd think she'd be a bit blind to his ways."

George grunted a non answer

"Did Mum tell you Luna Lovegood moved back to the village?" Ginny slid down and began picking through some sale boxes near the counter.

George glanced toward Ginny and stared half frozen.

"Who?"

"Luna, Luna Lovegood. Remember, she was in the DA, about my height, quite adorable, very long blond hair. A bit ..."

George regained himself and looked back to his quills.

"Loony...you mean loony Lovegood?" George reveled in the use of the old nickname Luna had been branded with at school.

"Don't call her that, it's mean. But, yes, that's her. She's put up the cutest little cottage where her fathers house use to be, she's turned into a bit of a recluse from the sounds of it. Doesn't go out much."

"I heard something about her not to long ago" George swallowed his anger, attempting to sound normal. "Something not very nice"

"Really, Last I heard of her she was going off to muggle university."

"Yes, I heard that too, and I hear she turned into quite the little slut as well."

"I don't think that can be right, that doesn't sound like Luna."

"You don't think she had a bit of cheap about her? Knowing who her father and mother were?" George tried to pretend it didn't matter, but it did, more than he was willing to admit.

"No! Not Luna. Sure, she was a bit...odd. But she was always so sweet, innocent even . More than I was if you want to know the truth."

"I'd rather not thank you. And people change. Specially flighty one's like Loony Lovegood. " George turned around, unaware of the scowl he wore

"Quit calling her that. Really George, you sound like you were in Slytherin house or something."

"Bite your tongue young lady. The way I understand it Loony Lovegood will jump into the sack with anything that moves."

"I never realized you had anything against Luna. Is this about what her father did? Because if it is.."

"Not at all, I just know trash when I see it."

"Then why does it seem like this is personal to you George?" Ginny stepped away from the counter

"Why would I care what Loony Lovegood does?" George snorted and turned around again to his quills, even though his box had long since been empty.

"George..." Whatever Ginny was about to say, George never found out as a surge of late customers came in the door, followed a few moments later by Harry with the boys, coming to take Ginny home.

George breathed a sigh of relief, but he knew the discussion wasn't over.

He still had tomorrow to look forward to.

* * *

-

* * *

George needn't have worried, by the next afternoon, Ginny gave no mention of Luna or their discussion from the night before. Her mind was completely and totally locked on her healer appointment and finding out if she was having a boy or a girl.

"Not that I don't already know..." She smiled as they walked down the sidewalk.

"Of course you know."

Ginny opened the door, not watching what she was doing she hit George squarely in the nose.

"Merlins fat ass Ginny, are you trying to kill me?" George half laughed

"I'm sorry!" She wiped at the blood on his face

"I'm sure you are. You'll be sorry if you have to miss seeing your healer so I can have your appointment to get my face fixed."

"Oh don't be silly." Ginny smirked

She pulled out her wand "_Repiaro_"

George moved his hand from his face and touched the side of his nose "You should be a healer Ginny, getting good with that spell."

"All better now big baby?" Ginny rolled her eyes

"Yes. Lucky for you you married a klutz, and had a bunch of klutzy kids, otherwise you wouldn't be so good with that healing spell and you'd be out of a healer appointment." George teased, then opened the door cautiously, giving his face a wide berth.

"Ha! No chance of that happening brother dear" Ginny smirked " The healers in this clinic only deliver babies. So unless your about to give birth through that nose of yours, your out of luck. And I'm telling Harry what you said."

"Like I'm scared of Harry." George rolled his eyes as they approached the receptionist.

"Ginny Potter." She smiled then turned to George while the receptionist located her chart "You should be, considering he can out fly you, out duel you, out..."

"Out klutz me..."

"That too." Ginny giggled

"Mrs. Potter" The receptionist returned "Healer Smeldwynn has been called away for a delivery, you are going to be seeing Healer Glenwood, and she had a cancellation, so you can come right back."

"Oh, okay. See you in a little bit then" She smiled to George and waved.

Now vastly uncomfortable in a room filled with women in varying degrees of pregnancy, George stood and went to the magazine rack. He groaned inwardly, dismayed to find any and every magazine imaginable on pregnancy, delivery, and breastfeeding, even the one cooking magazine was geared toward those issues, but nothing manly on Quidditch or Wizarding or business. He was about to reach for a magazine on cooking for optimum lactation when a familiar voice drifted past his ears. George looked around to see Luna standing at the counter where he had been only moments before.

"Yes, I need to make an appointment with Healer Glenwood for my next check up. Luna Lovegood."

Luna was just as beautiful as he remembered, but there was something else, a glow around her that made her seem ethereal, mystical... it was hard to imagine her more beautiful than he had remembered, but she was. Her hair was up in a high ponytail, showing the neck that he remembered being so drawn to and she wore a soft blue dress that brought out the color of her eyes.

She smiled at the receptionist, took her card and turned away, walking toward the elevators, then stopped and to put the card in her bag before pushing the button. George felt himself drawn to her... his feet took on a mind of their own and before he knew it he was standing directly behind her, his hand on her shoulder. But as he touched her another memory came back to him. One only moments old.

" _The healers in this clinic only deliver babies. So unless you were about to give birth through that nose of yours, your out of luck."_

_Pregnant! Luna...was pregnant! _

He looked down, the evidence was right in front of his face.

"George..." Luna's eyes were wide, surprised...and afraid.

Afraid? Of what?

_Was she already pregnant when they were together? _

"Miss Lovegood! What a nice surprise to see you_ here._..of all places."

Luna looked like someone had slapped her, but she said nothing and got onto the elevator but George followed her on, not finished. Not by a long shot.

"But, I guess there is no need to be so formal is there. After all, we have...what is it your kind call it? Fucked?"

George cringed inside, it was as if he were an observer, shocked at what was coming from his own mouth but unable to stop himself at the same time.

Luna spun around, the look on her face both hurt and angry.

"Just what are you insinuating _Mr. Weasley_?"

"Maybe you can tell me. I don't know much about these sort of things. I am just not as _experienced_ as you. "

"How dare you! You know nothing..."

"I don't know, I'd say I experienced plenty of you on Christmas night, wouldn't you? Miss...hump?"

The door opened and Luna glared at George

"This conversation is over. Goodbye Mr. Weasley." Luna stepped off the elevator and George followed her, through the lobby and out onto the street.

"But I haven't had a chance to congratulate you. You seem to have a bun in the oven."

Luna stopped and turned around, roughly grabbing George by the arm and dragging him into the alley.

"Why are you doing this?" She seethed while at the same time, tears formed in her eyes. "What have I done to deserve this? Tell me George, What have I done?"

George laughed "I'd say you've done plenty. More than plenty if your current condition is any indication."

Luna's slap was like a whip across his face, lightning fast and deadly. Then she stepped back, ashamed of herself for acting violently, it was against her nature to hurt another, yet she had to admit, it had felt good. If anyone had it coming it was George. She turned back to him, her eyes near tears and pleading.

"Please, just leave me alone. That's all I want from you, just leave me alone." she turned and for a moment she thought she was going to get away, but it just wasn't to be.

"Who's the lucky Daddy to be?" George caught up to her and turned her around

Luna laughed bitterly. "What do you care?"

George didn't know what he had been expecting to hear...but that wasn't it and for some reason it made him angry.

"Are you planning to say that its mine? Is that's why you were so willing Christmas night? If you're planning to set me up to take the blame for something I didn't do... I'd say that's reason enough to care."

Luna didn't stop to think, she didn't realize what she was doing until she had pulled her wand out, not caring if she was seen by a muggle or not.

"Stupify!" George flew against the opposite wall and collapsed on the ground.

Luna knelt down next to him, tears pouring down her face.

She screamed " EVEN IF HE WAS YOURS, I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU BECAUSE I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!"

Luna wiped her face on the back of her hand. "I wish I had never trusted you George Weasley. What I gave you...it was mine, and it was suppose to be special and beautiful and it was suppose to mean something. You stole that from me and I hate you for it, I will always hate you for it."

She got to her feet carefully, wincing, her hand over her tiny stomach protectively.

"We don't need you. Stay away from me or..."

Luna didn't finish the sentence, she just turned and walked out of the alley and disappeared into beam of sunshine at the end.

George lay there a long time waiting for the Stupify spell to wear off, thinking about the things Luna had said, hating himself for all that he had said. In the back of his mind he realized that The George Weasley that Luna Lovegood had said was like a muggle movie hero flying into the sunset was still inside of him somewhere, and right now, he wanted to kick the shit out of this new cruel George. The George who had hurt Luna.

And Fred, he didn't even have to think to know what Fred would have thought about what he had just done.

"What the bloody hell is wrong with you George? I out to hex the shit out of you for that. In fact..."

Hell, it might even be just the occasion to try out his first Cruciatus curse... and he knew just where Fred was likely to aim his wand.

His mind was full of questions. What had she meant when she said she had given him something? Surely she didn't mean... he would have known if she had been a virgin. He knew without a doubt that Luna had never been planning to trick him into being responsible for what someone else had done, he had never truthfully thought that. He felt a total ass for having ever said it.

Still, she couldn't be more than a few months. Between Ginny, Hermione, Penelope, Fleur and Cathy, George had certainly been through enough pregnancies by now to know how big a pregnant woman was, when. Luna was no more than five months, tops. But hadn't Ginny said that Luna was living like a recluse? He may not have a lot of experience, but he knew that a woman could not get pregnant on her own, at home all alone.

Luna had said she hated him, that she was sorry she had let him make love to her. That she...no, that _they_ didn't need him. But for all her anger, Luna had never denied that the child was his.

A seedling of certainty took root in George's stomach, one he desperately tried to forced out of his mind...

Because along with it came the certain knowledge that he had likely just destroyed any chance he had to be part of his child's life.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stared out the window, concentrating her gaze out the window on the setting sun as the pain swept over her in waves, seizing her in a firm grip and taking hold. Pain of the body, pain of the mind, pain of the heart, pain of the soul... all were one as she lay in the darkness of early evening while time went on around her.

Time was her best friend at the moment.

"Relax little one" she smoothed her hand over the small rise in her tummy as she spoke in a soft sing-song voice "it's okay. Everything is going to be just fine. Let's both just relax. Little one and Mummy both."

The reassuring fluttering inside her womb worked as a salve to soothe her after the upset of the afternoon encounter with George Weasley.

"Were okay little angel. I'm sorry you won't have a daddy. It won't be so bad. I didn't have a Mum most of my life and Daddy and I got along just fine, even if we did miss her. But that man doesn't deserve to be your daddy, he's not nearly good enough for my angel. Not when he thinks the things he does...he doesn't even realize he's your daddy because he's being too selfish and pig headed to figure it out."

There was a soft knock and the door next to Luna opened, a woman in light pink robes entered.

"Luna, your blood pressure is rising again" Healer Goodwin said, putting her hand on Luna's shoulder "If we are going to stop your labor you need to relax."

Luna nodded "I know, I'm trying."

"I know that something upset you a great deal earlier. I don't want to scare you, but when you came back into the clinic today I honestly didn't think we had a chance of calming you enough to stop your labor. However, it seems the spell we are using is working, are you still having the strong contractions?" Healer Goodwin tapped Luna's tummy with her wand, it glowed light pink for a minute, then was normal.

"No, just a little pain in my back now and then. Nothing like before. Why does my stomach glow pink when you do that? Does that mean..."

Healer Goodwin smiled "Yes, you're having a girl. I just did a scan of the baby. Would you like to see her?"

A girl. Luna smiled. "Yes."

Healer Goodwin pushed a button, a screen appeared, then she pointed her wand at the screen.

"Baby Lovegood, Lovegood, Luna scan May 15, 8:47 P.M. Appear"

For the first time Luna saw her daughter in all her perfection, ten perfect toes, ten perfect fingers, and a beautiful angelic little face.

Another jolt of pain shot up her body and the baby moved within her, angelic fluttering soothed her while she rode out the pain.

"Another contraction Luna?" Dr. Goodwin released the image on the wall and hit the button on the wall for the screen to go up.

Luna nodded while a flood of tears fell down her cheeks. "What if they don't stop? It's been hours now."

"Don't worry about that right now Luna, you need to be relaxing. They are a lot more irregular and farther apart than they were even half an hour ago. We just need to be patient and wait out the spell. But you need to do your part and relax. Whatever is stressing you, you need to put it out of your mind. "

_Him. I need to put HIM out of my mind._ Luna thought sadly.

"I'm going to use a relaxation spell to help you sleep, it will also block dreams so you won't have any stress, okay? Don't worry, well be able to monitor you still."

Luna nodded

Healer Goodwin waved her wand over Luna

"All set, this will take a minute to work... I'll check in on you later."

"Okay." Luna nodded and turned her attention back out the window to the rising moon.

"Damn you George Weasley. Get out of my life would you?" she moaned softly, regretting the memory of how her heart had jumped in her chest when she had turned around and saw him there earlier. Her hero, in living color, so close she could touch him...and she really had wanted to touch him again.

"And then he opened his mouth." Luna thought with a roll of her eyes.

Luna thought again about the image she had seen of the baby, her sweet little girl already seemed to be resembling George Weasley an awful lot.

"Angel, do your Mum a favor ok? Try and pick up at least a few Lovegood features before your born. Okay? "

If nothing else she could always cling to the delusion that she had been seeing things.

With the way her luck was running these days?

Yeah, right.

* * *

-

* * *

As confused as he was about somethings in life, George knew a couple things could be counted on. First, Ginny and Harry would just HAVE to chose the ONE night in ten years when he NEEDED to be alone to think to throw an impromtu family dinner at their house to announce the gender of the baby she was having, something she refused to tell him that afternoon, and just could NOT be shared on those muggle cell phones Harry had given them all for Christmas a few years back, not even on the family conference feature that George always managed to turn on and then ignore whenever someone called to talk with euphoric glee about baby poo, baby burps, baby farts, or any of those annoyingly adorable things that his mum lived for, his brothers and sister and the brother and sister in law's talked about for hours and insisted on sharing with the single childless uncle.

It wasn't that George had no interest in his nieces and nephews. He loved them to pieces, and had wonderful plans for little James, Al, Willy and Arty (Provided he wasn't the annoying headboy type his father Percy had been) once they were old enough to handle pyrotechnics and hold a wick straight for lighting. But baby poo and spit up just didn't hold much interest for a man in his 20's.

So instead of doing what he really wanted to do, which was spending his evening sorting his thoughts above the shop with a few bottles of butterbeer, and hopefully coming to some conclusions about Luna and what to do, he found himself sitting around the table in Harry and Ginny's backyard listening to the nieces and nephews babble, and chatter in their adorable little ways, the women catch up on whatever it was they talked about, while Ron and Harry played Mr. BBQ man with Bill, Percy and their father. The first few years had been a riot, watching the fools charring everything within ten miles, but it got boring once they had learned how to actually cook on the huge brick BBQ pit Harry had built with Ron.

Which left George free to enjoy the second thing that could be counted on.

"George" Harry carried a huge platter of steak to the table, followed by the other BBQ He-men. "Ginny tells me she found you stupefied in the alley outside the clinic today after her appointment."

As regular as rain on the first day of Summer vacation, Ginny Weasley Potter just could not keep herself from blabbing.

"Really?" Molly and Arthur's head's both snapped up and looked at him with alarm

"It was nothing." George helped himself to steak, spearing it hatefully as if he were trying to kill it again.

"Nothing?" Molly half shrieked at him "How in the name of Merlin's house cat can being stupefied and left in an alley be nothing?"

"Come down to the office tomorrow, we'll rush you though the report process." Ron nodded at Harry.

"Right, of course we will. How much was taken?" Harry looked at George with concern "Were you badly hurt?"

_Yeah, my heart was stolen last Christmas and my pride who was responsible anyway, was damaged beyond repair..._

"George?" Arthur asked "Did they get your wallet? You'll want to cancel your registration cards and all that right away."

_oh, and I think I may be about to be a father...not that I will ever know him or her, considering that I made Luna hate me but good_

"George?" Molly asked "Did you hear me? I asked if you were badly hurt."

_Not as much as Luna was._

"_Who's the lucky Daddy to be?"_

Even then... touching her, felt so ...

Her laugh had been so bitter._ "What do you care?"_

He was so angry... he hadn't listened to her...did she want him to care... or didn't she?

"_Are you planning to say that its mine? Is that's why you were so willing Christmas night? If you're planning to set me up to take the blame for something I didn't do... I'd say that's reason enough to care." _

He hadn't even seen it coming... Harry had taught her too well during those DA sessions...

"_Stupify!" _

He felt the impact of the wall on his back again, and then her face so close to his...tears pouring down her face.

" _EVEN IF HE WAS YOURS, I WOULD NEVER TELL YOU BECAUSE I HATE YOU! DO YOU HEAR ME? I HATE YOU!_

"_I wish I had never trusted you George Weasley. What I gave you...it was mine, and it was suppose to be special and beautiful and it was suppose to mean something. You stole that from me and I hate you for it, I will always hate you for it."_

"_We don't need you. Stay away from me or..."_

_Luna had been so upset...and she winced when she got up..._

_Are they both okay?_

_God what have I done._

"George...are you going to file a report tomorrow?" Molly asked, her face concerned

"No."

"It's nothing to do, only a few minutes." Ron nodded

"Just drop it okay." George got up and slid his chair back and kissed Ginny on the cheek "I've got to go. Sorry Ginny, come by the shop and tell me tomorrow okay?"

She nodded

"Where are you going?" Harry asked, worry on his face

"Can't say, just gotta go." and he was gone.

"What in the blimey hell was that all about?" Ron looked around the table from one concerned face to another.

"I don't know" Ginny shook her head

_But I think I know who it was all about. _She thought to herself

"Hermione, you took classes at muggle university didn't you?" Ginny smiled, discreetly pretending to be changing to subject.

"Yes, a few pre-law. It's required because the two legal systems sometimes cross."

"Ahh! Did you enjoy them?" Arthur asked

"Of course, you know me and books." Hermione smiled

"I did several as well" Percy nodded to Hermione "Did you find them challenging Hermione?"

"Some, but in the long run I was challenged a great deal more by many of our 7th year classes at Hogwarts. I must say, our Wizarding Secondary Education is much more advanced than the muggle university system."

"Luna Lovegood was at muggle university as well." Ron added and Ginny could have kissed him, he had saved her the trouble. "As well as that trashy Romilda Vane"

"Oh" Hermione laughed "Your old love obsession!"

"Give it a rest 'Mione, that little ...witch nearly got me killed."

"I remember" Harry shuddered, "I'm the one who got punched for it."

"Poor baby" Ginny laughed

"The one Romilda really hated was Luna. She gave Luna the worst time at university." Hermione shook her head "All because Harry took her to that silly Christmas party in Slughorns office."

"The one you went to with McLaggen." Ron grunted

Harry pretended to cough into his hand "Coughwonwoncough"

The conversation drifted off into Hogwarts and various misdeeds, but Ginny had gotten what she needed.

"Hermione, want to have lunch tomorrow? We can stop after and tell George that I am having a Girl after ward."

Molly squealed "A girl!"

* * *

-

* * *

It took George five minutes to work up the courage to ring the bell. When he finally did, it wasn't Luna who answered the door, but a house elf he vaguely remembered from the kitchens at Hogwarts.

"I'm looking for Luna, Luna Lovegood."

"She is not here."

"Will she be home soon?"

"Cincy is not knowing. And If Cincy did know, Cincy still would not tell George Weasley when her mistress would be returning from the ..."

George felt a weight lodge in his gut...what had the elf named Cincy almost accidently let slip?

"Where is Luna Cincy?"

"Cincy will tell George Weasley nothing! George Weasley is a cruel man who hurt Miss Luna and made her cry."

"Please Cincy, it was a misunderstanding... I came to make things right."

"Cincy not care what the reason was. Cincy hears Miss Luna when she speaks to the little one inside her belly and she says she hates George Weasley because George Weasley gave her a baby and then left Miss Luna all alone."

"Cincy, please just..."

"No! George Weasley will leave now!" Cincy lifted her finger and George felt himself flying through the air and outside of the fence around Luna's cottage. The Gate slammed shut and locked before George had a chance to get to his feet.

George sat up and pulled the twigs and grass out of his hair then sat looking at the cottage. He had come for answers and even if he didn't get them all, he had gotten the most important one. ...

_she hates George Weasley because George Weasley gave her a baby and then left Miss Luna all alone _

"I'm going to be a father."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Hey!! I need REVIEWS GUYS!! C'mon, don't make me cry!

Don't make me beg! You really won't like it if I start whining.

I have a Harry Potter Authentic Wand Pen...Don't make me _Crucio _..oops sorry, that slipped.. you for not reviewing! Do I have to put the Imperius on you all? _IMPERIO!_ (you are now under my control and have to do everything I say) Jump up and down three times, quack like a duck, REVIEW MISTUKAI's FAN FIC!!

I accidentally deleted this instead of correcting a couple errors last week, I am so sorry if you lost an alert !!

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Three Preview

George's guilt increases when the truth is revealed about Luna's past.

After a close call, Luna is given strict orders by Healer Goodwin.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	3. Backfire

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the creation of JK Rowling. Original characters , Charlies wife Cathy, extra Weasley offspring I have added, Healers Smeldwynn and Glenwood, and the delightful house elf who sent George flying without a broom last chapter, Cincy are my creation and are not to be used without my permission, which I will likely give, I just want to be asked. : ) BTW, Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome is also of my creation...clampers off doods! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

As a writer I feel that it is **extremely offensive** to so seriously alter a character that was lovingly created and nurtured by another author, and therefore do not wish for my bodies of work to be presented in communities with works of writers who would disrespect another writer so grievously, particularly when the owner of the characters has been as gracious as JK Rowling has in her support of fanfiction.

Thank you in advance for respecting my wishes on this matter.

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Sorry it took me so long between updates, my keyboard broke last Saturday and I was keyboard-less for several days! I'm glad people are enjoying this story, I'm getting really frustrated with the lack of reviews for The 8th Year and am thinking of tossing it back on Hiatus. I mean, I worked my ass off on the last couple of chapters, and only got 2 lousy reviews... And the hardest, most complicated ones are coming up. Hard to write something when you don't think anyone is enjoying it anyway. Anyhoo...sorry about the rant, I am glad peeps are loving this! I so TOTALLY LOVE George and Luna together, but I freaked trying to write them in a lemon!! Harry Potter is so sexually clean, its hard to imagine the characters in that...erm...position. teehee!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Three

-Backfire

* * *

-

* * *

George woke to the sound of thunder rumbling over his head and he glanced up to see that since he had drifted off, the protective charm he had erected over his head to stay dry had worn off.

He had never spent a more miserable night in his life, but he was determined to prove to the house elf that he meant what he said about being there to make thing's right. Even if it had meant camping out across the road from Luna's front gate. He was making progress though, Cincy had actually allowed him to leave by his own power the last time he had approached the gate instead of flinging him back the moment she saw who was approaching.

A dribble of rain hit him square in the eye and George rolled over looking for his wand, instead he saw the over large feet of the afore mentioned elf.

"George Weasley, you must stop this foolishness and go home now. Please promise you will. Cincy has brought you tea to warm yourself, but you must drink it quickly and then go home."

George had to grin at her audacity, most elves weren't devious enough to resort to bribery.

"You wouldn't be planning to poison me would you Cincy?" George took the tea and wrapped his hands around the hot mug appreciatively.

"Certainly not George Weasley! Cincy is a good elf and would not harm a hair on George Weasley's head!"

"You sent me flying twice now!" George smiled

"Because Miss Luna said that if Cincy made certain George Weasley landed on his head there would be nothing there that can be hurt, so if George Weasley ever came , that was what Cincy should do, sir."

George nearly choked on the tea, instead he spluttered it out with a laugh "Luna told you that?"

"She did sir. Now you must hurry, George Weasley must not be here today."

Cincy was a wealth of information, whether she knew it or not. George knew that Cincy would never be deliberately letting information about Luna slip to him, if a house elf was forbidden to do something they could not do it, it was as simple as that, even if she was a hired free elf.

Long after Harry had tricked Lucius Malfoy into freeing Dobby from his bondage to the Malfoy family, the elf had difficulty disassociating himself from his former master, often punishing himself for thinking ill of them. Harry had freed Kreacher, the elf he had inherited from his Godfather Sirius, just after the Battle of Hogwarts and he was now employed there, and still after nearly ten years, Kreacher still ran the circle of speaking ill Sirius Black, and then punishing himself for it.

"Is Luna coming back today Cincy?" George asked, preferring not to trick the elf into telling him something she would regret later.

"George Weasley knows that Cincy can tell him nothing of Miss Luna. Certainly she must not!" Cincy looked at him almost regretfully, something George picked up on.

"Cincy, do you wish you could tell me?"

"Cincy cannot say sir." Cincy shook her head sadly "Cincy is loyal to her mistress."

George smiled and the elf and handed her the empty cup. "Luna is very lucky to have you to look out for her Cincy. I feel better, knowing that you are here to take care of her. I'll go now."

Cincy smiled "Mr. Weasley says nice things sometimes. Cincy is sorry to have landed George Weasley on his head."

George stood up and gathered up his bedroll. "It's ok Cincy. Besides, Luna is right, there isn't too much up there to hurt." he sighed deeply.

"George Weasley..."

"If I had half a brain I wouldn't have said the horrible things I said to Luna yesterday. "

George took a deep breath and let it out slowly then looked down at the elf

"Take good care of them, wont you Cincy?"

"Certainly George Weasley, Cincy would do so even if not asked, her mistress is very kind and Cincy likes very much being in Miss Luna's house."

George smiled softly and apparated, leaving Cincy alone and conflicted, George Weasley didn't seem like a very bad man at all, not at all like Miss Luna thought he was. So why did Miss Luna cry so much when she talked to the wee one about him?

* * *

-

* * *

Luna was restless, she used her wand to raise the head of her bed, then the feet. Then she lowered the head, leaving her feet in the air, then lowered her feet so she was once again flat. Next, she raised the middle so her back arched and actually popped in several places.

"Oh!" She said loudly in surprise, followed by a short laugh, then raising her feet straight up again "My goodness angel, this is kind of fun. I wonder if they would let mummy bring this bed home with her?"

"That depends on what your aim is Luna..." A voice entered the room and Healer Glenwood peeked between Luna's feet over the end of the bed , her eyebrow raised in a censuring way "Are you trying to twist yourself into a pretzel?"

Luna gave the command to readjust the bed and she smiled a little while the top raised and the legs lowered. "Sorry, but this laying in bed...it's been a whole day, the monotony is getting to me I suppose."

"Understandable" Healer Glenwood smiled " and I have seen pregnant witches stuck in bed come up with worse shenanigans than playing with the bed, I assure you."

"Like what?" Luna asked while the healer pulled up the front of her gown and tapped the front of her tummy with her wand. Luna found herself smiling at the pink glow of the scan.

"Like I would tell you!" Healer Glenwood smiled as she lowered Luna's gown again "A trouble maker like you would see them as suggestions and get into all kinds of mischief!"

Luna laughed "Like me?!"

"Don't think I don't know who you are Luna." Healer Glenwood gave a small smirk.

"Who I am?" Luna looked confused "Who am I?"

"Why you're Luna Lovegood, THE Luna Lovegood, member of Dumbledore's Army, part of Harry Potter's group that raided the Ministry of Magic and took on the death eaters in the room of Mysteries. THE Luna Lovegood who was a prisoner of war and escaped from Malfoy manor and went on to be a hero of The Battle of Hogwarts..." Healer Glenwood smirked

"Good gracious, that was practically a million years ago." Luna sighed, the bored part of her realizing just how true that was.

"Ten years next week as a matter of fact. The whole hospital is in an excited dither about having one of the greatest heroes here so close to the anniversary of the battle. You can't go anywhere without hearing people talking about it." Glenwood laughed as she checked Luna's pulse.

"People need to get a life" Luna rolled her eyes "It's not as if I am Harry Potter or even Ron..." Luna trailed off, unable to bring herself to say Georges last name.

"You aren't serious?" Glenwood looked at Luna incredulously "Madam Maxime was very fond of you, she held you, Hermione Granger and Ginny Weasley up as role models, she often said that Bouxbaton young women should aspire to be as brave as you."

Luna remembered meeting the half giantess headmistress many years before when the Triwizard tournament had been held at Hogwarts.

"Oh you went to Bouxbaton, that explains quite a lot." Luna grinned

"Very funny" Healer Glenwood smiled and then sat down in the chair next to Luna's bed "Listen, there is a time to be brave and there is a time to stand down." She allowed the smile to slide from her face

"Luna, I don't want to scare you, but I can't in good conscience not be completely honest with you either. You've just had a very close brush with premature delivery, to be perfectly frank, I am still a bit surprised we were able to stop your labor, considering the state you were in when you returned to the clinic."

"I understand" Luna said slowly, fear creeping up the back of her neck.

"I am not sure you do Luna." Glenwood softly touched her arm "Our healing is much more powerful and advanced than that of the muggles in many areas...but premature birth isn't one of them. If your baby had been born now, she couldn't have survived. But right now, that isn't my biggest concern."

"You mean something is wrong with her?" Luna's eyes opened wide in fear

"No, the baby is fine. But..."

"Some thing is wrong with me then."

Healer Glenwood softly touched her arm again, "You have a condition that is extremely rare in pregnant witches, called Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome."

"I think I remember reading something...but there wasn't much..."

" No, as I said, it is extremely rare. I don't think there has been a case in the last few years. With it being so rare, there hasn't been much opportunity for research. You have to remember how small the magical world is in comparison to the muggle world."

"So, what does this mean?"

"Simply put, Your magic and the babies magic has combined, and as the baby has no outlet for power, it is only able to be released through you...the result is that you are incredibly powerful."

"Powerful? You're saying I have extra power now?"

"You don't only have extra power Luna. You have to understand, witches and wizards are born with their full power. It is present, it is only the fact that they are unaware of how to tap into it that keeps them from having access to it during their early years. That's why witch and wizard babies will quite often call bottles to themselves or favorite toys will be found floating around them."

"So I ..."

"When you consider that your power strengthens during pregnancy to protect you and the baby, you have roughly the power of two and three quarter witches."

Luna gaped, thinking of the havoc she could wreak on George if he had the nerve to come near her again...

"I know that look, I've heard if it in other patients with MHS, and you need to get that thought out of your head, now is not the time to go running about settling old scores."

Luna looked at her almost defiantly, but the look on Healer Glenwood's face made Luna stop cold.

"Luna, listen carefully, using magic raises your heart rate and blood pressure to extremely dangerous levels, that is what made you go into labor yesterday. But you need to understand that the danger is not only to the baby, but yourself and others as well. You could have a stroke or go into cardiac arrest. Also a harmless spell meant to stun someone, like the stupify you used on that mugger yesterday could accidentally kill someone."

Luna felt something cold and terrible clutch in her throat. She could have killed George...and she had just left him there, laying in the alley! Oh bloody hell...no! Was he okay? Had she badly hurt him?

"I ... what do I do?" Luna's voice was shaky and she looked at Healer Glenwood with horror and dread.

"First and most importantly, limit your magic. Simple easy to control household spells are fine, just be extremely careful to pay close attention to how much power you are putting out and stop the second you begin to feel tired. But no more defensive magic. That is what uses the most energy, those are your strongest spells."

Luna nodded mutely, unable to find her voice

"That means if you need to go out somewhere you better have someone who can go with you, though I would suggest that you not do any ministry raids." Healer Glenwood smiled

"Oh don't worry" Luna's smile was dazed and she managed a little forced laugh "I am in retirement and I have no plans to come out of it. My days of fighting evil wizards are over."

_'What about Weasley wizards Luna?'_ her conscience jabbed at her and she quickly shushed it

"So, do I get to go home today?"

"I don't know, did your house elf get all your locks changed?"

"My locks?" Luna was confused for a moment, then she remembered the "mugger" she had invented the day before, it wasn't like she could tell Healer Glenwood she'd been fighting with the babies father. "Oh yeah...she did, and Cincy told me she has a wonderful stew waiting for me as well...and pudding." Luna mustered up her most innocent smile.

"Sounds wonderful. I want you to take it easy for the next week, nothing very strenuous, I'd prefer you use no magic at all for the next few days. No apparation, you may still use your broom, but stop and rest frequently, and get plenty of rest. Got it?"

"Okay, got it." Luna smiled, already sliding out of bed to get her clothes.

"As for today, straight home and straight to bed. Okay?"

"Absolutely! Straight home, straight to bed" Luna saluted and smiled

_'After I make one stop first.'_

* * *

-

* * *

"Uncle George! Uncle George!" James Potter raced around the counter to wrap himself around his uncle's leg, it was a favorite game, perfected over the short years of James Potters life. He would scream for his 'Uncle George' and George pretended not to hear, or see a thing, not even the boy latched onto his leg while he dragged him around the room. Then George would pretend to be surprised when he discovered the boy clinging onto his leg and heft him up for a crushing hug that squished all the air out of his lungs.

Then, if James was really lucky, Uncle George would take the spell off his fake ear and let James see the hole where his real ear, the one that he lost during the war, use to be. James loved Uncle George, he was funny, specially when he would throw little Al and Rosie up in the air and make his mum and Aunt My-annie all freak out like 'crazy women' as his daddy and Uncle Ron-Ron liked to say.

"George!" Ginny yelled "Stop that!" she grabbed Al out of Georges hands and put him back in his pram, turning around just in time to see Hermione stepping protectively between George and Rosie.

"You act like I am going to break them or something." George rolled his eyes

"Have I broken any of my nieces or nephews yet?"

"You dropped Arty." Hermione helpfully pointed out, her finger in Georges face.

"Oh please 'Moine, you can't count that, that was his fathers fault for being such a git. And besides, mum conjured a pillow under him before he hit the floor."

"He is right" Ginny reluctantly agreed "That was Percy's fault."

"See? Even super-overprotective mum agrees."

"Exactly" Ginny continued, a wide smirk on her face "Percy should have known better than to have Arty with you. It's a wonder you didn't make him explode like you did Mortimer."

George fixed Ginny with a glare "Blow up one gerbil and you never hear the end of it. Besides, that was Fred's fault, mostly."

"Mostly?" Hermione crossed her arms and lifted an eyebrow.

"Okay, it was half my fault...but..."

"Like everything else..." Ginny smirked

"I surrender." George moved behind the counter

"Ha!" Hermione laughed in triumph "He knows when he's beaten!"

"No, I just know that I can't hope to keep up with two of you old nagging birds at once."

"Listen to him." Ginny jerked her head in Georges direction

George sat down on a stool behind the counter and propped his chin up with his hand, elbow on the counter.

"So, did you two come here for a reason, or were you just feeling sadistic and evil today and decide I would be more fun to torture than Ronnie and Harry?"

"You did tell us to come by when you took off last night like the hounds of hell were after you." Hermione walked behind the counter and helped herself to a bottle of water from the cool back room, she returned carrying two extra and handed them out to George and Ginny. Then gave James a nutty-pumpkin juice box and knelt to help him with his little straw.

"I told Ginny to come by if memory serves. I don't remember saying anything about the evil sister-in-law."

"You take that back right now George Weasley." Hermione had pulled her wand from her bag with lightning fast speed

"Or what?"

"Or I'll tell her not to tell you what she knows about Luna Lovegood." Ginny smirked

George failed badly at his attempt to cover up his instant attention at hearing Luna's name and Hermione grinned knowingly at Ginny.

"I told you the other day, I could care less what Luna does."

"Really? Is that so?" Ginny smirked

"Yes that's so."

"So you wouldn't care if she went out and got naked and had sex with every with every male muggle in London?"

_Bullshit! I would kill every male muggle in London before I'd let one of them lay a finger on Luna!_

"Luna is none of my business." he shrugged and tried to turn away but was stopped by Ginny and Hermione.

"He's just like Ron" Hermione grinned "Can't lie to save his own life."

"What makes you think I am lying Mrs. Knowitall Knownothing?"

"For one thing, your face just turned brighter red than your hair..."

"...and" Ginny cut in "Two days ago her name was Loony Lovegood the slut, now shes_ Luna_." Ginny finished, lifting her voice into a dreamy tone and batting her eyes.

_Shit_

"I'm not saying anything."

"Then you don't want to know about about Romilda Vane and her ugly little jealousy problem with Luna?" Ginny smirked "What was that you told me again Hermione?"

"Oh, well, just that I was taking classes at University at the same time as that cow Romilda Vane and Luna were."

"That must have been awkward...I know Romilda never got over the fact that Harry took Luna to Professor Slughorns Christmas party sixth year...well, our fifth year."

"Oh, it gets worse from there, see at University, Luna was very well liked and she dated a lot. But, poor thing she kept getting dumped. No one could figure out why, then the brother of a girl I had classes with told us he had dated Luna because Romilda Vane had told him she was a "easy" girl and sure enough, Luna let him stay the night...but she wouldn't let him do anything but sleep next to her and hold her all night."

"You mean..." George looked at Hermione in surprise "She never..."

"This boy asked around, and every boy Luna dated said the same thing. She wouldn't let them ... you know. She always told them that she was saving that for when "the one" came along that she knew she wanted to be with for the rest of her life. She had been dreaming her whole life and had this romantic notion of having her hero come to her and then she would be saved and everything would be perfect."

"Oh!" Ginny wiped her eyes and sighed "That's so sweet, and so sad that someone took advantage of that."

"Took advantage?" George looked at Ginny, his eyes blinking rapidly.

"Yes, Romilda spread the most horrible rumors about her George. Like the one you heard. Now, come on George, won't you tell us what is between you and Luna? I can see just by looking at your face that something is going on."

_Nothings going on, and it's all my fault. Shit, shit, DOUBLE SHIT! _

"Luna hates my guts, she would love to see me dead and if given the chance, she would probably mount my head over her fireplace and use it for dart practice, okay Mrs. Nosy?"

Hermione laughed softly "Surely it can't be that bad.

"Of course it isn't." Ginny smiled

"No, it's worse." George noticed James out of the corner of his eye just about to climb up on a shelf and he caught him up under the arms and gave him another crushing hug, then handed him to his mum. "I think this belongs to you. Now, if you don't mind, I have loads to do today and don't have anymore time to spend gossiping with the Weasley preggy sisters."

"I'm a Potter preggy if you don't mind." Ginny kissed him on the cheek "But we do need to get downtown to meet Daddy for lunch."

"Yay!! Daddy!" James cheered

"Ron too" Hermione shoved off her stool and kissed George's other cheek

"Uncle Ron-Ron!"

"Ron's going to kill Harry one of these days for teaching him that" Hermione giggled

"I know." Ginny laughed "Won't it be fun to watch?"

"I don't know why you don't all just live in one house." George smirked "Keep the crazy under one roof."

"Because we don't have room for you." Ginny grinned as she settled James in his spot next to Al.

"Byebye Uncle George love you!" James smacked him a big kiss

"I love you too Nephew James. You drive your mum and dad bats for me ok?"

James giggled

"Ginny..." George stopped her as she was about to follow Hermione out the door "Boy or girl?"

Ginny smiled "Girl. You did remember."

"I'm not totally self absorbed." George grinned and kissed her cheek "I do love you too you know."

"Of course I know. And I know your not self-absorbed." She started out the door again but stopped after getting the boys to the sidewalk, she sent Hermione ahead instead and turned back

"George, I don't know what happened with you and Luna, but I know I've never seen you like this before. She must be very important to you."

"Ginny, it's complicated..." George blushed

"So you admit there is something..."

"Okay, fine, there is something, but please Ginny, just don't tell anyone else, and PLEASE, promise you'll stay out of it."

"But maybe if I talk to her..." Ginny had that look in her eyes, the about to interfere for your own good, well meaning little sister look.

"No! Ginny, really, I'm not kidding, it is really complicated, and this is something I have to work through myself."

Ginny looked reluctant, but finally she agreed. "Alright, fine. I won't tell anyone and I won't interfere. I better go, I'll see you later."

Ginny waved and waddled down the three blocks to the downtown square where Hermione was just turning away from talking with another obviously pregnant woman. Ginny grinned to herself and muttered about how it certainly had been a cold winter, judging by the spring and summer baby-boom.

"Mummy!" James cheered when he saw Ginny approach "Can we have Ice Creams for lunch?"

"Of course not!" Ginny laughed

"Daddy let's us!"

Ginny rolled her eyes and made a mental note to give Harry a good ass chewing when she got him alone.

"Ginny...did you see who that was?" Hermione grabbed her arm, her fingers were like steel talons.

"The other pregnant lady you mean?" She laughed softly "No, but there certainly seems to be a lot of us isn't..."

"Ginny! That was Luna!"

Ginny's eyes shot wide open in shock "Luna...Luna Lovegood?"

Hermione's face twisted into a sarcastic grin "No Luna of the moon and stars, of course it was Luna Lovegood!"

Ginny grinned a little, embarrassed by her own Naiveté "Okay I deserved that. Damn it George, what did you do?"

"Well, I think that's a bit obvious now don't you..."

"Daddy!" James screeched loudly as he was picked up by Harry and nearly had the air squashed out of him. When he was able to breathe again he giggled and said

"Hi Uncle Ron-Ron! I Love You!"

Ron took James and gave him his obligatory bone crushing hug.

"Harry?" Ron smiled over James shoulder, his teeth clenched "Your a dead man"

"Almost, a couple times now." Harry grinned back and gave Albus a loud smacky kiss on the cheek.

Ginny and Hermione eye'd each other, both quiet.

It seemed obvious that George was the father of Luna's baby, but, they couldn't be sure...

And Ginny had just promised to stay out of it too.

Damn!

* * *

-

* * *

Luna lay on her bed and kicked her shoes off.

What the hell had she been thinking, going into Daigon Alley, during the daytime, as obviously pregnant as she was. She had known she was apt to run into someone who knew one of the Weasley's. Everybody knew the Weasley's. Beside's it wasn't like she would be able to keep her pregnancy a secret from Georges family the whole time, and even if she did...they might put two and two together when she started being seen around with a little red haired, brown eyed four that looked just like her father.

Luna hadn't counted on running into one the Weasley's themselves, even if she did use to be a Granger, and was still among those that Luna counted as one of dearest friends she had ever had in her life, as she did all of the members of Dumbledore's Army. With the obvious exception of course of traitorous Cho (the ho) Chang and Marietta (Zit-Shit) Edgecombe.

At least now she knew that George was okay. When Luna had seen Ginny coming she had been forced to take the long way down to the shop, and had only paused long enough for a quick peek in the window. But it was long enough.

Long enough to assure herself that she hadn't hurt him with her stupify hex. Long enough to remind her how drawn to him she was . Long enough to bring back the memories of Christmas night and to remind her of how it felt when he kissed her. Long enough to make her wish for things that would never be.

"Miss Luna?" Cincy stood hesitantly in the doorway wringing her hands.

Luna wiped a renegade tear away from her cheek and sat up...and found herself face to face with George once again.

"George Weasley has come to speak with you Miss Luna, and George Weasley has been ever so polite and kind, and said it is of the utmost importance Cincy thought perhaps you might wish to change your mind."

"It's okay Cincy. Would you please bring tea?"

"Yes Miss Luna." Cincy bobbed and was gone

"Sit..." Luna's voice broke and she pointed to a small sitting area by the window "I mean. Please, sit down."

George sat at the small table and Luna got up and sat across from him.

"I am sorry that I used my magic against you the other day." Luna began

"Please, don't be" George looked at her sadly "I had that and worse coming to me."

"I..." Luna broke off when Cincy reappeared with the tea. Both were silent while the tea was set out with a small plate of cookies. Luna poured the tea, her hands obviously shaking.

" I was raised to believe that magic was a gift, not something to use to hurt others." Luna didn't look up at him.

"I hurt you badly with my words and accusations, and when you tried to leave, I physically stopped you. The blame is mine Luna." George and Luna stared out the window instead of looking at one another.

"Regardless of what was done to me Mr. Weasley, I..."

George nearly gasped at her coldness "My name is George...Luna."

"I don't think we should be that... personal."

There was the trace of tears in George's reply and Luna couldn't help looking at him as he spoke.

"You're carrying my child Luna, how much more personal can you get than that?"

Luna's smile was grim

"So that's why your here? Tell me, have you really decided that you are the '_lucky daddy to be'_ or have you just decided to '_take the blame'?"_

"I'm not proud of the things I have done, neither in the alley the other day nor the day after Christmas. The things I said were out of line and I ...I didn't mean it." George felt himself losing ground fast and struggled for the right words.

"Why did you say them then?" Luna glared across the table.

"I overheard...a woman, in the shop. She said..." George was red in the face, he didn't want to say it, but Luna saved him the trouble.

"So you've heard the rumors about me being the great muggle slut and you've decided to believe them is that it?" Luna's eyes were twin shards of ice boring into his own, yet somehow ripping into his chest and heart at the same time.

"Yes...I mean no...not now..." George was faltering, feeling more and more ground slip beneath his feet. "I was confused ok? I didn't know what to believe, and when I saw you at the clinic...I was happy, I had wanted to see you so many times, I don't know why I didn't, I guess I was embarrassed because I knew I'd have to admit to why I pushed you back that day...and then I saw you were pregnant...and I was shocked and I reacted badly..."

Luna laughed bitterly "Reacted badly, is that what you call it?"

"You know, your one to talk, you've had what? About four months to get use to the idea? I had about three seconds. Why didn't you tell me I was going to be a father Luna? Were you ever gonna tell me?"

Luna blushed and the sarcastic grin faded from her face, he was right. She had kept it from him. She was as guilty as he was. Not that she was about to admit it.

"I didn't think you would be interested, after the way you brushed me off." Luna yelled.

"You never even gave me a chance!" George raised his voice to match hers.

"Why should I after how you treated me?"

"That's bullshit Luna!"

"I think you should go now." Luna got up and began walking across the room., George on her heels

"Damn it Luna this isn't like a cool magic trick or ...or... fuck I don't know some little minor thing, this is my child too! I had a right to know, and I have a right to be a part of my child's life!"

"You want to be a part of her life?" Luna said sarcastically,

"Yes, I do damn it!"

"You want to be a part of her life?"

"I believe that's what I said. What? Is there an echo in here?"

Luna was feeling exhausted, she just wanted to get rid of George and go to sleep, and she knew just how to get rid of him.

"Okay, you want to be part of the babies life, then marry me!" Luna smirked, she had George just where she wanted him...now all she had to do was wait and watch him run for the door and then, she would never see him again.

"What?" George stopped yelling

Luna stared him down, the look in her eyes daring him to say yes, and daring him to say no at the same time.

"What? Is there an echo in here?" Luna parroted, her smirk still in place.

"Stop it. You seriously want to marry me? For real?"

"I'd like for my daughter to have a proper family, yes." Luna said, surprised at the tone of seriousness in his voice.

"She's our daughter." George's voice was oddly soft "I'll marry you."

George reached for Luna's hand but caught more than that.

Luna had fainted.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter Four Preview-

Luna plan to get rid of George by asking for marriage has just backfired BIG TIME!! George AGREED TO MARRY HER!!

How's Luna gonna get out of this one? Once George finds out about Luna having MHS, she's not!

But remember, wedding bells..don't always ring in Happily Ever After!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	4. George's Turn

-

* * *

-

* * *

Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe and all previously invented characters are the property of JK Rowling. All original characters and maladies, specifically, Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome, are the creation of yours truly and may not be used without my permission.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

As a writer I feel that it is extremely offensive to so seriously alter a character that was lovingly created and nurtured by another author, and therefore do not wish for my bodies of work to be presented in communities with works of writers who would disrespect another writer so grievously, particularly when they have be as gracious as JK Rowling has in her support of fanfiction.

Thank you in advance for respecting my wishes on this matter.

--CJ

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Welcome to a bonus chapter...What can I say, I was bored and this is the only fic of mine that anyone is reading! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Four

-George's Turn

* * *

-

* * *

The second Luna Lovegood opened her eyes something niggled at the back of her mind, a reminder that all was not right with the world. The silence was broken by furious voices coming from the hall...

"Just tell me the truth George! Are you the father of Luna's baby?" a womans voice simply oozed with anger

"Of course I am, why the hell do you think I am here, why else would I have called you?" George yelled back

"You two both need to calm down and stop yelling" a very familiar male voice attempted to be the voice of reason.

Memory washed over Luna and she rolled over, burying her face into her pillow with a groan of misery.

"_You want to be a part of her life?" Luna said sarcastically, _

"_Yes, I do damn it!"_

"_You want to be a part of her life?"_

"_I believe that's what I said. What? Is there an echo in here?"_

"_Okay, you want to be part of the babies life, then marry me!"_

"_What?" _

"_What? Is there an echo in here?" _

"_Stop it. You seriously want to marry me? For real?"_

"_I want my daughter to have a proper family" _

"_I'll marry you." _

Her lovely little plan to get rid of George Weasley had backfired on her but good. The last thing she remembered was getting dizzy...and then...

"You need to stay out of this Harry"

_Harry? Harry Potter? Why was Harry Potter in her house rowing with George Weasley?_

"Excuse me? Luna is my friend too Ginny!"

_Ginny? Ginny Weasley? No, she was Ginny Potter now, well, that at least made some sense. Harry was with Ginny because they were married, and Ginny was Georges sister...and...they were rowing with George because..._

"Your right, I'm sorry Harry."

"It's okay Gin."

But it wasn't, it was Harry's turn to yell now

"But your NOT off the hook, I want to know WHY the hell you've left Luna on her own all these months?"

_They were rowing with George because of her?_

"I've told you, it's complicated!"

"What's complicated? You got her pregnant, you do the right thing by her you bloody prat!" Harry yelled "You don't desert your kid! How is that complicated?"

_They were rowing because of her! Luna decided that now might be a good time to speak up._

"He didn't know." Luna spoke loud enough to be heard in the hall and they all came into Luna's room, Ginny leading the way.

"See what you did?" Ginny glared at George "Your fool yelling woke her!"

George rolled his eyes and turned and asked Cincy to make tea. When he returned Harry and Ginny were sitting on the bed by Luna, not about to let him near her. George wasn't about to stand for it.

"If you two don't mind, Luna and I have wedding plans to make."

"Wedding?" Ginny's eyes lit up "So you are planning to do right by her?"

"Of course! We'd have discussed it by now but she fainted."

Luna began "I don't want to..."

She had been about to tell him she didn't want to marry him, but was cut across by Ginny.

"Why did she faint? I never fainted. What did you do to her?"

"Give it a rest Ginny! I didn't do anything."

"Probably the shock that he was done being a stupid git." Harry offered helpfully "Of course I'd faint too if I was being sentenced to life with him."

"Very funny."

"I don't want to ma..." Luna began

"Women don't just faint for no reason" Ginny looked at George accusingly "Not even when they are pregnant"

"That's why I called you and chuckles over there, I reckoned you might know. As many as you've had."

Luna was beginning to feel dizzy again and she laid back down. She was almost impressed when George shoved Harry out of the way so that he could sit by her head and take her hand and as she was too tired to fight anymore, she didn't bother to fight him, but allowed him to softly smooth her hair back from her temple and around her ear.

Besides, it felt kind of nice, and reassuring in a way.

At this rate it would be her twenty-fifth wedding anniversary before she was able to get a word in to tell anyone she had no intention of marrying George Weasley.

"We've had two, that's hardly enough to make us experts." Harry smirked, sitting next to his wife.

"Well, two and a half" Ginny chuckled rubbing her stomach

"How the bloody hell do you have half a baby?" George rolled his eyes

"Well, first you have the extreme pleasure of making the baby you see" Harry grinned

"Harry!" Ginny smacked him on the arm

"We've already done that part, obviously." George smirked

"And?" Harry's grin widened

"And it was extremely pleasurable...if memory serves. Not that it is any of your business you bloody git."

Luna blushed profusely ...memory definitely served.

"Then you've made half a baby" Harry grinned "It's only half until it actually comes out."

Luna began "I don't want to..."

"This is all very amusing, swine that you both are, but...I still want to know why Luna fainted." Ginny cut across Luna

"Miss Luna fainted because George Weasley made Miss Luna upset, and Healer Glenwood said that Miss Luna is not to get upset, no, never. Miss Luna told Cincy so."

The four looked to see the small elf standing in the doorway holding the tea tray.

"Thank you Cincy" Luna groaned

"What's this?" Ginny looked at Luna and then at George.

"Luna?" George looked at her, not accusingly, but with concern. Then glanced at Ginny. "I guess there is something else she 'forgot' to tell me."

"I didn't forget, you just haven't given me the chance." Luna pulled her hand from his and sat up, George attempted to help her but she jerked away from his hand. She slid to the end of the bed and rose, then disappeared into the bathroom.

She reappeared a few minutes later and sat on the settee by the window once again, moving to the far end when George sat next to her.

"After George and I fought outside the clinic, I..."

"It was you that stunned him?" Harry chortled " He said...!" Ginny elbowed him.

"I can imagine what _he_ said." Luna looked at George with disgust and jerked her hand away when he tried once again to hold it. "Cowards seldom tell the truth. Isn't that right George?"

"What happened after you stunned him Luna?" Ginny looked at Luna, genuinely concerned.

"When I was walking from the alley, I began having the most horrible pain, and I went back into the clinic."

Ginny gasped and put her hand over her mouth.

"There was the most horrible commotion in the middle of my scan the other day! That must have been you!"

Luna nodded "I was in premature labor. Healer Glenwood sedated me and then took me herself by portkey to St. Mungo's. I spent the night and they thankfully were able to stop my labor."

"That's where you were." George was staring at a piece of design on the carpet, guilt filling him to the point that he couldn't look anyone in the eyes.

"Yes."

"Ginny and I row all the time, but she doesn't go into labor." Harry looked at Luna critically, the experienced father in him knowing that Luna was holding something back.

"There is a bit more." Luna began hesitantly, she knew once she told them the next bit she was never going to get rid of George. Hell, who was she fooling? She wanted him to stay. But not because she was pregnant and it was difficult. But because he wanted to be with her. Once he knew about her MHS, she would never know...

"Luna, please tell me, what's wrong with our baby." George had taken her hand again and turned her face toward his with his other. Luna's mind flashed back to Christmas night, when she had done the same to him and her resistance was gone.

"Nothing is wrong with the baby, she's fine." Luna said softly as she pulled her face free from his hand, but once again couldn't find the strength to pull her hand from his.

"Then what..." George began, only to be cut off

"I have a condition called Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome."

Ginny gasped slightly and Harry's eyes were huge.

"You've heard of it?"

"I read about it when I was pregnant with James" Ginny nodded "But that's..."

"Very rare, I know." Luna finished

"Ron and I studied it briefly in Wizards Secondary, for our Aurors training" Harry said "we need to know, in case we ever came across it, we had to know not to use certain spells since what is happening is beyond the witches control."

"Sorry to interrupt this lovely chat your having, but would someone mind telling me what your talking about?" George looked ready to explode with frustration.

"When a witch is pregnant" Harry began "Normally her power is separated from the babies power by the membrane in the womb that protects the baby. But for some reason , in some cases, very rare cases, this doesn't happen. The powers combine into one, and the witch begins to expels her power and the babies power."

"And this means..." George had gone from frustration to confusion.

"Her body also takes on extra power, to help her through the pregnancy, so she is already carrying about three quarters more power than normal, which is taxing, considering the energy used in casting spells." Harry finished

"So what does this mean for Luna?"

Luna smiled her old quirky smile that had been so present when Dumbledores Army was running wild under Delores Umbridge's nose undetected.

"Oh it means all kinds of fun things." She said "I can put myself back into labor and lose the baby, or I could have a stroke, or heart attack, or if you get me mad enough to stun you again, I could accidentally kill you! In fact, it's a miracle I didn't kill you the other day, considering I hit you will the power of nearly three witches. Isn't that fun? Won't I make a lovely wife?!" Luna stood again and brushed past them, this time she went out the front door.

George rose to follow her but Harry stopped him.

"Let me talk to her."

Harry followed Luna out, leaving Ginny and George to stare at one another.

"I should have gone. What's he going to do?" George crossed his arms and slumped in the settee

"Let him have a chance. Harry and Luna have had this weird bond between them since they met when we were fourth years. They just 'get' each other somehow."

"You think so?"

"I know so. Remember how for the longest time they were the only ones who could see the thestrals? Luna was the first person besides us to believe in Harry too, and the first to give him some comfort with Sirius died, even before Ron or Hermione. Harry was with her for days when she first found out her father was dead. If anyone can help her make sense of all this, it's Harry."

"What did he marry you for then?" George smirked at Ginny

"I don't know...he likes red heads maybe? I am sort of cute, least thats what Harry tells me. Specially when I am pregnant and all hormonal."

"Luna is even prettier now than she was before, I've noticed this."

Ginny smiled and moved to sit next to George.

"What?" George looked at Ginny who was smiling like the cat who swallowed the canary.

Ginny just smiled wider.

"WHAT?"

"You love her. " Ginny's grin was about to split her face.

George blushed "Who?"

"Who?!" Ginny slapped George on the back of the head "Luna you ninny, the mother of your child."

"Ouch! Stop that! Do you beat Harry around like that?"

"Only when he has it coming, which isn't often. I married well. Now stop changing the subject.

"There was a subject?"

"George Weasley...I swear, if you make me do it I'll hit you twice as hard..." Ginny raised her hand.

"Well, what the hell do you think I am Ginny? A Slytherin?" George looked honestly offended "For your nosy information, Luna was the first."

"Honestly?" Ginny looked at him mouth agape.

"How many people did you sleep with before Harry, Ginny? You're the one who had all the boyfriends after all."

"I'll have you know that the only person I have ever been with is my husband!" Ginny was red faced.

"How many have you snogged miss deserted hallway?" George looked at her sarcastically

"Ron has a big mouth. Fine, three."

"Well, miss high and mighty, I've only really snogged Luna."

"You liar, what about Angelina, you were engaged!" Ginny glared back, figuring she had him cornered.

"For two weeks. For your information, Miss know it all, I never gave Angie more than a kiss on the cheek." George couldn't believe that he had allowed Ginny to goad the information out of him so easily.

"Why George?"

George shrugged as if it was no big deal.

"Angelina was never going to marry me. She loved Fred, I was just a fill-in, until she could admit to herself that he was dead."

"Oh George...that must have hurt..."

"That's what I am trying to tell you Ginny. It should have, but it didn't. Fred told me that one day he just knew that Angie was the one for him. He said he just knew, she just felt _right_. I expect you know that feeling. You've loved Harry since you were ten years old."

George smiled a little and Ginny smiled back.

"I knew the moment I laid eyes on him. He looked so dear and lost at Kings Cross that day, trying to find his way to platform nine and three-quarters. I didn't even know he was Harry Potter until you and Fred came back and told mum and I so. I just knew...he was the one."

"And you were right."

"So...are you saying that Luna's the one George?"

"I felt the moment that Fred died, did you know that?" George looked out the window at the blackness of night "I was on the other side of Hogwarts, five floors down, and I felt it... the sudden rush of pain, and then my life and desire for a future draining out of me as it was draining out of him. I might not have been buried, but I was dead just the same." George looked at Ginny as tears dripped down her cheeks. He turned on the settee and pulled her into a hug, then held her.

"I was dead until the night I met Luna again, Ginny, for the first time in nearly ten years, I felt the desire to _have_ a life."

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna! Wait up!" Harry yelled as he followed the white glowing speck ahead of him.

"Luna, please...It's not George, It's Harry." Finally she stopped and allowed him to catch up.

"What are you doing Luna? I know enough about MHS to know you are not suppose to be doing this." Harry looked at her crossly and pointed to a grouping of rocks. He took out his wand and transfigured them into a comfy looking squishy arm chair.

"Go, sit."

"Okay, Dad." Luna rolled her eyes

"Don't be flip with me Luna, this is Harry Potter your talking to, not George. We owe each other more respect than that, we've been through too much together." Harry looked at her, daring her to argue further.

"You're right. I'm sorry." Luna sat obediently and laughed softly when Harry went further by turning a smaller rock into an ottoman and made her put her feet up as well, then probably scared the hell out of Cincy by Accio-ing a glass of water from the cottage.

"Okay, now, talk to me." Harry sat across from her on the edge of the ottoman.

"There is really nothing to tell. I've told you everything." Luna looked at him in earnest, silver meeting green without fear.

"Then why did you run off like that?"

"I ran off because of George Weasley and his exasperating notion that I am going to marry him."

"I should think you would want to get married, given the circumstances." Harry said kindly

"But he had no intention of it until I dared him to, and I only dared him to because I thought it would get him to leave for good!" Luna looked near tears, reality slapped her in the face with every word. "He doesn't want to be chained to...to...he thinks I am a slut Harry! He didn't even think he was the baby's father. He thought I had only slept with him so I could try to blame him for it." Luna blubbered, in full sobbing now

"He what?" Harry raised a wildly twitching eyebrow, beyond pissed off at his brother in law.

"He believed those ugly rumors about me..."

"The ones Romilda Vane has been spreading about for the past few years?" Harry asked, even though he already knew the answer.

Luna nodded. "He said he was confused..."

"We are talking about George here Luna. All the things he's exploded, he is sure to have gotten too close a time or two." Harry smirked, relieved to see his comment making Luna laugh.

"He has been through a rather lot himself though, you have to admit. It's probably scary for him to think about letting himself care about someone again after losing Fred." Harry took her hand and helped her out of the chair, transfigured everything back into rocks then began the walk back to the cottage.

"I guess I didn't think about that. But surely he's seen people since..." She stopped when she saw that Harry was shaking his head. "Nobody?"

"Do you even remember him seeing people in school? He didn't even take anybody to the Yule ball, though he could have easily found a date. Girls were crazy for both Fred and George. He was just never interested."

"But why not?"

"Search me. Even I found time to get mixed up with _Cho Chang_" Harry plugged his nose to show his disdain for his former girlfriend, making Luna laugh again "And to fall in love with Ginny between nearly being killed by Voldemort and his death eater cronies."

"Maybe your just better at organizing your time." Luna smiled "But then, you weren't blowing things up on the side...besides death eaters I mean."

They walked further into the darkness and closer to the cottage, and by the time they arrived, Luna was far too tired to fight with George anymore.

* * *

-

* * *

When she woke the next morning, she was shocked to find that George had taken up residence in the spare room in the cottage.

"Rather presumptuous of you don't you think?" Luna stared at him incredulously as he set a breakfast tray over her lap. She couldn't quite decide to be furious at his cockiness, or amused by his audacity. When he let it slip that he had made the pancakes himself with his mothers secret recipe...one that Luna had remembered and adored, amusement won out.

Besides...

"It's going to be hard for you to be here alone with Cincy and not being able to use much magic. She's getting quite on in years and her magic is getting peaky. If I am here, you won't need to use any at all."

Luna couldn't argue with that, so she ate her breakfast in silence and watched while George went about tidying up the bedroom.

"Ready for a treat?" George asked the next day after lunch, a bowl in his hand.

"What is it?" Luna looked at him suspiciously

"Another old family recipe I thought you might like. You seemed to be very fond of them thus far." George smiled widely

"Bring it on." Luna grinned, not quite ready to admit, even to herself that she was enjoying having George under foot.

George deftly spun the bowl around to present it to Luna.

"Home made ice cream, with hot fudge sauce, and home made whipped cream."

Luna's eye's bugged out of her head and she gasped in bliss "George, is a work of art... every pregnant womans ... absolute fantasy come true...but if you keep this up, I am going to weight a million pounds by the time the little angel is born."

George grinned and spooned up a bite "I always thought you were a bit on the skinny side. Open up. "

Luna opened her mouth to argue and instead found it filled with the the ice cream.

Luna reckoned she could always argue after she ate.

"Oh...gosh...I'm in absolute heaven...more please." She reached her hand out for the bowl, but George gave her another large bite himself instead.

"You've outdone yourself." Luna smiled and tried to take the dish, but George pulled it away. As she was finding more and more lately, Luna didn't fight him on it.

"Much as I'd like to, I can't take the credit for this. Harry brought it by. Ginny NEEDED great-grandmothers ice cream and hot fudge for breakfast you see"

George put another bite in Luna's mouth.

"And Harry being the indulgent husband he is, made it on the spot. Harry's the kind of husband I would like to be...if given the chance...kind, giving, a wonderful father..."

The words were no more out of his mouth when Luna realized that there was more than ice cream and hot fudge in her mouth. She put her fingers to her lips and pulled out a stunning diamond ring, with twin sapphire baguettes on each of the sides.

"George..." Luna looked at him, her eyes full of tears.

"I know I screwed up Luna" George spoke softly, his voice just above a whisper. "I was a total bastard and I don't deserve another chance. But could I have one anyway?"

Luna blinked and a cascade of tears fell down her face to pool around her chin, then fell onto the hand that still loosely held the ring.

"You hurt me." Luna said softly "No one has ever hurt me as badly as you did."

"Can't we try to put that behind us and start again?" George felt tears pooling in his eyes, for a moment it was like he was back in the hallway at Hogwarts and the life was draining out of him again.

"I don't ...think so..., too many hurtful things have been said and done. I just don't know." she ended on a miserable whisper.

George set the bowl on the table and then rested his forehead against Luna's, his hands on her face.

"I know I've made you hate me" he whispered as tears slipped from his nearly closed eyes. "I'm not asking you to forgive me and I know...I understand, you can't...you'll never be able to love me after all I've put you through. I understand and I know its because.., it's my own fault for being the bastard that I am. But please, PLEASE, give me the chance to earn the gift of maybe having you like me again. If not for me, and not for you, then for our little girl."

George had just hit Luna in the one spot where she was most vulnerable. She could say no to him, she could say no to herself. But she couldn't say no to the child who rested within her.

"George..." Luna disentangled herself from him and lifted his chin so he faced her. She couldn't resist the urge to wipe the tears from his cheeks as he wiped the tears from hers. " For our Angel, I'll marry you."

George kissed her forehead and pulled her into a tight hug, his heart praying furiously that, despite his words, she would one day love him. At least he had a start.

He pulled back and took the ring from her hand and put it on her finger, then kissed her hand.

"There's some conditions though." Luna broke into the bubble of relief around him. Just because she couldn't say no, it didn't mean she had to make it easy for him either. Sometimes revenge was a girls best friend.

"Anything." George smiled

"First, you stay in the other room."

"Separate bedrooms?" George looked crestfallen "Forever?"

Luna thought for a minute. Did she want that... forever? Hell no!

"No...I just don't want you pushing me into something I'm not ready for."

That was doable.

"Agreed." George smiled "As long as I can hold your hand sometimes."

Luna didn't answer, but George saw the corner of her mouth twitch into an almost smile.

"Second, YOU make all the arrangements."

George nodded "Of course, you don't need the stress."

"I suppose it should be soon." Luna grumbled the last bit, making clear she still wasn't thrilled with the arrangement. Georges heart plummet to his feet

"Soon" George smiled

"Third, YOU tell your family"

"Well, obviously" George looked at her strangely.

"All alone. As in...Without me there." Luna smiled innocently

"That's not fair."

"Their your family." George had to admit, she had him there.

"Okay, what else?"

"One more thing" Luna smiled "You make me another sundae, that ones all melted now."

George grinned, picked up the bowl and headed to the kitchen, wiping his face off on his sleeve as he went. That had certainly been...only a hair less hellish than he thought it would be.

All that remained now was telling the family. As luck would have it, the entire family would be arriving the next day to spend the weekend before the week of "festivities" leading up to the tenth year Blackiversary of the Battle of Hogwarts.

After all these years it was finally George's turn to make the big announcement, or make that announcements.

He could hardly wait.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter Five Preview-

-George makes the big announcement...or make that announcements-

-How will Molly and Arthur take the news?-

-And, there's gonna be a wedding!-

But...George has never planned a wedding before...specially not with only two days

notice. First, George can't decide to get Luna the strapless magenta wedding dress

or the bright orange one with the plunging neckline and no back, then he has to decide

between the caveman dragging the

cavewoman by the hair wedding cake topper with the brown and black icing or the

Fisherman

catching the naked mermaid topper with the seagreen icing and real seaweed!

It's utter chaos!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	5. Wedding Hells

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**Dedication:**

**As some of you may or may not have heard, a couple of days ago there was a horrible and tragic loss in the cinematic world of Harry Potter. **

**18 year old Rob Knox, who will be seen as Marcus Belby in the upcoming,Harry Potter and the Half-Blood Prince, was stabbed to death outside a pub in the UK while defending his younger brother from an attack.**

**To his family and friends, should any be reading, my thoughts and prayers are with you in this time of great loss.**

**This chapter of Beautiful Consequences is dedicated to the memory of Rob Knox.**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Beautiful Consequences

Chapter Five

Wedding Hells

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood tried not to laugh as she watched George dawdle over getting ready to leave the cottage for his impromptu family dinner at Harry and Ginny's. Still, she couldn't help the occasional snicker that escaped or the outright laugh that burst out when his nervous fingers fumbled and dropped the hairbrush, splashing his forgotten tea all over his front.

George looked at Luna in the mirror over the dresser, his eyes so puppyish and woebegone that she nearly had sympathy for him and considered for just a second relenting and going with him.

"You're cruel." George purposely increased the puppyish look and any thoughts Luna had of taking pity on him vanished.

"Is it my fault you're clumsy?" Luna tried to hide her smirk. The last thing she wanted was for George to find out just how much she had come to enjoy these little moments with him, even if she had. She was having a hard enough time admitting to herself that she liked the idea of being Mrs. George Weasley, if George found out about it, well then she would lose all control of the situation and then ...

_Then what Luna? You might have to actually admit that you have feelings for him? That you..._

"I am not clumsy." George turned, unbuttoning his now soiled shirt and tossing it into the dirty hamper as he went to the closet. As the spare room had no closet George kept his clothes in the big closet in Luna's room and the sight of him in various stages of nakedness was becoming as familiar as seeing herself in the same stages.

Luna was finding it not at all unpleasant, but for the fact that it was rather...distracting, it might actually be quite the opposite. It had been dark in her room at the Leaky Cauldron and she hadn't really seen his body very well but even under clothes it was obvious that it was ...pleasant. He had a lovely build...tall, broad chested, ...firm, nicely muscular and lean and ...

"Luna, are you listening?" George looked up

"Huh? Oh yes, thats perfectly lovely." She smiled innocently, feeling heat rise to her cheeks.

"Well, I am glad that you don't mind. I thought you might feel I was rushing you too much." George smiled and began buttoning his clean shirt.

"Rushed?" Luna shook the fog from her head as she slid to the side of the bed and padded to the bathroom, wondering what she had just agreed to. "No. Not at all."

"I worried all day at the shop for nothing then I guess." George grinned as Luna shut the bathroom door

"It's silly to worry all day over things you can't do anything about." Luna said from behind the shut door

"I couldn't agree more." George picked up the brush and ran it through his hair then looked at his watch.

Luna came from the bathroom and George caught her before she could pass and slid his arms around her from behind so he could rest his chin on her shoulder and rub her tummy. "Are you positive you won't change your mind and have pity on me?"

Luna looked into his eyes through the mirror and smiled "Not a chance."

"Oh come with me, it won't be that bad. Besides, you've never met Catherine, Charlie's wife and there's a whole slew of nieces and nephews you haven't seen."

"Nice try." Luna pulled his hands apart and headed back towards the bed. "Besides, Cincy me a wonderful dinner of my own to have here, shepherds pie, and cherry cobbler."

George caught her hand and pulled her back into his arms.

"Sounds good, can I stay?"

"Sure, I'll just give this back..." Luna reached for her ring

"No, no no" George took her hand to stop her "that stays put. You are a strict taskmaster Luna Lovegood."

"Your gonna be late" Luna laughed "then you'll be in trouble before you even tell them what you've done to me."

"I didn't do it alone if memory serves." George's cell phone began to ring and Luna giggled.

"Your pants are ringing."

"You _**are**_ trying to kill me." George groaned as he let her go to answer his phone.

"Weasley 5"

"Merlin's fat ass, Calm down Ginny, I'm on my way."

George rolled his eyes.

"I can't very well leave and chat on the phone now can I?"

He picked up his jacket from the chair and got his broom from the closet.

"How the bloody hell am I suppose to fly a broom and talk on this thing...you know the longer you yammer ...the longer..."

George pulled the phone from his ear and stuck his tongue out at it before clicking it shut.

"Bloody hell, she hung up on me." he came to the edge of the bed and sat down. "May I?"

Luna nodded and George leaned forward and kissed her softly on the lips.

"That's for goodbye."

Then he kissed her again, longer and deeper.

"What was that for?" Luna asked, her head swimming in all kinds of wonderful ways.

George stood and zipped his jacket and grinned down at her like a little boy who'd just gotten locked overnight in a candy store.

"That was for agreeing to get married on Saturday."

"That's only two days away!" Luna's head instantly cleared

"I know" George leaned down

"I never agreed to that!"

"Yes, you did."

"When?!" Luna asked indignantly

"When you were ogling my body."

Luna was struck silent and George took advantage and bent down and stole another quick kiss.

"I won't be late, behave yourself and stay in bed."

Luna was still silent thirty minutes later when Cincy brought in her dinner tray.

She was also still blushing beet red.

* * *

-

* * *

George was silent through the salad, through the pot roast, and halfway through dessert and had begun to wonder how the family would take a surprise wedding when fate once again rudely stepped into his life.

"So" Bill loudly piped up "Who's pregnant?"

George began to choke on his cake and Ginny thumped furiously on his back.

"Well, we already know that Hermione, Fleur and Ginny are." Molly said "So that only leaves Cathy and Penelope"

"Not exactly" Ron said into his hand with a laugh and was quickly silenced by a swift kick from his wife.

"Well, who's left" Arther laughed "Surely George can't be pregnant."

"That's a good thing" Charlie said "Can you imagine, George with a baby?"

"Why can't Uncle George have a baby?" James asked

"What's that suppose to mean?" George shot a glare at Charlie

"He didn't mean that George" Cathy said

"Of course not!" Charlie looked apologetic "I'm sure you'd be a wonderful father someday."

"Why can't Uncle George have a baby?" James repeated

"Because only Mummy's can have babies" Harry told his son

"Someday huh? Just not now?" George continued to stare down Charlie

"Then what does Mummy need you for Daddy?" James asked innocently

"I've wondered that myself James" Ron smirked

"Thanks Ron"

"Thanks Ron-Ron" James repeated

"I'm sure that's not what he meant George" Molly attempted to sooth the tension

"I think George would be a wonderful father, if he ever gets around to getting married." Percy tossed his hat into the ring

"I'd like to know just what you meant "Someday'?" George wasn't about to let Charlie off the hook.

"Mummy, where do babies come from?" James , ever curious asked

"I meant what Cathy said you stupid prat, Pregnant! Now calm down and stop making a bloody arse of yourself."

"Your father will tell you in about ten years." Ginny patted him on the back

"Harry, if you don't quit telling James to call me Ron-Ron I'm going to bring up a few old nick names of my own, _potty_."

"Who'd like to know who IS pregnant? I certainly would!" Arthur broke in

George stood up

"Very funny George" Percy rolled his eyes "Wrong gender. Now really, who is it?"

George looked at Ginny and she just shrugged and looked helplessly back.

"Would you all listen to me please, I do have an..."

General mayhem continued around the table, finally Ginny got up and took Arthur by the arm and led him into the house. George took his lead and did the same with Molly.

"Ginny, the bathroom?" George asked

"It's the only door with a lock." she said and left them alone.

"What is all this?" Arthur asked, a happy confused look on his face.

George slammed the lid down and sat down on the toilet. He buried his face in his hands.

"George, Were going to miss the announcement of who's expecting if you keep us locked in here." Molly smiled reaching for the knob

"You're not gonna make this one bit easy are you?" he laughed into his hands.

"Molly, I think this is the announcement." Arthur had the look of a man about to be struck over the head. "What is it George? Are you ill? Something with the business?"

"No." George looked up and took a deep breath "I'm the one who's pregnant"

Arthur and Molly were stunned silent to say the least.

"Not me...I mean...I'm not pregnant. What I mean is, I'm going to be a father." he took a deep breath and let it out.

"GEORGE WEASLEY!" Molly began yelling "Your NOT EVEN MARRIED! We RAISED YOU BETTER THAN THIS!"

"Mum..."

"Don't YOU MUM ME! HOW DID YOU DO THIS...OH NEVER MIND! I KNOW HOW YOU DID THIS! LITTLE PERVERT! WHY I OUGHT TO CRUCIO YOU RIGHT IN THE... WHERE'S MY WAND...WHERE..."

"Dad...""

"Molly...calm down"

"Don't tell me to calm down, do you know what your sons done? he's..."

"I know what he's done...but going off crazy and cursing his...well, that isn't going to change it now is it?"

"Your right...your right...I'll...be calm."

"George..." Arthur sat down on the edge of the tub facing him, followed by Molly. "We didn't realize you were seeing anyone."

"It's very complicated."

"Who is she?" Molly asked "Is she someone we know?"

"Yes, you know her. It's Luna..." George couldn't resist a small smile when he said Luna's name.

"Luna Lovegood?" Arthur finished

"We've known Luna since she was a baby Arthur. She's a lovely girl George. Just lovely. AND YOU DID THIS TO THAT SWEET GIRL?"

"Mum...please..."

"And you..." Arthur didn't know how to ask the next question "What do you want to do?"

"What he wants to do?" Molly looked indignant "it doesn't matter what he wants to do, he's going to marry her or I'm going to _avada kedavera_ the boy right here and now!"

"Relax mum. Were going to be married on Saturday, before all the Blackiversary craziness next week."

"But that's too soon! Surely Luna wants a nice wedding and..."

"Like I said, it's complicated." George shrugged

"How so?" Arthur asked

"Luna is already five months pregnant" Seeing Molly getting a head of steam up again he was quick to assure her "Mum, I said, it's complicated. But I only just found out this past week. I've already moved into Luna's cottage."

"Well, that simply won't do! You can't live together before your married...it's not proper..."

"Mum, were not doing any of this lightly, you must realize there's a reason I moved in before the wedding."

"What possible reason..."

"Luna almost lost the baby." George got up and began to pace in the spacious bathroom. "She has a condition called Magical Hyper..."

"Toxicity Syndrome?" Molly's face was etched with concern

"You know if it?" George leaned against the counter

"Your mother had it with Percy. She nearly lost him."

"Then you understand" George nodded "Luna needs to avoid all stress. That's why I thought it best to get the wedding over before the craziness of next week, she can sit back and enjoy seeing everyone again and not have to deal with all the questions about not being married."

Molly smiled, though a few tears were leaking down her cheeks "It's very sweet of you to think of all these things."

"Mum, Dad, theres something else I want to make sure that you know." George's face began to turn pink "There are some ... rumors about Luna about Diagon Alley that you're likely to hear."

"What sort of rumors?" Molly looked concerned

"The kind of rumors that jealous girls spread about others girls, and stupid guys like me believe because it's easier than taking the risk of caring about someone again after their twin brother dies."

"Oh Georgie." Molly stood and pulled George into a rib splitting hug, then she laughed. "My last baby is finally getting married."

"Merlin's fat ass" Arthur put his arms around George and Molly "George is getting married! All I can says is...It's about time!"

"Merlin's fat ass! Uncle George is gettin' married!" James said from the other side of the door.

The pile-up of Weasley's and Potters on both sides of the door laughed.

* * *

-

* * *

"Inka blink a bottle of ink, the cap fell off and you stink. Got it!"

But what if Luna didn't like that one...

"Ennie Meanie Minnie Moe...catch a goblin by the toe...if he hollers let him go...Ennie Meanie Minne Moe..."

George had no idea dress shopping was so difficult. After an hour, he had narrowed it down to two dresses before finally deciding the thing to do was to chose the cake and then buy the dress to match the cake. Now, another two hours later he had narrowed the cake choices down to two.

"Inka blink a bottle of ink, the cap fell off and you stink. Got it!"

"George Weasley...what **_ARE_** you doing?" Hermione had crept up behind him in the bakery totally unnoticed.

"I'm trying to chose a cake for my wedding if you don't mind."

"Oh. I see."

"Where's the other Preggy Weasley Potter sister?" George asked

"Right behind you." Ginny appeared on the other side

"Wiz zee ozzer Pweggy sisser" Fleur appeared next to Hermione

"Merlin's sweaty butt crack, their coming in three's now a days"

"We like to travel in groups during the last trimester." Hermione grinned

"That whole safety in numbers thing, you know." Ginny added with a laugh "So, what are we doing?"

"**_I_** am picking a wedding cake." George rolled his eyes

"When I came up to him he was doing 'ink a blink a bottle of ink" Hermione shook her head.

"But of course, zat is how I made all of my wedding plans!" Fleur pinched George on the cheek. "Iz how all zee best coutures in Pariee make complicated dezisions. But we say zee ennie meanie minnie moe."

"Well, that's how the French do it." Ginny nodded "We are just poor UK folk you know."

"If you three are done mocking me. I've got it narrowed down to two, if you'll leave me alone I can make my decision and go about my business, I do only have a day and a half."

"Of course, let us help. Which two." Hermione offered helpfully.

"That one and that one." The first was muddy brown and covered with black rocks, with a caveman dragging a cave woman by the hair up two tiers.

The second was teal with a half naked mermaid coming out of the bottom tier, a hook around her that ran up to a fisherman.

"George! You aren't serious!" Ginny laughed

"Zees are not for zee wedding...zey are for zee bachelor partee!"

"You guys are so gullible!" George laughed and pointed to two other cakes. One with a traditional bride and groom topper, and silver and pale blue flowers the other with an intricate dove and roses blown glass topper with darker blue and silver flowers.

"Oh George" Hermione sighed "Those are beautiful."

"Iz no wonder you are having a hard time deziding." Fleur smiled "I zink blue is a lovely color for a wedding zheme"

"The ring you bought Luna has sapphire's in it too doesn't it? Is blue her favorite color?" Ginny asked

"No, it just...never mind." George signaled for the clerk and purchased the cake with the doves and roses.

"Oh come on" Ginny goaded, following him out of the bakery with the others trailing behind

"I'm not telling, you'll make fun of me." George turned into the dress shop. Of course followed by the preggy sisters.

"Your getting Luna's dress too?" Hermione asked

"Yeah, the less she has to do the better."

"But it's her wedding dress. She doesn't want any input?" Ginny asked

George shrugged "I don't want her running around getting herself all tired. It's not good for her or Angel."

"Who is zis Angel?"

George smiled and blushed a little "It's what Luna calls the baby."

"Thes ez so sweet. When I was carrying Will, Bill called him zee bump. Victiore' was Lumpy."

"Harry called James 'BabyP and Al BabyP2."

"Ron called Rosie Hey you."

"And you all run about making fun of me?" George pulled two dresses from the rack. "Okay, your women. Obviously. Which do you think. This one, or this?"

"I don't know. They are both lovely George." Ginny sighed "How about if Hermione and Fleur put them on and model, dresses always look different on a person than on a hanger, and they aren't as big as I am."

"I sink zis ess I wonderful idea." Fleur took a dress and went into a changing room

"I agree." Hermione another.

"Okay" Ginny whispered when they were alone "Spill it."

"Spill what?" George whispered back

Ginny rolled her eyes "Blue"

"Not telling"

"Oh c'mon, I promise I won't laugh."

"Swear it."

"I swear it."

"If you laugh you have to name you daughter Pussfilledina Zitowina"

Ginny laughed "Harry would kill me first. Now come on."

"Fine. Christmas night, Luna and I sat most of the night in the fire light. And in the firelight her eyes remind me of sapphires."

George blushed and Ginny was silent...and then a sob came from the direction of the dressing rooms. George turned around to find Hermione standing there with tears running down her face.

"Oh George!"she sobbed "That is the sweetest thing I have ever heard in my life!" She walked forward and put her arms around George and hugged him so tight he thought his lungs were going to pop out of each ear.

"Hermione, I think I liked it better when you insulted me non-stop." George laughed and patted her back

"It's okay, I'm just being hormonal, it'll pass and I'll start insulting you again." Hermione laughed

* * *

-

* * *

Luna stood by the window of her bedroom nervously twisting her hands. She didn't know why she was so nervous. She had known the people in the back yard her entire life. It was only Georges immediate family, their wives and kids. No one else.

So why did she feel like running out the front door and not looking back?

"It's okay Angel" Luna ran her hand over her tummy where the baby had just furiously began to kick her. "Mummy wont leave daddy at the altar. I Promise."

"I hope not." Molly Weasley stood in the doorway, Luna's bouquet in her hands.

"Mrs. Weasley...er...just nerves I guess." Luna walked over to the mirror above her dresser and sat down to finish putting her hair up.

Molly took the brush from her shaking hands and went about finishing Luna's hair for her.

Molly smiled as she gently worked the curls into a intricate bun

"Now tell me, why don't you want to marry my boy?"

"I..." Luna hesitated. Molly sat down on the bench next to her and took took her hand.

"Come now dear, you don't promise not to leave someone at the altar, unless you are wanting to do just that."

"I don't want him to marry me because he has to. I don't want him to be tied down to someone that he thinks is...is...that he thinks badly of." Luna gave up trying to fight the tears and let them fall.

"You know, George and his brother, GOD rest his soul, were the two most headstrong boys from the moment they took their first breath. If a body didn't know better you would think they thought that no meant yes. But you knew that, you know all of my boys. Do you really think anybody could force George Weasley to do anything he didn't want to do?" Molly smiled reassuringly

"But he thought..."

"Pish-posh" Molly waved Luna's words away "The only thing George thought was that he was afraid of caring about someone again and he had found himself a good excuse not to do it."

"He was so angry when he found out about the baby, I thought he hated us. I stupefied him right there in the alley and left him there." Luna sniffled

"That was you dear?" Molly laughed while Luna nodded "Well good for you! That will teach him to mess with strong, brave young woman, and a war hero at that! Oh yes, don't think I don't know that you saved Ronnie, Harry and Hermione with your Patronus! Ronnie told me all about it. If you ask me, George is lucky to get you."

Luna smiled, her first real smile all day. "Thank you Mrs. Weasley."

"No more of this Mrs. Weasley business, Molly will do, for now. Harry and Hermione call me mum, but you decide when and if okay?"

"Okay Mrs...Molly."

"You know." Molly stood and took the brush to Luna's hair again. "I should have seen this coming from the time you and Ginny were little girls."

"Why?"

"George didn't tell you?"

"No ma'am" Luna smiled

"George and Fred use to be fascinated by your blond curls when you were little. They use to wonder how they could shine so brightly in the sunshine without catching fire."

"Not really." Luna laughed

"Yes!"

* * *

-

* * *

George nearly lost his breath when Luna stepped from the cottage on Harry's arm. Luna's pale blue chiffon dress was cut to sit on the edge of the shoulder and dipped into a deep v, medieval-Juliette style, floor length with a short train. She wore a silver jeweled medieval tiara with a short veil, and matching earrings and necklace.

They had skipped the formalities of music and the walking down an aisle, but when George caught sight of Luna in the dress he and Ginny hand settled on, he really wished they hadn't.

She was stunning.

He could barely tear his eyes from her to hear her answer when he heard the words spoken...

"Do you Luna Lovegood, take George Weasley, as your lawfully wedded husband, to love, honor and cherish, from now until last breath you do part?"

George held his breath as if afraid she would bolt. But despite all her hesitation to agree to marriage, Luna didn't hesitate to answer.

"I shall."

"Do you George Weasley, take Luna Lovegood, as your lawfully wedded wife, to love, honor and cherish, from now until last breath you do part?"

George didn't hesitate

"I Shall"

Luna took his hands in hers and slid the gold, diamond and sapphire ring on his finger.

"I Luna, give you George, this ring to wear as a symbol of my eternal vows."

Then George took her hands in his and slid the matching gold, diamond and sapphire ring on her finger.

"I George, give you Luna, this ring to wear as a symbol of my eternal vows."

A wand was waved over their joined hands, and they glowed gold for moment. And they were pronounced man and wife.

George kissed his wife, and Mr and Mrs George Weasley were presented.

* * *

-

* * *

George lay staring at the light shining off his wedding ring as it reflected off the wall.

Everything in him longed to ask Luna if he could share her bed, not as a lover, but just to hold her. But he promised not to push her. As badly as he had already hurt her, the least he owed her was to keep his promises from now on. And he was going to keep his promises.

No matter how much he longed to hold her.

* * *

Luna lay in bed staring at the ceiling, her hand lay over the empty space next to her in bed.

Somehow this wasn't how she had imagined her wedding night would be, she in here alone, her new husband a wall away.

If George had only asked... She wouldn't have turned him down if he had asked to spend the night with her, it was their wedding night after all.

But he hadn't even asked...if he cared about her wouldn't he have at least asked?

But then, she had only gotten what she'd asked for. He'd married her for the sake of their child. End of story.

Love wasn't part of the deal.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Six Preview

The Blackiversary of the Battle of Hogwarts arrives...

Along with old friends, old enemies, and memories both

George and Luna would just as soon forget.

A/N Blackiversary is my word for an unhappy Anniversary

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	6. Blackiversary Part I Reunions

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter Universe is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

**You guys know my rule by now right? Please no posting my fiction in C2's that post Yaoi/Yuri/Incest/BDSM fanfiction. If you need to know why, read back in the header of another chapter cause I'm too lazy to type it out right now. :)**

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

**-Prologue**

* * *

-

* * *

George walked along the cool Hogwarts hallways, everything he touched seemed to hold a memory. Every brick, every suit of armor, every nook.

At last he came to the nook that was the most familiar, the one where Harry had hidden Fred's body... He could still see it there...

And then it **was** there. Fred blinked his eyes open and looked up at George.

"What ya lookin so tense for Georgie? " Fred jumped to his feet, his cocky grin firmly in place on his lips...his lips that were still blue, cold...and bloody.

"You're dead"

"Very funny, I can't be dead" he grinned "If I'm dead, Angelina will kill me...she's already got her wedding dress picked out."

"It's not a joke."

"Of course it's a joke, a right poor one at that. I'm gonna stand right here and hold my breath until you apologize."

George nearly smiled. It was an old joke, from before they even understood what it meant to be wizards. Fred had found that he could make his face turn blue if he thought hard enough about doing it, and his real delight had come in finding that when people saw him doing it, they thought he was holding his breath. He got years of torment out of it, his particular enjoyment came from doing it to his younger (by twenty minutes) brother Georgie. It never failed to scare the poor boy senseless, then laugh until he was blue in the face himself.

But George was far from laughing now.

"You can't be here Fred." George whispered "You're not alive anymore."

"What the bloody hell d'ya mean I'm not alive you prat?" Fred's grin faded as he looked down his body and wiped his hands over his face. When he pulled them back, they were smeared with blood.

"I didn't survive the blast?"

George shook his head sadly

"If I'm dead why ain't you dead with me? You know we do everything together."

"I wasn't there with you..."

"You let me die alone?" Fred looked extremely hurt.

"Fred..."George began but Fred turned angry

"You went off to have a life and left me to rot all alone? So much for the Weasley Twins, s'that right _Georgie?_" he said the name nastily, his voice full of anger.

"It wasn't like that." George was crying now, feeling his betrayal of his own brother in every bone of his body. "I might have...I mean..."

"George?" Luna, her stomach heavy and swollen called out at the end of the hall and began to walk towards him. But the hall was extremely long, longer than normal.

"_George_?" Fred looked at him accusingly "Why is Luna Lovegood looking for you?"

"She's...I mean, were, together."

"You left your own brother alone for _Loony Lovegood_?" Fred sneered "You left me, so you could fuck that...that little _Loony Lovegood_ bitch?"

George whirled back to Fred "Don't call her that! It's not like that! Don't talk that way about my wife!"

"You decide right now George. Who's more important to you... me or her."

"That's not fair! Your both important..."

"Don't you give me that bullshit!"

"Fred..."

" Either you die and come with me now, or she does."

George looked at Fred in horror "No, leave her alone! She's pregnant!" George turned to look at Luna again.

"Then you die."

"But she needs me! They need me."

" Weasley." George turned around again to find himself face to face with Voldemort "Times up."

Voldemort lifted the yew wand and pointed it Luna's stomach. Luna smiling her beautiful smile, continued to walk towards to George, unable to see Voldemort standing behind him.

"George, I can feel Angel kicking...do you want to feel?" She smiled

George's voice froze in his throat, he was unable to move, unable to scream, unable to give Luna the slightest warning.

"George" She giggled " She's kicking like she's mad about something" She was only ten feet from him now.

Voldemort laughed behind him...but it was Fred's laugh coming from the horrible snake-like face.

"AVADA KEDAVERA"

George's world was lost in a sea of green light.

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

**-Beautiful Consequences**

**-Chapter Six**

**-Blackiversary Part I- Reunions  
**

* * *

-

* * *

Bright Green gave way to dim yellow as George slammed his eyes open upon jolting awake.

Damn it, it was the nightmare. Only the nightmare again. He hated that damned nightmare. It had been the same one, over and over for the past ten years, with subtle variations of course. This was the first time the wand had been aimed at Luna and their Angel. He hoped beyond anything it was the last.

Most often Voldemort had taken aim at Ginny and Harry, but everyone in the family had had their turn in front of that horrible yew and phoenix wand. He had always been thankful that the nightmare at least shifted to Voldemort before its horrible conclusion. If it had been Fred saying the curse , George didn't think he could have held to his sanity.

"George? " Luna's soft voice came from the door behind him and George rolled over, for the first time realizing where the lamplight was coming from.

"Why are you not in bed," George looked up at Luna and smiled slightly. She was adorably rumpled and disheveled in her sleep shirt, her waist-length blond hair tossed wildly over her shoulders and down her back. "You should be asleep."

"I heard you talking in your sleep and I was concerned, you said "that" name." Luna's eyes looked worried "and you sounded badly...scared."

"That' name?" George stood and put his hand out for the lamp then took Luna's hand, leading her back into her room, stalling for time.

"The name people still don't like to say."

George put the lamp down on the table and straightened Luna's blankets and pillows, then pulled them back and motioned her into bed.

"Come on, back into bed."

Luna looked at him suspiciously, slowly moving towards him.

"Suppose you tell me what that was all about ?"

George gave the pillows a pat and fluff.

"Come on Luna, it's the middle of the night, you need to be resting, Angel needs to be resting."

Luna walked over to the bed and, ignoring his outstretched hand in offer to help, climbed into bed then jerked the blankets out of his hands to pull them up herself.

George bent down to kiss her forehead but she pulled away from him and rolled onto her side far from him.

"Luna..."

"Never mind" her voice was miserable, loaded with unshed tears and in her own mind she finished to herself

_after all, why should you tell me anything? It's not like I am really your wife or anything. You didn't chose me._

George sat down on the side of the bed and put his hand on Luna's shoulder. She jerked away from him.

"Luna, it's not like that."

"Just go away George."

"Oh stop acting so damn stubborn and mistreated would you?" George said, frustrated. "I just don't like to talk about it. Do you like to talk about your bad dreams just after you've had them?"

Luna never told anyone about her nightmares. But she never told because her nightmares were based in reality. And she had sworn that she would never tell anyone, ever, because saying the words would make it too real. Still...

She rolled over but still couldn't look up to face him. "I'm sorry. You just sounded so scared..."

George picked up her hand and kissed her fingers softly. "It's okay love. Lets just blame it on the hormones."

Luna looked up at him then to see him smirking his usual cocky grin and she couldn't help smiling. That smile was infectious. It didn't hurt either that he hadn't put on his robe and he was shirtless.

It certainly wasn't a negative that he had already put out the lamp and the moonlight through the window hit him full on the chest and bathed him in other worldly blue light, and that the combination of the two, the smile, and the man, was more than Luna's sleep foggy mind could handle . She was human after all...she forgot completely that she was suppose to be acting the wife greatly abused by her husbands refusal to open his mind to her.

"Okay." a part of Luna cringed at the sappy sound of her voice and called her a pathetic coward, a weakling done in by the sight of a half naked man with a nice... smile.

George leaned down and covered her lips with his own.

She lifted her head slightly in acceptance, her free hand rose to his neck, then slowly slid around his bare back. George shifted to lay next to her, his hand released hers and he wrapped his arm around her, pulling her against him as he deepened the kiss.

Luna shifted slightly to free her other arm, her hand moved up to his face and then threaded into the hair at his neck as she welcomed his first gentle touches on her shoulder and back while his lips skimmed her jaw down to her neck. But as his hand brushed over her their angel began to move and kick hard, demanding her parents shift their attentions from one another and focus on her instead.

"Now you've gone and done it." Luna smiled at George in the moonlight "You've woken Angel and she'll never go back to sleep."

"She's just like her mummy in that." George grinned and moved down to to talk to his daughter, his hand on Luna's stomach, enjoying the feel of his daughter kicking under it.

"Angel, mummy needs you to go sleep now so she can finish seducing daddy."

"You started it!" Luna protested indignantly

George looked up at her, his eyebrow raised in defiant glee "I think not."

"Need I remind you, Mr. Weasley, just who kissed who?" Luna slapped him on the arm in an effort to make him stop tickling her.

"Be that as it may, Mrs. Weasley, you _were _giving me 'the look'."George continued tickling her, knowing it made her jump and so made their Angel more active.

"'The look.' And just that 'look' would that be?"

"The look you give me when you are ogling my body."

"I was not..." Luna spluttered

"You were." The patented George Weasley smirk was back

"I most certainly was not!" Luna was sure that damn smirk could melt butter in a igloo.

"You most certainly were, my dear."

"My, aren't you a vain one George Weasley and stop that or she will never go back to sleep!" She punched him, hard and started eying her wand.

"Okay, okay!"George laughed softly "Go to sleep now Angel, Mummy's had enough fun for one night." George kissed her stomach softly and began to rub it gently.

Luna felt a lump in her throat, he was so sweet sometimes Luna thought she could float away on a cloud of nothingness with him and be perfectly happy about it.

George smiled up at Luna, what she was coming to call 'the smirk', in place.

"Mummy will have to finishing seducing daddy some other night."

Other times she thought she would be just as happy to avada kedavera him and hide the body in the back yard.

* * *

-

* * *

"Are you sure Luna is going to be up for all of this George?"

Molly asked while she watched George set up displays in the Hogsmeade shop later that day. He wasn't going to be working during the week long celebration, but instead was leaving it to the two under managers he had hired years ago when he decided to open the second shop.

"I think so, she's been doing really well Mum. Besides, you know I won't let her do anything she shouldn't be." George smiled at Molly, grateful for his mothers easy acceptance of Luna.

"Of course dear, I've seen how you are with her. It's very sweet."

George shrugged "I'm just doing what's right. Not trying to be sweet."

"You were born sweet Georgie." Molly smiled and hugged him

"I would have to agree with that." A cheerful voice with a Australian accent joined them, the door closing softly behind her.

"Angelina!" Molly exclaimed, her hands covered her mouth for a second then she rushed forward to hug the long lost family friend. "Angelina dear, how nice to see you!"

"It's wonderful to see you too Mrs. Weasley." Angelina sniffed back a tear "it's been far, far too long"

Molly pulled back "Now, your a grown woman dear, we'll have no more of this Mrs. Weasley nonsense. Molly, please dear. You'd be family now if not for...well, if we hadn't lost Fred." she finished sadly.

Angelina squeezed her hand and then spotted George and launched herself at him.

"George" she kissed him on the cheek and they hugged.

"Angie, it is so nice you came back." George swung her off her feet then put her down and took her hands.

"Merlin's flabby buttcheeks, you haven't changed a bit."

"George really!" Molly admonished "Where do you come up with such horrible language?"

Angelina laughed "It wouldn't be George if he just said Merlin's beard like everyone else now would it? He hasn't changed the slightest bit. Except...what is this I am feeling? "

She lifted his left hand to examine his wedding ring.

She gasped "Is that really what I think it is? Has some brave girl figured out how to tie the knots tight enough to hold you down?"

George pulled his hand away while Molly and Angelina laughed.

"Oh go on." George went back to the counter to finish the last display.

"More like she's brave enough to put up with living with him" Molly laughed

"Oh dear, is he still blowing everything up that he gets his hands on?" Angelina tutted "Pity his poor wife, she must spend a fortune on bomb clean-up."

"Well, he's lucky to have her, a sweeter and more patient woman was never born."

"So who is this long suffering, bombed out, sweet patient woman George?" Angelina asked, walking to the counter where George was sitting pouting. "Anyone I know?"

George jumped down from the counter and leaned into Angelina's face.

"Yes as a matter of fact, and maybe, she is the one lucky to have me. Did you ever stop to think about that Miss smarty pants? Maybe she should thank her lucky stars, God, and Merlin's sweaty butt crack that she has me because maybe some would think I am a hell of a good catch. "

The door closed behind George with a firm enough slam to assure George that it was Luna standing behind him. A glance at his watch showed that it was indeed twelve o'clock, just the time that she was suppose to arrive. George cursed the cliché that seemed to be his life. He was going to pay for this one, and he was going to pay dearly for it.

"Hello" Luna's over cheerful voice confirmed the nails George was going to be needing for pounding into his coffin.

"My, is that Angelina Johnson? I doubt you remember me, I was a great deal behind you in school." Luna shot George a smile that promised plenty of pain and suffering when they were alone.

"I am Luna Lovegood, well, of course now it is Weasley, since I am the woman who is thanking her lucky stars and God for George, though I admit, I skipped thanking Merlin's sweaty butt crack. After all, I spend enough of my day with an ass as it is you understand." Luna smiled and offered her hand to Angelina.

Angelina smothered the urge to laugh, both at Luna's comment and the "I want to vomit" look on George's face, and took Luna's hand.

"Luna, don't be silly, Of course I remember you. You were a member of Dumbledores army, how could I forget you? It's Angelina Mitchum now though."

"Well!" Molly said loudly clapping her hands "I'm ready for lunch. Who would like to join me? There is a lovely little cafe just down the street that has the best sandwiches, I'm meeting Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione there already."

"I'd love to Molly" Luna smiled "Just let me check my calendar, you know in case I have a heavy afternoon of George thanking on my schedule."

Luna sidled over to stand next to George and looked up at him with a sweet simpering and totally nauseating look on her face.

"Is that okay with you, my priceless turtledove?" Luna batted her eyelashes at him and George felt another nail driven in.

"Of course Luna, in fact I will join you. If it's okay with you." George pleaded with her with his eyes, but her eyes were dark blue instead of their normal bright silver. Their was a storm brewing in Luna Land and it wasn't gonna be pretty.

"If that's what you would like to do, my picture of perfection. Perhaps I could worship you during lunch, you know, to avoid the afternoon rush."

. Luna folded her hands together and put them up by her cheek, then batted her eyes furiously and sighed.

" I am so lucky to have you George."

Under her breath she hissed _"You bloody prat."_

"I'd like to Molly"Angelina was saying "But I already have plans with my parents. But I will be here all week. I'll be at the Hogsmeade heroes banquet tomorrow night as well."

"Oh, we'll be there too." Luna smiled "I'm so glad to have George to go with." Luna said this half sincerely. As far back as last summer she had been dreading this week, knowing she couldn't not attend, yet knowing that she would have to do it alone. It hadn't been a nice prospect.

George was surprised at the sudden undertone of sincerity in Luna's voice and he did a double take, but by the time he looked back the saccharine sweet simpering look was back on her face again.

"Well, George, Luna," Molly said "I will meet you there then, I have a quick stop to make before lunch." and she was out the door.

"I'll just go wash up." George gave Luna a hasty kiss on the cheek, then disappeared into the back, leaving Luna and Angelina alone.

"I do hope you won't be too hard on him Luna. Molly and I were badly taking the mickey to him shortly before you came. He was only defending himself."

Angelina said with a small smile.

"It wasn't a nice thing to say, regardless" Luna said smiling back. "I can't just let him off without some suffering can I?"

"Of course not. I have to say, you do play the wifely revenge rather well. Perhaps you should give me a lesson or two." Angelina laughed "Though it must come somewhat easy, being married to someone who was born with his foot in his mouth."

"Rather both." Luna smiled and then laughed.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna lay staring at the moonlight shadows dancing across her ceiling. It had been a long day, yet surprisingly relaxing. They'd had a lovely lunch with the family and then George had gone back to the shop and she had done some light baby shopping with Ginny and Hermione. Luna had bought the first things for their little Angel, a soft yellow baby blanket with glittering moons and stars embroidered into it that had been enchanted so that it played soft lullabies, the ones she vaguely remembered her mother humming to her.

Luna was just beginning to nod off when she was startled awake by George from the other room.

"_You can't take me, they need me!"_

It was the same as the night before, and the night before that. In fact she hadn't had the heart to tell George that he had been saying the same thing for the past ten days.

"_NO! I WONT LET YOU HURT THEM!"_

Luna sat up and slid from the bed, not bothering with the lamp. The moon was full and it gave enough light to lead her way.

George lay as he had been the night before, a pillow clutched tightly in his arms, hanging onto it for dear life. His face and body was wore a light sheen of sweat, and he looked like he might have been crying, his hair was wild and damp. He had tossed and thrashed about so much the sheets were a wild mess around him, tangled around his bare legs and torso.

Luna's heart ached for him...for whatever the inner turmoil was that he was living out in his nightmare.

"_Voldemort! NO!"_

"_No! You can't stop!! My love..."_

Luna sighed and sat down on the side of the bed and picked up his hand, gently stroking his fingers. For some reason, for George, Voldemort was still alive in his nightmare ...she only wished she knew of some way to help him ... if only he would talk about it to her...but he wouldn't. He only...

"_Angeluna! No I love...!"_

Luna felt as though she had been slapped. He was dreaming about Angelina! He was... He had said...He..

Luna's eyes began to sting and she couldn't bear the sight of the man for another moment. She dropped Georges hand and made her way back to her room, then let loose the torrent of anguish inside of her. It was nearly an hour later, her pillow soaked in her tears, that she found the solace of sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N-Please don't chew me out about Fred being out of character in the prologue, there's a reason they call them nightmares! LOL Why he's like this will be explained in a later chapter.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 7 Preview

Morning comes, and along with it comes the fallout of Georges

late night mutterings

But did George say Angelina or Angel - Luna ?

The first event of the Blackiversary takes place and school

mates arrive both friend... and foe ...

It's the Hogsmeade Banquet of Heroes...

And an arranged meeting at the burrow leads to an

emotional confrontation for George and Luna.

This is going to change everything.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Okay, so, I know this is a little bit shorter than you are use to, but this is going to be a multi-part chapter, and I wanted to get something up for you guys and the next section just isn't quite planned out completely yet in my head. I don't think it will take too long though for me to get to it. I apologize for the delay in updating... I have been completely and totally absorbed by the conclusion to the InuYasha manga this past month or so, but, now that that is over and done, I should be able to get back on track with my Harry Potter stuff.

I am going to post this and get right back to work on Part Two, so, I might ...MIGHT have that up fairly soon.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	7. BlackiversaryPt II The Banquet of Heroes

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property if JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

--Authors Note--**Due to my personal beliefs I request that this fanfiction not be listed in C2 communities that also list Gay/Lesbian/BDSM/Incest fanfictions.**

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N Sooooooo, Ya ready for a nice long chapter? As in a DOUBLE length chapter? Well, here ya go. I got a hold of a bad dictionary yesterday and it gave me diarrhea of the keyboard something terrible, my fingers were crapping-tapping out words right and left!

So, how about some reviews? What the heck was up with this only 4 reviews for chapter 6 nonsense? Come on you guys, you can do better than that. Do I have to get out my Harry Potter magic wand pen and put the Imperius curse on you people to make you start reviewing? Or maybe you would prefer the-- _**Crucio!--**..._ooopss sorry, that was an accident, it slipped, I meant to say Cruciatus curse, not to actually curse anyone. Don't worry, the pain won't stop you from writing a review...

Anyway, reviews are very appreciated.

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Beautiful Consequences

Chapter Seven

Blackiversary Part II- The Hogsmeade Banquet of Heroes

* * *

-

-

* * *

George jolted awake from a sea of green light and found that he was in the process of falling out of bed.

"Bloody Fuck!" he cursed through his teeth as he hit the floor. He relaxed his head and let it fall back onto the floor, then looked at his watch. It was nearly seven, he had to be at the shop in an hour, and he had barely slept.

George was exhausted, he'd been woken twice in the night by the nightmare. He thought time was suppose to make things better, instead it was only getting worse. He supposed it could be because of the Blackiversary, all the memories coming back again. But he had been through nine others and they had never effected him like this, not even the first.

George untangled himself from his sheets and tossed them back up on the bed, then he slid back on it himself, the images from the nightmare running again behind his closed eyes as he flopped back on his pillow. Twice in the night, he had seen Luna and their Angel murdered, while he stood by, powerless to stop it.

During the first nightmare, for the first time he hadn't woke up when the curse was spoken... Instead, he caught Luna in his arms, had seen her stare at him with unseeing lifeless dull gray eyes. He had sobbed when he found that their Angel was dead as well and screamed for them... for Angel and for Luna, telling them he loved them, begging them to not be dead.

When George had woken he'd wanted to go into Luna's room to be sure they were both okay. But he could hear her still, awake and moving. She would want to know why he was so upset. He'd forced himself to wait, until he heard her rhythmic breathing that told him she was asleep. Then he had quietly gone to her room.

One of the things he had quickly learned about her upon moving in was that once asleep, a monsoon could blow through her bedroom and Luna wouldn't wake. He'd been grateful for that as he crawled into her bed, gathered her in his arms and pulled her next to him. Having her so close to him calmed his shaking body and the scent of her hair soothed his frazzled nerves.

He had nearly fallen asleep like that, holding her tightly in his arms, but she began to toss in her sleep, struggling to be free from his arms. She didn't say a word or make a single sound, but there was something about her movements that worried him. She seemed to be in a restrained sort of panic.

She calmed nearly as soon as she had began and a glance at his watch reminded George that he had a long day the next day so he returned to his own room, to his own troubled sleep, to his own nightmare to which he had awoken from just before hitting the floor.

George was not in a good mood. He was dead to the bones exhausted, four hours of sleep a night for the past week was no where near enough, and the nightmares seemingly were now coming in twos. He'd very much like to blame it on the Blackiversary, but he was fast realizing the increase in nightmares was coinciding with the increase in his feelings for Luna and their Angel.

Consciously, he knew it was wrong to feel like he was betraying Fred by going on with his life. Fred would have wanted him to go on with his life. He would have wanted him to be happy. He knew perfectly well that it wasn't really Fred's anger he saw in his dreams, but a manifestation of his guilt. Why was he alive when Fred wasn't?

They were the Weasley twins, Gred and Forge, you weren't suppose to see one without the other. Fred had been the one getting ready to pull off on his own, he was going to marry Angelina and start a family as soon as the war was over. Instead, Fred was buried in the orchard next to the Burrow, and despite all his efforts to not have a life over the past ten years, George was suddenly married with a baby on the way. The guilt was horrible...knowing that he had something that had been taken from Fred.

When he was able to think clearly, he knew that wasn't true. It hadn't been his fault that Fred had died. He found no peace in that though... because then the other fear gripped him...the fear of losing them like he had Fred. Nobody knew just how close he had come to ending his life when he had found that Fred had been killed. All that had stopped him was knowing what losing him just after losing Fred would do to the family. George didn't think he could handle that kind of pain again. Losing a wife and child...it was unthinkable, and though Luna tried to pretend different, she was delicate, and fragile and oh so precious. And this damned MHS business scared the shit out of him.

George prayed multiple times on a daily basis that if someone had to accidentally die because of it, that it would be him.

He smirked a little, a small bit of his good humor returning at the irony of his dismal thoughts.

"Well, that would at least take care of one of your problems, eh George?"

It was going to be a long day. Thank Merlin's fat ass he only had to do a hour at the shop, hopefully he could squeeze in a nap later...maybe with Luna, if God was smiling on him today.

He rubbed his eyes and forced himself out of bed, immediately tripping and jamming his toe on the chair by the bed.

" Bloody fucking hell!" He swore loudly

It was not looking at all good for that smile from God.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna's eyes had opened the first time she'd heard George cuss quietly through his teeth, just after the loud thump of his body hitting the floor.

_Sounds like someones day is off to a bad start _she thought

"Good" she couldn't resist whispering with a hint of venom

_Hope its good and shitty. I know mine will be. Loads of fun to find out your husband is in love with someone else._

As much as she didn't want to hear them again, George's words from the night before echoed through her mind. They wouldn't stop.

"_No! You can't ...stop!! My love..."_

Remorselessly,

"_Angeluna! No I love...!"_

The words he had never spoken to her, even though she was his wife and carried his child.

"_I love..._!"

Luna heard George rise from the bed in the next room, there was a loud skidding scrape as he ran into the chair by his bed and he cussed loudly. Luna couldn't muster as much as smirk.

_Serves you right you shitty louse _

A shadow grew in the hall and she wiped the tears from her cheeks and closed her eyes quickly, breathing heavily and pretending to be asleep. George approached the bed and sat on the side and smoothed her hair from her face then gently brushed his lips across her temple

Luna was annoyed by the familiar thrill at his touch. She didn't want to enjoy anything about George Weasley, not after what she had heard the night before. She rolled over so she was facing away from him. He sighed and got up and went into the bathroom.

Luna didn't open her eyes until she heard the water for the shower running, when she did a cascade of tears fell from her eyes into her hair. How dare he come into her room and act like he cared about her after saying he loved someone else in his sleep! She rolled out of bed on a fit of jealous temper and went into the kitchen and turned the hot water on full blast, then went into the bathroom

"Good morning" George yelled from inside the shower "Sleep well?"

"Peachy." Luna said through clenched teeth as she turned the hot water on the sink on full blast and walked out, smiling triumphantly at Georges agonized screech at the sudden loss of hot water as she climbed back into bed. A minute later George, dripping wet wearing only a towel, a cap of dripping shampoo and a furious look stomped past her into the kitchen and shut the water off, then stomped back into the bathroom and got back into the shower.

Luna got up and went back into the bathroom. This time, she only flushed the toilet, but her smile was even bigger at the scream of near pain at the loss of cold water as she stood giggling in spiteful mirth.

Again, Luna went to the bathroom, this time turning both faucets on and flushing the toilet, she actually laughed out loud at Georges yell of outrage, what she wasn't expecting however was that George had by now managed to get the soap out of his hair and the bathroom door was flung open by a very wet, very naked George who hadn't even bothered to cover himself with a towel.

"What in the bloody hell has gotten into you?!" he raged, his face a most adorable shade of puce.

"Whatever do you mean my love?" Luna looked at him and blinked her eyelashes "And do you mind putting on your boxers, your bare naked."

"Tough. Tell me why in the hell you tried to freeze me then tried to cook me?"

"Freeze and cook?" Luna feigned innocence "I don't know what you mean"

"Luna, I'm warning you..." George began to advance on her, backing her up towards the bed. Luna went for her wand but George beat her to it easily and tossed it into the hallway.

"Ha! Nice try, your not allowed to use magic. Now tell me what in Merlin's floppy nut sack is wrong with you."

"Why nothing my love" Luna spied Georges wand out of the corner of her eye and lunged for it. "Ha! I'll do whatever I please and you can't stop me George Weasley!"

George looked at her and lifted his eyebrow in challenge. "I can't can't I?"

He was on her in two steps and with a small squeak he had wrestled the wand out of her hand and thrown it into the hallway with hers

"Now tell me what I can and cannot do Luna Weasley."

Luna shoved him back from her so he stumbled "Luna **Lovegood **Weasley."

George gave her a look that was half mirth half dangerous jungle cat and

Luna was overcome by a sudden urge to laugh, he looked totally silly, bare naked, dripping wet and advancing like an angry animal

"Would you go dry off? Your dripping all over the place."

"Oh, does Luna not like my dripping?" He shook his head, his nearly shoulder length hair flinging drops of water everywhere

"Stop that!" Luna had backed up to the end of the bed, still trying not to laugh.

"Make me." George smirked and shook his head again, sending Luna up onto the bed . George followed her, shaking his head wildly. When he reached her he pinned her down and shook his hair in her face.

"Stop that! Your getting me all wet!" Luna now biting her lips to keep from laughing.

George pulled back and looked down at her, he was wearing 'the smirk'.

"Well if I'd known this was all it took I would have done it sooner."

Luna lost it and gave in to the urge to laugh with him.

George flopped down next to her on the bed and pulled her close to him. "So you gonna tell me what that was all about?"

Luna stopped laughing and tried to pull away. "Let me go George"

"Luna..."

"I said let me go!" There was a tone of panic in her voice that seemed extreme even if they had been having a bad argument which they weren't.

"Luna whats wrong?"

"Let me go!Let me go !Let me go!" She screamed and dug her fingernails deeply into his arms. George flinched and let her go and she quickly slid away from him and ran into the bathroom.

By the time she came out George had retrieved their wands and was dressing for work. She climbed back onto the bed and he sat next to her, his upper body was still bare and she gasped when she saw his arms. She slid closer to him.

"I'm sorry. I didn't mean to hurt you." She whispered. Then bent her head and kissed the deep gouges.

He shrugged "I should have let you go when you asked."

"It's no excuse." she reached for her wand "Let me heal them"

George took her hand that held the wand "No, no magic."

"I'm allowed to do small spells George." She protested trying to pull her hand free.

"It's okay, they don't even hurt, I'd rather you not risk it." he pulled her wand from her hand and put it back on the table

Luna was crying softly when he turned back around.

"Hey, it's not a big deal." He lifted her chin and wiped her tears from her cheeks

"But I hurt you." She whispered "I didn't mean to, honest. Sometimes I just..." she trailed off

"Get scared? " He asked softly, picking up her hand and twining their fingers.

Luna nodded

"Being held and not being able to get free, it makes you remember Malfoy manor doesn't it?"

Luna's head shot up

"You know about Malfoy Manor?"

"Just what Harry's told me, that you were taken off the Hogwarts express by Death Eaters and you were held there for months."

Luna nodded

George put his arms around her, he could feel her trembling. "It must have been horrible."

Luna nodded "It was awful. I had begun to give up hope of ever seeing sun shine again, and then Harry, Hermione and Ron came, and then Dobby came and rescued us."

"Thank God for Dobby." George said and kissed her forehead, surprising Luna with the seriousness in his voice "I wish he had lived so I could thank him for saving you."

Luna pulled away and looked at him, wishing she could believe him, but still the words echoed in her mind.

"_Angeluna! No I love...!"_

She was hit with a sudden jolt of anger, that he would be so tender and act so loving when it was all a lie. It felt like he was mocking Dobby, to lie about wishing he could thank him. She got up and stood against the wall glaring at him.

"Would you just stop! Just stop it! I know who you care about and it isn't me!"

"Luna! What are you on about now?"

"Just never mind." She glared at him

"Is this why you were messing with the shower? Tell me!"

"I heard you last night, in your nightmares, calling out for Angelina."

_Angelina? He'd never once dreamt about Angelina... _

"Angelina? Are you gone nutter Luna? Why would I be dreaming about Angelina? I was dreaming about..."

He'd been dreaming about Luna and Angel.

_Wait a minute..._

"Wait a minute, you heard me in my sleep?"

"Yes!"

"And I said what exactly?"

"You said _"_Angelina! No I love...!_"_

"I said "Angeluna! I love..."

"YES!" What was he deaf?

"Just like that? "Angeluna! I love.."

"Exactly like that!" Luna was getting angrier by the moment

"Your saying, without a single doubt in your mind, I said clear as day "Angeluna! I love..? And it sounded exactly like that."

"What are you deaf? That is exactly what you said."

'The smirk' appeared and George took on the look of a cat that had swallowed an entire shop full of canaries.

"I didn't didn't say Angelina."

"I heard you! You said..."

"I said Angel Luna."

"I know you did." she glared like he was the worlds biggest idiot

George rolled his eyes "Luna, slow it down and listen. I said Angel Luna."

"I know...Oh..." Understanding swept over Luna's face in one big swoop and she buried her face in her hands.

George swore he wouldn't laugh at her, but the restraint was difficult.

"So that means... "Luna's eyes opened wide and became moist "Oh George"

"I had a nightmare about you and Angel being hurt last night." If it hadn't just brought the nightmare back George would have been warmed at the look on Luna's face.

"You did?" Her voice was soft as she sat down next to him again. His face had gone pale as the memory of the nightmare had returned. He nodded.

"I'm sorry, I must have misheard. I ... was it very terrible?" She took his hand.

"They're the worst thing imaginable."

Luna put two and two together "He who must not be named...he kills us in your nightmares?"

George looked at her, she was giving him an out, he couldn't tell her the whole truth...he just couldn't. He nodded "I had two of them last night. You must have heard the first."

"Oh George. I'm so sorry." Luna put her arms around him and felt her heart breaking for him, then she realized that this had been going on for as long as he had been living with her. He had to be exhausted.

"George, have you slept?"

"Not really." as if on cue, he yawned

"Lay down, now." Luna sat back to make room for him on the bed.

"I can't, I have to go to the shop, at least for an hour to settle in the books."

He yawned again and Luna decided then she was wasn't going to give him a choice in the matter.

She looked at him sceptically "Can't your managers do that?"

George gave her an obvious look "Well, they could, but I do the books."

Luna looked at him and lifted an eyebrow. "That is the most ridiculous thing I have ever heard George Weasley. CINCY!"

"Luna! Really, I..." George was trying to protest but Luna had moved to the end of the bed and was already pulling off his socks.

"Luna, really, it's only..." George protested, only to be cut across by the arrival of Cincy.

"Yes Miss Luna?" Cincy bobbed her head when she stopped in the doorway.

"Cincy, good morning" Luna looked up smiling triumphantly with Georges socks in her hands and tickled his feet out of curiosity.

"Stop that!" George protested through involuntary laughter

"Good morning Miss Luna." Cincy smiled and bobbed again

"Cincy, help me!" George laughed from the bed where Luna had just pushed him to his back "She's forcing me into her bed and I think she is planning to do naughty things to me."

"It seems to Cincy that George Weasley is laughing so he is enjoying himself. Besides, George Weasley is much naughtier than Miss Luna."

Luna laughed as she crawled back up to the head of the bed and plopped down "Ha! She's got your number. Cincy, I need you to go to Georges shops in Diagon Alley and Hogsmeade and tell them he wont be in this week and they are to do the books this month."

George sat up "Wait, all week, I can't take all week off Luna"

Luna lifted one of the clean socks in her hand and stuffed it in his mouth before pushing him back down to his back.

"Put a sock in it Weasley" She undid his belt buckle while George spit the sock out "Go ahead Cincy."

"Merlin's sweaty buttcrack! She's stripping me naked...I knew it...she's trying to ravage my body!" George yelled

"You wish!" Luna yelled while she pulled his pants off

Cincy rolled her eyes. It certainly hadn't been boring in Miss Luna's cottage since Mr Weasley had moved in. With a crack she apparated onto her appointed errands.

Once Luna had George down to his boxers she crawled back into bed. He rolled up onto his elbow and flashed 'the smirk'.

"So Mrs. Weasley, now that you got me naked and got rid of the witness what _**are**_ you going to do to me?" he wiggled his eye brows

Luna pushed him back down and then pulled his head into her lap and began stroking his hair gently. It was the least she could do after trying to freeze and then cook him in the shower that morning.

"Nothing that you would actually enjoy discussing with the male swine at the hogs head I'm afraid." Luna smirked

"You injure me." he smiled up at her and sighed appreciatively and put his hand on the arm that was stroking his hair "That feels nice. "

"Go to sleep George."

"Can I have a nighty-night kiss?"

Luna bent down and kissed his forehead.

"Cheater." George put his hand around the back of her neck and pulled her head back down to his so her lips touched his.

"That's better." He rolled onto his other side so he was facing her stomach. He kissed it and said "Now Angel... for your listening and dancing pleasure... daddy's going to snore for you."

Luna laughed "Go to sleep George."

"Yes dear." George smiled and within minutes fell into the first dreamless sleep he'd had in days.

_How silly of me_ Luna thought_ mixing up Angelina and Angel Luna. _

Luna looked down at George's sleeping face in her lap. He looked so sweet.

Then her heart jumped into her throat as she suddenly remembered...

"_No I love...!"_

I Love??

* * *

-

* * *

"George, Luna, there you are!" Arthur called, waving them over to the Weasley table in the Hogsmeade banquet hall. They waved appreciatively and began threading their way through the throng of people.

"Luna you look lovely dear" Molly smiled and kissed her cheek

"Thank you, it's nice of you to say, though I feel more like a bright yellow balloon." Luna said with a small laugh while George pulled a chair out for her.

"Oh nonsense, you look wonderful, doesn't she George?" Molly smiled

"She always looks beautiful." George smiled and kissed her cheek causing her to blush.

"Excuse me, Miss Lovegood?" One of the hostesses approached "Luna Lovegood?"

Luna looked up puzzled "It's Weasley now, but yes."

"Your at the wrong table Miss Lovegood, you are to be seated at the head table with Mr. Potter and the other heroes."

"I am perfectly lovely where I am thank you."

"Luna, it's okay, you and George go on." Molly smiled and patted Luna on the arm.

"Actually" The hostess looked nervous "There is only a place reserved for Miss Lovegood."

Luna had gotten that look in her eyes "It's Mrs. Weasley, not Miss Lovegood. And I am perfectly lovely where I am thank you very much."

The hostess looked greatly put upon "But you don't understand Miss...Mrs. Weasley, there is a program that must be followed and you are all to be honored. If you are not in your place you will throw everything off."

"Luna" Luna turned to George "You should go. It's okay, I think after everything you did at the ministry and during the war, and that night... you deserve to be honored. I would be proud to see my wife honored."

"But I want to be with you and your family." Luna looked at him sadly

"It's only for a little bit, an hour or so. And dinner. And Harry, Ron and Hermione are there, and Ginny, Neville too. Go on, it's okay." He kissed her forehead and pulled her chair out.

"One hour, dinner and then I'm coming back, done or not." Luna sighed and allowed herself to be led to the table of Heroes.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna regretted immediately letting George talk her into joining the Heroes table. Harry and the others were far down at the other end of the table with the dignitary's, Minister Shacklebolt, Headmistress McGonagall, the headmistress from Bouxbatons, Olympe Maxime and Headmaster from Durmstrang, Victor Inkanhkoff, and Luna was seated next to Seamus Finnegan and Dean Thomas, who she certainly liked well enough, but that did nothing for the company she was forced to over hear behind her. Immediately Luna heard a familiar catty voice and looked around to find herself back to back with Padma and Parvotti Patil and Lavender Brown.

It wasn't bad during the speeches, after all, no conversation could take place then. But dinner was another matter. Lavender talked non-stop, and by the time the dessert was served Luna felt totally nauseated.

"Oh, look..." Padma said "There's George Weasley . Pity what happened to Fred Weasley."

" Fred and George were such a riot, always up to some mischief." Parvotti nodded "Remember the hell they put that cow Umbridge through?"

"Oh look" Padma exclaimed "Isn't that Angelina Johnson he's with? I thought they broke up?"

_Broke up?_

Luna shifted until she was finally able to see the table, when she found it, she saw that George was indeed deep in conversation with Angelina.

"They did, she tossed his engagement ring in his face and ran off to Australia from what I heard" Lavender sounded like she was enjoying every word, which she likely was.

_George and Angelina... engaged?!_

"She just had her fifth baby I hear, George just got married too." Lavender cut in

"Did you ever find out to whom?" Padma asked

"Yes, and you're not going to believe this." Lavender laughed "Loony Lovegood."

"Loony Lovegood and George Weasley? Go on!" Parvotti squealed with laughter and disbelief

"Got herself knocked up by someone else and then slept with George and blamed it on him is what I heard."Lavender added with a high pitched giggle "And you know the Weasley's, I'm sure his parents bullied him into it. They are awfully big on honor those two."

"Poor George... imagine being stuck with Loony Lovegood." Padma exaggerated a shudder

"Oh look, he's holding her... they're still so sweet together." Lavender crooned Luna looked over at the Weasley table, George had stood and had his arms around Angelina and was hugging her.

"Luna, are you okay?" Dean asked next to her, glaring at the three at the other table over her shoulder.

"I believe you should shut up" Seamus said to the three at the other table "Or I could make you wish you had."

"I'm fine, excuse me" Luna knew she wasn't going to make it to the bathroom, she set out for the first doorway she found.

She had barely stepped outside and made it to a trash bin before she began to vomit.

Luna gave a last shudder and wiped her mouth. Then without telling anyone she was leaving, she pulled out her wand and the hanger that they had gotten authorized to use as a port key this week. Luna adjusted the spell on the port key to take her home, and she was gone. George hadn't noticed she was missing... yet.

* * *

-

* * *

It had taken two minutes for Seamus and Dean to get Ron's attention at the head of the table, then another five for them to tell him, Harry, Ginny and Hermione what had happened. It then took nearly ten minutes for Harry, Ginny, Ron and Hermione to push and shove their way through the throng of people, even with Harry telling people he couldn't chat because there was a family matter, they insisted on holding them up. It took them another five minutes for them to tell George what had happened, and thirty seconds for George to figure that Luna had left him there.

From there it took George nearly twenty minutes to hire a broom, since Luna had taken their port key, and fly back to the cottage which gave Luna roughly a forty-two minute and thirty second head start on George which was more than enough time for Luna to round up every glass object in the cottage and be ready and waiting when George stalked furiously into Luna's bedroom ready to cuss her out for, first, leaving without him, and second, using magic to adjust the port key.

As it was he barely had her name out before the first flying projectile whizzed past his shoulder.

"Luna, what the..."

SMASH

George had barely ducked in time.

"Luna, I know your upset, but..."

SPLINTER

Her aim was improving

"Hey you nearly hit me!"

Luna looked at him incredulously

"That's the idea genius!"

Thud SMASH

George looked at the heavy planter

"That is far too heavy for you to be lifting Luna...you are going to hurt yourself and Angel!"

George dove out of the way

this time he heard a tinkling SPLINTER

"Is that better dearest?" Luna asked sarcastically

"Much."

"Good" Luna threw another and it shattered just over Georges head, showering him with glass

"Damn it! I understand you being mad at Lavender Brown, but why are you taking it out on meeeeeeeeeeeeeeee" George squealed as a ceramic flowerpot came close to what he considered a vital organ

"Hey...throwing down there is low"

"Go to hell." Luna threw another and it shattered near where Georges missing ear was

"You nearly cut off my fake ear, you know how expensive that was?"

"I-_toss shatter_ DONT _toss shatter_ GIVE _toss shatter_ A_ toss shatter_ Shit _toss shatter_!

"Hey! Not that!" George looked at her with warning in his eyes "That was a wedding present from my Aunt Muriel, if she ever comes here and notices it missing she will make me miserable."

"Isn't Muriel the tactless one with the flapping cums who doesn't care for you anyway?" Luna asked

"Yes, so please, I beg you...don't break it."

Luna got a evil glint in her eye and dropped the vase on the floor, shattering it. "Oooops."

"Ohh god..." George groaned...Luna had just sentenced him to hell. "That's enough of this bullshit"

He walked up to her and picked her up, kicking and hitting him. "Put me down you shitty louse."

"Nope, you need to cool off."

He opened the bathroom door and kicked on the cold water knob for the shower then tossed her in and held the door shut. Luna quickly shut off the water but the damage was already done, she was soaking wet.

"Let me out of here you ... you..."

"prat, git?"

"Yes."

"Not till you calm down and promise not to hurl any more vases or knick knacks at me."

"George" Luna whined "I'm getting cold."

"Promise me." George held his ground.

"If I'm cold, Angels cold too George." George began to waver but then...

"Well, technically, both of you were throwing things at me."

A sudden and unexpected giggled rose from the shower stall and George breathed a short sigh of relief.

"What are you laughing at you. mad woman?"

"You, diving and ducking like you were in one of those muggle war movies." Luna giggled again "You looked so silly now I think on it."

"You really shouldn't have broken that vase from Auntie Muriel, I'll never hear the end of it." George sighed

"Good. You deserve it." Luna's voice was soft and sad again, all traces of laughter gone. "You should have told me you were going to marry Angelina, you should have told me you'd be married to her now if she hadn't run off on you and married someone else."

George moved his foot and pulled the shower door open.

"You should have told me all this time you've wanted someone else." Luna whispered, tears pouring down her cheeks "Instead your stuck with Loony Lovegood."

George felt his throat clench. So that was what was behind this, she had heard about his engagement...but she hadn't gotten the truth, one seldom does when they get it second hand. Damn it...he should have told her when they were talking that morning, but it hadn't occurred to him to tell her... it was so short and insignificant. And now here he was, he had badly hurt her again. Was he ever going to get it right? Would he ever stop being the source of her pain?

"No." He said as he stepped forward and lifted her from the shower and into his arms "Your wrong." he whispered against her wet hair. "Your so wrong."

"But you..."

"Yeah, I was engaged to Angelina, and she broke it off." George tightened his arms around her "But I was glad she did."

"I don't understand." Luna shivered

"I'll explain" George said, backing up and taking her hand "But you need to get into some dry pajama's and into a warm bed first. Your all wet."

Luna followed him out of the bathroom and went to her dresser for dry things to put on "Only because you tossed me into the shower."

"Good thing I did" George knelt down by the broken vase from his Aunt "You'd still be throwing things at me. You know that's a wicked temper you've got there my dear."

"I never had a temper until I met you." Luna came out of the bathroom dried off and in a dry sleep shirt. She sat on the end of the bed and watched while George repaired the vases he was able to, including the vase from his aunt Muriel.

"So, you were going to explain." Luna prompted

"Right." he nodded laying some more pieces out and sweeping more into the trash. "I guess you didn't know since you were a good bit behind us in school, Fred and Angelina were going to be married, but he wanted to wait until after the war. "

George spoke a spell over the row of vases and they jumped back to form, he set the vases on a table in the hall and returned to the bedroom, did a _scourgify_ to make sure there was no glass left on the floor and then began to get ready for bed himself. Luna tried her best not ogle... or at least not get caught ogling.

"Why did he want to wait?" Luna asked when George sat down next to her in pajama bottoms.

"He never really said."George shrugged "I think though that he wanted to be sure that she wouldn't end up a widow."

"I wouldn't have cared." Luna said matter of factly and George took her hand

"Angelina didn't either, but Fred couldn't be dissuaded. He was a bit stubborn."

"Hmm, sounds familiar." Luna smiled and George rolled his eyes

"Hark, is that the pot calling the kettle black?"

Luna giggled a little "Go on."

"After Fred died, I felt I had a responsibility to Angelina. We spent a lot of time together, we found comfort with one another I suppose because we both loved him so much you know?"

Luna nodded

"I'm not exactly sure why I proposed, except it seemed the right thing to do. She accepted the families were thrilled. Two weeks later she came to me and gave me the ring back. She said that she had been using me to replace Fred, but she couldn't do it anymore, because as much as I looked like him and sounded like him, I still wasn't him"

Luna looked sad "You must have been badly hurt."

"That's just it." George turned toward her so he could look into her eyes "I wasn't. That's when I realized I was kind of doing the same thing. Using Angelina to fill Fred's place, so I wouldn't be so lonely without him."

"Oh George" a single tear dripped from Luna's eyes and dribbled down her cheek as she put her arms around him and pulled him close "I'm so sorry... that must have been horrible for you."

George put his arms around her and pulled her onto his lap. "It was I guess, but everything is different now."

Luna pulled back and looked into his eyes. "What do you mean?"

"What you said in the bathroom, about my being stuck with you...It was very wrong." George reached up and cupped her cheeks "I'm with you because I want to be Luna."

Hot tears rolled over Georges fingers as he pulled her face to his and their lips met eagerly. He moved his hands back to tangle in her hair as hers wrapped around his shoulders and down his back. George slid backwards until his back was near the headboard then he shifted them and lowered Luna from his lap to lay on the bed next to him.

Slowly she opened her eyes and saw his staring down at hers, his normally light brown eyes had darkened to a deep chocolate.

"George?" she asked softly

He kissed the tip of her nose. "Hmmm?"

"Why didn't you tell me?" Luna looked away from him and he turned her face back to his.

"When I'm with you I don't even think about then." George's cheeks and real ear blushed an adorable shade of red.

Luna smiled "Really?"

George nodded and turned serious. "I'm sorry you found out the way you did. But that's no reason to just leave and worry me like that, and to use magic on top of it. You know your not suppose to use magic."

"I'm sorry...but the things they said..."

"That's..."

"They said the same thing you said that day in the alley outside the clinic...and it reminded me of almost losing Angel, George... I got so scared. And then I got mad...and..." Luna was crying again and George felt like a shit for upsetting her again.

"It's okay..." He pulled her close "Shhh. Go to sleep, I'll go to my room once your asleep."

"George...will you stay with me, just for tonight?" Luna looked up at him, her eyes were like sapphires, shimmering with tears. He kissed her forehead

George nodded.

He'd stay with her always, all she had to do was ask.

* * *

-

* * *

Upon waking Luna felt instantly that something was wrong. She wracked her mind for clarity, fighting of the last fogginess of sleep. Then it hit her. Even though she had asked him to stay, George was no longer in bed with her. A glance around the room ruled out a trip to the bathroom, the door hung open and no light came from the kitchen so he hadn't gone for something to drink or eat.

Luna slid out of bed and put on her robe. A quick look showed that Georges bed was undisturbed. Clearly he had gone somewhere. Luna looked at her watch. Where would he go at three in the morning?

Luna looked out in the foyer and grinned, Cincy was awake and sitting watch out the window, likely she had seen George leave. If he went in to the shop to do those damned books, Luna was going to throw something worse than a vase at him.

"Cincy?" Luna said as quietly as possible, still the elf jumped nearly through the ceiling.

"Yes miss Luna? Do you need something from Cincy?" she bowed

"Yes Cincy, did you see where George went?"

"Oh..." Cincy wrung her hands "Cincy was afraid Miss Luna was about to ask that."

"Then you do know?"

"Yes, Cincy knows. But George Weasley asked Cincy not to tell, so Cincy would rather not say."

"Has George gone to the shop to do the books Cincy?"

Cincy smiled, seemingly relieved "Cincy can assure Miss Luna that George Weasley has not gone to the shop. Now Miss Luna can go back to bed."

Luna was taken aback. Where else would George go that he would swear Cincy to secrecy?

"Was he going with someone else Cincy?"

"No miss Luna, George Weasley only went to see someone."

A feeling of fear grew in Luna's stomach.

"Who is he meeting Cincy?"

"George Weasley did not say Miss Luna. Only that he would be at the orch..."

Cincy clapped her hand over her mouth

"The orchard?" Luna looked at her questioningly "At the burrow?"

"Cincy has said too much"

"Answer me Cincy."

"Yes Miss Luna. The Orchard at the Burrow."

Luna tore into her bedroom and came out a moment later dressed.

"Miss Luna, surely you are not going there at this hour?"

Luna ignored her and continued tying her shoes.

"Oh, George Weasley is going to be so angry with Cincy for telling. George Weasley made Cincy promise to take good care of Miss Luna in his absence. Cincy Likes George Weasley very much and does not like to let him down."

Luna looked up at Cincy sharply "Cincy, I am the one who hired you, not George."

"Cincy know's Miss Luna, but Cincy likes how George Weasley is so funny and George Weasley makes Miss Luna laugh too. Miss Luna never laughed before George Weasley came Of course, Miss Luna never threw vases at the wall before George Weasley came either."

"See Cincy? He's driving me crazy." Luna said as she stood up and twisted the door knob. "Cincy, you are not to follow me."

"Yes Miss Luna."

Luna nodded and shut the door.

"Cincy thinks it was a short trip to drive Miss Luna crazy, indeed it was." Cincy shook her head and sat back on her stool, now keeping watch for both Luna and George.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna heard the soft murmur of Georges voice before she saw him. Without looking she hid behind a tree listening while his every word cut into her heart, betraying everything he had said to her earlier that night.

"I've tried you know, to be happy. When I laugh, it sounds weird, like its empty without yours. Even my life with Luna isn't completely right, I can't be totally happy without you. I need you so much but I need them too..."

Luna closed her eyes and let the tears fall.

"I came to see you because I had to talk to you. You see, I keep having these dreams, these horrible dreams and your angry with me. You're very angry with me because I didn't die with you."

_Die?_

Luna wiped her face and stepped around the tree. George sat in a small clearing in front of a grave stone. She couldn't make out the writing but she didn't need to, she knew it was Fred's grave. Her heart broke for him as everything fell into place.

"And then Luna comes and you tell me ...either I have to die and go with you or you will take them away from me. I can't stand them anymore...I need them to stop...because" George was sobbing now, his head on his knees. " Because I can't take anymore. I'm already so scared I'm going to lose them I can't stand it. I couldn't take losing someone else that I need with me...not after already losing you."

Luna moved away from the tree, and she ran to him as fast as she could, then she was on her knees , and she wrapped her arms around him. "George...It's okay. Please don't cry anymore."

George gasped "Luna...what..."

He sat up, then he pulled Luna close to him, his tears wetting through the fabric that covered her shoulders.

"Shhh George, it's okay. It's okay." She stroked his hair and back "It's okay George. Angel and I, we... need you too. "

George gripped her tighter "Really?"

"Yeah" Luna kissed his hair softly

"You never told me." he said pulling back and wiping his face on his sleeve.

Luna blinked "Well, you never told me."

"I think I just did."he smiled a little

"Me too then." Luna smiled briefly but then it faded as fast as it had come. "Why didn't you tell me about the nightmares?"

George shrugged "I don't even like to think about them when I am awake, the last thing I want to do is talk about them."

Luna nodded "You had another tonight?"

George nodded "I don't know what I was hoping to accomplish coming here. Not as if he can answer me. I just wish I understood."

"What?" Luna stroked his hair again and he leaned into her hand, kissing the palm.

"Why he died and I didn't."

Luna looked at him , her eyes worried and he shrugged.

"We spent our entire lives side by side, then the first time we do something apart, he died and I lived. Somehow it just doesn't seem fair."

"Of course it's not fair." Luna put her hand on his cheek "None of it was fair. Fred dying, my father, Professor Lupin and Tonks, or Colin Creevey, all the way back to Cedric Diggory. Not a bit of it was fair. But that isn't your fault George, it's the fault of he who must not be named and its the fault of his death eaters."

George nodded, for the first time seeing things in a different perspective. It seemed like Luna always did that for him. It was as if he looked at things wearing sooty, filthy glasses and Luna came and cleaned the lenses, allowing him to see things clearly.

"Come on" He stood up and offered his hand "You should be home in bed."

Luna took his hand and he pulled her up and into a hug. "Thank you." he whispered against her hair.

"For what?" she pulled away and took his hand

"Bullying Cincy into telling you where I was and then coming to me." He smiled

"What makes you think I bullied Cincy?" Luna gave him a look of false shock.

"Well, your not yelling at me for one thing. If you hadn't bullied her you would have been so offended you'd be chewing me out by now."

"I don't know what your talking about." Luna lifted her chin in the air

"Yes, like that."

And on they went, arguing as usual through the orchard, over the deserted country roads all the way back to cottage and until they fell back to sleep.

And for George it was as it had been when he slept in Luna's lap, a dreamless sleep.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 8 Preview

Step aside angst! Chapter 8 is going to be FUN, SICKLY SWEET and ROMANTIC!

The Blackiversary Continues

George and Luna spent quality time together in Daigon Alley

and at the Blackiversary Celebration

George confronts Lavender Brown, Romilda Vane and the Patil Twins

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	8. BlackiversaryPtIII:The Hogwarts Monument

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-By Now everyone knows the C2 rule, right? If you are wanting to put this in a C2 and don't, flip back a couple chapters and read it ok? It will save my maybe harping at you later...and nobody likes my harping at them...trust me...I can be worse than Umbridge when it comes to my stories.

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning-slightly citrusy in parts but not anywhere near a lemon...more like a mildly tart mandarin orange with a shot of Jose' Cervo, and then getting knocked over the head with a rubber mallet. teehee

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Eight

-Blackiversary Part III: The Hogwarts Monument

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley woke to find himself in a strange land. He was use to waking to the dim morning light in his own lonely bedroom, not with his face buried in the sweet flowing tresses of his wifes hair. Still sound asleep, Luna's cheek was against his arm and the delicate hand that bore her wedding ring rested lightly on his ribcage.

George shifted to put his arm around her and lifted his hand to cover hers

_'Sweet Merlin' _George thought as Luna snuggled closer to him _'__does it get better than this?' _

The window next to the bed was open and the dewy morning breeze carried with it the scent of Luna's hair.

_Yeah_, he thought as the vanilla and lilac scent of her brushed gently over his nose,_ I guess it does._

He smiled and turned on his side, pulling her closer to him as he looked at his watch. It was nearly noon and his eyebrows lifted in surprise. He couldn't remember the last time he had slept seven straight hours without the intrusion of the nightmares. It had been a couple weeks at least. He hadn't the slightest doubt in his mind that it was because of the miracle that lay in his arms right now. She was the balm that was healing his wounds.

George brushed the hair from Luna's face, remembering that first night at the Leaky Cauldron and how he had thought she looked like an angel when she slept. She looked no less an angel now, her face was slightly rounder and her features a bit puffier due to her pregnancy, but she also carried that mysterious glow that he had always noticed on Ginny and his sister in laws when they were pregnant.

No, If anything, she was even more angel-like to him now. Now it went beyond appearances. The things she had said at Fred's grave the night before were really nothing he hadn't heard before. The difference was her way of saying them. Luna had a way of taking things and shifting them so they made sense. And George knew that it wasn't just to him either.

Harry had once told him the same thing the summer after Sirius had died. When no one else was able to give him a single bit of comfort, it was Luna who had reached in and touched him. George remembered too that the summer after Harry had broken things off with Ginny, just after Dumbledore was killed, Luna had been a constant presence at the burrow, even though Hermione had been there that whole summer.

_Maybe Luna is an earthbound angel of some sort_. George thought _ She certainly seems like one to me. _

Then he remembered the flying vases, all the shattered knick knacks in the trash and the hot and cold shower episode the day before.

_Uh well, okay, no, maybe not. But she was still HIS angel... hormonal pregnancy temper and all._

George decided then that he wanted to do something for her, to give her something so she would know how much her being there for him the night before had meant to him. A special day maybe. That night was the monument unveiling , but before that... surely he could come up with something special. He looked at his watch again.

"George Weasley, you better not be thinking about going into those shops of yours." Luna mumbled, her eyes still closed.

George laughed and kissed her forehead "Banish the thought, that would mean leaving your side, and today that is simply not acceptable."

"You're learning. Good boy." Luna smiled, still not opening her eyes.

"Woof, woof." George deadpanned "Do I get a doggy biscuit?"

Luna nodded and giggled "If you're a really a good boy."

"And just what exactly does one have to do to be a '_really good boy_'?"

George asked suggestively as he caressed her back and nuzzling her cheek with his nose. He kissed her, lightly at first and then more demanding as she accepted and demanded more herself.

Luna had just shifted to free her hand to wander when the unmistakable sound of house elf interrupted from the doorway.

"Miss Luna, Cincy has brought your..." she stopped mid-interruption as George dropped his head on Luna's shoulder. As she had fallen asleep on her perch the night before, she was unaware that George had spent the night in Luna's room, and so was taken by surprise.

"Oh my, Cincy surely should have knocked before entering Miss Luna's room."

"It's okay Cincy" Luna laughed as George flopped backwards onto his own pillow with a quiet sigh of frustration.

"I fear Cincy has been most rude. Cincy apologizes to George Weasley for not bringing two lunches, but Cincy thought George Weasley would be gone at this time of the day."

"It's okay Cincy." George grinned "At least you didn't send me flying through the gate."

Cincy's grin was huge and she laughed sheepishly "Cincy was only doing as Miss Luna said to do George Weasley, surely you cannot fault Cincy for following Miss Luna's wishes."

George turned to Luna, who was now smothering a laugh in her pillow, and raised an eyebrow.

"You're right Cincy, I certainly can't hold you responsible because Luna thinks I have nothing in my head." George jabbed Luna suddenly in the ribs, making her jump in surprise and giggle against his arm.

"Cincy will bring another lunch tray in only a moment George Weasley." Cincy bowed and began into the room to bring Luna her lunch.

"That's okay Cincy" George reluctantly let go of Luna and jumped out of bed taking Cincy gently by the shoulder to lead her to the kitchen. He took the beautifully decorated tray from the house elf and set it on the table, then ceremoniously pulled out a chair for her. After Cincy had climbed into it he spread the napkin from the tray in her lap.

"Sir?" Cincy asked

"I am going to take Luna out for lunch today." he explained while he set out the things from the tray in front of her. "So why don't you enjoy this lovely lunch you've prepared instead?"

"George Weasley is not suppose to take such care of Cincy sir."

"Why not?" George knit his brows together

"Cincy is just a house elf sir." Cincy looked scandalized

George sat down in the chair at the end of the table "Cincy, do you remember Dobby?"

Cincy nodded "Dobby was the one what found Cincy when master died and left Cincy with no one to own me sir. Dobby brought me to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry and Headmaster Snape gave Cincy a job in the kitchens."

George was surprised to learn that it had been Severus Snape that had been responsible for the act of kindness. He hadn't thought the man was capable of anything beyond dark magic, potions and taking a shower without getting soap in his hair.

"Well Cincy, Dobby died saving Luna from Malfoy Manor, and he saved my brother Ron and Ron's wife Hermione, and my sisters husband Harry too. Because Dobby was a house elf, he was able to do things to save them that a wizard couldn't have done."

"Cincy did not know this, Dobby was very brave indeed, but what has this to do with Cincy sir?"

"Dobby wasn't just a house elf Cincy, and neither, are you."

Cincy smiled, her eyes watery. George smiled back and rose from the table, patting her shoulder as he went to rouse his wife from bed.

* * *

-

* * *

George stopped with his hand on the door of the Leaky Cauldron.

"Are you sure you want to eat here? There are half a dozen nicer places on both sides you know."

"I know" Luna smiled "But I want to eat here, I have a craving for one of Tom's barely dead steaks."

George laughed and pulled the door open "Ohhh, so you're craving blood today? I suppose I should just be grateful for once it's not mine?"

Luna grinned back at him "For now."

"Touche' Mrs. Weasley." George bowed her inside.

"Well, look who it is" Tom grinned a huge toothless smile as he kissed Luna on the cheek "Have you come for your job back dear?" he laughed as Luna moved to the side and Tom shook Georges hand.

"Sorry Tom, I think I am going to be a bit too busy." she grinned sheepishly as she patted her tummy then grinned and tried to slide up on a stool, but couldn't quite manage it as her body would no longer fold in the proper proportions for the high straight backed, small seated stools. George couldn't help chuckling into his hand and only laughed harder when Luna caught him and punched him on the shoulder.

"Sorry...I'm sorry!" George laughed and pulled out a low chair that was better suited to her condition.

"Well, look at you two." Tom smiled shaking his head when he returned with two ice cold glasses of butterbeer "Married with a wee one on the way...just when is the blessed event?"

"Uh...September" Luna blushed at the obvious mathematics of her late Christmas present, particularly since she had been in Tom's employ the night their Angel came into being, he was sure to pick up on it.

"Well, well, so the Leaky Cauldron is responsible for another one, eh?" Tom said bluntly slapping George on the back with a gleeful laugh and making both George and Luna spew mouthfuls across the table. This only served to make Tom laugh harder.

"Oh relax, you didn't think you were the first two to make a baby upstairs did you?" Tom waved their shocked looks away as he took their orders and went back into the kitchen chuckling to himself.

Luna and George's faces were the color of lobsters, Luna suddenly became absorbed in a thread on her sleeve while George tried not to snicker and laugh out loud...something that was sure to bring about a highly emotional response from Luna. Good or bad, it was sure to be highly emotional.

Luna shyly looked at George and he glanced up at her, the corners of his mouth twitching madly.

"Please don't laugh." Luna said, her hand over her mouth.

George reached across the table and took her free hand.

"I'm sorry. I'm not trying to." He now wore a kind of subdued version of "the smirk"

"Honestly George, please, don't laugh...because if you start to laugh..." Luna pressed her fingers tighter against her lips.

"You left your wand at home, and in any case, your not allowed to use magic...and you are particularly not allowed to use magic to hurt and or physically damage me." George looked at the kitchen, wishing Tom would hurry with their food. The need to laugh was killing him. Maybe he should excuse himself to use the bathroom...

"Excuse me, I need to..." he began to get up

"You're not going anywhere, Tom is liable to say anything and if I have to go through it...so do you!" Luna yanked his hand and George sat back down. So much for that plan.

"Luna, I'm horribly sorry...but...I..." A horribly loud bubble of laughter escaped from behind his hand.

"George Weasley! Don't you DARE!" Luna let go of his hand and pressed it over her other hand that was already over her mouth "Because if you start laughing then I will, and if I start I will never stop!"

_That was what she was worried about?_

George let go and he began to laugh, then Luna let go and began to laugh, and true to her word it lasted, and lasted, and lasted...

They laughed through the spinach salad, through the chips and bloody rare steak that Luna had insisted on, and were still laughing when they left the Leaky Cauldron. They had barely slowed down enough to talk when they ventured into George's favorite pie shop in muggle London for dessert, and the whole time Luna scarfed down her Chocolate Peanut Buttercup pie and then tried to snitch off George's plate of Chocolate French Silk.

"Hey, you had your's Mrs. Grabbyfingers, leave mine alone." George laughed while he shooed her fork away with his.

"But I'm eating for two." Luna pouted

"So order another piece." George pulled his plate away protectively.

Luna looked at him like he was out of his mind "I don't want to get fat."

"Trust me my dear, you have a long, long way to go before you even have to think about worrying about being fat." George rolled his eyes and was totally unprepared for what came next.

Across the table from him Luna began to sniffle. George looked up, horrified to find her staring across at him with tears pouring down her cheeks and his heart sank in worry and fear that he had somehow hurt her again with his words.

"Luna, what's wrong?" he pushed his plate aside and took her hands "What did I say?"

Luna shook her head, lifted his hands to her face and kissed his fingers. "You ...you said that I wasn't fat."

George let go of one of her hands, pulled out his handkerchief and wiped her cheeks. "I'm afraid I don't understand. Why did that make you cry?"

Luna took his offered handkerchief and wiped her nose. "It's so sweet that you would lie kindly and say that I am not, but I am fat ... I am very, very fat."

George blinked in confusion, wondering if this was what his brothers and Harry had always referred to as

_'The Wonderful Wild and Woolly Pregnant Wifes Hormonal Fun Ride From Hell'_

and if it was, should he play along? Was he suppose to agree with her ? He had found that always agreeing with Luna hadn't yet failed him...but this time that didn't seem like the best idea...in fact, he felt slightly screwed whichever way he played it.

George brushed a finger over her slightly puffy, chubby cheek, deciding honesty was probably best, after all, Luna wasn't fat...she was pregnant. "You're not fat."

"But none of my clothes fit anymore because I've turned into a blimp."

"You have not turned into a blimp. Merlin's drunk goldfish Luna, you're carrying around another person, it's bound to change your looks somewhat."

"I suppose you're right." she sniffled

"We'll just have to go and buy you new clothes, the kind that have room for you and Angel inside them. We'll go this afternoon, how's that?"

"Okay." Luna smiled and set about finishing the pie that George had shoved aside.

George silently thanked Harry for telling him what to say, and what had worked with Ginny when she had given him the "I'm so fat" bit with James and Albus. Hermione still hadn't forgiven Ron for agreeing and then expounding on her added girth during her pregnancy with Rosie. George had just started working things out with Luna from the mistakes he made before he knew she was pregnant and first found out...he certainly didn't need any missteps now.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna hesitated, having spent her life haunting thrift stores and vintage shops to dress herself in her typical eccentric style. But she had already exhausted both maternity vintage shops. Finally, Luna admitted she didn't really know what to buy. A quick cell phone call to Weasley seven solved that.

"Uncle George-George!" James exclaimed as he ran up and jumped on George. "Will you take your fake ear off and let me see your holey mess?"

"James, don't be gross. Hello!" Ginny kissed George on the cheek and hugged Luna, then bent over to say hello to her niece. "Did you say hi to Auntie Luna?"

"No, I forgot she's my auntie again Mummy." James looked embarrassed and he wiggled to be let down, then he went to Luna and pulled on the sleeve of her blouse "Hi Auntie Luna-Luna"

Luna knelt down and James gave her a sloppy smacking kiss flat on the lips

"I'm sorry I forgot you're my auntie now, Auntie Luna-Luna."

Luna was totally charmed. She smiled at James. "It's okay James, sometimes I forget too." Luna started to tie his shoe for him but he waved her hands away.

"No, wait Auntie Luna-Luna! My Daddy's teaching me...want to see?"

"Absolutely!" Luna smiled and contentedly watched James

"George-George and Luna-Luna?" George looked at Ginny and raised his eyebrow

"Thank Daddy and Uncle Ron-Ron."

George laughed "They're still at it are they?"

"Oh yes, Oh, by the way, next time you see Rosie, you are now Uncle George-George-Potty-Potty."

"And they wonder why I avoid family gatherings."

"Lucky you. So, what's the emergency?"

"Luna needs clothes, but she doesn't seem to know how to shop." George said plainly.

"It's not that." Luna shot him an exasperated look "I know how to shop...I've just never bought maternity clothes before."

"Well my dear sister in law, you've called the right person for that." Ginny took Luna by the arm and lead her into Mummy2Be's, the newest boutique in Diagon Alley while George took James off to Fortescues for ice cream.

"I hate to spend so much money on clothes I will only wear a short time." Luna said, halfhearted thumbing through a rack of summer dresses.

"Don't be silly" Ginny smiled "What's money for if not for spending? I love spending Harry's hard earned money. Specially lately. Besides, you're sure to get loads of use out of them."

Luna dropped the hanger she had just pulled off the rack. "What do you mean?"

Ginny looked up, her arms already full of clothes for Luna to try ton. "You'll have more than one baby won't you?" She grinned and winked "It's not in the Weasley genes to stop at just one you know."

Luna slid the dress back on the rack. She didn't even have to ask herself the question. Being raised an only child had been lonely, despite her fathers nearly overwhelming love and kindness. Since she had been a girl she'd known when she grew up and married that she wanted a house full of children. But did George?

"I don't know...we haven't discussed it."

"You'll want more. Babies are like popcorn, you know?"

Luna smiled and giggled, taking the arm full of clothes that Ginny pushed on her and allowed herself to be shoved into a changing room to try them them on.

"Popcorn?"

"Yes" Ginny laughed "You can't stop at one handful."

* * *

-

* * *

"This is really too much." Luna said later while she walked down the sidewalk with George and Ginny, James bopping happily along side. George had been laden down heavily with bags on top of bags, on top of bags until he had quickly waved a wand over everything and sent it home, including a couple surprises of his own.

"For the last time, no, it's not. Now hush." Ginny shook her head as they passed by the window of Misstique Formal Witch Wear "Say, have you gotten your dress yet for the Hogwarts Ball tomorrow night?"

"Oh...um...I was just going to wear the same dress I wore for the wedding." Luna hesitated

Ginny looked at her, aghast. "You can't wear your wedding dress to a ball."

"Why not?" George asked and Ginny hit him hard on the arm "I mean of course not, you can't wear your wedding dress. You'll have to get a new one."

"That would be way too expensive."

"Would you quit worrying about money?" George gently pulled her into the shop, Ginny following.

Luna's eyes immediately fell on a dress of soft silvery blue chiffon the color of moonlight. It was strapless and cinched in just below the the bodice, falling to a full fluffy skirt that would nicely disguise her condition.

"Try it on" George whispered in her ear, Ginny, astute as ever stood on her other side holding a hanger with the dress in Luna's size.

Luna reached for the tag to look at the price and George stopped her.

"It doesn't matter."

Luna felt something the size of a grapefruit leap into her throat at the look in his eyes as he looked down at her. His eyes were soft and darkened to a deeper brown than they normally were.

She shook herself and nodded, taking the dress from Ginny and went into the changing room.

Ginny smiled at George "I see things are progressing nicely with you two."

George smiled a little and nodded "You could say that, nosy."

"So...do I get details?"

"Not on your life." George chuckled as Ginny opened her mouth only to be cut off by Luna calling for her.

"Ginny...come look and tell me if it looks okay." Luna called

Ginny grinned and went back to the changing room.

George wandered over to the jewelry display case, a moment later Ginny returned.

"Wow. That's all I am going to say is... wow." Ginny grinned "She wants you to be surprised tomorrow night."

"Check this out." George pointed out the jewelry set he had been eying in the display case.

"Oh George, that would go perfect...it's..." a brisk ringing came from her bag "Oh damn! ...Potter 2"

George laughed and waved the clerk over, he purchased the jewelry set and asked the clerk to hold it for him until the next day.

"Oh!" Ginny's eyes were wide as she clicked her phone shut "Fleur is in labor, Bill is gone on bank business and I am her substitute coach..I have got to go NOW. Tell Luna I'm sorry okay?"

"Okay, tell her to give em hell for me." George grinned and kissed her cheek and kissed James as they rushed out.

"Bye Uncle George-Geor..." James waved happily.

"Ginny." Luna called from the dressing room "Help!"

George stepped back to the door "Ginny had to leave, Fleur went into labor. Anything I can help with?"

"Uh..." Luna hesitated "Oh bloody hell, you are my husband I suppose."

"That's what the papers I have say ..."There was a click and George suddenly found himself pulled into the changing room with Luna...a naked from the waist up, extremely sexy Luna.

"I can't get this bloody damned new bra Ginny talked me into getting to hook."

George could barely hear what she was saying over the sound of his own heart pounding in his ears and the dripping of his salivating.

"Wh...what d...did you say?" George blinked, unable to take his eyes off of her chest.

"Would you stop ogling me you...you ...you drooling old pig!" Luna giggled her face flushed with excitement at his reaction

Luna's use of the word ogle seemed to snap George back into himself...very into himself. In fact, it seemed to bring the devilish side of George out and he pulled Luna towards him.

"You ogle me all the time. Sometimes twice a day. In fact, every time I turn around you seem to be ogling my chest and my bum and my..."

"Would you just kindly help me get this on?" Luna said, pulling her hair out of the way as she turned around and put it in place. But as the scent of her hair swept over George he was hit by a powerful wave of desire, and he couldn't resist being...well, George and he pulled her closer to him.

"George..."

"I think I'd much rather take the rest off" He couldn't stop himself from sliding his arms around her, pulling her closer and lowering his head to nibble on the juncture of her neck while his hands pulled the bra away and dropped it on the floor, then gently kneaded her breasts. "I've wanted you so badly for such a long time. Do you know that?"

"Were in public" she whispered

"This isn't exactly in public...not really."

Luna allowed her head to fall back against his shoulder and her hands massaged the firm muscles on his arms as he turned her face to his and took her lips with his.

Both found that they had left the dressing room and were now floating...floating somewhere around the hemisphere far above even the clouds. They were in a place inhabited by only them, where the only thing that mattered was the sensation of touch. There was no time, no matter, only each other and the sensation of their lips touching and the feeling of his hands on her breasts.

...Until loud knock brought them crashing back into reality.

"Are you alright in there?"

Luna jerked away from him, her cheeks bright red. George put his hand on the wall to steady himself as his heart slowed back to a normal pace.

"Sir? Madam?" The insistent knocking continued "Are you alright in there?"

George cleared his throat and looked at Luna, her eyes were darker than the deepest blue sapphire. She smiled at him and giggled nervously.

"Were fine." He said pulling out his wallet he pulled a card from it then, picked the dress bag up off the hook and opened the door enough to hand it to the woman along with his credit card. "We'll take it."

When the woman was gone, George gave Luna 'the smirk' and tossed in a raised eyebrow for effect. "You needed help with your bra?"

And they were off, afloat once again on the sea of laughter.

* * *

-

* * *

"Do you really want to do this George?" Luna looked at him worriedly "After last night I mean...I've never seen you so upset, it scared me a bit to be honest. You don't have to do this for me."

"I'm not." George squeezed her hand as they took their seats "I'm not just doing this for you I mean, I'm doing this for Fred too. I should be at this unveiling."

It had taken ten years but finally the monument to the fallen had been completed. It stood on the Hogwarts campus, the base was a fountain, on one side was the tomb of Professor Albus Dumbledore. On the other side lay the tomb of Professor Severus Snape. Beside the Weasley family, Hermione Granger Weasley, Luna Lovegood Weasley, only one person knew that there were secrets in the fountain.

The first being that buried deep in the cement was the tomb of the legendary death stick, the Elder Wand. The second, also buried in the cement was a box that contained the ashes of four broken pieces of the remains of a wand of Yew and Phoenix Feather. And the final secret was that mixed with the ashes of the wand, was the ashes of the wands master and the destroyed pieces of his horcruxes.

The person who knew those secrets was also the one responsible for them being put there.

Luna still remembered the night she had watched Harry scatter the items in the cement two years after the battle, when they first laid the foundation for the monument. It had just been Harry, Ron, Hermione, Ginny and her... There had been a full moon that night...he had been crying... they had all been crying.

"The fountain's beautiful, isn't it?" A familiar voice said from behind her

"Oh yes, it certainly is." another familiar voice replied. "Not that I can really see it. It's too bad there were no front row seats for all the real heroes. Since they put all the pseudo heroes up there."

Luna tensed, realizing who the voices belonged to. Romilda Vane and Lavender Brown. Surely the Patil twins couldn't be far behind.

"Oh" Romilda giggled "I'm sure they only did that because those seats must be bigger and wider. You know, for the fatties."

George clenched his jaw and began to turn but a commotion at the lectern stopped all conversation as the program began.

"Oh look" Luna whispered "Ginny's there with Harry, Fleur must have delivered."

George smiled at her and put his arm around her "I wonder if it's a boy or girl."

"They don't know?" Luna asked as she cuddled closer under his arm

George shook his head "She didn't want a scan, she wanted to be surprised."

"Oh that's nice...I almost wish we..."

Luna's chair was kicked rudely from behind and George turned sharply to glare at Romilda Vane. "Some of us are here for the program, if you don't mind." she said rudely.

George began to retort but Luna squeezed his hand and put her head on his shoulder.

They remained quiet while the monument was unveiled, a large glass mirror structure with thousands of panels that rotated pictures of all those who lost their lives at the hand of Voldemort. There were pictures of Fred as a baby, Luna's father on his wedding day, Harry's parents when they were first years, then of Fred just before he was killed, Luna's father as a small boy, and on and on. There were pictures of Cedric Diggory, and Colin Creevey, and so many others.

Then Harry rose and spoke, his voice was thick with emotion as he immediately announced he was a brand new Uncle again with the birth of his new nephew Phillip. Then as a picture of James and Lily switched places with a picture of Sirius Black and then Dumbledore and then Severus Snape, Harry talked about the bonds of family and friendship and how he had been blessed in that the two had crossed and how his best and dearest friends became his family, and he asked the Weasley's to stand and take a bow as he ended his speech and the program ended.

Luna remained seated until George pulled her reluctantly to her feet. Luna smiled and blushed nervously, then immediately sat back down. Only her chair was no longer there, and she fell hard to the ground.

"What the hell?" George knelt down next to her "Are you okay?"

"Yes" Luna nodded, her eyes filling with tears, still trying to catch her breath "I must have knocked the chair away by accident when I stood..."

"The hell you did." George glared over at the folded chair now laying on it's side.

"Luna!" Ginny said, reaching then from the platform "Oh my gosh, are you okay? You fell so hard."

"I'm fine. Really." Luna, crying despite her best efforts not to, looked embarrassed by all the commotion. "I'm just having a clumsy episode, really."

"It's okay." George put his arms around her and pulled her head to his shoulder. "Shhhhh, it's okay." he gently stroked her hair.

"Healer Smeldwyn is here tonight, I'll go and find her." Ginny said and went off

"Bullshit." Harry said finally pushing his way through the crowd of people and grabbing Romilda Vane by the arm.

"Well, hello Harry." Romilda's smile dripped venom.

Ron and Hermione had broken in the circle and without saying a word, Hermione spun Romilda around and slapped her hard across the face.

"What the hell is wrong with you?" Hermione yelled in Romilda's shocked face "Can't you see she's pregnant? You could have seriously hurt her and the baby."

"I didn't do anything!"

"Hell you didn't!" Ron yelled. Hermione knelt by Luna " 'Mione and I both saw you from the platform, you pulled the chair away.

"I didn't!"

"She's lying" Padma Patil said from where they were hovering at the side of the circle "She did it. I saw her." Parvati Patil nodded

Harry looked at them "I know she did."

Lavender Brown looked horrified "I'm sorry...we tried to stop her...but we were too late."

"We saw that too" Ginny assured Lavender "But you should have stopped her before it came to this."

Lavender and the Patil twins nodded in shame.

"Please, I'm fine, I just want to go home." Luna said from the ground "Please, George."

"Wait for the healer to come and check you over, please?"

"George..."

"Please...for me? You hit your head too." George kissed the top of her head and Luna nodded

"Mr. Potter?" a young man in pale blue junior auror robes appeared "Mr. Weasley?"

"Romilda Vane" Harry said handing Romilda over to the young auror "process her for two counts of assault please."

"You can't do this!" Romilda screeched "You can't!"

George handed Luna to Hermione and stood up, then he fixed his glare on Romilda Vane.

"Shut up and consider yourself fortunate that I don't hit women."

"Oh, is that suppose to scare me? Coming from someone who was dumb enough to get trapped by loony lovegood?" Romilda sneered.

"Luna never trapped anyone, she sure as hell didn't trap me, if anyone was trapped it was her, because I love her and I can't live without her. She's the one who got stuck with someone who keeps doing everything wrong while she does everything right. You could learn a few things from my wife."

"I doubt that."

George laughed in her face "Luna never resorted to chocolate cauldrons spiked with love potion to get a date to a Christmas Party with a bloke who couldn't stomach the sight of her. Can you say the same, Miss Vane?"

Romilda opened her mouth to deny it but Ron and Harry crossed their arms and glared at her. "Don't even try it." Ron spat at her "You nearly got me killed."

"If you say one more word about my wife, or come near her again, I'll make it my life's mission to make you regret it." George whispered near Romilda's ear.

"You can't threaten me!"

"I think I just did." George turned away and knelt back down by Luna who was being given a clean bill of health by Healer Smeldwyn.

"Did you hear? He threatened me!" Romilda said to the young auror as he lead her away in handcuffs after confiscating her wand.

"Sorry, guess I missed that." Dennis Creevey knew which side his bread was buttered on. He wanted to be a Senior Auror.

Besides, like his brother Colin had, he worshiped Harry Potter.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter Nine Preview-

It's the final event of the Blackiversary

But first,

George has sweet surprises

in store for Luna and even has a sweet surprise for Cincy!

Then,

The Blackiversary Concludes with the Hogwarts Remembrance Ball!

George and Luna

share an evening of romance and memories as they

walk the halls of Hogwarts, reliving the years they spent as students,

their days of rebellion in Dumbledores Army,

the horror of the final battle against Voldemort

and the death of friends and loved ones

all leading up to

the most DRAMATIC CONCLUSION yet!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	9. Blackiversary Pt IV Hogwarts Remb Ball

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N : You know they rules by now about C2's so just let me mention here that I do check the company my stories are in in C2 listings so if you've just been scrolling over this for the past 8 chapters and put this in a no-no C2 with naughty neighbors... (little girl sing song voice) ohhhhh...you're gonna get in trouble , you're gonna get in trouble !!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Nine

-Blackiversary Part IV- Hogwarts Remembrance Ball

* * *

-

* * *

Moonlight had begun to stream across her bed by the time Luna Lovegood Weasley woke many hours after returning home early from the monument unveiling and she winced upon moving, finding that her hip and the back of her head were still tender to the touch after her unceremonious tumble to the ground a few hours earlier.

Luna grimaced at the memory of ending up sprawled out on the ground, looking for all the world like a fat beached whale in front of half the wizarding world. It had been nothing short of humiliating, but of course, that **had** been its purpose after all.

Still, Luna couldn't help smiling, as she laid bathed in moonlight, wondering what Romilda Vane would think if she had known that her dirty trick had done far more good than harm. Sure, Luna might have been a bit embarrassed at splayed out like a baby humpback in front of hundreds of people. She may have been scared and shed a few tears over it. she might even have a little knot on the head and a not so little bruise on her hip, but in the long run, none of those things were dreadfully important.

After all, Angel was perfectly well padded away and protected in her cushioned womb... and hadn't Angel's Daddy taken care of them both? Hadn't George been kind and protective and...

...hadn't he said ... hadn't he said THOSE WORDS...out loud for everyone to hear?

"_I love her..."_

Luna's heart sped up at the memory and she rolled over onto her back, only to find that George wasn't with her. A moment of doubt crept up her spine, but her heart wasn't accepting any doubt's...not that night, not in the aftermath of hearing his confession of love. A glance at her watch told her it was just past two am, it had still been light out when they had returned and she had fallen asleep right away.

And, she had never said that she wanted him to stay in her room permanently, hadn't she been the one who had been so adamant about things being done when SHE said so and not a moment before? Obviously George was only following to their agreement.

Luna quietly slid from her bed and padded the short distance down the hallway to George's door. Sure enough, he slept where he had slept every night since moving into the cottage. Luna smiled softly, relieved to see that his sleep seemed to at least be peaceful and untroubled by nightmares. She bent and pulled his blankets up to his chin then brushed her lips gently across his forehead and turned back to her own room, now wide awake.

She lit the lamps next to her bed and her eyes fell on the huge piles shopping bags that still sat next to her dresser, the contents of which still waited to be put away. Luna, never one for procrastination, scooped up a handful of handles and sat on the foot end of her bed to fold. Casting a longing look at her forbidden wand she dug into the bags instead, muttering to herself about how much easier this would be if she could use the simple household spells Healer Glenwood had said were allowed. She was so content on her task and muttering that she didn't realize that she had company.

"And why aren't you in bed?"

Luna looked up towards the door to see George grinning at her

"I woke up and couldn't get back to sleep. I'm sorry, I didn't mean to wake you as well."

George shoved away from the door "Not your fault, I shared a room with Fred, I learned to be a light sleeper or pay some fairly nasty consequences for being lax." He plopped down on the bed next to Luna and propped his head up on his elbow to watch her fold.

"Consequences?" Luna grinned "Like what?"

"Let's see..."George thought for a moment "When we were eight, he shaved off my eyebrows. Oh and once, when Ronnie had to kip with us during the holidays Fred gave him a tail and donkey ears."

"Fred did this?" Luna looked at him critically

"Well..."

"All on his own, No help at all from the other twin?"

George looked affronted "Luna, you wound me."

Luna lifted an eyebrow

"Okay" George buried his head in his arm "So I did the tail. But it was just a little one."

"Ha!" Luna laughed in triumph "I knew it." Luna stood to put a huge pile of things away.

"You're getting to know me far too well Mrs. Weasley." He peeked out at her as she sat back down and reached for another bag, but he reached for her hands to stop her. "You've done enough for tonight don't you think?"

"It would be nice to have it done." She stared up at him as he sat up next to her and pulled her closer to him.

"It can wait, tell me how you're feeling." he rubbed her head, feeling for the knot

"I'm fine George." Luna winced as he made contact

"Lay down, let me see your hip."

"I told you. I'm perfectly fine." She protested as George made her lay down

"Perfectly fine ..." his face twisted as he pulled the side of her nightshirt up to look at her hip. "Perfect lair you are more like it, by the looks of this." He gently ran his hand over her hip as he examined her.

"It's nothing I can't handle." she gave him a tough, defiant look.

George slid off the bed. "Don't move an inch." In a second he was gone, apparated away, but just as she was about to move he was back with a loud crack.

"Where did you go?" she asked as he slid back on the bed next to her

"The shop."

Luna giggled "In your boxers?"

"Who's going to see me at two in the morning? You worried I'm going to excite the Skiving Snackboxes, run off with them and never come home?" he flashed the smirk as he unscrewed the lid of a small jar.

"Ho ho." Luna rolled her eyes and started to sit up

"Did I tell you you could move? Now just be still." he gently pushed her back down on the bed and pushed her nightshirt up to bare her hip.

"But...What is that?"

"Vanishing crème. We sell it at the shop, very popular."

"It's not going to make me disappear is it?" Luna giggled "I mean...knowing you..."

"Ho ho" George imitated Luna "Now who's being the amusing one? It's for bruises funny girl. Fred and me went through loads of this when we were still developing merchandise for the shop."

"Still not feeling reassured." Luna smiled up at him, though she had begun to feel a warm and soothing sensation where he had been rubbing the crème over her bruise.

"For your information Mrs. Smarty pants, Ginny, Hermione, Fleur, Penelope and Cathy all swear by this stuff for their clumsy lot of kids." George sounded defensive and Luna looked up at him.

"I was only playing." She smiled softly and put her hand on his over her hip "I trust you George."

George looked down into her silvery eyes, then looked away. "I'm sorry you got hurt. I should have been paying closer attention."

"I can't accept your apology George, it's not your fault." Luna sat up and George capped the jar and set it aside, then got up to wash his hands in the bathroom. When he came out of the bathroom he seemed sullen and brooding.

"What's wrong George?"

"Nothing." He sat back down on the side of the bed next to her and she put her arms around him from behind and rested her chin on his shoulder.

"Please tell me."

George put his hands on her arms, caressing them softly.

"I guess it's just knowing what today is...that it's been ten years tonight since Fred and so many others... died."

"My dad too." Luna looked at her hands

He turned and put his arms around her and they held one another. After a moment George let her go and he kissed her softly. "It's late and we have a long day tomorrow, you should get some sleep." He pulled back but Luna caught his hand.

"Stay with me."

He hesitated "I don't want you to feel rushed. If it's just because..."

She put her fingers over his lips. "_**I**_want you to stay."

"Do you mean that?"

She nodded and smiled, looking shyly down at her fingers.

He sat back on the bed next to her and hooked her hair on his finger and pulled it out of her face and behind her ear

"When I asked you to stay last night, I meant I wanted you to stay with me every night."

George lifted her face with the edge of his thumb under her chin and she looked back at him with unafraid eyes. "Why now...? Is it only because you know I need how much I need you?"

"No, you belong here. You're my husband, and my babys daddy. We need you."

George smirked a little as he brushed his fingers over her cheek "In the alley that day you said you didn't need me."

"I didn't think I loved you then."

"Meaning you love me now?" George felt his heart pounding hard somewhere in the vicinity of his throat.

Luna nodded and put her head on his shoulder.

"Yes" she whispered softly into his only ear "I do love you George Weasley."

* * *

-

* * *

"I just can't believe how sweet you are"

Luna kissed her husbands cheek, still smiling hours later as they stood in the portkey check in and carriage pick-up queue in Hogsmeade waiting for their ride up to Hogwarts.

"I didn't do anything." George blushed at the fuss Luna was making, as far as he was concerned what he had done had been done for purely selfish reasons and Luna acting like he was a saint was making him uncomfortable. "It's just a small cottage Luna, it's not like I built her a mansion or anything."

In fact strictly speaking, George hadn't built anything. He had simply bought a pre-fabricated, furnished cottage, set the box on the ground, waved his wand over the box, and said the incantation with the purchased code and now Cincy had her own little, much smaller, cottage home behind theirs.

Okay, so maybe he had gotten frustrated all three times that morning when he and Luna had been in the process of ...almost... and Cincy had interrupted. But the truth of the matter was...he had bought the little cottage the day before after his little talk with Cincy in the kitchen when she had referred to herself as "just a house elf"

A good deal of his family was alive today because of a house elf who stuck his neck out not just once, or even twice, but had risked himself at least three times and because of it people he loved were still alive. The first had been his sister Ginny during her first terrible year at Hogwarts. Dobby had saved all of them but Harry from being caught by Umbridge at first too, if not for Pansy Parkinson getting into the room of requirement and getting her hands on the list, they would have gotten away completely free.

In the end, Dobby had lost his life saving the lives of his brother, his brothers future wife, his sisters future husband...and, his own future wife.

There was nothing George could do now for Dobby, but maybe he could show his gratitude in another way, to another house elf who was just as good as Dobby, just as kind.

AND, if it gave he and Luna a bit of extra privacy...

...well, all the better.

Still it wasn't in George's nature to accept praise he didn't deserve and he shifted nervously and decided to change the subject.

"Have I told you yet how beautiful you look?" he smiled down at Luna, enjoying the blush that crept up her cheeks at the compliment.

"I don't know what you were thinking" Luna fussed nervously at her neck and checked again to make sure she hadn't lost an earring and that her combs were still in place. "I've never owned anything so costly before George, I'm scared I'm going to lose them."

"Would you quit worrying so much?" George smiled, remembering the surprised look on Luna's face when she had opened the box that held the Sapphire and diamond necklace, earrings and hair combs that now held her hair up in a neat chignon.

"You are just too sweet George, really." Luna sniffled a little

George began to shuffle nervously, he'd meant to change the subject, not make himself even more of a saint. George took her hand to help her into the Thestral pulled Hogwarts carriage that had just pulled up in front of them.

"Listen Luna, I should warn you before we meet the others." He said as he settled into the seat next to her.

"The others?" she looked at him anxiously "What do you mean?"

"Just that this is the first time you will be with the family on a blackiversary. There's a few thing's you need to know, I wouldn't want you to be surprised later is all."

"Now I am worried." she bit her lip and George squeezed her hand, smiling lightly.

"It's okay, really. It's just that...well, you know, a lot happened within our family that night, so they might seem a bit off tonight."

"You mean losing Fred?" she squeezed his hand back, twining her fingers with his.

"Yes, there's that, and of course that is the major thing. Mum and dad...well, they have gotten much better the past couple of years but they are always so sad. And Percy too, because he lost out on all that time with him before Fred died, nearly two years of his life."

"And what of you George? I know you've tried to hide it but I have felt how sad you are today. You don't have to hide things from me George. I want to help if I can."

Luna put her arms around him and lay her head on his chest, George lay his cheek on the top of her head.

"You help me just by being with me. You comfort me, like no one else has ever been able to." He kissed her forehead "So, there's Fred, But there's more too."

"More?"

"Just, some of them might seem a bit ...off."

"Off, how so?"

"Ron and Hermione for example, for some reason seem they to be unable to keep their hands off of one another, and it gets even worse if you so much as mention a house elf. It gets to be a little embarrassing to be honest"

"You? Embarrassed? I find that hard to fathom."

George looked down at her pinkening cheeks wondering if she was remembering what had happened in the changing room at the dress shop, he certainly had been, most of the day in fact. Damn Cincy and her timing. George decided it was best let go... for now anyway.

"I guess the worst thing is...well, you know all about Harry going into the forest?" George had just turned two shades paler at the memory.

"You mean when he gave himself to..." Luna's free hand instinctively went to her belly protectively "to you know who."

"Yeah, that. Well, Ginny says she forgave Harry for it, but every year on the blackiversary sometime during the night, she gets mad at him at some point, for some silly reason. The family has all talked about it and decided it is because of that."

"What happens?" Luna was beginning to seriously worry. "Do they row horribly?"

"No...nothing like that..." George fidgeted in his seat as he saw the torches of Hogwarts beginning to come into sight.

"She ...well, she multiple bat bogey's him."

Luna's hand flew to her mouth, not in shock or in horror, but to attempt to smother the giggles that were attempting to escape.

"Yes, I see that you see the true scope of the horror of it." George grinned a little.

"I'm sorry, I shouldn't laugh...that's so horrible..it's just..." Luna was biting hard on her lips now to stop the giggles.

"No, please, laugh to your hearts content, we all do."

"And she does this regularly? Every year?" Luna's voice was a gale of giggles.

"Every year."

"But she's quite pregnant this year...maybe..."

"Merlins buttcrack, you'd think so though wouldn't you? No, she's even worse when she's pregnant. When she was pregnant with James we nearly thought we would have to take Harry to St. Mungos. With Albus, mum had to hide Ginny's wand she was so afraid for Harry's safety."

"Well..."Luna reasoned "At least she's regular."

"More regular than clockwork. The family always comes together tonight so we've seen it every year. Charlie usually keeps a betting pool to see who can come the closest to predicting how late it will be into the night when she does it. Dad or Percy always seem to win, usually dad. But then, he says Ginny is just like Mum, so he has a bit of an advantage I think."

"Oh my. That's really a horrible thing to do."Luna giggled and then looked at him with an attempt at a stern look of censure "George, tell me you haven't..."

"How do you think I got up the funds to buy the Hogsmeade shop? Got lucky one year."

"That is absolutely awful George Weasley."

"I was hoping to win enough tonight to finance an addition to the cottage, another bathroom...with a full sunken bathtub, kind of like the one in the Prefects bathroom on the 5th floor at Hogwarts."

"Oh that would be lovely." Luna's eyes had gone wide "What time are we down for?"

The carriage pulled to a stop just as George was about to answer and George stepped out to hand Luna down.

"George Weasley, is that you?" A cheery voice called from the carriage three back and Luna turned to see Lee Jordan.

"Lee!" George answered with a smile and turned to shake his old friends hand. "We hadn't seen you all week, we wondered if you would show your ugly face here or not mate."

"Look who's talking about ugly then." Lee laughed "You remember my wife, Alesta."

"Of course" George smiled and kissed the small pretty woman's cheek. Her hair was in long microbraids that curled prettily around her bare shoulders, just over the strapless turquoise gown she wore. "Though why she married you...I don't know."

"Now the pot's really calling the kettle black isn't it? I heard from my mum you just took the leap. And this is the unlucky victim I take it?" Lee turned his beaming smile to Luna

"You remember Luna Lovegood, from the D.A." George put his arm around Luna's waist "It's Weasley now."

Lee kissed Luna's cheek "Blimey, I thought you Ravenclaws were suppose to be smart, what's a sweet girl like you doing marrying a old fool like that?"

"Well, he is kind of cute" Luna smiled up at George "Besides, his mum has him well house trained."

"Woof" George rolled his eyes while the others laughed and he grinned "If you'll excuse us, I need to find the rest of the family before Harry and Ron send out the Auror's."

Ten minutes later they had worked their way through the crowd and after a slight skirmish at the check in over the change in Luna's credentials for the VIP section because of the last minute name change, they had met up with the rest of the Weasley's at Harry's prime VIP table. Harry was already in a less than wonderful mood, he hated all the fuss that was made over him and as much as he appreciated having tabloid scum like Rita Skeeter kept away from him and sequestered away in the main section, far from the VIP section, they were making it difficult for him to connect with others that he would have truly enjoyed seeing.

When George and Luna joined the table, not only Harry, Ron and Hermione as well were up in arms over the fact that a security person had refused to allow Kreacher into the VIP section to see his former master and had in fact been told to "Get his ass back in the kitchens where he belonged."

and they were about to go off to the kitchens to see him on their own. Later when they returned, Harry was calmed and in a more mellow mood now that he had spoken to Kreacher and Ron and Hermoine...

"This is simply outrageous." Hermione said as they walked along the busy service hallways.

"We just need to work all the harder to push the ministry to sign those laws for S.P.E.W 'Mione" Ron said "After the baby is born and you're not working , we can work on it together. We'll make it a real effort. A letter writing campaign."

"And next year is an election year too" he further added "If ever we could light a fire under those old poop's it surely would be when they want to keep their jobs."

"Oh Ron, have I ever told you how amazingly wonderful you are?" Hermione put her arms around him

"Well, you might have...once or twice."

George leaned over and whispered in Luna's ear "Told you so."

Luna giggled.

* * *

-

* * *

It was just after ten o'clock when Luna began to see the noticeable shift in the mood around the table. A glance at her watch confirmed that they were close to the time that Fred had died. She was surprised when George reached down and took her hand, pulling her from the table and onto the dance floor.

George didn't say a word, but pulled her close against him. Both were reassured in the feeling of their arms, tightly around one another and even more so by Angel's steady kicking between them as the soft music swelled around them as they swayed back and forth. Luna was just content to know that he was comforted by her nearness, just as his comforted her.

More and more in the past hour her thoughts had begun to stray to her father...but she would think about that later. Right now was for remembering Fred, and for comforting the brother that he had left behind. The man that Luna loved.

The music ended and George took her hand, leading her out of the great hall and into the hallways of Hogwarts. She knew where he was going without asking.

To the seventh floor, near the room of requirement.

The place where Fred Weasley had taken his last breath.

On the wall that had once exploded and claimed the life of Fred Weasley, there was now a plaque with changing pictures of Fred on it. Fred smiled and waved at them now as a first year as George ran his hand over the brick just below the plaque.

"I think he would have liked this." George smiled and wiped at the tears on his face with his free hand as a soft voice from behind them answered with it's own opinion.

"I think he would have liked it better if it had exploded with fireworks." Arthur Weasley put his arm around his sons shoulders, his wife at his side.

"My boy liked his explosions" Molly said with a small smile as she ran a finger over Fred's sixteen year old cheek as he waved silently from the picture of him on the night of the Yule Ball.

"The louder and more colorful the better." Percy Weasley said, joining them from another end of the corridor, his wife Penelope, Charlie, Cathy and Bill trailed behind him. Bill had come alone since Fleur was still in the hospital with the baby.

A loud sniffle from the other side made the family complete as Ginny and Ron, followed by Harry and Hermione, joined the circle of joined arms.

"I still miss him so much." Ginny whailed as she lay her head on her husbands chest, Charlie and Percy pulled their arms around Harry and Ginny, and Ron and Hermione around them until they had all joined into a large ball of arms all wrapped around one another with George and Luna at the core. Luna felt hot tears as they splashed on her bare shoulder, and despite the many weeping around her, she knew they came from her husband. She pulled her arms even tighter around him, pulling him closer as she felt her own tears pouring down her cheeks.

"Do you remember" Ron said with a small sniffling laugh "When Fred and George tried to get their names into the Goblet of Fire?"

George sniffled and laughed"Madam Pomfrey had quite a time turning us back from white haired old men to sixteen year olds."

"I tried to tell you it wouldn't work." Hermione rested her head on Ron's shoulder "It was a good try though." she laughed "Good for a laugh anyway."

"It might have worked, if the Goblet wasn't so smart." Harry smiled

"Wasn't that smart, it let a skinny specky geek like you in." George laughed

"That's beside the point." Harry grinned

"I'll never forget the look on Delores Umbridges face when she came ranting into Fudges office about the swamp you two set for her and Filtch." Percy smiled and laughed

"Oh yes" Penelope laughed "Percy told me she nearly steamed like a tea pot."

"I'll always remember the fireworks" Luna said softly as she pulled back and looked up into Georges eyes "And how they flew off into the sunset on their brooms like a couple of muggle movie heroes."

George pulled Luna close again as the others began to pull apart

"They were our heroes weren't they?" Ginny smiled, beaming at the picture of Fred.

"They still are." Luna whispered into George's good ear and he held her tighter and whispered back

"I love you."

"I love you." Luna sighed sadly against his chest.

George's time of crisis had come and past...but Luna's was only beginning.

As the other's drifted off and left them alone again they wandered the halls, eventually they ended up in the entrance courtyard and Luna asked George to walk with her on what had always been her favorite path at Hogwarts. The long stone stair path that led to the boat house.

"This may come as a surprise, but Fred and I were the first in our class to learn _"Incendio"_ George pointed out "And as a reward, we got the honor of lighting the torches along this path every night for the rest of the year."

"Somehow George, I am not at all surprised to find that you were the first to learn the fire casting spell." Luna smiled

"You are surprised however that Professor Dumbledore trusted us with it. Aren't you?" George raised an eyebrow at her and fixed the smirk in place.

"It's a beautiful night isn't it?" Luna smiled, determined to avoid the question.

"Not as beautiful as you are." George squeezed her hand "Not very subtle are you?"

Luna giggled a little.

They walked in silence along the path a little longer until they came to a curved circle that offered a spectacular view of the ocean.

"It's getting late" George remarked and Luna nodded.

"It was soon wasn't it..." Luna looked away "That your father died."

George reached for her face and turned it back to his. "You told me not to hide from you, don't I deserve to have you not hide from me?"

"It isn't you George. I have just never talked about my dad's death before. I don't know if I can."

"Please tell me."George brushed the tears from her cheek with his thumb "How can I help you if I don't know what happened?"

Luna pulled away and began to walk again, she didn't speak until they had reached the boathouse and she stood on the pier in the darkness, her arms wrapped around herself.

"It was when you know who was in the forest. He thought for a time that Harry was going to allow the fighting to begin again instead of giving himself over. We were preparing for that afterall, wizards and witches were coming into Hogwarts from all over to fight, but we were still out numbered. But that wasn't enough for Vo..Voldemort" Luna shuddered as she said the name for the first time in her life and George put his arms around her from behind.

"He wanted it to be a massacre, and he ordered the prisoners of Azkaban to be imperiused and brought to fight along side him. You see, he was bringing my father here...to kill my friends, people I cared about...even, even to kill me."

"Luna..."

"No...please don't stop me, if you do,...I won't be able to start again."

George nodded and kissed her temple.

"They were en route when Harry gave himself up, and as you know, it wasn't long after that that everything was over. Harry somehow came back to life, and Voldemort's last horcrux was destroyed, then Voldemort himself. The curse on my father and the others lifted and when the Death Eaters realized what must have happened, there was confusion and spells flew from every direction. The prisoners eventually took down all the Death Eaters, but by then...my father..."

George turned Luna and pulled her against him

"My father was dead and I never saw him again."

"He was brave, a hero, like his daughter." George rubbed her back softly

"How can you say that, after what he did to Ron? He gave him, Harry and Hermione over to the Death Eaters."

"He did what he had to do to save you. Nobody blames your father for what he did."

"It was a nightmare, straightening things out with the ministry." Luna shivered again and George tightened his arms around her "If not for Harry they would probably still have my father listed as a dead death eater."

"We all have a lot to be grateful to Harry Potter for."

They were startled by a loud scream.

"Ginny...no!"

George laughed.

"Was that just..." Luna asked looking at George with a raised eyebrow

George smirked "I think we just won your fancy new bathroom Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna pressed the cool cloth to her face one last time and after being assured that the puffy red circles under her eyes were gone, she went about repairing the damage the past couple of hours had done to her make-up. Satisfied with the repair job she dropped her lip gloss back into her bag and headed back to the great hall.

"Where do you think you're going lady?" the security guard took her elbow just as she was about to enter the VIP section.

"I'm going back to my table."

"Listen, just go back down to the main area where you belong sweetheart. I don't want no trouble out of you."

"I belong in the VIP section. I'm with the Harry Potter/Ron Weasley party."

"Aren't we all honey. Now come on." He grabbed her arm more roughly this time but she stood her ground."Okay lady, if you belong in the VIP, where's your credentials?"

"My husband has them, with his. Check your list, Luna Weasley."

The security guard looked on his list

"No Luna Weasley in the Potter party toots. Only Luna Lovegood."

"Merlins fat ass, not again" Luna rubbed her temples "I'm Luna Lovegood."

"Thought you said it was Weasley."

"It is, but it was supposed to be changed to..." The guard wasn't listening anymore, he grabbed Luna roughly by the arm

"Let me go!" Luna pulled her arm free and tried to walk away, figuring if she got far enough she would run into someone who knew her.

"Oh no you don't missy" He took her arm and dragged her to the exit and tossed her outside. "I ain't losing my job over some little tramp who just want's to get close enough to grab Harry Potter's dick."

"How dare you!" Luna ground the heel of her shoe into his foot and started to run back to the building.

Luna was grabbed from behind just as she crossed the threshold of the door and she felt a hand grab her hair as two legs came down hard on her own and she was thrown face first onto the floor, her lip split as it made contact with the hard stone and she felt consumed by dizziness when her eyebrow cracked right behind it.

_Luna wanted to scream but she couldn't. A spell had rendered her voice just as useless as her body. She had no choice but to lay there in the cold darkness._

No! This wasn't like then...she could fight now. She could move. The angry guard was holding her from behind now, having pulled her to her feet.

"What the hell do you think you are doing?" Another angry voice rang above her as Luna attempted to find her wand.

"Alesta, go get George!"

"This girl is ..."

"Let her go! Can't you see something is wrong with her?!"

_She was cold, so cold ... Luna wondered...is this hell? She had always thought hell was filled with fire..._

"What the Bloody hell...get your hands off my wife you fucker!"

"She's under arrest..."

"She's pregnant you bastard, let go of her!"

Weakly Luna finally located her wand, her voice was a whisper as she called forth the curse.

"_Stupify"_

The security guard was thrown off of Luna by a good hundred feet. George pulled into his arms.

"George" Luna said weakly just before slipping into blackness.

* * *

-

* * *

George looked down at Luna's bruised face. With all the tubes and machines connected to her and to Angel a black eye and split lip should be the least of his concerns, he knew, but he couldn't break his concentration from the bruises.

Yet another sign of how badly he had failed his wife. Damn it. Why the hell had he left her side? She was only going to freshen up she said...she would be right back...

He'd been careless with her, just like letting her fall at the monument dedication the night before. But this wasn't just a little bruise he could wipe away with wonder crème.

"_Will...she be okay? Will the baby be okay?"_

"_Your wife has had a heart attack Mr. Weasley."_

"_But will they..."_

"_I'm sorry...At this point, it's just too soon to tell. Just know that were doing everything we can. "_

Everything they can. From where George was sitting, it sure didn't seem like a hell of a lot.

George laid his head next to Luna's on the pillow and put his hand over the swelling of her stomach, thankfully, Angel kicked obligingly.

"You've gotta be okay...we can't lose you. I can't."

It had already been three days. But Luna wasn't waking up...

George nestled his nose into Luna's neck and wept.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 10 Preview

George keeps a vigil at Luna's bedside

while Harry and Ron look into some things on their own.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

So, sorry this took so long to get up. I was feeling patriotic and downloaded a Independence Day desktop theme from APPLEBLOSSOM ART and it came with a bonus killer virus that crashed... no wait, this thing decimated my freaking system. It was like the computer virus equivalent of hurricane Katrina and the India Tsunami's put together, thats how bad it was.

So, now I am not only 200 bucks poorer, but I have lost three years worth of writing because I had ZERO backed up and while I THOUGHT I had it backed up on a disc before I took it in, when I went to take stuff off the disc, the virus erased the disc as soon as I put stuff on it. There was NO saving anything. Piss me off. I lost tons and tons of unpublished InuYasha stories, a bunch of half written Harry Potter stories, and a couple chapters of an original fiction novel I was writing. Not to mention all my original wallpapers, my George and Luna graphic artwork, tons and tons of scans of original InuYasha artwork, hundreds of pictures, some great fan art id found, and all of my Fred and George wallpapers (CRY!!) God, my life is such a suckfest sometimes. But it is finally looking up a little...I did finally after three days find my absolute favorite Fred, George, Ginny and Ron wallpaper! Yay me! Anyway...I know yall will kill me if I leave this cliffy hanging a long time, so I promise not to. I'll update soon.

Oh, and No flaming the writer for the evil cliffy...ya know ya love em!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	10. Luna's Secret Part I

* * *

-Disclaimer: The Harry Potter universe is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

-

-

* * *

-A/N You know the C2 rule, don't make me hurt ya!

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter Ten

-Luna's Secret Part I

* * *

-

* * *

Not even the dreary Tuesday afternoon thunderstorm was a match for the thunderous expressions on the faces of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley as they glared across the desk at the Minister of Magic, Kingsley Shacklebolt . Never mind the fact that Kingsley had known the pair since they were, as he liked to refer to them, cheeky know it all-know nothing Hogwarts fifth years or the fact that he was was godfather to Harry's oldest son, and had already been asked to be a godfather to Ron's next born, due any day now. They had always agreed that once they stepped into their official robes, they left their personal connection on the other side of the door. That meant that the gloves came off and all bets were off if one didn't agree with the other. It was an arrangement that had always worked well for them and never once in ten years had any of the three ever considered going beyond the those boundaries.

Until now. Harry Potter and Ron Weasley were beyond pissed off, they didn't care who knew it, and were ready to use whatever ammunition was needed to convince the minister that he was flat out, out of his damned mind.

"I don't believe what I am bloody well hearing." Ron spat "Harry, you better tell me that I misheard what _Minister_ Shacklebolt just said."

"I was just gonna tell you the same thing...because..." Harry snorted a distinctly unamused bark of a laugh that was strangely similar to that of his deceased godfather, Sirius Black. "I don't believe this bullshit. That bastard slams a pregnant woman onto her face on the ground... bruises her face up, and not only ain't he being charged with assault, but he ain't getting sacked for it either?"

"Would you two calm down and look at this professionally for one minute?"

"No! I won't." Ron was on his feet, yelling across the desk "You know damn well this isn't professional, for Harry or me."

"Sit down Weasley" Kingsley tried to force a look of indifference onto his face. "Potter, get your partner under control."

"No, Ron's right, me and Luna go way back, way even before she married George, and that bastard ain't getting away with this." Harry was standing now too, his fists clenched at his sides.

"Nobody said he was getting away with anything! Now would you two sit down, shut up and listen for a minute before I toss you out of here on your arses?!" Kingsley was on his own feet, wand in hand, and Harry and Ron both knew that was not a good combination. Slowly they backed off and sat back in their seats.

Kingsley tossed his wand down furiously on his desk. " Nobody knows for sure what the hell happened in that entry way Saturday night, and until we do know, we can't do anything. Skullings is completely scrambled in the head, he doesn't know his arse from his left elbow. That was one hell of a jolt your sister in law sent through him."

Ron couldn't help the small grin that twitched at the corners of his mouth. "She had a bit of help from my niece."

Kingsley looked at Harry, his eyebrows raised. "What do you mean?"

"Magical Hypertoxicity Syndrome." Harry snorted sarcastically "Did you think she was hooked up to all that crap down at St. Mungos for looks? She had a heart heart attack from the extra jolt of energy defending herself after that bastard Skullings tossed her about."

"I'm going to ignore the fact that your being a insubordinate cheeky little bastard and chalk it up to worry over your sister in law Potter."

"What do you normally chalk it up to?" Ron asked with a slight smirk in Harry's direction.

"His charming personality. Well, Your sister in law having MHS clears up one problem."

"What's that?" Harry looked up

"Skullings wife, she's been making noise about wanting your sister in law arrested."

"You've got to be kidding me." Ron was on his feet again.

"Sit down Weasley."

Kingsley shot Ron a look that made it clear he was done messing around and Ron slid back into his chair.

"To all outside appearances it looks like your sister in law assaulted a civil officer who was working security detail...ah...don't even start Potter." Kingsley stared Harry back down into his chair.

"I said to outside appearances. I was there, remember? I saw her, and at a casual glance, it was fairly easy to miss the fact that she is pregnant, given the cut of the dress she was wearing. I'm not condoning what Skullings did, but I seriously doubt he would have been so rough with her had he known of her condition. Skullings has five broken toes and three other fractures from her stomping on his foot and he's laid out in St. Mungo's for who knows how long because of the extreme power of the stupefy she used. To anyone not in the know, she looked like gate crasher who used excessive force on security personnel."

Ron rolled his eyes. "Ah come on Kingsley, Luna couldn't help the force that went into her spell."

"That's what I am trying to say if you two would think like the Auror's you are suppose to be for one minute. Look at the facts impersonally. She didn't have her credentials on her, the name mix up on the security lists, and security was a nightmare. You should have seen the freaks trying to sneak into the VIP section to get a gander at your scrawny arses. Why is beyond me."

"Thanks." Ron said with a annoyed sigh. He couldn't argue with Kingsley on that issue. " He's got a point I suppose. All night strange witches and wizards were on me, you and Hermione like white on rice. We couldn't take a crap without someone mugging on to us. It was a bloody security nightmare."

"Exactly my point." Kingsley nodded

"That may be so, but..." Harry wasn't giving up "Luna knew better than anyone the risks of using magic, to not just her and the baby, but to the person she directed it at. She never would have done it unless she thought she had no other choice. I know you don't know Luna well, but surely you know her well enough to know she doesn't have a mean or cruel bone in her body."

"Lee said she was freaking out pretty bad, even before Skullings got rough with her." Ron looked at Harry "That's not much like Luna, to freak out like that."

Kingsley sighed deeply "From what Jordan told me, it sounds like she was flashing back to something else. Did she have anything really horrible happen during the war that might have caused her to over react when Skullings tried to restrain her?"

"Didn't something bad happen to all of us during the war?" Ron shivered slightly as the memory of Hermione being tortured at Malfoy manor crept into his mind. Her screams still haunted him, and after ten years, Ron was convinced they always would.

"I mean something specific. Didn't you tell me once that you had rescued her from Malfoy manor?"

Harry nodded "So you think she was flashing back to something else and that's why she ended up getting hurt?"

"Look" Kingsley sat back in his chair "I'm not denying that Skullings has a ton of culpability for what happened. His wife admitted he was already pissed off because apparently you gave him an ass chewing earlier for not letting a house elf into the VIP section. Kreacher I assume?"

Harry nodded and Kingsley continued "And like Ron said, security was a nightmare. I think every witch and wizard in the world was at Hogwarts, and nearly every single one was claiming to be in your party so they could get into the VIP section to get near you three. Again, why is beyond me."

Harry smirked a little "Must be my charming personality."

Ron guffawed loudly "And I'm the next muggle prime minister."

Harry decided to ignore the slight. "Are you going to charge Luna with anything?"

"I'll need you to get me a statement from her healer affirming her MHS."

Ron raised an eyebrow "What, our word ain't good enough anymore?"

Kingsley rolled his eyes "Weasley, you know the rules, if it isn't documented, it never happened."

"Minister" Harry summoned up some professionalism "If a senior auror wanted to do some investigating on something that might have happened, where would you suggest he begin?"

"Investigating? For what purpose?"

"Never know what kind of documentation you might need to close this case. Say you should need proof that Luna was flashing back to something else, in case Skullings does decide to be a prick and press you on charging Luna."

"You sure this isn't personal Potter? The Voldemort case file has been closed for ten years. I can't give you permission to investigate a closed case for personal reasons, you know that."

"Personal?" Harry smiled grimly "You think Ron and I would abuse our positions as senior Aurors by digging into closed investigations for personal reasons?"

"In a heartbeat." Kingsley sat forward again

"Well, I don't know about Harry, but I'm injured by your lack of faith." Ron smirked slightly

"I'm definitely injured" Harry agreed with a vigorous nod "Likely beyond repair."

"Get out of here, I have work to do." Kingsley rolled his eyes at them and picked up his quill. "If it were me, I'd start with Ollivander."

"Ollivander?" Ron questioned

"He was held in Malfoy manor at the same time wasn't he? Try Dean Thomas if Ollivanders no help."

"So we have permission then?"

"What the minister of magic doesn't know won't hurt him...or you." Kingsley bent over the massive pile of paperwork in front of him.

"but..." Ron began

"Weasley, Potter, you're dismissed"

"Yes sir"

* * *

-

* * *

_George walked through the thigh high meadow grass, his eyes darting back and forth. Luna was suppose to meet him here, but she was late. He began to worry and walked faster, thinking maybe she had gotten tired and stopped to rest._

"_Looking for someone?" A familiar voice rang from behind him and George spun around to come face to face with his brother Fred._

"_Luna was suppose to be here, but she seems to be running late." George looked at his watch again "She's really late."_

"_Georgie" Fred said with a sad look on his face "She's not late"_

"_What do you mean?" George turned around and began walking away _

"_Luna's not late" Fred's voice held a horrible sadness as he called after George. "She's not coming. "_

"_Don't be daft, of course she is."_

"_She can't come little Georgie" A woman laughed cruelly, the evil sadistic laugh of Bellatrix LeStrange, then Voldemort himself said "I killed her."_

_George whirled around, Luna lay dead in Voldemorts arms._

_"Now I've taken everything." _

_Voldemort laughed_ _cruelly_

--GL--

George jolted awake to find himself still in the stiff backed St. Mungo's visitors chair that had been his sleeping quarters for the past three days.

"Fuck!" he swore aloud as the fear from his nightmare slowly left him shaking. He buried his sweaty face in his hands and then his fingers through his hair in frustration. As if his fear when he was awake wasn't bad enough, now he couldn't even find escape from his fear in sleep.

George rose from the chair and went into the bathroom. He hit the tap with an irritated swat and without bothering to wait for the water to warm, he filled his hands with the cold water and splashed it on his face. Deciding it felt good, he did it again and then again, erasing the last hazy cobwebby vestiges of sleep from his face and mind.

He dried himself off with a hand towel, then gave his teeth a quick brushing and ran a comb through his hair. Another day had begun.

Another day of sitting by his unconscious wife's side while she fought to hang onto the lives of herself and the baby she carried. Their baby girl, their angel.

George opened the bathroom door, then shut it again just as quickly as he felt the tears swelling up in him again. It wasn't the first time he had cried in the past three days, likely it wasn't the last either. But no matter how much he may cry behind the closed bathroom door, he would not cry at her bedside. George believed that she could hear, or at least feel what was going on, even while she was unconscious and he was determined he would be upbeat. He didn't want his own fears to scare her. She needed to be strong right now, she needed her strength for herself and for Angel.

George sat on the floor and allowed the storm to come and go, then he rose and splashed his face again, then opened the door and returned to his chair to begin another days vigil at her side. He hadn't left her once since she had been settled in the maternity ICU, he hadn't even ventured into the hallway or visitors room to get a cup of tea.

Instead he kept a silent watch while healers assistants, student healers, and healer Glenwood came and went around him. If there was a bright spot it was the frequent scans that healer Glenwood insisted on. Three times a day she came in and tapped her wand to Luna's belly, she was enveloped in a soft pink glow and then healer Glenwood summoned the screen and George was able to see Angel's image on the wall.

This day, George was particularly interested in the scans. The one the night before had been odd, the normally light pink glow had been dark purple and Healer Glenwood ended it abruptly without any explanation other than it was nothing to worry about, possibly a wand malfunction or a glitch in the spells they used. She had already come in this morning and the glow had once again been dark purple and before having a chance to show George the scan, she had been rushed out immediately for a delivery.

Once again settled in his chair, George picked up Luna's hand and curled it up by his face, then laid his other hand on her belly. As usual, Angel began kicking immediately at his touch.

"Say little girl, what are you on about in there?" George questioned softly as he brushed his lips over Luna's fingers. "I wish your mummy's healer would tell Daddy instead of worrying him half to death."

George turned anxiously as the door behind him opened and Molly Weasley walked in.

"Morning" She smiled and kissed the top of his head "How are our girls today?"

"The same" he sighed "Nothing ever changes it seems."

"Well, sometimes no news is good news." she patted his arm and conjured a chair to sit next to him.

"Something odd happened with her scan last night, it happened again this morning but Healer Glenwood was rushed out because some one went into labor. Can you imagine being more rude? Going into labor in the middle of my crisis?"

Molly laughed despite the morose look on her sons face. "Well, You can blame your sister in law for that."

""Mione?" George lifted his eyebrows as Molly nodded "Figures, she always was the annoying one."

Molly laughed again "I doubt she did it on purpose. Now what do you mean something odd happened with the scan?"

"The glow, it's turned purple."

"The glow changed colors? That is a bit odd. Well, the glow doesn't do anything but identify the gender, so I doubt it is anything to worry about. Maybe it was just a spell glitch."

"That's what Healer Glenwood said, but then she was rushed off this morning before I had a chance to ask a single question." George's face was screwed up with concern.

Molly put her arm around his back.

"It does no good to worry. Best you try to put it out of your head for now. As long as the baby is moving and healer Glenwood doesn't seem worried, I wouldn't be either."

"She's not waking up. I don't understand why she won't wake up." He whispered

"She used a lot of energy, now she just needs to rest to get it all back. That's all."

"Mum, It's been so long."

"Not really, only a couple days." Molly squeezed his hand "It only seems so long because you miss her."

That was certainly true. He missed everything about her, her smile and her eyes. He missed hearing her laugh, and feeling Angel kick between them when she slept next to him. More than anything else, George missed being able to hold her. With all the wires, he was only able to hold her hand.

George smiled a little. "Yeah, I miss her."

Molly smiled softly "It certainly does a mothers heart good to see her son so in love. I never thought I would see the day, you certainly took your sweet time about it."

"I guess I was just waiting for the right girl to come find me." George smiled sadly and nodded towards the bed "I was waiting for her."

Then his face broke and couldn't stop the tears.

"I can't lose them Mum, I can't." he whispered as Molly pulled him into her arms "My heart couldn't survive it."

"Shhh Georgie, it'll be okay." Molly whispered softly "Everything will be okay."

* * *

-

* * *

"Hugo?" Harry looked at Ron the next day as they walked down the sidewalk toward Ollivanders wand shop. "You're kidding right?"

"It was 'Moine's grandfathers name" Ron rolled his eyes "And you're one to talk about odd baby names... Albus Severus. After how much torture Snape put us through."

"Point taken, but still, Hugo? That sounds like something Vicktor Krum would name one of his kids."

"Your a real riot" Ron stopped outside Ollivanders and gave Harry an evil glare "In fact I think I might laugh the whole time I am putting the cruciatus curse on you if you ever say that again."

"My but your prickly today." Harry laughed "All those threats Hermione made to rip off part of your anatomy getting to you?"

"We'll see who's laughing in a couple weeks. If memory serves, when Ginny had James and Al she was able to fire off quite a few bat bogeys before you got her wand away from her."

Harry shivered at the memory of Ginny in labor and cracked a grin as he pulled the door open. "Did I mention that I think Hugo is a lovely name for a firstborn son?"

"Thought that would change your tune Uncle Harry." Ron smirked as he followed Harry into the shop.

Ollivanders hadn't changed a bit in the eighteen years since Harry had first entered it. Every wall from floor to ceiling was covered with dusty shelves of wand boxes. Every wand waiting patiently under it cover of dust for the wizard or witch it would select to come and claim it.

Like the shop, it's owner had remained the same as well. Ollivander was the premiere wand maker, the absolute best and his talent was unmatched. After the death of Gregorovich, witches and wizards even began to flock in from other European countries to obtain one of his wands.

"Well, well" Ollivander smiled at the sight of two of his most famous wand owners "Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley. To what do I owe this great honor? I dearly hope you haven't managed to damage your wand again Mr. Potter."

He held out his hands and Harry and Ron knew without asking that Ollivander wished to inspect their wands. They smiled at one another as they handed them over.

"Ahh yes, holly and phoenix. Very firm yet springy." Ollivander smiled as a sense of euphoria washed over him "A great deal of magic still to be had from with it. Praise Merlin the Elder wand was successful in repairing it after you were careless with it Mr. Potter."

Ollivander polished the wand with a soft flannel cloth and a coating of bees wax and handed it back then picked up Ron's wand.

"Yes, yes..rosewood and dragon heart string, and your third wand of my creation if I am not mistaken. I believe you collected this ten years ago after your second wand was taken from you." Ollivander tsked at Ron while he examined the wand and polished it. "But, at least it didn't suffer the terrible fate of your first wand." He handed it back to Ron.

"My first wand wasn't even mine" Ron protested "It was Charlie's old wand."

"Yes, walnut and unicorn hair, I remember it well." Ollivander clucked "But, as your wands are in perfect condition, I assume this isn't why you have come. Official business I presume?"

Ollivander was extremely familiar with the aurors department, he was often asked to consult.

"Yes sir" Harry said respectfully.

"Not more broomjacking's I hope. When will people learn not to pick up strangers and offer them rides?" Ollivander tsked and Ron wondered if he practiced tsking when he was alone, just to make it as annoying as possible.

"Actually sir, it's about the war." Harry hesitated, he knew that Ollivander had suffered greatly while being held at Malfoy manor, he hated forcing the old man to dredge up painful memories. "Malfoy manor specifically."

Ollivander stiffened and turned away from them to fuss with a display of wand polish.

"I do not speak of Malfoy manor. I'm sorry, I can't help you."

"Just a couple questions." Ron pushed "it's extremely important."

"I do not speak of it" Ollivander repeated "The war is over, Voldemort is dead. Nothing good can come of speaking of the past. Particularly not speaking of the things that happened...in that horrible place." He swallowed hard and began to turn away from them. "I do not speak of Malfoy manor, to anyone. Not even aurors."

"Not even the aurors who rescued you?" Harry said desperately, hating every word. He hated bringing up the things he had done for people as leverage to get people to help him.

"That is unfair Mr. Potter. And will not work on me." Ollivander turned away from them and began to disappear into the back of the shop. "Now good day."

"Please sir" Harry felt desperate. "It's for Luna."

Ollivander turned sharply and Harry knew that he had said the only thing that would make Ollivander listen. Ollivander, Harry knew, credited his mental survival in Malfoy manor to Luna and he thought of her almost as the daughter he had never had.

"Miss Lovegood?" His eyes were wide "What of Miss Lovegood?"

"She's in trouble." Ron said "And we think it is because of something that happened to her while being held at Malfoy manor."

"What sort of trouble?"

"She attacked a security person who tried to restrain her at the Remembrance ball last weekend." Ron said simply "A witness report leads us to believe she was flipping out because she was flashing back to something that happened then."

Ollivander sat down on a stool and wiped his face with his sleeve. "Voldemort did unspeakable things to me at Malfoy manor. Just thinking of them now chills me to the point I can scarcely breathe. But to the best of my knowledge, Miss Lovegood was never harmed."

"To the best of your knowledge?" Harry asked "Do you mean there were times when things could have happened that you know nothing of?"

Ollivander nodded "After the Thomas boy was brought in, Narcissa Malfoy came nightly to collect Miss Lovegood. Why I do not know. She was always returned in the morning. The third morning she returned she sat quietly in a corner sobbing the entire day. Neither I nor Mr. Thomas could draw her from it. It was another day after that that you came and we were freed."

"You never found out what happened to her?" Harry said softly

"I never asked." Ollivander turned away but not before Harry saw a tear fall from his eye. His voice shuddered "I didn't want to know what they had done. What could make such a sweet funny happy girl sob so horribly? I don't think I could stand to know, even now. I imagine the person you want to ask is Narcissa Malfoy."

Harry looked at Ron and he nodded.

"Thank you Mr. Ollivander." Ron said softly "I understand this is painful for you. It is for us too."

"Yes, She often spoke of how dear you were to her. She always knew it would be you who rescued us. You must do all you can to see Miss Lovegood free of this trouble she is in."

"We will." Ron said "You know, she married my brother George recently."

"George Weasley you say? A fine boy, if a bit of a troublemaker. I had such a time, such a time sitting he and his brother with their first wands." Ollivander chuckled lightly "I wondered if my little shop would ever be restored once they passed through."

Harry laughed a little "Sounds about right, knowing Fred and George."

"Yes, yes. Fine boys. Cherry and dragon heart sting for Fred and beechwood and dragon heart sting for George. You younger Weasley boys are very fond of dragon heart string it seems. Quite curious, as both of your parents and the older two favor unicorn hair. Your sister on the other hand, hawthorn and phoenix. Not a typical combination at all."

"I don't think there is much that is typical about my wife." Harry smiled

"It will be quite interesting to see what your children favor." Ollivander got to his feet once again and offered his hand to Ron "I nearly forgot, I understand congratulations are once again in order Mr. Weasley."

Ron shook his hand, beaming with pride over his newborn son. "His names Hugo."

"Hugo" Ollivander nodded "An interesting name for a child of British origin. It sounds as if it has a more Bulgarian ring to me."

An hour later they were standing at the front entrance to Malfoy manor. It was time to pay a call on Narcissa Malfoy.

Ron's face was still very red and Harry couldn't seem to stop laughing.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 11 Preview

Ron and Harry pay a visit on Narcissa Malfoy while George continues his vigil at Luna's bedside.

What could the dark purple glow possibly mean? Find out in the next chapter!

Luna's Secret Part II

* * *

-

* * *

Yeah, I couldn't resist taking a few pot shots at the name JKR chose for Ron's son. It just seems like something Vicktor would have chosen...lmfao

Sorry, I know this chapter was a little short, but it looked like it was going to exceed my usual word count so I needed to break it up as I am having a problem with pain in my wrist that makes typing a little more difficult than usual, but I wanted to get something up, since I am trying to be better about updating more often. I promise to update very soon though! Maybe even later today...depending.

Please please please check out my new story "The Storm before Dawn" No one is reading or reviewing and it is breaking my heart! Also, if you have never checked it out, check out The Eighth Year. Nobody is reviewing me anymore and I want to cry!! Am I losing it? Does my writing like...suck now or something?

Also, I finally got on myspace... I am Christian Potterhead , so look me up! I only have one friend and his name is Tom! As a Harry Potter fan, I have to say having my only friend have the name **Tom** makes me feel a bit freaky!_  
_

* * *

-

* * *

_Note to Ladyfabulous..._

_I changed my mind about leaving out the subplot...cause I am going to go a different way with the ending of this fic. _

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	11. Luna's Secret Part II: Malfoy Manor

* * *

-Disclaimer: Multiple Choice:

The Harry Potter universe is the creation of what famous author who isn't me?

A. Wishiwason Shrooms

B. JK Rowling

C. Onevery Hornybich

D. Iym Kindafulla-Shitte

* * *

-

* * *

- A/N: You know the C2 Rule. Learn it, live it, be it. Or get it!

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning: This chapter contains some not very nice stuff.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 11

-Luna's Secret Part II-

-Malfoy Manor

* * *

-

* * *

"Cheery sort of place this, isn't it?" Ronald Weasley pulled a disgusted face as he gaped at the sculptures, each a representation of a great snake devouring some kind of prey, that flanked each side of the long drive that lead to Malfoy manor. Though they had been here before, it was like they were seeing Malfoy manor for the first time. The last time they had come this way it had been very dark and, considering they had been being led to what should have been their sure deaths, taking in the artwork hadn't exactly been high on their priorities at the moment.

Harry Potter, Ron's life long best friend and Auror, parter grimaced in response.

"Brilliant." Harry remarked "Nearly as charming as the people who live here." Harry shot a particularly nasty glare at one of an enormous snake devouring a stag. "If I didn't know better, I'd think this was built with me mind."

"Couldn't be" Ron glared at the statue of a snake devouring a weasel. "These look to be older than you."

"They should just put one of those signs up, you know like we saw in New York when we were there for that symposium on international wizarding crime a couple years back" Harry shook his head as they passed a huge sculpture of an enormous snake devouring some sort of huge bird. "'I heart evil'"

Ron snickered as they approached the veranda of the gloomy manor. "That would be subtle"

Harry shrugged "And this is? Besides, since when have the Malfoy's cared about subtly?"

"Got me there." Ron snickered a little as the reached the door. He gestured to the smaller statue that flanked the doorway... a single snake devouring a lion, a badger, and an eagle. "Get a load of this would you?"

"Very subtle about their feelings about Gryffindor and the other houses the Malfoy's." Harry lifted his hand and pressed the door chime. "It's a wonder they don't have a statue of Lucius Malfoy kissing Voldemorts feet."

Instead of the soft melodic chime of most door bells, this instead was sound of someone screaming and Harry was reminded of the portrait of Sirius Black's mother that still sat on the wall of his house at 12 Grimmauld place. Despite the fact that he and Ginny had employed an extremely expensive curse breaker to rid the house of every dark magical charm, the portrait still remained. Thankfully the curse breaker had been able to cover it with a false wall and a charm that kept it sealed and silent.

Harry had attempted once to sell the house but in the end, he couldn't bring himself to part with it. Sirius had grown up with in its walls after all and having lost his godfather, Harry was thankful for the small links in his life that he was able to keep with his godfather. The house had been completely refurbished and now was home to Phoenix House, a center dedicated to assisting witches and wizards recover from emotional trauma, mostly that caused by Voldemort and both wars.

Harry thought, with a great amount of satisfaction, that Sirius would have been pleased.

"What the bloody hell kind of greeting is that?" Ron looked beyond disgusted as he pulled his hands from his ears.

"I don't think it is meant as a greeting as much as it is a warning to get out while you still can." Harry snickered

"Certainly helps to explain why Draco Malfoy was such a ruddy little bastard doesn't it?"

"You mean besides genetics and parenting?"

Ron laughed as the door was pulled open by a small house elf.

Harry smiled at the appearance of the female elf in a snowy white dress, comparing the dress to the filthy pillowcase that Dobby had first appeared to him in. Hermione had managed to push enough elfish reform into effect that required house elves to be suitably attired at all times. Sadly, she had been unable to fight the clause that her senior staff had insisted on that drew definitive lines between providing suitable attire and the giving of clothes that freed elves.

"Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley." the elf smiled widely "Mistress is waiting your arrival in the garden."

"What is your name?" Ron smiled, pleasantly surprised by the welcoming demeanor of the elf as she lead them through the enormous foyer of Malfoy manor.

"I am Hinkee Sir. Hinkee is most honored to meet Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter who destroyed the dark lord."

"Hinkee, were you here when Voldemort was here?" Harry asked

"Hinkee was sir." the light smile that had been on her face since opening the door vanished

"Can you tell us anything about what might have happened to Luna Lovegood while she was here?" Ron questioned

"Many terrible things happened after the dark lord came. Hinkee does not speak of them."

Hinkee looked afraid and Harry wondered if she was under order not to speak of them. She reached an open door way that led back outside and gestured them through to where Narcissa Malfoy and her husband Lucius side by side at a table next to a huge underground pool.

"My mistress waits here for Mr. Weasley and Mr. Potter."

"Thank you Hinkee" Ron said and looked down at the elf, but she had already disappeared. He looked up at Harry "I wasn't expecting both, were you?"

"The more the merrier I always say" Harry felt deep loathing in his gut. He wasn't overly fond of Narcissa Malfoy, but he was still alive thanks to her lie to Voldemort. He would always be thankful and was sure to show her a proper amount of respect and courtesy if they crossed paths. He felt no such leaning towards Lucius Malfoy and thus, felt nothing leading him beyond the barest bit of decorum. Fortunately, he had only seen them a time or two in the past ten years.

"Harry Potter" Lucius noticed them hovering in the doorway and rose to address them. "How... _nice_...to see you, after all this time."

"Mr. Malfoy" Harry gave Lucius a curt nod and ignored his outstretched hand. He'd be damned if he would shake the same hand that had trembled with pleasure as Voldemort stood newly reborn in a Little Hangleton graveyard and spoke of plans to kill him.

Typically, Lucius completely ignored Ron Weasley. Unlike her husband, Mrs. Malfoy cared a bit more a good breeding and social graces.

"Mr. Weasley" She reached out her hand and Ron accepted it, only because he shared the knowledge that this hand was responsible in part for the fact that his best mate was still alive. "it is nice to see you again."

"Mrs. Malfoy." Ron reluctantly accepted the offered hand.

"Mr. Potter." She shook with Harry then turned her attention to her husband. "Lucius was just leaving to return to his office."

"Yes, of course." Lucius sneered "I delayed however so I could help my wife welcome her _guests"_

Narcissa shot him a look then looked back at Ron. "I understand congratulations are in order, Mr. Weasley."

"Yes, thank you." Ron said, waiting for the typical Malfoy comment. Lucius could always be counted on.

"Well, well, another added to the Weasley family tree. How..._nice_. Will this be the last or have the Weasley's still not learned the finer points of population control?"

Before Ron or Harry could open their mouths Narcissa stepped in.

"Lucius really must leave for his office now." she gave Lucius a look that made clear she would make him miserable if he dared to disagree.

"As you wish." He sneered again and bent to kiss Narcissa's cheek "But be assured, that should you harass my wife, auror or not..."

"Go Lucius, now." Narcissa rubbed her temples in frustration.

Lucius swept from the table in an over exaggerated swirl of his black cloak, passing Hinkee on the way who was just arriving with a tea tray.

"Please, join me." Narcissa graciously indicated two chairs at the table and directed Hinkee to serve. Ron and Harry accepted the chairs and hesitated over acceptance of the tea. Narcissa smiled at them.

"Worry not Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley. I haven't taken to poisoning famous Aurors in my spare time."

Harry nearly smiled, then shifted uncomfortably as he directed the conversation to the business at hand. "Mrs. Malfoy, we've come because we need to ask you some questions about things that occurred during the war."

Narcissa nodded and frowned "I figured as much."

"Specifically, we need to know about the time period while Voldemort used your manor as headquarters."

She frowned sadly "I don't like to think of that horrible time, much less speak of it."

"Horrible?" Ron raised his eyebrows "I had assumed that would have been a time for fond memory for one of your lot. Having your worshiped leader running things from under your very own roof."

"Yes" Narcissa looked at him sadly "I imagine that is what you would assume Mr. Weasley. Few people know the truth about that time. Lucius and I, honestly, we prefer to not discuss it, even amongst ourselves...and Draco..." her voice tightened and rose slightly " Draco refuses to speak of it to anyone."

"I don't understand." Harry asked, his face clouded in confusion.

"How could you possibly know? You would have to of been in the middle of it." Narcissa took a long drink from her tea cup "What few outside those who were in the dark lords inner circle know is that Lucius, Draco and I...we were little more than prisoners ourselves by that time."

She poured more tea into her cup and fidgeted with adding lemon before she went on.

"Between Lucius's arrest and Draco's failure to kill Dumbledore we were disgraced, were were outcasts among the death eaters and even less within the dark lords inner circle. Lucius and I weren't even allowed wands after Lucius was broken out of Azkaban, and Draco was forced to do ...such horrible things with his. Things that went against his gentle nature."

"Gentle nature?" Ron nearly gagged on the tea that he had finally decided was safe to drink "Draco Malfoy a gentle nature?"

Narcissa only smiled "I know compared to you and Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley it seems as if a joke. But Draco ... so much of his toughness was a carefully placed facade put in place to fool and impress his father. Doesn't every boy wish for nothing less than to be just like their father? Didn't you Mr. Weasley?"

Ron nodded though he was still loathe to believe it .

"Draco was their leader, but he was nothing like his friends Crabbe and Goyle. Draco enjoyed the talk and prestige...but the actions themselves...Crabbe and Goyle enjoyed the things they were allowed to do under the dark lords order, but those very same things made Draco ill. The dark lord was furious over it, he was determined he would break Draco, to turn him into a mindless, heartless killer. Lucius and I had no choice but to sit by and allow it to happen."

"Surely" Disgust rose in Harry's throat and his mouth was filled with the precursor to bile. What kind of cowards didn't do all in their power to protect their child? The fact they had sat idly by and allowed these things to happen... hadn't his own parents both died to protect him? "Surely... you could have done something?"

"And what would you have had us do Mr. Potter? Wandless, surrounded by cold blooded killers. My own sister would have killed me had Voldemort told her too! Dead, we had no chance to protect him, alive at least there was a chance no matter how slight." She sniffled and dabbed at the tears on her cheeks

"In case you've forgotten Mr. Potter, when the opportunity to help my son finally did come, I took it without a seconds hesitation."

"And Harry is alive because of it" Ron glared hard across the table at Narcissa Malfoy "is that what you left off?"

"There are no hero plaques gracing the walls of Hogwarts with the name Malfoy on them, I wasn't sitting at the table of Heroes at the big banquet last week. We weren't even allowed entrance to the VIP section at the remembrance ball."

"It wouldn't surprise me in the least if you expected those things." Ron said angrily

"I've never claimed what I did that night was done to save the life of the great Harry Potter, Mr. Weasley."

Ron opened his mouth to retort but Harry spoke before he had a chance to get a word out.

"Whatever the reason it was done, I was saved. We could argue this until another ten years passes but this has nothing to do with the current matter at hand."

Narcissa shifted her angry glare from Ron to Harry and it switched to curiosity. "Which is exactly what Mr. Potter."

"We need to know about something that occurred while Luna Lovegood was held prisoner here."

"And what is that?"

"Mr. Ollivander told us that you separated her from the other prisoners at night once Dean Thomas and the goblin joined them."

"Yes" She nodded slightly "I did do that."

"May we ask why? Who ordered it?"

"I did. I should think the reason would be obvious."

Harry and Ron looked at her blankly.

"I felt it improper for Miss Lovegood, being an attractive young woman, and a pure blood, to be held at night with young boy and a goblin. Particularly since the boy was a mud..." She was stopped by dirty looks from Harry and Ron. "since the boy was a _muggle born_."

"Improper? How?"

"You have children Mr. Potter, I am sure you can figure out what I mean by improper."

For the first time Harry felt white hot anger shoot through him.

"Dean would never have bothered her in that way! Dean is a Gryffindor, not a...a..." Harry let his words trail off and Narcissa Malfoy raised her eyebrow.

"A Slytherin Mr. Potter?"

"All the same" Ron for the first time in memory was being the calm one. "Something happened to Luna during one of those nights."

"I know nothing of it. I escorted her into one of the smaller inner guest rooms and she was locked in."

"No guard was posted?" Ron asked

"There was no need. The room had a window but it was a false window with a charm over it to make it look like it overlooked the garden fountain. The door was fixed with a caterwauling charm. She had no way of escape."

"You must have noticed her upset the day in question?"

"No, I...well, I didn't tell the dark lord what I was doing and I had no choice but to sit in his briefings every morning."

"Who moved her back with the others then?"

"Draco usually, or someone he trusted to do it. But..." She hesitated, a look of horror beginning to spread across her face.

"Dear lord" She whispered into her hand, her hand over her face. "That's what it was all about."

"What what was all about?"

"Shortly before you were brought to the manor and you escaped with Miss Lovegood, I came down the hallway to hear Draco rowing quite violently with someone. But, I never found out who, by the time I turned the corner and came into the hallway properly, whoever it was had gone."

"Did you ask Draco about it?" Ron asked sitting forward in his seat, his hands clenched tightly together as if he was restraining himself from throttling Mrs. Malfoy.

"Of course I did, but he refused to tell me anything, other than Miss Lovegood was not to be moved from the others at night again."

"And?"

Narcissa smiled, nothing more than a small twitch of her thin lips really.

"And when I protested, Draco said 'For fucks sake Mother, the mudblood is a Gryffindor, the girl is perfectly safe."

This time Harry and Ron couldn't stop the grins that came to their faces. If the situation wasn't so serious, they would have both dearly loved paying a visit on Draco Malfoy to rub his words in his face.

"And he had never told you..."

"As I said Mr. Weasley" Narcissa looked sad and more than ready for her guests to leave. "Draco refuses to speak of that time. If you think you can prompt him, then he would be the one to ask these questions."

Even Ron couldn't help but feel a bit of pity at the look of misery on Narcissa Malfoy's face.

* * *

-

* * *

George Weasley smirked at his sister in law in obvious glee.

"Sounds a bit like something Vicktor Krum would have chosen, don't you think?"

"It does not!" The only thing stopping Hermione Granger Weasley from hexing George for his comment was the fact that he was holding her twelve hour old son Hugo. "And don't you dare say anything remotely like that to Ron when you see him!"

"I wouldn't dream of it." George poked his finger into his new nephews hand and his finger was taken in a firm grasp by the tiny fist. "it's been awhile since Arty was born, I nearly forgot how tiny they were at the very first."

"Uncle George George!" James Potter burst through the door and instantly tried to climb in George's lap. A second later he was followed by his harried looking, extremely pregnant mother who dragged Albus and Rosie behind her backwards in a twin stroller. "Can I see your holey mess?"

"James can't you see he already has his hands full?" Ginny Potter looked at her son exasperatedly " Now sit down and be quiet. This is a hospital, now a play ground."

"I got room for one more." George gave Ginny a look as he helped James pull himself into Georges lap. "I swear your starting to sound more and more like Mum when she's in a cranky mood."

"I'm tired, leave me alone." Ginny settled into a chair with a deep sigh of appreciation.

"So, go to sleep then crabby."

"I'd like to see you sleep with a bowling ball stuck in your pelvis" Ginny narrowed her eyes at him "So, piss off your holeyness."

James gasped and covered his ears "MUMMY! Gramma said not to talk like a toilet!"

"You tell her James." George nodded

"Can I have my son before the hexes start flying?" Hermione jumped in.

"No" Ginny went to George and tried to swipe the baby from him "George, It's auntie Ginny's turn to hold the baby..."

"You'll have your own soon enough." George protested

"How bout if his mum gets to hold him?" Hermione offered

"So will you."

"Not for another three and a half months."

George felt crushed as memory swept over him "I hope anyway."

He handed Ginny the baby as his arms suddenly felt too weak.

"Oh George." Hermione said "I'm sure everything will be just fine."

"Has something changed?" Ginny looked from one to the other in alarm.

"The glows still dark purple, and that fucking ..."

James gasped and put his hands over his ears

"Sorry buddy" George stroked James hair "Glenwood won't tell me anything."

"She won't?" Ginny looked concerned "Why not?"

"She isn't doing it on purpose I don't think, people keep having babies. She's been extremely busy since healer Smeldwyn had leave town because of some family emergency."

Ginny looked up "He did? So nice of them to let his patients know... I'm due in like five minutes! And Glenwood is covering all his deliveries?"

Hermione nodded "So I don't think it's like she is deliberately trying to hide anything from you George."

"Of course not." Ginny handed Hugo to Hermione and then sat next to George and hugged him.

"Mummy! Your big fat tummy is squashing me!" James squeaked

"I'm not fat" Ginny corrected "It's your sister making mummy look fat."

"In the face?" George asked

"Piss off." Ginny giggled

"I'm telling Gramma!"

"Telling Gramma what sweetheart?" Molly said as she swept through the doorway with Fleur and the baby on her heels.

"Mummy said piss off twice to Uncle George George and uncle George George said fucking too."

"Did they really?" Molly swung around with her hands fisted on her hips to narrow her eyes at her children. "Shame on them. So did you James. Did you forget what Gramma said?"

"I mustn't repeat the rubbish I hear from Daddy and uncle Ron Ron and Uncle George George! Uncle George George said thats a load of pooey and..." George quickly put his hand over James mouth.

"Tattle tale" George said as he got to his feet and held James by the ankles so he was upside down. "See if I ever let you see my holey mess again."

"Uncle George George!" James giggled as George gave him a raspberry on the stomach where his shirt had lifted. "I want to see your holey mess!"

"I gotta go see Auntie Luna now. Go to your mum." George made to drop him in Ginny's lap but James screeched out instead.

"No! Wanna stay with Uncle George George!"

"How come?"

"Cause I love Uncle George George this much" James spread his arms out as wide as he could and George felt his heart melt.

"I'll come see you again later buddy ok?"

"Can I see your holey mess then?"

"Maybe later." George laughed and made to drop him next to Ginny again

"No! Want Gramma!"

George handed James over to Molly and then bent down to kiss his cheek, then he kissed Molly's cheek, then his sister and sister in laws and left.

"He looks 'orrible." Fleur said as soon as she was sure he was far from the door. "As if he hasn't slept in days."

"I don't think he has much" Ginny put in "Mum said he's been having nightmares."

"I suppose it is to be expected" Hermione allowed Fleur to take the baby. "I would be too if it were me."

"It hasn't been that long" Molly brushed her fingers through James hair "Only four days. They took her off the machines last night you know, she's breathing all on her own now."

"I want to go see Auntie Luna Luna too" James said sadly

"You can't right now sweetie" Ginny smiled softly "When she wakes up you can."

"She must be getting better then, is this right?" Fleur asked

"The cardio healer said that her heart seems to have completely recovered from the stress put on it from her use of magic." Molly nodded as James wiggled out of her lap and sat down by where Albus and Rosie slept in the stroller. "She is definitely improving."

"But why isn't she waking up mum?" Ginny was close to tears "I don't understand."

"Oh Ginny, don't worry, sometimes these things just take their time about it."

"I'm worried more about George to be honest." Hermione had tears in her eyes "How much more of this is he going to be able to take?"

"It ezz so unfair, he finally began to be happy again after first losing Fred. And now zees." Fleur sighed sadly and her sigh was just loud enough to mask the sound of the door quietly opening and closing behind them.

* * *

-

* * *

"Tell me what's wrong with this picture" Ron said as he took in the modest house and yard that was home to Draco Malfoy.

"Not a snake in sight..." Harry began "No iron gates, not a single lion being devoured. This house doesn't scream evil wizard within very well does it?"

"Daddy and mummy must be so disappointed in their gentle little Dracie." Ron smirked as they stepped onto a low veranda and crossed to the door.

"Spoke too soon Won-Won." Harry pointed at the door and Ron grinned as he lifted the snake shaped knocker. "Guess Dracie isn't a complete disappointment."

"You think, Potty?" Ron smirked.

Harry's retort was cut off as the door was opened by a small blonde pregnant woman.

"Mr. Potter, Mr. Weasley" The other Mrs. Malfoy held open the door to admit them and she smiled softly. "Draco is waiting for you in his study."

She guided them down a short hallway and the laughs of father and son reached them long before they reached the sources of the sound.

"Daddy...no, don't do it again!"

Harry and Ron nearly fell over in shock. Was that really Draco Malfoy, imitating the famous American muggle cartoon character Donald Duck?

"I shall tickle you" Draco said, his duck imitation voice was full of laughter. "Daddy duck with get you Scorpius!"

"No Daddy! No!" The little boys giggles grew louder as he ran out into the hallway "Mummy! Daddy ducks gonna get me! Save me!"

The small boy jumped into his mothers arms. He was an absolute the mirror image of his father.

"She can't save..." Draco ran out into the hallway and was cut off mid Daddy duck by the snickers of Harry Potter and Ron Weasley.

It was perhaps the embarrassment that caused Draco Malfoy to reach into the past for a bit of nastiness.

"Potty, Weasleby." He attempted to fix a sneer on his face but failed miserably. The horror of Voldemort and the years since had changed him far too much. "Come, come in."

Harry's eyes were drawn instantly to set of display shelves holding broom. The first was a old and very out of date comet, the last, a Nimbus two thousand- one.

"Wow, does she still fly?" Harry couldn't resist asking. A part of him would forever miss his first broom, the broom that had been lost to the infamous whomping willow of Hogwarts, a Nimbus two thousand.

Draco grinned "Like a dream. Of course, I don't fly much these days. You?"

"Some, not near as much as I would like certainly. A little Quidditch with the family now and then."

"It's too bad, loathe as I am to admit it, you were fantastic. Probably could have played professionally if you hadn't decided to waste your life being an auror."

Harry looked sharply from the display of brooms at Malfoy, but it had not been meant as a slight. Harry was surprised to see a semi-friendly smile on his face and realized it was a joke...nearly teasing.

"Which reminds me" Malfoy got up from his chair "I have something that I think belongs to you."

"To me?"

Malfoy stopped in front of a closed drawer on the shelf. "My uncle gave Rudolphus gave me this. Seemed to think I would enjoy having it as a trophy of some sort." He unlocked the drawer and pulled out something that Harry had thought he would never see again.

"This is..." The handle was broken and the twigs at the end were a horrible mess, but Harry would know that smell anywhere. "A firebolt..."

"Your firebolt if I am not mistaken...the one you lost the night you departed your Aunt and Uncles house in Little Whinging." Draco handed the broom to Harry. "I would have given it to you sooner, but I wasn't sure how to approach you with it to be honest."

Harry was speechless as he took the broom in his hands, Ron however, suffered no such malady. "Who are you and what have you done with Draco Malfoy?"

Draco laughed loudly, a hint of the old jeer still remained but it had been tempered with time. "I think the dark lord killed him." He waved them into chairs.

"Your family seems very nice." Ron forced himself to make polite conversation while Harry recovered from his shock.

A wide smile spread across Draco's face, obviously parenthood agreed with him. "Thank you. I understand you have a daughter about the same age" He looked at Harry "And you two sons."

Harry smiled "And one due any day now. Ron's just had another, yesterday in fact."

"I had heard, a son." Draco stood and went to a cabinet, pulled out glasses and a bottle of fine mead. "Well, shall we have a drink in celebration?"

Ron looked suddenly afraid and looked wearily at the bottle of mead in Malfoy's hand. "Not trying to kill me again are you?"

A look of horrible shame crossed Draco Malfoy's face. "You weren't my intended target." he said quietly "I didn't even want to..."

"We know." Harry said quickly

"This is very awkward." Ron looked embarrassed by his over reaction "We weren't expecting you to be...erm..."

"Un-barbaric?" Malfoy's lips twisted as he stashed the mead and reached further into the cabinet. "If you tell my father of this, I'll deny it." he pulled a bottle of fine muggle brandy from the back of the cabinet. "It's a bit of a secret pleasure for me."

He pulled the cork and poured a small bit in each glass. "Believe it or not, I learned of the pleasures of Muggle brandy from Professor Snape. He was a quite a fan of it himself."

He raised his glass "To your new offspring."

Harry and Ron drank hesitantly, but found the brandy to their liking.

"I see you have another on the way as well." Ron pointed out

"Yes, another boy. He should arrive around the end of July." Draco smiled

Harry and Ron were abruptly brought back to the reason for their visit.

"We need to ask you some questions." Ron began

"About Luna Lovegood...I know." He smiled sadly "Patrice, Mothers owl, she is very fast."

Harry and Ron nodded. " We need to know..."

Draco sighed sadly "I know what you need to know, and I'm sorry to have to tell you that I can't be of much help. I don't know for sure what happened in that room that night. I only know who I caught coming out of it and what I saw when I went into the room after confronting him about being where he didn't belong."

"What did you see?" Harry asked softly, not liking at all the direction this all seemed to be going in.

"I've never spoken to anyone of this. I know now I must, but still to this day what I saw when I opened that door makes me want to scream and vomit and cry my eyes out."

"Please tell us what you saw" Ron said, dreading confirmation of his own suspicions. "We need to know so we can help her."

"And if I tell you what I suspect happened, that the worst thing that can happen to any woman was done to Miss Lovegood...can you take it?"

"Does what any of us can take really matter compared to what happened to Luna?" Harry asked sadly, he already knew what had happened, it was written all over Malfoy's face.

"What I saw...was the confirmation of the worst thing you have already imagined. She was stripped naked , stupefied and magically silenced. I thought for a moment that she had drown in her own tears."

"She was raped." Ron whispered "And you will tell us who it was that you caught coming out of her room that morning?"

"Then what will you do?" Draco looked miserable. "Will you hunt him down and arrest him, or maybe even kill him?"

"We wish to see justice done Malfoy, nothing more, nothing less." Ron ground out.

"Bullshit" Harry yelled "I'm going to fucking tear him apart starting with his..."

"Harry..." Ron cast a glance at the open doorway

Harry forced his anger down "I'll find him and if what you suspect is true...you're goddamn right I'll kill him."

"You won't need to" Malfoy sighed and looked at Ron and Harry.

"The room of requirement has already done the work for you."

Harry's eyes shot up from the desk but it was Ron who spoke.

"Crabbe?"

Malfoy nodded and looked out the window, a trail of tears glistened on his cheeks

"Crabbe."

* * *

-

* * *

George sat with his head in his hands, his eyes fixed on the pale face of his wife. George had stopped counting the days since the remembrance ball, since Luna had used the stupefy spell that caused her heart to fail. Still, she lay there, silent, lost in place where George couldn't reach her.

George drew his face across his arm, wiping away the most recent layer of tears. Sometime the day before he had lost the ability to restrict his tears to the bathroom, he was no longer able to banish his fear from her bedside. He was scared and he didn't care who knew it. His only source of comfort was the constant movement of their Angel, reassuring him that she was alright, that he would still have her, even if he lost Luna. At least for now.

"Uncle George George" A small voice said from beside him and a tiny hand rested on his shoulder.

"Please don't cry."

George lifted his head to find James looking up at him, his eyes sad and solemn.

"Hey Buddy" George reached down and scooped his nephew up from the floor to sit in his lap "Does your Mum know where you are?"

James shook his head "I snucked out cause I wanted to be with you and see Auntie Luna Luna. But Mum said no."

"Come on, I better take you back." George started to get up

"But I heard daddy and mum say that Auntie Luna Luna liked to hear us talk to her. I think maybe the reason she hasn't woked up yet is cause she hasn't heard mine yet, and maybe she is sad cause she thinks I forgot to come and see her."

George didn't know what to say, he just hugged James as tight as he could and hid his tears behind the little boys back.

"I think she will be very happy you came James."

"I thought maybe I should bring Al and Rosie too, but they are mostly just annoying, so I left them and came alone."

George laughed "I'm glad you came James, but I need to take you back now so your Mum and Gramma and Auntie 'Mione and Auntie Fleur don't worry, okay?"

James nodded sadly as George stood from the chair and turned to the door.

"Wait! Wait uncle George George, I need to give Auntie Luna Luna a kiss." He lowered his voice to a whisper "Girls like that kind of stuff."

He wriggled out of Georges arms and went back to stand in the chair. He crawled onto Luna's bed and gave her a loud smacking kiss on the lips. Then, he went back to George and took his hand to allow him to lead him back to his mummy.

Neither saw when Luna's eyelids began to move.

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter 12 Preview

At long last...Luna wakes up to find that she is looking at the possibility of arrest for

assaulting Skullings, the security guard.

Harry and Ron are right there to fight on her behalf, but the key to her freedom is opening

the door on the terrible secret from her past.

* * *

-

* * *

-So, I am getting ready to go on vacation next week (August 3) but fear not, I'll only be gone a couple days and I think I can get an update up before that. But you guys need to do your part and REVIEW, REVIEW, REVIEW!!

* * *

-

* * *


	12. The Last Skeleton

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the creation of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-A/N: This is the last time I am going to bring up the C2 rule, if you don't know it by now, you deserve the massive butt chewing you'll get. wink wink

* * *

-

* * *

-Warning: This chapter contains a not nice flashback of rape in fairly good detail. It has been well marked so please skip over it if you are of a sensitive nature.

* * *

-

* * *

-Yeah so, I'm going on vacation tomorrow...tomorrow tomorrow!! YAY!! Can't wait! My first vacation in forever! Nothing fancy, just a couple nights a few towns over in a nice hotel with a really nice beach and lake front adjacent to it, some hiking, room service, a bar, a full gym, pool, and hot tub in our suite...too bad I am going with my kid. Lmao Unfortunately, I'll be back Tuesday. But, as promised, here is the update before I leave.

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to LadyFabulous for the correction on Lily's name! I did a tiny rewrite on the chapter!

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 12

-The Last Skeleton

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Over the past twelve years Kingsley Shaklebolt had come to know the faces of the men who sat across from him. They could hold incredible amount's of emotion, be it happiness or sadness, love or hate, yet they were never more animated than when expressing compassion and rage... Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley never did feelings half way. The minister knew that, clichés aside, faces truly were the window to the soul, and the souls across from him at the moment were tortured beyond anything any human being should have to suffer.

Kingsley had never known two more passionate people... if you were lucky enough to have them on your side, they would fight to their own deaths if it meant saving you. If you were on the wrong side of the law, they spared no amount of sweat when it came to tracking you down and seeing that you spent the rest of your life in Azkaban.

In all the years he had known them, he had rarely seen them wear their current expressions, and when they had, all had involved the death of someone precious to them, a headmaster, a brother, a godfather, a cherished friend and a beloved former teacher.

But even those occurrences paled in comparison to now. There was no distinction between sister of the flesh and sister-in-law to be had, they loved Luna Lovegood as if she had been born of the same parents... and someone had dared to harm her. Granted, their was no death involved this time, but Kingsley was quite aware that there were things that could be done to a woman, things that were worse than death itself.

Exacerbating the situation was a multifaceted mess the proportion of which was only exceeded by the mess involved in separating the innocent imperioused from the true death eaters after the war. And even worse, though they knew who the guilty party was, they could do nothing about it.

Fortunately for him, the bastard who had raped Luna was already dead.

For Luna's sake, they might have dropped the issue, seethed for a few months, maybe even gone and shot at few curses at his grave to blow off their anger...but it couldn't be just let go.

Someone else was forcing the issue.

"What the hell is wrong with that bitch?" Harry ground out from between his teeth "We've verified Luna's MHS, we verified that she reacted because of post traumatic stress. What the bloody fuck does she want?"

Kingsley chose his words carefully "I don't think she is deliberately being nasty" he stopped to gage the looks on the faces across him "I know it's hard, but look at this from her perspective. You're sister in law messed her husband up pretty bad, and his prognosis isn't looking good. It's been nearly a week and the only change is that he has started barking like a dog."

"Good" Ron spat out "I hope he spends the rest of his life begging for kibble."

"Maybe he'll run off , venture into London and manage to get himself ran over by a muggle car." Harry added with venom dripping from his clenched teeth.

"That doesn't help." Kingsley shook his head "A little compassion might go a long way to greasing the wheels of forgiveness for Eunice Skullings."

"You've tried talking to her, I've tried, Ron even summoned up some charm to use on her and still she won't drop it. She's a rotten hearted thing" Harry seethed

"Heart full of shit, piss and vinegar that one." Ron agreed.

Kingsley resisted the urge to agree. He'd spent the better part of the morning trying to talk some sense into Eunice Skullings, trying to make her see things from Luna's side, but still the evil hearted witch wouldn't drop her insistence that Luna be charged with assault with deadly magical force, the conviction of which carried a mandatory three year sentence in Azkaban.

"Our hands are tied. Legally, I can't refuse to charge her...technically, there is enough evidence against her to warrant an arrest."

Harry and Ron jumped to their feet, their wands clutched in their fists. Kingsley got them back into their seats with a raised eyebrow and a lift of his wand.

"Calm down, I said technically. There is no doubt in my mind that with what we have the Wizengamot would never convict her."

"But if she goes to court, she'll have to testify" Harry looked horrified, he remembered only too well being the accused and being in the crosshairs of the Wizengamot. "She'll have to sit there, with all those eyes on her and tell about what Crabbe did to her."

Ron looked horrified "We can't let that happen. She's been through enough, George too. We haven't even told him yet what Malfoy told us yesterday."

"Don't you think he should know?" Kingsley said sadly "One way or another, it's going to come out."

"She'd only just woken, he was so relieved and happy" Ron shrugged "How could we tell him then? Should we have just walked up to him and said 'Thats brilliant George, were quite happy, by the way, Your wife was raped by that slimy bastard Vincent Crabbe ten years ago'"

"Knowing George, all he's been through the past few weeks...he'd find some way to bring Crabbe back just so he could kill him himself." Harry looked like he wanted badly to throw up.

Kingsley nodded in understanding and sighed "I can't blame him...if it were my wife...Hell, If he wasn't already dead, I'd kill Crabbe myself."

"Take a number" Harry said "There's loads ahead of you."

"Ginny wanted to go and beat the shit out of his sister, get him by proxy you know? But we reasoned with her that she's too pregnant to be fighting anyone." Ron grinned " So she hit Harry instead"

"So, that's where you got the black eye?" Kingsley looked at Harry who was in fact sporting a rather nice shiner.

"I think she's in the early stages of labor." Harry nodded with a small grin. "Ginny's giving me a black eye is usually the first clue to hide the wand, least it was with James and Albus."

Ron guffawed loudly "I pity George, what with Luna having MHS. I hope he lives long enough to see Angel born."

Kingsley grinned a little and then directed them back to the matter at hand.

"You'll need to talk to Luna. Get a statement from her." He sighed deeply "You get that I will talk to Eunice Skullings again. Maybe with irrefutable evidence of the PTSD trigger she'll back down."

"And if not?" Harry sighed

Kingsley sighed "Luna will have to be charged and go to trial."

"Wait..."Harry was on the edge of his seat "If you arrest her...you can't send her to Azkaban to wait trial, it would kill her... and the baby."

"Not to mention George" Ron looked extremely worried.

"No, I will not allow a pregnant woman to be sent to Azkaban, I don't give a shit how much Eunice Skullings bitches... she would have to check in regularly, wear a bracelet charm that prevents her from leaving the country. In her case, due to her health, I would be able to push for a speedy trial, she would probably stand in front of the Wizengamot in a week, two at the most. I've already consulted a few higher ranking members, not saying any names of course, and they all agree that they would never convict."

" Still, she'd have to tell everyone what that bastard did to her." Harry shuddered, remembering his own trail. "Everyone will know... the press..."Ron grimaced

"Rita Skeeter will go into a full out feeding frenzy. ." Harry was looking a bit green, too much discussion of a certain so called journalist made his insides crawl.

"She's wanted an excuse to get to Luna since she refused to sell the old bat the Quibbler." Ron nodded, looking sick himself.

"She refused?" Kingsley looked at Ron, he hadn't heard about this.

"She told Ginny they had a horrible row over it." Harry nodded "Luna was quite upset over of that beetle bitches book on Dumbledore."

"Beetle?" Kingsley raised his eyebrow

Ron nodded, oblivious to the fact that he was about to spill the beans "Skeeter's an unregistered Animagus. Hermione figured out that was how she was getting so much stuff on Harry during the Triwizard tournament."

"Really?" Kingsley smiled. In that case, there's would be at least one rag queen who wouldn't be hovering if there was a trail. "I wouldn't lose too much sleep over Rita Skeeter"

Kingsley hadn't cared in the least for the comments Skeeter had been spewing about him since he had become minister. Skeeter wouldn't be bothering George and Luna Weasley.

He'd see to it personally.

"And what about Umbridge? Last I knew, she still holds a seat in the court." Harry seethed

"After everything she did" Ron's eyebrow twitched with fury "How can people still vote her into the Wizengamot?"

"Stranger things have happened. But don't you worry about her." Kingsley gave Harry and Ron a reassuring look "Leave Umbridge to me."

* * *

-

* * *

"Did you see this?" Molly flipped through the paper and smiled at Luna the next morning "Rita Skeeter was arrested"

"Arrested?" Luna's eyebrows raised at the mention of the name. How she loathed Rita Skeeter! "For what?"

"Apparently, she is an unregistered Animagus" George said from his place behind Luna. Her hair was fresh washed and he brushed her hair in soft strokes attempting to remove the tangles in the blonde tresses that she had acquired over the past five days.

"I should have known" Luna shook her head "I wondered how she got all that stuff on Harry, but I thought maybe Ludo Bagman had given it to her. You know all about his conspiracy with Fudge to bring Professor Dumbledore down by putting impotency spells on the drinking water."

Molly smiled at George. It was wonderful to see Luna getting back to herself.

"Auntie Luna Luna! Auntie Luna Luna!" James pushed through the door and would have hit Luna with a flying tackle had he not been stopped by his grandmother before he could reach the bed.

"James, what did we tell you?" Harry handed Albus off to Molly and scooped his son up from the floor .

"No jumping on Auntie Luna Luna." he said dejectedly

"It's okay" Luna smiled and held open her arms "He can come up. I would never refuse my little boyfriend a cuddle now would I?"

James grinned ear to ear and blushed a little. Immediately, he crawled up into Luna's lap...or what there was of it.

"Gotta be careful though Buddy ok?" George kissed his cheek and ruffled his hair "Auntie Luna still isn't all the way better yet, gotta take it easy on her."

James nodded and gave Luna his trademark smacking kiss "I won't break Auntie Luna Luna. Promise I'll be careful" He snuggled down into her lap to play a round of pattycakes.

"So, what brings you here so early in the day?" George asked "Shouldn't you be crucio-ing bad guys?"

"I came to bring the boys to Gramma. Ginny's in labor." He shouldered the wall and grimaced "They're settling her into the labor room now."

"I knew it" Molly grinned and hugged Albus "I saw that black eye on Daddy and I just knew it! Are you ready to be a big brother Albus?"

"Brovver! I gonna be a big brovver!" Albus giggled from Molly's lap

"And what about Daddy?" George lifted an eyebrow "is daddy ready for big bad evil Ginny? Got the wand hidden?"

"I almost think I'd prefer another sunrise duel with Voldemort." Harry shuddered again

"That's not a very nice thing to say." Luna gave Harry a censuring look

"You've not heard the stories of my Ginevra in labor have you dear?" Molly kissed Albus on the head "She's a hospital legend. Harry almost had to deliver James himself because she snatched a healer assistants wand and put a jelly legs on Healer Middleton."

"Middleton? I though Smeldwynn was her healer."

"Oh he is...now." Harry nodded "Middleton retired after delivering Al. Decided she was too old to risk her life anymore by working with witches in labor."

Luna laughed into James hair and then looked around at her husband. "I suppose you will be sitting around telling Luna in labor horror stories in a few more months." She giggled

"Of course not." George looked at Luna with unmasked adoration "You will be my perfect wonderful wife in labor, just like always." he kissed the tip of her nose and nuzzled her cheek with his own.

James made a gagging noise "Ewww, kissy stuff." He mimicked putting his finger down his throat.

"You spend too much time around your Uncle Ronald young man." Molly laughed

"Mr. Potter?" A healers assistant stepped into the room "Mrs. Potter is settled in and from the looks of things, it won't be long before she delivers."

"Okay, thanks." Harry moved toward the door as the healer assistant left.

"Looks like your on Dad" George grinned

Harry bent down to give Albus and then James a kiss.

"Can't I come daddy?" James asked, worry etching his little face. "What if Mummy needs me?"

Harry sat down on the end of the bed and James jumped into his arms.

"Not right now buddy. Don't worry, mummy will be just fine." Harry kissed his forehead and resisted the urge to tell his son that if he wanted to worry about someone, it should be daddy. "Gramma will bring you to see Mummy as soon as it's okay. Alright?"

James nodded "And then Lily will be here ?"

"Yeah" Harry beamed "Lily will be here then."

"Yay!" Albus cheered "Wiwwy coming! I'm gonna be a big brovver!"

"That's right Albus!" Molly cheered with him , holding his wrists to help him clap"You're gonna be a big brother!"

"Yay!" Albus cheered

"I'm already a big brother" James said to Albus in the kind of almost four year arrogance only a big brother can wield . "I'm the biggest so you and Lily will have to do whatever I tell you to! So HA!"

"Do not" Albus stuck his tongue out at James

"Do so Albus Severus!"

"Do not James Sewwius!"

George laughed "We'll, they certainly have picked up the spirit of brother hood."

"Percy and Bill" Harry rolled his eyes as he stood and James scooted back to Luna and George. "Such a brilliant choice in babysitters."

As he opened the door a loud shriek came in

"HARRY POTTER! WHERE IN MERLINS FAT HAIRY ARSE ARE YOU?"

Harry shuddered.

"Sound's like Mummy is getting impatient" Molly laughed "You better run Daddy."

"To Majorca" George added as the door closed behind a visibly frightened Harry.

Luna and James laughed.

* * *

-

* * *

"Lily Luna Potter" Luna tested the name as she stood with Harry looking through the glass of the nursery. Luna had finally convinced George that it was okay for him to leave to check on the shops and go home and take a long shower and catch Cincy up. Ron had taken a just released Hermione and Hugo home and Ginny was exhausted from her long mornings work and was sleeping while Molly had taken the boys to see Grandpa at the burrow. Harry had just found the perfect opportunity to talk to Luna.

"I'm overwhelmed Harry, it's so sweet of you to think of me."

"You've always been here for Ginny and I, we wanted you to know how dear you are to us, we'd of done this even if you hadn't been absorbed into the Weasley bunch."

"They really are amazing aren't they?"She smiled "They are so kind to me, even after what my father did."

"The Weasley's took me in as one of them from the first time I met them. Even when it would have been easier for them to turn away from me, they never did. Well, except Percy, and even he will say he was a complete prat for it."

"who would have thought we would have both married into this amazing family?"

Harry laughed "Certainly not me. Ginny knew from the time she was ten while I was wasted my time on that bawling unloyal sneak defender Cho Chang."

"Well, you smartened up and came to your senses at least. I never even dared to dream that someone like George could like Loony Lovegood."

"And look at us now" Harry smiled and squeezed her hand

"She looks so like Ginny."

"I hope she stays that way." Harry smiled "Ginny is much prettier than I am."

Luna smiled and giggled "Fleur told me that Will looked just like her when he was born, silver blonde hair and all, and then just before he turned a year old he turned into Bill over night."

"James had black hair when he was born" Harry nodded "That was just baby hair though, it often all falls out by the time they are a few months old. Now as you can see, he is as red haired as his mum."

"Albus looks just like you." Luna smiled softly "I hope Angel looks just like George."

"But with two ears I hope." Harry laughed.

"Would you like to go down to the Garden for some fresh air?" Harry took Luna's arm and assisted her back into the wheelchair.

"I'd simply adore it" Luna sighed "But don't you need to get back to Ginny?

"She's sleeping" Harry grinned "Besides, after stealing my wand and putting a stinger hex on me, I think she owes me some talk time with one of my best mates."

Luna smiled. She remembered too well a time when she had been friendless. Before the boy who lived and his friends had stepped into her car on the Hog wart's express, she thought she would never have a friend. She wasn't sure when they had crossed the line between friends and family, sometime around the raid on the Department of mysteries obviously, but they had been more precious to her than anyone she could remember besides her parents. She had even painted them on her ceiling, so the could have them with her always.

"Here's a nice shady spot" Harry said as he parked the wheelchair under a cherry tree. Luna looked up at him and when she caught the look on his face, she knew something was on his mind.

"Well Harry" She smiled "I imagine you'll get to it eventually, but what do you say we cut out the nonsense and get straight to the point of this little visit."

For as long as Harry had known Luna, he had been torn between being refreshed and horrified by her bluntness and honesty. This was one time he was grateful for it as it saved his having to find a way to broach the subject.

"You know me a little too well Luna." He grinned as he sat across from her at a small table. "but you're right, I do need to speak with you."

"I'm in trouble aren't I? For hurting that guard."

Harry nodded reluctantly "If it were up to Ron and I...even Kingsley said..."

Luna shook her head "No, what I did was very wrong. That poor man may never be the same and it's all my fault." A sprinkling of tears fell from her lashes "It's unforgiveable what I did. I could have killed him and I could have killed Angel. It all happened so fat, I can barely make sense of it. I don't understand why I over reacted like that."

"Ron and I pulled some strings and got the case assigned to us, even if it really isn't part of the aurors division."Harry looked at her, his face concerned "We think we know why you reacted the way you did. "

"You do?" Luna looked at him with bright eyes

"Luna there is no easy way to say this, so forgive my bluntness..." Harry took Luna's hands and took a deep breath "We know about Malfoy manor."

Luna flinched and whispered "Malfoy manor?"

Harry squeezed her hands "You were flashing back to it, weren't you?"

Luna took a deep breath "I was so scared. That man, he was holding onto me so tight, I couldn't move. It was just like when...it was like being back in that horrible room again. I couldn't move, but then I ... I realized I could."

Luna wouldn't look at Harry but kept her eyes in her lap as she spoke.

"I never told anybody about Malfoy manor, not really. The only person who knew was Draco Malfoy and..." Luna cut off and pulled her hands from Harry's and wiped her face on her sleeve. Harry reached into his pocket and pulled out a clean handkerchief and handed it to her.

"Vincent Crabbe?"

Luna nodded, accepted the handkerchief and wiped her face. "I guess it was Draco Malfoy who told you then, since...since the other is dead. He promised me that morning... Promised he would never tell another soul about what I did."

"What you did?" Harry looked at her in shock. Crabbe had raped her and yet she thought she was somehow to blame? "Don't be daft Luna, you did nothing."

"That's it. I did nothing...nothing at all."

"For fuck sakes! How could you have stopped him?"

"I didn't say no." She whispered "I didn't stop him."

"My god Luna!" Harry took her hands again and squeezed them hard "He used a body bind curse on you! He bound your lips so they wouldn't move. Draco Malfoy told me so! There was no way you could have stopped him!"

Luna cried while she spoke "I remember...how much I hated being moved to the other room once Dean came, but Mrs. Malfoy had insisted on it. She insisted that it wasn't proper for a young purebred witch to be imprisoned alone with a mu...no, I won't say the word she used. I wont degrade Dean like that. I was quite excited by the appearance of Dean and Mr. Griphook. Daddy had always told me about how goblins carried their own magic and they didn't need a wand to conduct it. I thought sure once they came, Mr. Ollivander and I would be free in no time."

"During the day that awful Pettigrew was always set to watch us. Dean tried to over power him once you know, but he had that horrible silver hand. I've never seen anything as scary as that hand before or since. Perhaps if we had all tried, but Dean wouldn't allow me to risk myself being hurt."

He nodded "There was nothing you could have done against it, unarmed as you were. That hand...It wasn't wormtail really I don't think."

"You mean it was he who must not be named." she nodded "I thought so too. Pettigrew said that if we tried anything he would kill us without a thought. I thought perhaps if we could work out a plan at night, Pettigrew was sure to fall asleep on watch, he did it often during the day, but always that hand slapped him awake. But Dean and I reckoned that even ...well, you know who, would have to leave him sleep sometime but with Mrs. Malfoys insistence that I be removed at night... What could we do, wandless, unable to even attempt to work out a plan...it was hopeless I suppose."

Harry hesitated "I'm so sorry Luna, but I need to ask you about that night. Kingsley thinks he may be able to sway Mrs. Skullings if he has proof."

"I've never told anyone before...like I said, until recently, only I, Draco Malfoy and...and .._he_, knew about it. But if you think this is the only way..."

"I'm so sorry, but yes, it might be." Harry felt sick to his stomach "Just take your time, okay?"

Luna nodded "I hated that room. It was a guest room and quite opulent. It had a huge canopy bed with rich linens and soft blankets...the floor had thick carpets and there was a little bathroom with a beautiful deep bath. I felt like a betrayer, surrounded in all that luxury while Mr. Ollivander, Dean and Mr. Griphook where in that cold room without so much as a blanket."

Harry could only imagine how hard that had been on Luna, with her compassionate and kind heart.

"Draco Malfoy was so odd, different than how he had always been in school. He brought me food in the morning before he took me back to the others, and I was able to sneak some back to them, but I had to be very careful of course...since we were being watched."

Luna took a deep breath "My father always use to tease me about how the Hogwart's express could chug right through my bedroom and I would sleep through it. That didn't change while I was being held prisoner, particularly when I slept in that room. I was able to close my eyes and very nearly convince myself that I was in my own room. I don't know when he came to me. It was very dark still, and woke because I felt someone ... _him_, removing my clothes ..."

* * *

**(Authors Warning: rape flashback, sensitive readers may wish to skip this part.)**

* * *

_Luna slowly became aware that someone had joined her in the big bed. She opened her mouth to question them but found that her lips wouldn't move. In the next instant she became aware that her clothes were being pulled from her body. Someone much larger than she was breathing heavily around her and she could feel his breath on her bare skin. _

_Luna realized then what the strangers intentions were...she was about to be raped. She attempted to lift her arms but found that she was completely paralyzed. Her voice and body lay motionless and frozen yet she could feel every touch of her unwelcome visitor as his hands roughly touched her in places that she had sworn none other than her husband would touch her. With a horrid jolt of pain the strangers fingers were inside of her and his teeth had bitten down hard on her breast. She silently cried, praying that it would be over soon and thought for a minute that her prayers had been answered as he withdrew his fingers from her... only to feel a white hot explosion of pain when they were replaced with something much worse._

_Luna lay there, powerless to move, powerless...to do anything while with each vicious thrust her attacker ripped the innocence from her body. Even as her tears fell down her cheeks and into her hair, he grunted and laughed, mocking her shame._

_And still she had no idea who it was...until Crabbe spoke, his cruel voice calling her horrid names and pointing out with considerable glee that her mudblood loving Dumbledore's army mates wouldn't be coming to save her this time. Most horrible of all, he promised her that if they were foolish enough to try, he would help kill them with a great amount of satisfaction._

_Then, with a feral screech he bit hard onto her breast again as he finished outside of her, with the help of a spell, he left Luna with not a trace of his having been there except for the splinters of her innocence that lay within her shattered soul. Her clothes were returned and he left her with a promise to kill Ollivander if she spoke a word of what he had done._

_When he left her alone again Luna found she was able to once again move. She burrowed as deep as she could under the blankets, wrapped her arms around her legs to form a tight ball. She didn't cry another tear, instead she repeated to herself over and over again that it had only been a nightmare. _

_By the time she was roused to rejoin the others hours later, Luna had convinced herself that it hadn't really happened._

* * *

_**END**_

* * *

After a few moments of silence Luna looked up from her lap to find that Harry had tears pouring down his face.

He whispered as his hands held hers tightly "Oh God Luna...I'm so sorry."

"For what?" She asked, her eyes wide with surprise "It's not your fault."

"But... I should have come after you at once when we found you had been taken." He wiped his face on his sleeve and sniffled loudly.

"That would have been foolish" Luna whispered "Harry Potter, walking into Malfoy manor, you would have been killed on sight."

"I should have at least tried." Harry shook his head "Instead I was obsessing about the hallows and that damned elder wand."

"But..." Luna squeezed his hands "You did save me in the end. You did come."

"Not really. Not the way we should have." Harry looked at her, his eyes full of pain "We were captured, remember? It was Dobby who really saved us all."

"How you got there doesn't matter" she smiled softly "What matters is that you did."

Harry smiled, wondering how anyone could go through so much hell and still care more for others then herself. He certainly wasn't capable of it, and he was suppose to be the great 'Harry Potter' Maybe George was right, maybe Luna was an angel straight from God.

"I'm confused about something" Harry let go of Luna's hands and took off his glasses to wipe them dry. "Draco said he caught Crabbe coming from your room, and that when he entered your room, you were still under the binding spell... but what you just told me, it seems as if it were the middle of the night when he attacked you."

"Yes." Luna nodded her eyes once again going to her lap

"I don't understand...what happened between the attack and when..." Harry stopped, understanding hitting him full on in the gut.

"Bloody hell." He whispered "...it wasn't the first time Crabbe raped you was it?"

Luna locked her eyes in her lap once again and shook her head.

Harry's voice was barely a whisper "Mrs. Malfoy told me..."

"Draco Malfoy promised it would never happen again after he caught him, and he promised never to tell another soul...but..." A torrent of tears fell from Luna's chin into her lap. "After three times, I just couldn't pretend it hadn't happened anymore."

Harry didn't say a word, he just stood and skirted the table then crouched in front of Luna's wheelchair and pulled her into a tight embrace.

"I'm so sorry." He whispered into her ear as he felt her tears wet his shoulder.

"I'm so fucking sorry."

Harry might not have been able to save her from Crabbe, but he vowed to himself as he felt her shaking and sobbing in his arms, that he would do everything within his power to save her now.

There was no way he was about to allow Luna to face a trial.

No way in hell.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna clung tightly to Harry's hand as she told George the horrific story of what had happened to her at Malfoy Manor. When she finished she sat silent, afraid to look up at them.

"You are an incredibly brave strong person Luna Lovegood Weasley" Harry smiled and squeezed her hand.

"I wasn't that brave. I only got through it because I refused to accept it had happened. I refused to think of it as my first time with someone "

"No, what you did was right, that was your's to decide and if thinking that it didn't count because you hadn't decided helped you, than that was good."

Harry patted Luna on the back and kissed her cheek.

It was barely a heartbeat later before she felt Harry let go of her hand and she was swept up into strong arms and pulled onto George's lap.

"You brave woman" He whispered against her neck "You incredibly beautiful, brave woman."

Luna felt his tears on her neck and they triggered tears of her own. She felt filled with a new sense of empowerment just by his nearness, as if she could conquer and rule the world as long as she could do it from within the safe haven of his arms.

George nodded to Harry as he slipped out the door, then he buried his face in Luna's neck again as a horrible memory came over him, burning him like hot tar.

"_I wish I had never trusted you George Weasley. What I gave you...it was mine, and it was suppose to be special and beautiful and it was suppose to mean something. You stole that from me and I hate you for it, I will always hate you for it."_

"I'm so sorry." he whispered against her hair

She shook her head, allowing herself to enjoy complete peace for the first time in a very long time. "For what?"

"That day in the alley I didn't understand..."George felt choked by the horror of the things he had said and done to her. How many times had he called her loony and enjoyed doing it? How many times had he said she was a slut and believed the lies about her, when all the time...

Luna SHOULD hate him, she should never have given him a second chance. He didn't deserve her.

She said pulling back from him and wiping her face on the handkerchief that Harry had given her. "How could you?"

"it doesn't matter" George wiped away a new trickle of tears from her cheek with his thumbs "I was a bastard for believing the things I over heard that horrible woman say and I was an even bigger bastard for attacking you in the clinic that day. God, the things I said..."

Luna shrugged "You didn't know. And I did allow those boys to stay with me. I should have known, I should have thought what people would think."

"But you didn't give them what you gave me" George brushed his fingers down her cheek "After what you went through, all that bastard put you through, you trusted me enough to let me...you gave me such an incredible gift and I turned it around and used it to hurt you."

George sought solace in her hair once again and Luna felt his tear hot on her neck.

"I don't know how, but I'm going to make this up to you." He whispered

"You already have" Luna sighed against him "You came after me and married me."

"That's not enough" George kissed her gently "Not nearly enough. I'm talking making up to you on a huge scale...like maybe scouring floors on my knees or doing windows and scrubbing toilets by hand for the rest of my life scale."

"As lovely as all that sounds..."Luna laughed "All I want is for you to love me."

"You got that coming out your ears, Mrs. Weasley."

* * *

-

* * *

Healer Glenwood lifted the gown over Luna's stomach and took out a wand that was different than any George and Luna had seen her use before. She tapped it to Luna's belly and it was instantly enveloped in a deep purple glow.

"I'm sorry to have taken so long to get back to you regarding this George." Healer Glenwood nodded to the fading glow as she made notes in Luna's chart. "As much as you can blame your sister and sister in law for that in part, the winter baby boom and Healer Smeldwynns daughter breaking her leg at camp, I can't deny I have been avoiding showing you the scans by design."

"Why don't you want him to see them? Is something..." Luna looked panicked

"No no...don't worry dear. Everything is wonderful. I just thought this was news you should share together."

Healer Glenwood summoned up the screen and then said "Brace yourselves, this may be a bit of a shock."

George fell into his chair as the scans appeared on the screen.

"Twins?" He blinked "Were having twins?"

Luna giggled slightly "So that's why you never seem to stop moving"

Healer Glenwood chuckled and moved closer to the screen "Count again."

George looked closer and then fainted with a loud thud.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 13 Preview

Triplets?! Or more?!

The Purple Glow...Explained at Last!

Luna has a lot to deal with and avoiding the stress isn't easy.

While Ron and Harry attempt to convince Eunice Skullings to grow a heart, Luna is released from the hospital and George makes special plans for a afternoon to spend time together and to help Luna begin to heal.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	13. Glow

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

-You know the Rules, See em, Be em, Live em, Breath em or face my wrath

* * *

-

* * *

-Lemon warning

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 13

-Glow

* * *

-

* * *

Everything within Kingsley Shacklebolt screamed that allowing Harry Potter and Ron Weasley to accompany him on his attempt to reason with Eunice Skullings was a mistake of titanic proportions times three. Yet, he had found himself unable-maybe even a little unwilling to refuse their request to join him.

The reason why Kingsley could only guess had something to do with the statement from Luna Lovegood Weasley. Despite the fact that Kingsley was very close to the Weasley family, Luna being the newest addition, he barely knew her aside from in a passing sense.

Of course her knew OF her, knew her history. How she had been a devoted core member of Dumbledore's Army and had taken part in the raid on the department of mysteries. He knew that she had been among the greatest of the heroes of the battle for Hogwarts and just prior to that she had been held prisoner at Malfoy manor.

It was recent revelations in regard to that imprisonment, and his long standing closeness to the Weasley family, that were now making Kingsley feel a personal responsibility to Luna Lovegood Weasley and it would do Luna no good at all for two overzealous senior aurors to lose their tempers with the upset wife of a civil enforcement officer.

"Harry, Ron" Kingsley stopped them just as they stepped off the elevator and began down the hallway. "I know I don't need to, but let me warn you again, do not lose your tempers."

"Us?" Ron jabbed his finger into his chest and looked at Harry "When have we ever lost our tempers?"

Harry shrugged"Got me mate. I've never lost my temper in my whole life."

Kingsley rolled his eyes at them "Look, there is a lot riding on this, I shouldn't have even brought you, technically you shouldn't even be on this case at all."

"We know what's riding on this, you don't need to remind us." Ron muttered angrily

"See, that's just what I mean." Kingsley put his hand on Ron's shoulder "Your both jumpy as hell, the littlest comment sets you off, and Eunice Skullings is even worse than you two."

"Imagine that" Harry looked at Ron "Skullings wife acting like a first class..."

"Potter, shall I send you back to headquarters?"

Ron laughed behind Kingsley's back

"Or you Weasley?"

"Fine, we got your point" Harry grit his teeth and smiled

"You're going to be the sweet charming boys that I know damn well you aren't, got that?"

"Yes sir."

"Yes sir."

Kingsley turned around just in time to miss Harry and Ron stick up a certain finger in Salute.

"Sweet and Charming, pfft, I'm sweet and Charming..."

"Damn right!"Ron agreed "Were so full of it, we got Sweet and Charming falling out our arses."

"Right you are! Bloody Hell, sweet and charming ...loads of it...dripping right out the rear end."

Kingsley stopped just shy of a doorway and turned around, silencing them with a look. Then he stepped through the door, followed by Harry and Ron.

Eunice Skullings was a small woman in her mid forties with thick black hair, white laced in and out at the temples. She was slightly heavy, not fat, but solid and her face and hands showed signs that she wasn't afraid of hard work. Still, she was quite pretty, she had very large expressive aqua eyes and huge dimples that made Harry curious as to what she looked like when she laughed. He was willing to bet it made for a very nice picture. The poor woman looked exhausted.

"Mrs. Skullings. Thank you for agreeing to see me again." Kingsley stepped up to her and took her hand, giving her a respectful bow "You remember Mr. Potter and Mr. Weasley, from before of course."

"Of course I do." Her voice was soft and like her appearance, she sounded very tired, but strong at the same time.

She pulled her hand away from Kingsley and crossed her arms over her chest and eyed Harry and Ron coldly "I don't know what you thought to accomplish by bringing them... but it's failed. I am no more impressed by their fame than I was the last time."

"I assure you, no one was trying to impress you, then or now." Kingsley pulled out a chair for Mrs. Skullings and she took the offered chair.

"Well, good...It takes a hell of a lot more than Harry Potter and Ronald Weasley to impress Eunice Skullings." She glared at them as they took the other three chairs at the table.

"They've come to speak on their sister-in-law's behalf."

"I've already said my peace...I want that Lovegood woman arrested for what she did to my husband." She fidgeted in her seat and looked ready to get up and run.

"They ask only that you listen and reserve judgment until they have finished. There is more that has been uncovered."

"All of the excuses in the world aren't going to change what she did to Grahmius."

"Neither will locking up Luna" Ron spoke through clenched teeth

"All we ask is that you hear us out."

"Fine" She blinked and a tear ran down her cheek "But after this I want her arrested. No more dilly dallying. I want her arrested today."

* * *

-

* * *

"Really George" Luna complained as George pushed her down the sidewalk "Healer Glenwood said I can walk some, it's not like I am disabled, I am just pregnant."

"Just pregnant she says" George rolled his eyes "I think you are a little more than just pregnant."

Luna giggled "Well, I am afraid if I say anymore you will faint again."

"Ho ho" George rolled his eyes "Make fun of me, see if I care."

"But George" Luna twisted around and smiled up at him "You looked so cute, dead to world, spread eagle on the floor at healer Glenwood's feet."

"Well you'll have to excuse me, madam, but I found the news that my wife is carrying triplets a bit of a shock."

Luna smiled up at him again and put her hand on his over the handle of the wheelchair. "George, had I been standing, I would have fainted too. Thank Merlin I was laying down."

"Well, this certainly explains why you got big so fast." George kissed her cheek then stood and began to push again

"And here I thought it was Cincy's cooking. George, are you going to tell me where you are taking me?"

"I told you, London." George took out his wand and began tapping the bricks that lead out of Daigon Alley.

"But where in London?" She asked as George pushed her through the back door of the crowded Leaky Cauldron. George prayed they could avoid anyone they knew, Luna was four days out of the Hospital and much better, but she still tired easy and he wanted her to save her strength for the plans he had made for the day.

"If I told you, it wouldn't be a surprise now would it?"

Luck was with them as they made it through the pub with only a nod to Tom and hit the sidewalks of London, leaving the wizarding world behind them.

"Surprises are highly over-rated." Luna grumbled as George headed towards a grouping of boutiques. Finally he stopped in front of one and Luna looked up and a huge smile lit on her face.

"You want to shop for the babies? Really?"

"Well, now that I have moved into your room there's nothing stopping us...though I do think with three on the way we should think about making the room a bit larger." George knelt down next to her and took her hand.

"And you are only three months away from being due, and Healer Glenwood did say with multiples they usually come a bit early."

"Oh George." Luna put her hand on his cheek

"There's so much I need to make up for, for how horrible I was to you in the beginning." He took her hand and kissed it "To you and Angel..." George laughed "Guess we can't call the baby just Angel anymore can we?"

Luna smiled "I guess not. We don't even know the third baby's sex yet, just that we have one girl and one boy, the other is shy, ...and hid their private parts during the scan."

"Guess we'll just have to call them the brood then."

"The brood?"

"Yes, that brood of George and Luna Weasley's"

Luna laughed "They sound like they should be on wanted posters. 'The Weasley Brood"

"Nah, these guys are going to take after their mummy, they're all going to be in Ravenclaw and get 100 percent on their OWLS and NEWTS and go to Wizard Secondary and muggle university..."

Luna interrupted him "George!"

"What?"

"Can we get past my giving birth before you pack them off to University?" Luna grinned

George looked sheepish "Oh yeah, well, if you insist."

He stood up and took the back of the chair again "So, shall we Mrs. Weasley?"

Luna nodded, a handful of butterflies flew into her throat and fluttered their wings.

* * *

-

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, Mr. Potter, It's not that I am not sympathetic to you're sister-in-law's situation. I imagine you see me as some cold hearted troll hoping and waiting for a chance to devour the poor defenseless damsel in distress don't you? Is that how you see me?"

Ron had to bite back an affirming reply.

"Of course not Mrs. Skullings." Kingsley answered for them "But you must understand the nature of MHS and PTSD. Mrs. Weasley was not acting in her proper state of mind nor was she acting in her own strength the night Grahmius was injured...and, even putting that aside, he did use excessive force himself. It could be put forth that Mrs. Weasley was acting in self defense."

"Self-defense? Self-defense? That bitch fried my husbands mind!"

Ron was on his feet "And your husband threw a pregnant woman on her face into the floor so hard it split her lip and blackened her eye."

"After she broke his foot, and I'll remind you, he was doing his job. Keeping your _fans _away from you. What did you expect him to do after you had already chewed his arse once over some shitty house elf of all things. Was your sister in law wearing her credentials? No. Did her name check out on the list? No. When my husband tried to get her to leave she ran off, SHE was the one who made things physical, SHE is the one who broke all the bones in my husbands upper foot when she stomped on it, she is the one who used a stupefy so powerful my husband will probably never recover! So don't expect your sob stories to work on me Mr. Weasley!"

"Is it fair to punish her children? She's carrying triplets you know. If she goes to Azkaban they are all dead." Harry said quietly

Mrs. Skullings reached into her pocket and pulled out a wallet and took out a stack of pictures. She laid them out side by side.

"These are our kids, six of them. Ike's 17 Harlen's 16, Shirley's 15, Sissy's12, Moran's 8 and Jake is 3. They want to know when their Daddy's going to be back to normal and when he's coming home."

Harry nodded "I understand Mrs. Skullings, but, Luna didn't intentionally hurt you're husband. She's the kindest, most gentle person I've ever known. What was done to her was horrendous, and when your husband was restraining her, Luna was flashing back to that moment again. It wasn't her fault."

Mrs. Skulling's sighed "How can you know that for sure Mr. Potter?"

"Because I know Luna. I also know she had a chance to kill the man who raped her during the battle of Hogwarts, and she didn't do it."

"I would have. In a heartbeat." Mrs Skullings mused "Why didn't she?"

Harry shrugged "That's not the way Luna was made."

Mrs. Skullings picked up her pictures and tucked them away back in her wallet and then stood up and walked to the door.

"I'll think about it. No promises, but I'll think about it."

* * *

-

* * *

"Luna, tell me, what do think?"

Luna turned around to find George holding up a pink frilly dress.

"I think it will clash horribly with your hair and it is much too small for you." Luna grinned and turned back to the rack of jumpers.

"Well, aren't you just Mrs. Funny today." George said coming up behind her. He his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder. He spread his hands out over her belly and the babies welcomed his touch with hearty kicks.

"Does that hurt you when they kick like that?" George asked

"No, not unless they get their feet up in my ribs, and then it is only a bit uncomfortable." She smiled as she pulled a pale yellow jumper with little blue and white stars from the rack with a sigh "Adorable, isn't it?"

"Are there two more like it?" George reached a hand out to flip through the rack

"You don't really want to dress them all the same do you?" Luna blinked at him

"Not all the time"George shrugged and let Luna go to dig through the rack "Just once and awhile, like mum did with me and Fred. On Holidays and such." George smiled with triumph as he pulled two more of the yellow jumpers from the rack.

"I still can't fully absorb it, were having three babies." Luna smiled "This is some belated Christmas gift" she giggled as she pulled a sky blue nightgown from the rack and began digging for matches.

George shook his head "No, this is the consequence."

"What do you mean consequence?" Luna looked at him, confused.

"Well, all actions have consequences right? When we met certain actions were set into motion."

"Oh" Luna looked down sadly, she felt George's arms around her again and he buried his face against her neck.

"Luna, meeting you again, that was the gift. What you gave me that night, that was the gift. What were living now, is all beautiful consequences."

Luna looked at him, her eyes watery "Oh, I do love you George Weasley."

George gave her a quick kiss "I love you too Mrs. Weasley." He kissed her again, a bit more lingering this time. "Now, are we going to shop, or will the brood spend their lives naked and sleeping in dresser drawers?"

Luna wiped her eyes and laughed "Dresser drawers?"

"Yes, old Weasley folk lore, rumor has it they make wonderful starter bassinets."

"George, you are not putting our brood in dresser drawers." Luna said firmly as she pushed the wheelchair which was doing double duty as a makeshift shopping cart to the back of the boutique where the cribs were.

"But why not? It would be so economical." George grinned

"Oh George, look" Luna had stopped by a pink bassinet on a swing richly painted with lambs.

"Really Luna!"

"What?"

"Well, it's a bit _girly _don't you think?"

"So?" She ran her hand softly over the herd of lambs on the hood.

"So? You can't put my boy in a _girly_ bassinet!"

"I'm having a girl too."

"But, what if he ends up in there on accident?" George, not paying attention to what he was doing picked up a pink and white spotted teddy bear and cuddled it to his chest as he circled the bassinets and argued with Luna.

"My boy could be damaged for life you know. One incident...and poof.."

Luna was trying not to snicker.

"George, I solemnly promise to be very careful" Luna cracked a small grin

"But what if you're tired...or...what the bloody hell are you grinning at woman?" George couldn't help grinning himself, Luna's smile was contagious.

"I was just wondering if you were planning on introducing me to your new friend, or should I feel threatened by the intimate way you're holding the 'other woman' in your life?" Luna bit her lip to keep from laughing.

"What other woman there's no..." George followed Luna's gaze to the teddy bear. "Oh bloody hell. Fine, you can have the pink. We'll get the yellow and blue too."

Luna laughed and clapped her hands, then put her arms around his neck "I promise that I will always make sure that not an inch of your son's flesh touches the pink bassinet."

George put his arms around her and kissed her softly. He smiled into the soft silver eyes "See that it doesn't"

Luna smiled "Shall we go to bedding now?"

George's attention snapped to one word of the sentence, even though he knew it wasn't at all how she meant it. He felt the same desire and need he had felt since Christmas night came rushing back, overwhelming him. He longed to pull her closer against him and kiss her until she was breathless.

But then he remembered the revelations of the past week, the horrors she had suffered at the hands of Vincent Crabbe. He had no right to ask such things of her, specially not after he had treated her so horribly. He had made love to her and then walked out on her! That made him worse than a loser, and he had no right to desire her.

No, no matter how much he wanted her, he would keep his hands to himself until she came to him.

"George?"

"Yeah, lets go."

George allowed Luna to take his hand and lead him to the linens.

* * *

-

* * *

George put the last baby blanket into the new wardrobe and then gave an exhausted sigh and returned to his wifes side.

"Did it all fit?" She asked

"Barely" He said as he began to unbutton his shirt to prepare for bed "I think I was right, were going to want to add on to the room."

"Well, we'll have to add on another room eventually anyway, we can't have the brood all in one room forever." Luna agreed and put down her book as George approached the bed now wearing only his boxers.

George pulled back the blankets and got into bed. "I was thinking, instead of enlarging the room, making another two rooms adjacent to it, right now they would be open like a closet and we could keep all their clothes and toys and what not in there, that would keep the main room clear. Then when they are older and ready to separate we close off the adjoining walls and put in a hallway."

Luna looked at George with admiration "Why George Weasley, your a genius. And they say Gryffindors are all brawn and no brains."

George cocked and eye brow "Who says that?"

"I don't know" Luna shrugged "They"

"They as in _Ravenclaws_?" George ended with a snooty tone that made Luna laugh

"We'd never dream of talking like that." she giggled

George got up on an elbow and looked down at Luna and said in the same snooty voice

"_Wit beyond measure is mans greatest treasure_."

"Oh well" Luna deepened her voice "If you can't beat em at Quidditch, kill the lot of em."

"And there's something wrong with that?" George asked

"Oh no, no not at all...if your a barbarian." Luna laughed and George grunted

"Me Barbarian you _Ravenclaw grunt" _He nuzzled her neck with his nose and nipped at her ear, he felt the heat rising once again and he knew that it would be so easy to take her right now. He wanted her like mad, it was crazy the way he wanted her...until he remembered the promise he had made to himself. That he would not push her...

George pulled away and lay back on his pillow, fighting to get his senses back under control. And then a soft sob came from the woman who lay next to him.

"Am I really so repulsive to you now?" Luna gasped out

George turned his head and looked at her. Then he whispered to her softly "What?"

"You can't stand to touch me anymore, now that you know the truth, about what I did." Luna covered her face with her hands and George rolled over and pulled them away.

"Luna, would you get it through your thick head that what happened wasn't your fault?" George wrapped his arms around her and pulled her tightly against him.

"You don't have to" Luna pushed against him "I know that I repulse you, I don't want you to hold me out of some misguided sense of duty."

"Misguided sense of duty my arse." George was getting angry now "I'm holding you because I love you stupid!"

"Then why do you keep pulling away from me?! Every time we get remotely close? Since I told you, you back off." Luna yelled "Tell the truth, I repulse you!"

"Far from it! You excite me! And after everything you've been through...all the pain I've already put you though..."

George blinked and a small bit of angry tears transferred from his eyelashes to his cheeks

"I don't want to push you into anything you aren't ready for! I've already hurt you too damn much ! I couldn't bear it if I hurt you again. I think I'd rather die. "

George cupped her face in his hands and kissed her hard and then pulled back.

"I need you like I need air you little fool!!"

"George..."

_-Lemon Warning-_

And then her lips were on his, seeking, demanding, allowing ... giving no resistance. George moaned softly against her lips and one hand moved from her face to tangle in her hair while the other moved to the small of her back to pull her more firmly against him.

He felt her mouth open slightly under his and the tip of her tongue sought his, he readily obliged, meeting hers with his and tilted his head to purge her depths even deeper.

Luna broke away from his mouth and kissed his face, his cheeks, his eye lids the tip of his nose and then along his jaw and neck. His hands touched her every where, over her hips, up the sides of her swollen belly and to her breasts where he froze and began to pull back. Luna stopped him by taking his hands and returning them to her breasts.

"Please George" She whispered "Please"

"Are you sure?"

She nodded

Luna sat up on her knees pulling George with her. She started to pull off her nightgown but George stopped her.

"Let me cherish you, I want to love you the way you deserve to be loved."

He started at the ankles, and slowly moved his lips and tongue over her body as each inch of skin was revealed. By the time he had slid the night gown off her arms, Luna was blushing a beautiful deep red.

"You're so beautiful Luna" George gently teased her breasts with his lips, stopping to suckle while his fingers worked their own special magic in the southern region.

"George..."

"Shhh, just enjoy it."

"But, I'm... getting close..." Her breathing was heavy, boarding on panting.

"Let yourself go Luna."

"But what...ohhh... about you?"

"Never mind me" George whispered in her ear as she rode the waves of her climax.

A few minutes later Luna lay next to him , her body now deliciously sated. "George...that was incredible."

George cracked the smirk, "I aim to please madam."

"It couldn't have done much for you though." Luna looked at him concerned

"I told you, never mind me."

Before George could stop her, Luna had straddled and mounted him.

"Oh god" George moaned "Luna..."

She rode him hard, fast and deep and as long as it had been and as pent up as his need had been it didn't take long for George to reach completion.

He pulled her down to lay next to him, loving the feel of her bare skin next to his.

"Are you sure that was safe?" George kissed her forehead "I mean, I didn't just hurt the brood or anything did I?"

"You know me better than that George Weasley, would I have endangered our babies?" Luna raised an eyebrow at him

George laughed at his own stupidity "Of course you wouldn't."

They were quiet for a moment, both absorbed into their own thoughts. George thought that something seemed different about Luna tonight. Since they had made love, she seemed to have a glow about her, like the happiness within couldn't be contained and was seeping through her skin. He wondered if he had the same glow, he knew that he must, because he had never been happier in his life.

"George." Luna broke into his thoughts

"Yeah?"

"Thanks for today, the shopping and tonight and well...everything. I know you did it to make up for the things that happened in the beginning, I want you to know that I forgive you for all that."

George looked at her and smiled, she really was his perfect gift. "Thank you." He kissed her and held her while she drifted off to sleep.

When she was sound asleep, he still didn't let her go.

And he didn't plan on it anytime in the near future.

* * *

-

* * *

Harry and Ron stood outside Luna's cottage dreading the coming action they had to take. Sometimes being an auror really sucked.

Like now for example. Despite all their efforts and hard work.

They were about to arrest their own sister in law for assault with excessive magical force.

Ron raised his hand and knocked on the door.

* * *

-

* * *

Luna walked down the short hallway to hear arguing, she wondered what on earth George could possibly be arguing with Harry and Ron about.

"Goodness" She said softly "What is this."

"Luna, go back to sleep, its nothing" George smiled

"It's not nothing George" Ron grimaced "This is serious business"

"What is it" Luna turned to Harry "Harry?"

"Luna, I'm afraid you are under arrest for assault with excessive force for the attack of Grahmius Skullings."

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 14 Preview

Skullings Wife gets her wish

Luna faces the Wizengamot as she goes on trial

for Assault with Excessive Magical Force...and comes face to face with an

old arch enemy in the process!

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to LadyFabulous who pointed out my gaff with Lily's name in the last chapter...I went back and rewrote that section, so check it out if your interested.

My vacation was absolutely lovely...even though it rained the whole time so we didn't get to use the beach. But we did find a used book store where I found a first edition HP and the POA hard cover for 4 bucks, dust jacket missing. Shrug.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	14. The Past, The Present, and The Future

* * *

-Disclaimer: JK Rowling owns the Harry Potter universe, not me.

* * *

-

* * *

-Dude...where are all my reviews for the last chapter? Come ON!! Don't make me get out my authentic Harry Potter wand pen and start slinging my nasty assed _crucio_ around again.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 14

-The Past, The Present, and The Future

* * *

-

* * *

An early morning thunderstorm shook the window panes of the cottage while heavy rain ran in sheets down the glass. It was a perfect match for the mood of the woman who lay awake inside the cottage watching the storm while her husband snored softly beside her. Damp, dark, a blanket of seemingly endless gloom and dreariness stretched over the sky, just as it had stretched over Luna Lovegood Weasley's heart since she had been arrested the week before.

It was only the fact that she was heavily pregnant that was keeping her out of Azkaban right now while she awaited trial, and it was for this reason as well that she was being given a expedited trial. Her sister in law and legal counsel Hermione Granger Weasley had told her that it normally took months for these cases to go before the Wizengamot, but she was being given special consideration...just as she, if found guilty that is, would not be expected to report to Azkaban until after the babies were born, she would be held in a small facility in London instead.

And of course she would be found guilty, she was guilty. She had badly hurt Grahmius Skullings and deserved any punishment she got. Even if the thought of not seeing George or their babies for five years did tear her to shreds.

Luna rolled over and looked at George, so sweet and handsome in sleep. Oh how she loved him! Luna wondered now how she ever could have thought she could have lived without him. He had said that he needed her like like he needed air and it was no different for her. The boy who had been her hero was now the man who was her everything; husband,best friend, lover...but was it fair of her to expect him to wait for her? Why should he have to put his life on hold while she was in prison? Wasn't it a bit selfish to expect that of him?

Luna sighed sadly as she cuddled closer to him...no, it wasn't fair, he shouldn't have to put his life on hold...it was totally selfish of her to expect him to wait.

"You Ravenclaws think far too much." Luna looked up to find George now awake and looking at her. She hadn't even realized that she had started crying, and that the front of his tank was now quite damp.

"I'm sorry." she said softly, "I'll get you a dry shirt" Luna skittered out of the bed before George had a chance to stop her, went to the dresser and pulled out a clean tank and brought it back.

"Thanks, but that wasn't what I meant, and you know it."

Luna sat back on the bed and tucked her feet up under her.

"You're worrying about the trial again." George said

"Yes, and no" Luna said miserably

"I know it's hard, but you need to try to relax about it. The stress isn't good for you or the babies." George sat behind her and rubbed her shoulders "Besides, Harry and Ron both seem to think you have a good chance of beating this."

"But I shouldn't beat it, I am guilty." Luna's voice was somewhere between a moan and a sob "I destroyed that poor man's life, his children will never have their father, his wife will never have her husband again and its...it's all my fault."

"Luna, we've had this discussion a hundred times in the past week...what will it take for you to get it into that pretty, stubborn head of yours that it was not your fault?" George turned her face so he could look into her eyes. "It wasn't your fault."

Luna sighed softly and accepted the gentle kiss, cherishing the feel of his lips on hers. But even as he kissed her she couldn't help the feeling that their kisses were numbered. It was only twenty four hours now, twenty four hours before she had to stand in front of all those strangers and tell what happened at Malfoy manor...and she had to admit her guilt, because she was guilty.

The kiss ended, Luna rested her head back against his shoulder and he put his arms around her, his hands in their favorite position...cupping her belly so he could feel their babies movements, they never disappointed him.

"George..." she began hesitantly, knowing he wasn't going to like what she was about to say

"Hmm" his voice was dreamy, as it always was when he was focused on the life within her.

"When I am sent to Azkaban..."

George looked at her sharply "If"

"If" Luna conceded for his sake "I want you to divorce me. You'll have plenty of grounds and..."

George abruptly let go of her and without his support she fell backwards onto the pillows.

"Hey! What did you do that for?" She asked but he had disappeared into the kitchen. He returned a moment later with a glass of water in his hand and plopped down in the settee, still he didn't speak.

"George...say something."

He looked up at her, unmasked fury in his light brown eyes. "Something." he spat without a hint of a grin or the smirk

"George what has gotten into you?"

George let lose an unfamiliar bark of a laugh then rose from the settee.

"What's gotten into me? You want to know what's gotten into me? I'll tell you what's fucking gotten into me!" George threw the glass on the floor and it shattered. He stalked to the bed and took Luna by the arms, pulling her up so he was right in her face.

"You want to know what's gotten into me? YOU! You've gotten into me. Do you ever listen to yourself?" George let her go and turned away, crossing his arms over his chest. "You've already got yourself tried and convicted Luna...you've given up, that's what's gotten into me."

"I can't lie George, I can't pretend that I didn't do anything wrong!"

He turned and sat on the side of the bed "You're looking at the world in terms of black and white. Sometimes things happen that are out of our control, and you weren't in control when you hurt Skullings."

"But I should have been...I should have..."

George stood up and began to pace. "Holy shit Luna...I can't stand it anymore... You're all ready to just give yourself up to the wolves and the hell with those of us who love you right? Well this whole selfless bit you've got going may work for you, but it doesn't do a fucking thing for me."

"So what do you want George?" Luna yelled at the top of her lungs, beating the pillows at her sides with her fists "You want me to get my hopes up just so they can be crushed when I am found guilty and taken away from you? Is that what you want?" She picked up a pillow and threw it at him.

"No damn it, I want you to not give up, I want you to be the fighter I know you are inside! I want you to fight this thing... for us!" George yelled back "If you love me like you say you do, you should be willing to fight to the death for us to stay together, I sure as hell would!"

"I think..."Luna's voice was shockingly soft "I think I would like some time to myself today."

George sighed "Luna..."

"I mean it George, get out." Luna turned away from him "Leave me be"

"What about your meeting with 'Mione?"

"I think I can get myself to one meeting without your help. Now please, go"

"Okay" George quickly finished dressing and then bent over to kiss Luna's cheek. A wave of relief fell over him when she not only allowed it, but lifted her cheek to meet him. "I'll be home in time to settle you in for the night then?"

"If you like." Luna said absently

"I like" George said softly and started toward the door.

"George" Luna said, her voice miserable and sad and he turned in the doorway

"Yeah?"

"It's not you really, it's me. I just need some time to myself, to sort things out." She turned around, her eyes were red and puffy but she offered him a smile.

"I do love you."

George smiled and crossed the room to her. He kissed her and brushed her tears away with his thumb.

"Like air, remember?"

Luna nodded

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh George!" Ginny looked at George, a totally appalled looked on her face. "She didn't!"

"She did." he nodded "Told me that _when _she was sent to Azkaban, she wanted me to divorce her. I think she actually expected me to agree to it too."

"George" Harry cleared his throat "I know I don't have to ask, but just for the sake of argument..."

"No!" George looked like he wanted to punch Harry "Hell no! What do you think I am? A fucking Slytherin or something?"

"Calm down!" Harry snickered "I said, just for the sake of argument."

Ginny giggled as she pulled Lilly from her breast and worked to coerce a burp from her daughter.

"I'm sure it's just nerves, the trial is tomorrow after all." She smiled at her older brother

George rolled his eyes "I'll be relieved when this is over. I don't like seeing Luna this down and blaming herself. We had quite a row this morning and I ended up yelling at her that if she loved me she would fight for us."

"How'd that go over?" Harry grinned

"She kicked me out." George grinned as Harry and Ginny laughed "Just for the day, she said she needed some time to herself, to sort her mind out."

"I don't blame her" Harry nodded "She's had a lot to absorb in a short time. I hated like hell having to arrest her."

George nodded "We talked about it, and if it had to happen, we were glad it was you and Ronnie. Anyone else could have kept us tied up down there for hours or insisted on Luna being locked up over night."

"You know George" Ginny said as she put Lilly to her other breast "From what Harry has told me, the chances of Luna actually being convicted are pretty small."

"Right" Harry nodded "Kingsley polled a few senior members and asked their opinions on her case, without giving any names or details of course and all of them said they wouldn't convict."

"And this was before the truth came out about what that son of a bitch Crabbe did to her." Ginny grit her teeth

"I just wish she didn't have to stand in front of all those people and relive it." Harry said sadly "It was hard enough on her when it was just the two of us talking...but to do it in front of the entire Wizengamot, and Umbridge..."

"That evil cow...how she can still..." George grit his teeth and ground them together

"She was removed once" Ginny snorted angrily "But she wormed her way back in through elected positions and then worked her way back up. She's nearly as high ranking now as she was when Harry went before her thirteen years ago."

"And thirteen times as evil no doubt."

"Be that as it may, fortunately for Luna, she has something that I didn't have thirteen years ago." Harry said with a grin

"What's that?"

Ginny giggled a little "Magical Legal Defensive Liaison Hermione Granger Weasley, who would just love a chance to rip into Umbridge should she put one toe out of line."

George grinned, if anyone could handle Umbridge, it was Hermione.

* * *

-

* * *

"Well, this is certainly odd" Hermione looked at Luna as she put the finishing touches on Hugo's fresh nappy. She handed the baby off to Ron who took him upstairs to lay him down for a nap.

"What do you mean?" Luna settled into a squishy chair across the desk from Hermione in the makeshift office that she and Ron shared.

"This is the first time in months that George isn't trailing behind you looking like a lovesick little puppy." Hermione smiled "I never thought I would see the day that clown would settle himself, but he certainly does have it bad for you."

Luna tried to smile, instead she began crying.

Hermione was up and skirted the desk, then she sat on the arm of Luna's chair and rubbed her back.

"It's okay ... it's a good thing. I know he's a bit silly, but George is really a wonderful person inside, he just takes some getting use to is all..."

"It's not that..." Luna accepted an offered tissue and took a deep breath "It's not that at all. George is too wonderful. But...well you see, I've gone and made him quite angry with me today."

Hermione smiled as she skirted the desk again and sat in her chair. "Well from what I have seen, as far as George is concerned, the sun rises and sets just for you...so I'm sure if you only apologize..."

"You don't understand Hermione, this isn't some little thing. And we had the most wretched row imaginable." Luna wiped at her eyes

"What could you possibly have done that would be so terrible?" Hermione looked at her skeptically.

"I told him, that when I am sent to Azkaban, I want him to divorce me."

Hermione's mouth curved into a round O and froze in shock "OH."

"It didn't go over well with him." Luna looked at her hands and began shredding the soggy tissue in her lap. Hermione fought the urge to laugh at Luna's obvious understatement. She could just about imagine George's reaction.

"No, I can't imagine it would have. Considering how much the man is in love with you Luna." Hermione cleared her throat before she went on."Would you mind telling me what in the bloody hell you were thinking saying such a thing?"

Luna looked up sharply, surprised at Hermione's reaction. She had always thought that Hermione didn't care all that much for George, but here she was, sounding upset because Luna had mentioned divorcing him.

"I was thinking that it wasn't fair to George, to expect him to put his whole life on hold while I am in prison."

"Ah, I see." Hermione nodded "So, it's my legal services you don't think that highly of..."

"No!, not at all!"

"Obviously, you must think I am a horrible Legal Defensive Liaison, otherwise you wouldn't be already sketching out your cell motif and planning on divorcing your husband _WHEN_ you go to _Azkaban_."

"That's not the way I meant it!" Luna looked at Hermione's tear streaked face, totally dismayed

"Then why do you sound so convinced of your conviction Luna? Obviously you think I don't have the first clue what I am doing!" Hermione wailed loudly

Ron poked his head in "What in Merlins sweaty buttcrack is going on in here?" upon seeing his wife so distraught Ron instantly rushed to her side and she clung to him.

"L...Lu luna...thinks I am a lousy ...magical..def...def...fensive liaison..."

"No! I never said that..." Luna shook her head wildly "I only said I might be convicted..."

"She said _when _she was convicted Ron, like it was a done deal..._when_ she was convicted she wants your brother to divorce her..._WHEN_...like there is no way Hermione Granger Weasley will ever get her in the clear"

Ron looked at Luna over Hermione's head and winked and mouthed the words 'postpartum hormones' and Luna nodded and conceded the round to Hermione. In the end, there was just no way to win against out of whack postpartum hormones and the wild depression ride that went along with them.

She sure as heck wasn't going to be like that.

* * *

-

* * *

George nervously tiptoed up to the gate of the cottage, cautious over what Luna's mood would be. She had always been on the touchy side, at least since they had been married. But George figured he had that coming after the horrible way he had treated her the day he found out she was pregnant. But since being arrested her mood had been even more turbulent. This morning was a perfect example.

How could she have suggested such a thing, and worse, did she actually think he would divorce her if she got sent to Azkaban? If she did, she was wrong...dead wrong and it hurt to think that she could still doubt his love for her so drastically.

George tapped the lock on the door and stowed his wand once again, noticing that the house was mostly dark but for dim light that came from the sitting room. He was getting in later than usual, and that was by design, he'd wanted to give Luna the space she'd said she needed, but he had hoped she would still be awake to kiss goodnight. Disappointment poured over him like ice water, leaving him feeling cold and miserable, until a soft voice called out to him through the darkness.

"George...is that you?"

She was calling from the sitting room, but it struck George as odd, she never used that room anymore, preferring instead to stretch out on her bed and put her legs up as the babies cut off the circulation more and more the bigger they got.

"Yeah, it's me...you were hoping for someone else?" He joked "A dashing handsome stranger come to sweep you off your feet perhaps?"

George turned the corner into the sitting room and stood with his mouth open. The room was filled with candle light and Luna stood wearing a filmy dress of chiffon before a beautifully set table for two.

"A dashing handsome stranger already swept me off my feet...remember, last Christmas?" Luna said as she walked around the table and put her arms around George and smiled up at him "So..I think I'll keep the one I've got if it's all the same to you."

George put his arms around her then brushed his thumb down her neck "Christmas...hmm...yeah, seems to ring a bell. I remember something, it's a bit vague though...something about never forgetting a truly spectacular hump."

Luna giggled "Your crude"

George flashed the smirk "And you love every minute of it."

"Be that as it may..." Luna pulled away "I assume that you haven't eaten"

"You assume correct" George looked at her, worry crossing his face "You haven't waited all this time to eat have you?"

"You're kidding right?" Luna rolled her eyes "Sit down"

George looked at Luna skeptically. He had never known her to be that skilled at cooking, not even when using magic, which she was not suppose to be using at all. He lifted an eyebrow in warning.

"You didn't use your wand on this did you?"

Luna gave George an incredulous look "Not unless I found a way to break into your vault at Gringotts, or have you forgotten you locked it up?"

"You asked me to." George grinned "Remember?"

"Exactly" Luna rubbed her stomach "Can't be too careful with the Weasley brood now can we?"

George put his hand over her stomach and he felt a rampage of kicks. He bent down and kissed Luna's belly, then he straightened again and kissed her gently on the lips.

"No, we can't."

Luna looked at him, her eyes bright.

"Would you do that again George? Please?"

There was a sense of urgency in her voice that called out to George, that told him that her request must not be denied. He bent down and kissed her belly again and she giggled, clearly that wasn't part of what she wanted him to do again.

He straightened and looked into her eyes. They held so much, said so many things that her mouth never would. All of her fear and longing was right there, floating on the bright surface of watery silvery blue.

George brought his hands up and cupped her cheeks in his hands, then brushed his lips over hers. He pulled back just for a second to look into her eyes again, then took her lips again, more deeply, more firmly. His hands threaded into the mass of long blonde hair at the back of her head as hers fisted the shirt over his chest as if hanging onto him for dear life, afraid to let go.

When at last they parted lips he pulled her even tighter against him and Luna spoke as if picking up their conversation from the morning where they had left off.

"It's like air for me too George...That's why I'm so scared..."

"You have a good chance of winning, Everybody says so, but you have to fight for it...you can't just give up."

Luna pulled back and nodded and waved him to the table.

"Your mother." she smiled "She made stew today and apparently she made far too much. We got the extra."

George looked at her "I knew you couldn't have cooked"

"How so?"

"The house is still standing."

Luna laughed and then buried her face in her hands.

"Were going to get through this Luna." George reached out and squeezed her hand and she looked at him, her eyes full of worry.

"Hey, trust me."

"I do trust you, I trust you with my life George. I just want this over, whatever way it goes."

George looked at her, she had dark circles under her eyes and she looked exhausted. He got up out of his chair and swooped down on her, picking her up from her own.

"George, what are you doing?"

"Putting you in bed where you belong"

"But my apology dinner..." Luna yawned

"Can wait" He raised an eyebrow and she nodded

"Okay." She was so tired.

He set her down in the middle of the bed and went to her dresser and pulled out a night gown for her, then helped her out of the chiffon dress and into the nightgown, then he pulled the covers back and ordered her into bed.

When she was tucked in up to her chin, he turned to go tidy up the sitting room when she called out to him again.

"George..."

"Yeah?"

"Where are you going?"

"To clean up...I'll be back"

Luna sat up and held out her hand "Stay with me."

George dropped his clothes as he crossed the room and crawled into the bed next to her, lay down and held her.

He closed his eyes so he could concentrate on the sweetness of her scent, he figured once she was asleep he would go and clean up the sitting room, but he would enjoy the moment while it lasted.

When he opened his eyes again it was morning and Luna's trial was only three hours away.

* * *

-

* * *

"I look like a big beached whale" Luna groaned as she waited in the small room off the courtroom the next morning for her trial to begin. She wore a demure dress of soft dove gray and her hair was pulled back into a neat and classically beautiful twist at the nape of her neck.

"You do not" George smiled "You look beautiful just like always, come here and relax." George indicated the spot next to him.

Luna reluctantly sat down next to him and allowed him to rub her shoulders

"I wish you could go in with me." She rested her cheek on his arm and looked up at him. George put his arm around her and kissed her forehead, pulling her close.

"Me too. But try not to worry, it will be over in no time."

As Luna was nodding Hermione breezed through the door looking like a picture of professional brilliance.

"Before you say a word" She held up her hand "I'm sorry about yesterday. The post pregnancy hormones still shifting back into place and all that. Otherwise, I never would have defended George so strongly."

"Gee, thanks" George rolled his eyes at her.

"Your welcome" Hermione grinned without missing a beat. "We only have a minute before we are going to be called in, and I am afraid I have some horrible news."

"Your moving in with us?" George deadpanned

"No, actually worse than that." Hermione said without a hint of a grin

"What is it?" Luna reached for Georges hand and he gave it a reassuring squeeze.

"Well as you know, in cases such as this the family of the 'victim' and I use that word lightly, has the option to select a member of the lower chamber to represent them, and that person acts as lead questioner."

"You don't mean..." George's look was fierce

"I'm afraid so." Hermione looked at Luna sympathetically "I'm sorry, I did all I could to block it, Kingsley even tried to stop it, but as the 'wronged party' again using the word lightly, they are afforded some small privileges.

"I have to..." Luna's voice faltered and she cleared her throat. "I have to sit in front...in front of Umbridge and allow her to question me about what Vincent Crabbe did to me?"

Hermione nodded sadly "I'm sorry Luna"

"I'm sure it will be lovely" Luna said brightly "Maybe she can set me to do lines afterwards. That is, before she sends me off to Azkaban." Luna buried her face in her handkerchief.

George knelt down in front of her and grasped her by the chin and lifted her face.

"Hey, what did we talk about last night?"

"But this is ...this is Umbridge..."

"And it's not thirteen years ago, she's not the high inquisitor anymore is she? She's just a pissy bitter old bitch with nothing in her life but being mean to people. Hermione won't let her get away with it, you know that." George brushed his thumb over Luna's cheek

"That's right" Hermione nodded "I've still got plenty of things I'd like to say to that moldy old gargoyle if only pushed hard enough."

"Right, you hear that? I'd say your in good hands. Besides, Kingsley won't let her run over you either and he runs the whole bloody thing."

The door opened and Ron stuck his head in." 'Moine, it's time."

"Right" She nodded and put her hand out for Luna's "Come on Luna,looks like it's one last mission against Umbridge for Dumbledores Army right?"

Luna took Hermione's hand and smiled "Well, if you put it that way..."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna had concluded her testimony, and Hermione had asked her a few questions, the time had come, it was Umbridge's turn.

"Well, well, Miss Lovegood. It's been a long time."

"My proper name " Luna said loud and clear" is Mrs. Weasley."

"I beg your pardon?"

"My name, is Mrs. Weasley. You know, I believe it even says so on the court documents you have right there, in your hands."

A small ripple of laughter went through the court room and Hermione smothered a grin.

"Of course" Umbridge smiled her wide toads smile "I should have known by your rather...uh...delicate condition. And just when are you due dear?"

"Late September."

"And when did you get married?"

"What does that have to do with the reason I am here today?"

"You'll find it has a lot to do with it if you are crying rape to attempt to get out of trouble."

"Unlike Vincent Crabbe, my husband has never raped me, but once again, I fail to see what our marriage has to do with this case." Luna began to shake with anger.

"Very well, we'll leave the question, for now." Umbridge turned back to Luna "Are you aware of several rumors floating about that claim you are rather promiscuous?"

"Excuse me? What do rumors have to do..."

"Are you aware there are rumors going around that you are a slut or not miss Lovegood?" Umbridge hissed

"B.but...!"Luna had dissolved into tears

Hermione was on her feet "Minister, Madam chair is over the line!"

"I agree" Kingsley nodded "Madam chair you will refrain from using abusive terms in your questioning, furthermore, as you are well aware of Mrs. Weasley's surname change, it is clear you are using her maiden name to taunt her. I warn you, next time I will charge you with violation of section 23398 path BFD of the wizarding jurisdiction code of legal ethics. Is that understood Madam chair?"

"Absolutely Minister." Umbridge gave him an ugly look

"Mrs. Weasley, is it not true that you have a history of troublesome behavior?"

Luna sniffed "I've never been in trouble in my life." She held her chin up defiantly.

"Did you not belong to the illegal student organization known as Dumbledores Army, who's mission it was to over throw the former minister of Magic Cornelus Fudge?"

"Well, yes, but that's not what we..."

Umbridge grinned

"Did you not take part in breaking and entering into the ministry after hours and did this not result in the destruction of millions of galleons worth of timeturners, ministry experiments and priceless and irreplaceable prophecies?"

"Yes...but we did it to..."

"And did you not aid in hiding a convicted escaped murderer from authorites?"

"Luna had nothing to do with that!" Hermione spoke up "This entire line of questioning is out of order."

"Can you still say that you have never been in trouble Mrs. Weasley?" Umbridge raised an eyebrow at Luna

"I don't deny that I did those things. But I did those things because someone had to, because nobody would believe Harry Potter when he said that Lord Voldemort had returned. A lot of people would have died if not for the things that Harry taught us in those meetings, so if I had it to do over again, I wouldn't do anything different. You're just mad because you lost. You got beaten by a group of kids, and now you want to get back at me. Well fine, have your revenge then. But now matter what you do, you can never make me regret the things I did to help get the truth out."

Luna wiped her face and sat up straighter, looking at Umbridge defiantly.

"What Crabbe did to me, as horrible as it was, if it was all part of the price I had to pay to do my part to bring Voldemort down, well, then I guess I can accept that. But you, _Delores Umbridge_, you sit here day after day in your office you never accomplish anything, you never do anything. You can't ever make me regret a single thing. I won't allow you to."

As Umbridge returned to her seat, totally cowed, Hermione had to clasp her hands together to resist the urge to clap and cheer

* * *

-

* * *

"You should have heard her giving it to Umbridge" George crooned "I'll be damned if anyone will think to fuck with my wife again."

Luna glowed with the compliment

James slapped his hands over his ears and gasped "Mummy...Uncle George George said a bad swear!"

Ginny gave George a dirty look "He wont do it again. will he?"

"Nah...sorry Buddy." George grinned and then released the sticking spell and pulled off his fake ear to give James a rare peak at his Holey mess.

"COOL!!"

"Provisional Probation?" Molly knitted her eyebrows together at her son and daughter in law over the picnic table in Harry and Ginny's back yard that night. "What in the name of Merlin's house cat is that?"

"Basically it means that Luna was found guilty, but if she successfully completes the requirements of her probation, her record will be wiped clean of the incident at the end" Hermione said

"I don't understand" Molly fretted "How could they have found her guilty...after... that... man.."Arthur patted her on the back

"It's okay Mum" Hermione said "This happens a lot actually. It just means that the Wizengamot can't reach a verdict, so to save time, they work out an agreement."

"I think" Luna began "I think going to an emotion healer is a good idea anyway. As long as I get to dump the brood first..." she laughed "I can't imagine concentrating on sessions with them playing Quidditch with my innards."

"Ahh...Quidditch is in the Weasley blood you know" Ron said "All of us played at Hogwarts, except for Percy."

"He was too busy being bigheadboy" George rolled his eyes

"Be nice" Luna giggled squeezed his hand under the table. George leaned over and kissed her, the family oooohhhed and ahhhhed while James made gagging noises and pretended to throw up.. It was so good to feel free, free for the first time in ... well, the first time since she woke.

She had even survived Umbridge.

At this rate, after everything they had been through the past 8 months, Child birth should be a snap.

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 15 Preview

Fast Forward to September ...

and its Mayhem in maternity

when Luna gives birth to the triplets!

(subject to change depending on my mood)

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

- This one is getting close to the end. Only two or three more chapters at the most. But don't despair. I have a shocking ending planned that is going to lead into a sequel that you won't want to miss! Tentatively titled :

Beautiful Consequences II: Second Chances

* * *

-

* * *


	15. And Babies Make Five

* * *

-Disclaimer:The Harry Potter Universe is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 15

-And Babies Make Five

* * *

-

* * *

-September 1st

* * *

The long and eventful summer was finally winding down to what promised to be a cooler and calmer fall. As the babies grew within her, Luna often joked that she would soon exceed the weight limits on the cottage and they would have to put in extra supports under the floor, to which her husband reminded her that she still barely weighed more than a gnat, and besides, she would lose most of it soon, once she expelled their brood.

Luna was now three weeks from her due date, and so, on the same day that traditionally found young witches and wizards on platform nine and three quarters to board the Hogwarts Express, George stayed home from the shop to prepare the cottage for the arrival of the Weasley brood.

It had taken him most of the morning to raise the two expandable closets properly, they would later become bedrooms, and now Luna sat serenely in one of them putting away baby clothes while George put the finishing touches on the wallpaper in the main room. Then, all that would be left would be to move the three bassinets in.

Luna let her mind wander as she worked quietly. Her pregnancy was almost at an end, and it seemed it was at least going to end much calmer than it had been during most of her pregnancy.

In the beginning she had been a single mother to be, all alone in the world with no one she could depend on. Luna smiled when she thought about how that had changed.

She thought about Hermione standing up for her with the Wizengamot and Umbridge a few months before during her trial. And Kingsley, Harry and Ron going to such lengths in their investigation to attempt to sway Mrs. Skullings from her desire to see her charged in the first place. Harry even had taken Luna on tour of Phoenix House after she found out she had to seek counseling as part of her provisional probation, but that was after the brood was born.

Luna thought about how alone she had been just a year before...but that was far from the case now. Family was always coming and going. Mum was stopping by because she had made too much of something, or Fleur would bring by one of her French potions that always felt so good on Luna's swollen ankles. And Ginny and Hermione were always dropping by with the kids, and sometimes the husbands, in tow. Little James never failed to make Luna's day, he was her special sweetheart.

But above all of them, was George. Her husband, best friend, confidant, soul mate and lover...

_'when I'm not in beached whale mode_.' she thought with a wry grin

George came into her life, and he changed everything. Like he said once before, He was the gift, everything else was consequence...beautiful consequences.

Extremely beautiful, So beautiful, she thought she could cry.

"What are you looking so happy about in here Mrs. Weasley?" Luna looked up and saw the object of her thoughts standing with the smirk in place in the doorway.

Luna smiled "You."

"Ah, yes." George's grin widened "I've always had that effect on women."

"Really" Luna picked up a pair of shoes and threw them at him "arrogant"

"What?" He said ducking "Damn! I meant Mum and Ginny!"

"Sure you did Weasley" Luna laughed "Nice cover though"

"Liked that did ya?" George offered Luna his elbow "Come, I want you to see."

"Oh! Did you get it all up?" Luna took his arm and heaved herself out of the chair

"Yes I did" George beamed with pride "And I think you will be quite pleased. But you have to close your eyes."

"But..."

"Just be quiet and do it."

Luna obeyed and allowed George to lead her.

"Okay" He put his hands on her shoulders and whispered into her ear from behind her "You can open your eyes now."

Luna opened her eyes, only to find that George had his hands in front on them.

"George!"

"Okay" He chuckled "Okay"

He moved his hands and the first thing Luna saw was yellow. George had painted the walls light green a little more than half way up from the floor, then a triple herd of yellow sheep was led all the way around the room by a single Mary. Above her was a soft blue sky reaching to the ceiling with an occasional cloud here and there, and snowy white curtains.

George had moved in the bassinets and spread the linens, and to each one he attached a mobile, again frolicking sheep moved round and round to the tune of twinkle twinkle little star.

Luna put her hands to her mouth and a tear ran down her cheek.

"Oh George" she turned to him

"I know it's not what we discussed but..."

Luna shook her head "It's lovely."

"Are you sure? I can fix it..."

Luna rested her head on his shoulder "Don't change a thing." she sniffed "It's perfect"

"Why are you crying?" George looked at her, totally perplexed.

"I have no idea." She laughed "I am a bit tired, and I think I sat too long, my back is killing me."

"Well, in that case" George swooped down and picked her up "Nap time for you."

"Put me down George!" Luna swatted his arm "You're going to hurt your back."

"By carrying around a gnat? I don't think so."

He set her down on her feet and pulled down the blankets.

"Now get in bed."

"Are you coming with me?

"Someone's gotta put all those clothes away still."

Luna gave him an exaggerated pout "It can wait"

"What about..."

Luna increased her pout

"Is that fair?"

"Who said life was fair?"

George laughed "Fine, but only until you fall asleep"

Luna climbed into the bed, followed by George and Luna wrapped her legs around Georges as she usually did. It wasn't long before both were sound asleep. It was several hours later when they woke.

"Luna?" George asked, his face bright red

"Yeah?"

"How do you feel?" he seemed afraid to move

"Uncomfortable, and my back still hurts like mad. Why?"

"Because I think, while we were sleeping, your water broke all over my legs ."

* * *

-

* * *

Ginny was in the process of preparing dinner when she received the frantic phone call.

"Potter2"

"Oh Hello George"

"Oh my, yes, that would be my guess."

Ginny looked at Harry where he was reading the paper and mouthed the words

_'Luna's gone into labor'_

Harry rolled his eyes upward "God be with George"

"No" Ginny said "I wouldn't worry about changing the sheets right now George"

Ginny put her hand over the phone and laughed

" then leave Cincy a note and have her do it."

"George, George listen to me. Have Luna put on clean dry clothes...yes, you too George, and...yes..."

"Well yes, unless you want to deliver them yourself."

Ginny swatted Harry who was sitting in the corner laughing.

"George! George! Slow down and be rational! Why in the name of Merlin's sweaty buttcrack would you need to call in the Aurors?"

Harry fell out of his chair and onto the floor

"I realize that, but she's having babies, not committing a crime."

"George...listen...LISTEN! Just get her clothes changed, and get her to the hospital."

"Yes, St. Mungos." Ginny rolled her eyes and tried not to laugh "Yes, I'll meet you there. No, I really don't believe you need to call the aurors." she looked over at Harry who was laughing so hard he was barely able to breathe

* * *

Ron Weasley was mowing the lawn when he was disturbed by a violent vibrating in his pocket.

"Weasley 5"

"Hey George what's..."

"How far apart? That's it? What the hell are you doing on the..."

"No, I'm with Ginny on this one...no need to call the aurors."

"What do you mean you don't know what to do? You get off the phone and get her to the hospital you prat."

"Of course St. Mungos, you know another one?"

"Geez George, to hell with the sheets."

"Well, Ginny's right."

"Yup, on the way."

"I've got an idea, why don't you let me call the others, you just get Luna to the hospital, unless you're wanting to deliver them yourself. Oh and George...make sure there are no wands within her reach. Trust me."

* * *

-

* * *

George was pacing the labor room like a mad man who had just drank a case of energy drink, and it was driving his wife up the wall.

"George, if you don't sit down, I swear, I am going to ask Healer Glenwood to stupefy you."

George looked up at Luna and saw the nervous look on her face. He immediately plopped into the chair next to the bed.

He picked up her hand and gently stroked it.

"I'm sorry."

"Well, least were here for a good thing this time, right?" Luna smiled, then winced as another contraction hit.

"Breathe in and out" George took deep breaths imitating how Luna should be breathing. Luna however, in the late stages of labor, wasn't interested.

"**SHIT FUCK SON OF A BITCH**!" she yelled as the contraction passed.

"Okay, that works too" George raised his eyebrows and mumbled to himself while he wiped her forehead off with a rag.

"That feels so good...thank you." She tried to muster up a smile "Looks like you finished the babies room just in time."

"I'd say so. But we haven't settled on names yet." he raised an eyebrow

"I'll get back to you" Luna said as she was hit with another contraction. Once again George tried to talk her through it with the breathing bit, and once again Luna wasn't buying.

"I AINT GONNA DO THE FUCKING BREATHING!"

"Sorry" George said softly, cowering slightly in his chair from his seemingly multi personality inflicted possibly possessed wife.

"I'm sorry George" Luna smiled again, the contraction having receded "I've tried that breathing and it doesn't work for me. It's better if I can concentrate on something and think about that until the contraction passes."

"What do you think about?" George asked while he wiped Luna's face again

"Sometimes, I see us walking on the path up the hill to the old house and its at sunset. And were a family, you and me, and our kids."

"That's nice" George smiled "In fact, that's really, really nice."

"Yeah. FUCKING HELL!" George felt like every bone in his hand was being crushed as Luna bore down on it as another contraction came and went.

"It's getting harder to concentrate though" she admitted

"Yeah" George said as he tried to shake some life back into his hand. He grinned suddenly and then as another contraction began to overcome Luna, he said what was probably the dumbest thing ever said in the history of all expectant fathers.

"I bet the babies felt a lot better going in then they do coming out eh?"

George didn't even see Luna's fist coming.

* * *

-

* * *

Ron looked over at Ginny "You don't suppose George would say anything really stupid do you?" Ginny looked at Harry who just shrugged and grinned. She gave him a soft elbow.

"I can scarcely believe it" Molly sniffled "Not even a year ago I thought my boy would be alone forever, and now look, here is about to have his own family"

"A big one" Arthur smiled "All at once"

"It's just like George, to come in all flashy and outdo everyone his first try" Hermione smirked

"Well, let's see if he lives through it before we get all excited and start bragging on him" Ron glanced at Harry, both have recently endured the wrath of a wife in labor.

"Oh he'll be just fine" Molly shushed him "Luna wouldn't hurt a fly"

"Tell that to Grahmius Skullings" Ron muttered just loud enough for just Harry to hear and both cracked up again.

"What was that Ron?" Hermione asked, giving him the evil eye

"Oh...uh, nothing Dearest." he cleared his throat "Just shop talk"

"George not trying to call in the Auror's again is he?" Ginny smirked and they all had a small laugh at George's expense.

"Very Funny" George said, now standing in the doorway wearing an enormous grin and bracing himself for the stampede of Weasley's and Potters that was sure to come.

"George..." Molly, of course, was the first to reach him "Is ...she..."

"Yes, Luna's fine. Totally exhausted of course, but fine."

There was a huge sigh of relief, then Ginny asked

"Well? What did she have?"

"My babies." George's grin was so huge it looked ready to split his face in half "three of them, the most beautiful babies in the world."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna was exhausted, she didn't think she had even been this tired after the battle of Hogwarts, and that was the most tired she had ever been in her life. But she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep, not just yet.

They had finally arrived, and they were perfect. Thirty little fingers, and thirty little toes. Three little noses, six little ears, three perfect sets of lips. Three absolutely perfect babies, two were the image of their father, complete with flaming red hair. And one, was completely bald. Luna had a suspicion that it would grow in blonde, since in all of her baby pictures, she had been bald too.

She looked down at the tiny bundle in her arms and reached a finger in to touch the tiny little fingers of her only son.

"I don't think we can put it off much longer mum" George said from his spot next to her, his arms full of his daughters "baby one and baby three want to know what their names are."

"Well, we already agreed right, this sweet boys name is Frederick Martin. Unless you've changed your mind and want to name him George..."

George smiled "I use to wonder why no one named one of their boys after Fred, then it hit me, they were saving the name for me, for my kids. He's definitely a Fred."

Luna beamed down at her son. "Fred it is then. Hello Fred."

Fred yawned widely then kicked out of his blanket and George laughed

"He's already acting out, he's gonna be just like his Uncle."

"So now, what about these two Angels?" Luna looked at the two girls in Georges arms

"Why not Angel?" George asked

"That's not really a proper first name George."

George thought for a minute, then smiled "How about Georgie Angel?"

"George, be serious." Luna laughed

"I'll have you know that I am perfectly serious." George pasted on his most dignified expression.

"But what if we have another baby and its a boy?"

"You're already thinking about getting pregnant again? Luna, shame on you!" George teased

"That's not what I meant." Luna blushed

"Not as if I can help it." He grinned devilishly "I've told you, George Weasley never forgets a truly spectacular hump."

"You dirty minded thing" Luna giggled "your crude."

"And you love it." George leaned over and gave her a light kiss

"Okay, so, Georgie Angel it is?"

"Are you sure George?" Luna nervously chewed her lip

"Absolutely."

"If you're sure then, I think it's adorable." Luna smiled softly "Now we need one more name."

"What was your mum's name?"

"I don't think that would work." Luna blushed

"Why not?" George prodded

"It's a bit on the...odd side." Luna smiled "Okay, it's Ozziettra"

"Ozziettra?" George made a face

"I told you it was bad" Luna smiled

"No wait, I can work with this...just give me a moment"

"George, really, this is our child were talking about here..." Luna looked at him skeptically

"Ozzie Ginevra" he blurted

"What?"

"Ozzie Ginevra, after Ginny since she is my only sister..."

"Ozzie Ginevra" Luna tried the name out "Either I am so tired that I am totally losing it, or I actually like it."

"Freddie, Georgie, and Ozzie" George grinned "The Weasley Brood"

"Hold onto your hats." Luna laughed

"Chances are they are about to explode" George grinned

"Their Daddy taught them well."

Luna looked deeply into her Husbands laughing eyes and she realized... life doesn't get much more perfect than the moment they were sharing right then, and they wouldn't be sharing it if not for the fact that actions had consequences.

Luna closed her eyes and she thanked God for the three beautiful consequences that had come into her life.

Freddie, Georgie, and Ozzie.

* * *

-

* * *

"Auntie Luna Luna!" James cheered "You're not really fat anymore!"

Luna giggled while James bounced on his toes next to the hospital bed, desperately hoping that Luna would allow him to come up for a cuddle. Of all his aunties he like auntie Luna Luna the best cause she gave the best cuddles, almost like his mummy.

"Oh" Luna looked at him sadly "I'm sorry James, but not today. Auntie Luna Luna is really really sore."

James pulled a sad face and Luna felt bad and relented slightly.

"I have an idea James." Luna rolled over onto her side

"Come here, we can have a hug like this but you have to stay on the floor okay?" James nodded wrapped his tiny arms around Luna eagerly and kissed her cheek.

"Better be careful George" Harry said from the doorway with a grin "Looks like you have some competition."

"Is that a fact?" George said and scooped James up off the floor and held him up to his face by his ankles "You trying to make time with my wife buddy?"

"YUCK!" James exclaimed "She's my auntie Luna Luna!"

George righted him. "Yeah? You ready to meet your new cousins cousins cousins?"

"Did auntie Luna Luna really have three babies at once Uncle George George?" James looked at him skeptically

"Yep she did, two girls and one boy." George grinned "I was there"

"And he's got the black eye to prove it." Ginny squeezed past Harry

"How did you get the black eye George?" Harry asked, grinning his head off "Say the wrong thing to the wife at the wrong time did you?"

"Here we are Mr. And Mrs. Weasley" The Healer assistants pushed through the door with three bassinets "All the legal stuff done, their birth certificates will be mailed to you within six weeks."

"Thank you." Luna smiled

"Such good babies, not a peep out of them the whole time, not even when we had to do the blood tests."

"What blood tests?" George looked up in alarm "You took blood from my kids? How?"

But the healer assistants had already left.

"They punched them in the nose and put a nappy down to catch the blood George" Harry whispered into Georges ear and grinned

"THEY DID FUCKING WHAT?" George was ready to tear through the door before Ginny stopped him.

"They did not." Ginny swatted at Harry "Harry if you ever want to have S-E-X again I suggest you shut up. They use a spell to pull a tiny bit through the skin, they don't even feel it George, now relax and let me see my nieces and nephew."

"Mummy, whats sxx?" James asked innocently

"Something your daddy isn't going to see again for a very long time" George answered

George grinned ear to ear as he presented the babies "This is Georgie Angel, Ozzie Ginevra and in his beautiful mother's arms is Frederick Martin."

"Oh George, Luna!" Ginny exclaimed, her hands on her chest "They're beautiful. May I?" George nodded and lifted Ozzie from the bassinet and put her in Ginny's arms.

"Interesting names" Harry tossed in "Very cute actually, How did you come up with them?"

"Their all family names" Luna said "Ozzie is short of Ozziettra, that was my mums name...it was Georges idea, and I think its lovely."

"I think it's sweet." Ginny said "I wonder what Mum will think."

Harry, George and Ginny all looked at one another. The was the real question. What would Molly think?

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 16 Preview

Not sure if 16 will

be the last chapter or not, but right

now I think it will be.

George and Luna adapt to life as mum

and dad and struggle to remember

that there is life as

George and Luna as well.

* * *

-Just a little point of interest...that line George says about the babies feeling better going in than they do coming out, really happened, it is taken from when my daughter was born, except it was my mum who said it to me, and since it was my mum, I didn't dare do what Luna did to George...but that doesn't mean I wasn't tempted! I did swear a lot too and tell my ex off for trying to make me do the breathing which didn't do shit for me too! LOL

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *


	16. Daddy's Girls and the Mummy's Boy

* * *

-

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

A/N: I can't do it! Ahhhh! I have been dragging my heels horribly over writing this chapter and I couldn't understand why...and then it hit it...I totally do not want this story to end and just the thought of saying goodbye to this incarnation of George and Luna, not to mention Little James, totally breaks my heart! So...I hope your all ready and holding onto your seats, because I have come up with a pretty shocking new twist for George, Luna,Georgie, Ozzie, and Freddie...and the whole Weasley gang...

So anyway, for now at least, the show will go on...

* * *

-

* * *

-

-

-

-

* * *

-

* * *

Beautiful Consequences

Chapter 16

Daddy's Girls and the Mummy's Boy

* * *

-

* * *

"You named my granddaughter what?" Molly Weasley looked at George and Luna with an semi-amused smile as she took little Ozzie from George.

"Ozzie" George said, grinning like a man who had just found the secret to never ending happiness as he went to pick up Georgie to hand her to Arthur. He placed his hands carefully behind his daughters back and head and lifted her gently and rested her in the crook of his elbow and gave her a kiss, turning in time to see Molly and Arthur exchanging smiles.

"What?" He looked back and forth at them questioning the looks on their faces, but they just laughed.

"Can I hold my granddaughter or not?" Arthur asked

"Oh, right" George crossed and handed Georgie down to Arthur, lying her carefully in his arms "Make sure you have her head supported dad."

Arthur looked up at George, completely amused."I have held a baby or two George."

"He's already being an over-protective daddy, it's so cute!" Molly chuckled

George, bent over to pick up Fred, looked over at them. "I am not cute."

"Yes you are." Luna said with a grin

George rolled his eyes and stood up with Fred, then went to sit between his parents so they could see their grandson.

"Oh, he looks just like you Luna!" Molly exclaimed

"Except she has more hair" Arthur chuckled

"It will grow in." George said, smiling down at his son "Luna said she was bald as a quaffle when she was born too."

Luna rolled her eyes and nodded " Yes I was, so I think he's going to be a blonde. Or maybe strawberry blonde. "

"So now" Molly looked at George "Explain to me where in the world you came up with the name Ozzie for my granddaughter?"

"I thought we should name her after Luna's mum, but she wouldn't even consider Ozziettra" he shrugged

"It is quite an unusual name" Molly cooed down at Ozzie "But then, my George has never really been the most 'usual' person in the world."

"She's got ya there" Luna looked at George and laughed

"Look who's talking" he rolled his eyes

"I think the name is cute" Arthur said, putting in his two cents "Besides, you know that whatever name you give them, they're probably going to end up with it changed around to something else anyway. We never call Bill William, or Charlie Charles."

George nodded "And Ginny smacks Harry around when he calls her Ginevra."

"I certainly don't see why" Molly shook her head "It's a perfectly lovely name"

About then, Fred started fussing and wouldn't quiet "What's wrong Freddie?" George cooed to his son.

He tried a bottle, and a pacifier, walking, changing his nappy, even, to Molly's great amusement, singing, but nothing worked.

"Let me try George." Luna held out her arms

"Want Mum?" George asked and gave Fred to Luna, he instantly quieted.

George grinned and sat on the bed next to them "Oy, A Mummy's boy in the making"

Luna looked at him indignantly "He is not!"

"It's normal for newborns to prefer to lay on their mother's chest" Molly said"They recognize her heartbeat and it helps calm them down."

"Really?" Luna looked up then looked at George "I'll have to remember that. If I ever get out of here that is."

"Don't be in such a rush." George admonished her

"George is right" Arthur said

"Absolutely" Molly said "Enjoy the rest while you can, once you go home you'll be on your own and I imagine these three are going to keep you jumping. Fred and George certainly kept me on my toes, and they were only two! Of course, I had the others to care for as well, that certainly didn't make it any easier."

George rolled his eyes "Merlin's rear mother, to hear you talk, it's a wonder you didn't chuck us all out with the trash."

"You certainly tempted me at times. Particularly you and your brother. Always finding some kind of mischief to get into, making things explode, cutting off each others hair, turning each other different colors, and that time you gave Ronnie donkey ears and a tail!"

George couldn't help laughing "Guilty."

"But you know George, there's other moments that we rarely talk about, and they are the ones that make it all worthwhile."

Molly's smile was soft and her eyes were far away, with the times long ago that she was remembering.

"Like when you and Fred use to pick me flowers in the meadow, and make me handmade Valentines day cards that Daddy had bewitched to flash 'we love you Mummy'. There's the memories of the Christmas's and the one when you said you wouldn't blow anything up as my Christmas present, and your birthdays and so many days in between. Your wedding, seeing you so happy and so in love...and probably the most beautiful memory of all, just now when you kissed your own little Georgie."

Molly sighed deeply and smiled "That's what makes it all worthwhile George."

All was silent for a moment, and then Luna sobbed loudly next to him.

"Th..th..th...thats the m...m...m...most be...be...be... beautiful th...th...thing I've ever he...he...heard!"

George put his arms around her as she sobbed against his chest and he looked at Molly in confusion.

Molly just chuckled softly and she mouthed the words that George had been dreading.

"Shifting Hormones"

* * *

-

* * *

"At last! Home sweet home!" Luna jumped up on her bed after having settled the babies into their bassinets in their room. She felt, aside from some lingering soreness and stiffness, wonderful. Of course, it was going to take some work and time to get rid of the extra rolls she had acquired in front over the past nine months, but she knew she could do it. She was determined to get back into her old clothes...or die trying.

"Hey, you should be resting." George said, bringing her bag and arms full of vases and flowers in.

"I don't want to rest right now." Luna sat cross legged on the bed to watch George as he set her flowers out around the room.

"You know, I think you got almost enough vases here to replace the ones I couldn't fix the night you tossed every vase in the house at me." He grinned as he turned around and took off his jacket and took hers and hung them in the closet.

"Really?" Luna giggled "Have I ever apologized for that?"

"I don't remember." George went to the dresser and pulled out two boxes, one, a small box with gold and silver wrapping, the other with pink and blue, then he crawled up on the bed and plopped down next to her and put the boxes in front of her.

"Just in case I didn't, I'm sorry" She kissed his cheek "...and what is this?"

"Open this one first." He handed her the box with the pink and blue wrapping paper. Luna tore off the paper and inside was a jewelers box. She opened the box, inside was a delicate gold charm bracelet with two pink bunnies and one blue bunny attached, each charm had a baby's names engraved on it and on the back, their birth date and time of birth.

"Oh George!" Luna kissed him "This is so sweet and beautiful! Thank you!"

"You're not going to start crying again are you?" He looked at her, his eyes full of worry

Luna giggled a little "No, I don't think so."

"Good." He nodded and kissed her "Didn't like that crying bit, didn't like that at all."

He picked up the second box, the one with gold and silver wrapping. "Here." For some reason he didn't seem as happy to be giving her this gift and Luna wondered what could be making him sad about giving a gift.

She pulled the ribbon and paper off and opened the box and pushed the tissue paper aside, and inside, was her wand.

Luna gasped, she hadn't even thought about the fact that now she was completely free to use magic again. But why would that make George sad?

"George, what's wrong?" she set the box down and took his hand

"Nothing." He smiled, a totally fake smile that didn't go beyond his lips.

"You can't fool me George, I know you too well."

WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA !! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!

George chuckled a little "I think were being paged mum"

Luna started to get up but George stopped her "No, it's okay, I'll go"

Luna slid off the bed and went about putting her things away

George returned and slid his arms around her from behind and rested his chin on her shoulder.

"Saved by a crying infant Weasley, how low is that?"

"Look Luna...my arm's go all the way around again!" He joked, crossing his arms over one another.

Luna couldn't resist laughing "Very funny"

George put his hands over her now empty stomach. "Do you miss them being inside you?"

"A little" she rolled her head and let it rest on his "Not so much at the end, because I was pretty uncomfortable most of the time, but before that I do."

"It's strange, not feeling anything move when I touch your stomach now." He nuzzled her cheek with his nose

"Is that why your sad?"

"No" he shrugged "I guess I just liked feeling needed, now that you can do magic for yourself again you don't need me as much." He pulled away from her and to the window to look out.

Luna looked up at him in the mirror then turned around quickly. "That's not true! How can you even think such a thing? I need you! I need you to be our babies daddy, and my husband and best friend. Don't even think that rubbish, I always need you!" Luna put her arms around him and rested her head on his chest.

George put his arms around her and nuzzled his face into her neck.

"Thank you."

"I Love you George, I do! I mean it too, I really, really really mean it, I love you," She kissed the top of his head over and over again "I love you, I love you!"

"Luna?" he asked

"Yeah?" she tightened her arms around him

"You're crying again aren't you?"

"I...I...I... c...c...can't h...h...help it! I...I...It's..." she sobbed uncontrollably

"I know" George chuckled, picked her up and carried her to the settee and held her on his lap while she waited for the crying jag to pass.

* * *

-

* * *

The babies were a month old and George reached the point where he couldn't afford to take anymore time away from the shops. Between one thing or another for the past five months he had hardly been in and had depended on his managers far, far too much. Now he noticed a discrepancy in his books and suspected that someone on some level was skimming and pocketing a fair amount of his profits for themselves, so regretfully he had to return to work.

He had planned to hire a nanny to help out Luna and Cincy during the day when he wasn't there, but Luna had poo-pooed the idea.

"I fought a war" she had said, waving him off "Surely, Cincy and I can handle three babies."

It was around lunch time that Cincy apparated into the shop in a dither and rushed past the counter into his office in the back.

"Mr George!" She pulled on his hands "Oh Mr. George, you must come with Cincy, you must come now!"

George lifted his eyebrows in worry "What is it Cincy? Is something wrong with one of the babies?" George grabbed his light jacket from the back of his chair while Cincy stood impatiently wringing her hands.

"No sir, not the babies sir. It's Miss Luna Sir. I tries to tell her she is trying to do too much to soon Sir, but she won't listen, no she won't."

"Oh crap." George ran his hands worriedly through his hair then told his under manager that he would be working at home the rest of the afternoon and gathered up the books "Is she hurt? Did she hurt herself?"

"No sir...but...well, you must just come see sir." Cincy wiped a tear from her wrinkled face "But you must hurry, please!"

George nodded and pulled his wand from his pocket and apparated on the spot to the cottage up the hill from the Burrow in Ottery St. Catchpole. The problem was obvious as soon as his ear cleared of the faint buzzing that always accompanied apparation and the splintering screams of angry babies and the heart breaking sound of his wife's sob filled pleading took its place.

"Oh my baby girls! I'm sorry I'm not daddy, I'm so sorry! But please, couldn't you take them anyway?"

He tossed his books on their bed and dashed down the hallway to find Luna in the rocking chair, her face drenched in overwrought tears, Georgie and Ozzie screamed in her arms and refused their bottles while she used her foot to rock Freddie, who was somehow sleeping through the whole thing, in the pram, while she sobbed and begged the girls to take their bottles.

George rushed into the room and knelt down next to her, took Ozzie and coerced the bottle into her mouth, Without the struggle of trying to feed two babies at once Luna was able to calm herself enough to get Georgie to take the other.

"It'll be okay, babe...please don't cry anymore." he said softly as he wiped the tears from her face with a knuckle then brushed his hand over her hair "It's breaking my heart to see you cry so much."

"I'm sorry" she whispered and rubbed her chin against the soft patch of fine bright red hair on Georgie's head. "I don't mean to cry so often."

"That's not what I meant." George smiled softly. "And you know it."

"Yes, I guess I do." Luna gave him a small smile back "George, I think we have a definite mummy's boy and a pair of daddies girls here."

"There's another way to look at it..." George put Ozzie to his shoulder to work a burp from her and hoped fervently that it wouldn't include spit up as he was still wearing his Chinese Fireball leather jacket.

"How's that?" Luna asked as she graciously put a burping cloth over his shoulder.

"Thank you" He caressed her hand and held it for a minute before letting it go to continue working on procuring a burp from Ozzie.

"I bet that we have a future Ravenclaw, and two future Gryffindors here. I would even go so far as to say that we probably have the next generation right here, ready to take the torch to carry on where Fred and I left off."

Luna giggled "Well, if that's true, you know what it means."

"What?" George looked at her innocently

"It means that you have to grow up. No more pulling jokes on your brothers, no more leaving fake wands around your mums kitchen."

"As if I would..."

"No more being cheeky with authority figures, like Harry and Ron."

"AUTHORITY MY..."

"Like it or not, they are senior aurors, and we must set a good example for the children, right? You have to show them that magical law enforcement must always be respected, relative or not, little brother or not, brother in law or not." Luna smiled smugly with a dab of cheekiness.

Luna laid now sleeping Georgie in her bassinet and headed into the hallway. George also laid now sleeping Ozzie down and followed her .

"Bullshit!" George spat as soon as they were in their own room with the door half closed to cushion the nose. He looked chagrined, even a little indignant "I suppose next your going to tell me I have to wipe Ron and Harry's shoes clean whenever they step in dung."

"Well, it certainly wouldn't hurt. A show of good fellowship and brotherly love." Luna smirked with her back to him.

"You aren't serious." George plopped down on the bed next to her with his books.

"No, but you're kind of cute when you're all indignant like that." Luna looked over at him and grinned and George shook his head at her.

"That wasn't nice." he smiled

She shrugged "I know, but it was the most fun I've had in ages."

George wiggled his finger "Come here."

"What?" Luna looked at him wide eyed and innocent and didn't move.

George wiggled his finger again "I said, come here"

"Why, what are you gonna do?" Luna looked at him suspiciously

"You're always so suspicious, just come here." He grabbed her hand off the bed and pulled her towards him. Luna, had no choice but to slide over right next to him.

"Okay, I'm here now...what...?"

George put his arms around her and pulled her against his chest then leaned in to nuzzle her ear with his nose. She smelled wonderful and lately with all the working out she had been doing to regain her pre-pregnancy shape, she looked amazing.

George had caught himself more than once counting the days until Dr. Glenwood had told them it would be okay to resume intimacy. Luna had already started the anti-pregnancy potion...two weeks to go still...

damn...

"Have I told you lately how incredibly beautiful you are?" George whispered into her ear "And sexy...?"

"Really?" Luna shivered against him "I still feel so fat. Like my lard arse could wipe out entire cities."

"Luna, you say the sexiest things." George laughed and let her go as he felt his desire evaporate into thin air "Really get me hot you do." he picked up his books again.

"That's what you get for trying to tempt me George Weasley."Luna giggled "Dr Glenwood said not for another two weeks, so shame on you for trying to get me all worked up!"

"Ah, so that WAS on purpose."

"Of course it was" Luna rolled her eyes, kissed him then sat back with a small smirk "As much work as I have been putting into getting my stomach, hips and arse back, they better look good!"

She settled in to cuddle up to him while he worked on the books, but instead of the books they spent most of the afternoon talking, and then, late in the afternoon, they dozed off in each others arms...

Everything was perfect...

...exactly the way it should be. Luna and George couldn't have imagined being more happy.

* * *

-

* * *

Much later Luna woke to a house that was still, dark and quiet. She reached her hand over to where George had been just a couple of hours before to find that he'd left sometime after she had snoozed off.

She scrambled on the table for her wand and turned on the lamps, then looked at her watch. It was almost eight O'clock. She figured that the babies must have actually for once woke one at a time and he had been able to stagger their feedings, well, there was one for the record books. Usually all three or at least two, usually Georgie and Ozzie, wanted to be fed and changed at the same time. She smiled, thinking of how on target George had been earlier with his own Sorting Hat assessment.

Freddy was already declaring himself the quieter, calmer one of the brood, and he had finally started to grow very fine white blond hair on his little bald head. Sometimes when she watched him he had an expression on his face like he was pondering the worlds greatest mysteries. Oh yeah, Freddie Weasley was definitely a Ravenclaw like his mum.

"Miss Luna, would you be wanting your afternoon tea now?" Cincy stood in the doorway, her face wore a slightly glazed look, as if she was not quite in tune with all that was around her...

...and she wasn't...the afternoon tea time was long gone.

"Cincy, it's past tea time. Did you take a nap and forget to wake up too?"

"Oh! Cincy says many apologies to Miss Luna! That must be it, for Cincy has lost many hours today and can't think of where they went to!"

"It's okay Cincy, were all a little off now. The babies have thrown our schedules into chaos." Luna smiled kindly

"Babies? Does Miss Luna have babies? Cincy can't remember...does Miss Luna have a Mr?"

"Of course Cincy!" Luna was beginning to panic, Cincy's odd behavior was beginning to reek of spell damage. "Mr. George, don't you remember?"

"Mr. George? Oh yes. Thats right, Cincy remembers now, Mr. George and Baby Georgie and Baby Freddie...and..." Cincy shook her head "Cincy is confused Miss Luna, and her head hurts very terrible."

Luna ignored Cincy and jumped from bed. She went down the hall into the babies room, a nervous feeling in her gut. She reached Freddy first and as he cooed and gurgled at her she was swamped with relief...the same as when she bent over Georgie's tiny sleeping head and placed a soft kiss on her daughters head.

Luna turned around to the last bassinet and took the two steps to the side of it and swept the blanket back and screamed...

* * *

George heard Luna scream as he rushed up the front walkway, he dropped the heavy sack of food and ran the rest of the short distance. He'd had a nervous, sick feeling in his stomach since leaving the Leaky Cauldron after Tom filled his dinner orders and he took off like a bat out of hell.

Cincy had passed out in the hall next to their bedroom door and Luna was in the dark babies room, her shrieks echoed through the empty house, chilling him to the bone.

"Luna!" He rushed into the room, lighting the lamp as he went "What..."

Luna leaped at him and grabbed him by the front of his jacket "Where is she? She's with you...right? Say she's fucking with you George!" she shook him violently "Say it...say Ozzie is with you!"

George could barely speak for the look of fear on his wife's face had filled him with fear of his own.

"She's...not with me..." his voice shook with fear

"Where's our baby George?" Luna pleaded with him, her eyes shimmered like silvery pools of dispair "Where is she?"

"I don't know..."He pulled her shaking body against his own, for his comfort as well as hers. Tears of shock and fear began to overtake him as he shook his head and looked down at his baby daughters empty bassinet.

"I...I don't know..."

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Chapter 17 Preview

The Search for Ozzie Genevra Weasley begins...

Kingsley flat out refuses to allow Harry and Ron to work on the case because they are too close to it.

Because of a series of suspicious looking circumstantial situations and events, magical law enforcement is concentrating on **the****wrong****suspects**, cruel accusations are made

against George and Luna. After being forced to endure

grueling questioning while being kept apart from one another...and finally learning that Georgie and Freddy have been removed from their custody because of the accusations...

How far will George and Luna go to prove their innocence?

And all the while, somewhere out there, someone has their darling little Ozzie...

Chapter 17

Veritatserum

Coming Soon!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-


	17. The Ugly Side of Humanity

* * *

GL

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 17

-The Ugly Side of Humanity

* * *

GL

* * *

George Weasley' looked helplessly at where his hand lay linked tightly with his wives on their dining room table, both desperately struggled to not look at the clock on the fireplace mantle. When they looked at the clock they knew exactly how long it had been since they had last set eyes on their precious daughter, their beautiful Ozzie Ginevra.

But they didn't have to look to know it had been a long time since George had kissed her tiny forehead and lay her down in her bassinet to sleep. thirty-seven hours, forty three minutes, fifteen seconds too long...Sixteen seconds too long...seventeen...eighteen...nineteen...

George hadn't realized that his eyes had drifted to the clock of their own accord until he felt Luna's weak tug on his fingers.

"Don't" she pleaded "I can't sit here another minute if you do..."

George knew what she was saying, even if she had lost the ability to properly organize her thoughts into words, he understood his wife in a way that few others did or ever possibly could. George and Luna Weasley were not the kind of people who were use to sitting still on their hands while others solved their problems. Both were proud members of Dumbledores Army, in fact both still carried around their coins...just in case. Both had fought in the war, and both had mourned the losses of far too many loved ones, including a brother and a father.

Their first instinct upon discovering that Ozzie was missing had been to storm the country from one end to the other in search of her. If not for the fact that they had two other children that they couldn't leave and a badly injured house elf laying passed out on the floor a few feet away, they would have done just that.

But they did have Georgie, Freddie and Cincy to care for, and so instead of following their warrior instincts, George had Ron and Harry while Luna looked over the other two children. Thankfully, neither it seemed had been as much as touched.

Cincy however was another issue. Not only had she been confunded, she seemed to have been hit with the obliviate in an attempt to wipe out her memory, and physically hit with something heavy and blunt in the back of the head as she had watched over the children. Not that she had been able to tell Luna a bit of this. Cincy's mind seemed to be helplessly scrambled. If Luna hadn't known of a powerful recall spell, she might never have been able to get the facts from the elderly elf. As it was, Cincy would likely never be the same again.

While they had waited for Harry, Ron and Magical Investigations to arrive George had taken Cincy back to her little cottage and settled her into her bed and set up a intercom spell so he and Luna would be able to hear if she needed them. George had become particularly attached to the elf and was quite distraught over her condition, and while Luna was worried as well, all of her focus was on Ozzie and she had none to spare for Cincy or even enough to reassure her husband that she would be fine.

"I'm sorry." George let go of her hand and put his arm around Luna, pulling her in so she could rest her head on his shoulder. "I don't mean to."

"I know" she said softly "I catch myself doing it too. Just a bit ago I looked and realized that Ozzie should have been waking for a bottle and a nappie change right about then."

George kissed her softly on the top of the head.

"I know, I looked then too." he smiled a little but it was a smile filled with considerable pain.

"I made myself remember..." Luna pulled away and reached for a tissue "Ozzie always pooed in the middled of the night. Because I hoped that thinking about the smell of poo might make it hurt less that I couldn't hold her."

"Luna..." George's heart splintered another inch as he reached for her to pull her back

"I'm a horrible mother." She said through gasping sobs and George wrapped his arms tightly around her.

"That's a lie." he said gently "You're a wonderful mother."

"Ozzie and Georgie cry when I hold them." she sniffed

"Freddie cries when I hold him." George shrugged "You heard my mum, it's just how babies are. Besides, I've always had a devastating effect on the ladies, look how fast I won you over."

"I was drunk." Luna laughed a little "You got me all high on D.A. nostalgia and firewhiskey."

"Please, you wanted me from the minute I walked through the door of the Leaky Cauldron." George rolled his eyes

"Did not, I was just doing my job and being nice."

"You were hot for me since you watched me fly off on my broom after putting Umbridge in line when you were a fourth year, admit it." George treated Luna to the smirk and she in turned gave him a tiny giggle, though tears still poured down her face. "I just opened my eyes to the incredible on Christmas night and saw what I had missed all those years ago."

"You made me drink with you." she whispered softly "Thank God I did. Otherwise, we wouldn't be together, we wouldn't have our babies..."

Luna's face broke again and she buried her head in his chest and sobbed. After a minute she lifted it again and stared into his eyes

"Oh God George..." Luna took a ragged breath and then gasped, her hands over her mouth. "What kind of evil person would take our baby girl??"

George buried his face in her hair and allowed his own tears to fall. "I don't know...I just...I can't begin to fathom..."

"George...What if we never see Ozzie again?"

George grasped her firmly by the arms and pushed her back so she had to look into his eyes.

"DON'T! Don't you dare ever say that again! Do you hear me?" He was furious, and held and shook her far more roughly than he intended.

"Were getting our baby back if I have to bust into every wizard and muggle house in the world to get her back! Do you fucking hear me Luna? Don't you dare give up on that...don't you give up on me!"

"I..."

"Don't you ever give up on seeing our Ozzie again! If they don't bring her back..." he jerked his head toward the dining room where Magical Investigations was monitoring all incoming owls and action around the cottage.

"I damn well will!" he shook her again "You hear me? I will! I..."

The look on Luna's face suddenly registered in his mind and he pulled her back into his arms, whispering apologies over and over again. There was a fairly good possibility that he had just unintentionally grabbed her arms and shaken her hard enough to leave marks where his fingers had been.

"Oh damn it! Luna...I am so sorry! Fuck...I am so, so sorry."

"It's okay." she returned his embrace

"No...How can you say that? I hurt you!" His voice was that of a man who truly loathed himself.

Luna cupped his face in her hands and kissed his cheeks where his tears flowed down his face.

"I would have done the same, I wanted to...I'm just...I don't have anymore strength..."

"Come on." George took her hand and pulled her to her feet. "It's late, we haven't slept, we need to try to get some sleep."

"Oh, George...there's no way...Georgie and Freddie..."

"Luna, Georgie and Freddie are perfectly safe at Harry and Ginny's, Harry has two Aurors watching their house and so does Ron."

"I guess you're right." she sighed and allowed him to pull her into the bedroom. Even though it had been a month since she had given birth she still carried signs of having had MHS and she tired very quickly and easily, particularly when she used magic...she had been trying all day to use a mothers location spell to find Ozzie and it had sapped her strength something horrible. That combined with the stress of Ozzie's kidnapping was taking its toll.

George knew Luna well enough to know that he would never get Luna to rest as long as he was up...it was easier to lay down with her than to fight with her and further sap her energy.

He helped Luna change into a warm nightgown and then changed into his own flannel pajama bottoms and pulled back the covers. Luna sat back against him and allowed him to brush her long blonde hair until it was tangle free. Luna slid down in bed and pulled George along with her, resting her cheek on his bare chest. His nearness lent her strength and reassurance and she felt better just having his arms around her. Being so close together with the repetitive sound of his heartbeat in her ear relaxed her enough that she was able to fall into a fitful, if not sound sleep.

George debated getting up to go check on Cincy and check in with the M.I. as he brushed the hair from Luna's face, so radiant, yet still far from peaceful in the moonlight. But he couldn't bring himself to leave her. Not just yet anyway.

His eye caught the faint darkness of four marks on Luna's bare arm and his stomach turned over. He missed his girls, and he missed his son, he missed them so horribly it was like swallowing broken glass and red hot barbed wire with a burning gasoline chaser. Knowing that he had hurt his wife, intentionally or not, because he had not been able to cope with that pain made him sick to his stomach.

When George closed his eyes the memory of the look in Luna's eyes as he shook her flashed in front of him again and he vowed that he would go to the ends of the Earth, do whatever he had to, to assure her it would never happen again.

George found comfort in that thought as he snuggled his face into her plentiful, sweet smelling hair, and somehow, he too fell into a light, though far from peaceful, sleep.

* * *

GL

* * *

"Wow, that is what I call one set of concerned parents." Millicent Dingulus said as she walked into the Weasley's dining room and sat next to her partner with a sarcastic shake of her head.

"Another set of winners" Todd Tabyion looked up from his Sudoku puzzle. "Keep telling you Lus, Just cause they're shitty parent's, doesn't make em guilty."

"Tabyion, give me a break. Both all cozy sleeping like, ahem, babies, not even two days after their kids been taken? If it was my Gretchen I wouldn't sleep again." Lus lifted an eyebrow

"Lus, if Gretchen got kidnapped your husband would fucken shout for joy. She's a spoiled brat."

"Maybe a bit." Lus grinned "Anyway, if you ask me, our two prime suspects are in this house right now."

Tabyion shrugged and picked up his Sudoku.

* * *

GL

* * *

Second by second, minute by minute, hour by hour... time combined until the seconds became minutes, minutes hours, and hours days. Ultimately, the days became a week. It was one week to the day that Ozzie had been missing Luna woke to a horrible furor in her dining room.

George was furious, and Harry and Ron were both having to restrain him to stop him from walking out the door, his wand was clenched in his fist in the same fierce manner that an ancient Japanese warrior might brandish a razor sharp halberd.

"George?" Luna's face was a near reflection of the fear it wore the day that George had shaken her and he flinched from the sight. "What's wrong? Where are you going?"

"Don't, don't show her" George said angrily fixing his glare on his brother.

"Show me what?" Luna's voice was filled with fear and her voice was so soft and afraid that Harry despised what he knew he had to do.

"You have to show her Ron." He said "She has a right to see."

Ron's eyes flitted over his brother who seethed at Harry and then crossed the room to Luna and handed her a piece of parchment. She unrolled it and began to read.

* * *

_Dear Luna,_

_I read in the daily prophet that your little girl was kidnapped. They had a picture of her in there too, she's very pretty, takes after her dad doesn't she? I know there is very bad blood between us but I just want you to know I am very sorry this happened, no one deserves to have something like this happen to them, I don't care who they are. _

_I will pray for her, I hope that's okay._

_Romilda Vane_

* * *

Luna blinked and let the parchment roll closed in her hands as she weakly slid onto a settee. It was pretty hard to believe that her once tormentor was suddenly being so supportive.

"You think Romilda Vane had something to do with taking Ozzie?" She looked up at George. "Do you?"

George forced himself to relax his body and jerked his arms free from Harry's grasp so he could sit next to his wife.

"That note, it sounds to me like more of her bullshit, her taunting you. '_She's very pretty, takes after her dad doesn't she?_'" George mimicked in an insanely high falsetto and an angry voice.

"He does have a point" Harry nodded "And she has a reason to want to hurt you Luna. Surely you haven't forgotten what happened at the monument unveiling?"

"No" Luna said slowly "I don't think I ever will."

"Well, the M.I.'s have the original letter" Ron sat across from from George and Luna, followed by Harry. "And they are doing some checking into where Romilda Vane was last week when Ozzie was taken. They should be questioning her right about now."

"I wish Kingsley would let us on it." Harry growled

George looked up at them and before he could ask Ron shook his head.

"He's still a bit tiffed with us over how we handled ourselves last summer with the whole Skullings matter."

"If you wouldn't have called her a bitchy old battle axe on the way out of the ministry after Luna's hearing." Harry shot Ron a look

"Yeah" Ron nodded with a slight grin on his face "Who was it that called Umbridge uglier than toad shit loud enough for her to hear, on purpose I might add, at that retirement luncheon for Rowlberg a few days later?"

"Anyway, Kingsley is a no budge on the matter about letting us handle this investigation." Harry said, clearly pissed off about it. "He said it is outside the jurisdiction of the Aurors department, and we are too close to the involved parties."

"Yeah, so you get stuck with total strangers for investigators instead of the best the ministry has to offer" Ron thumbed his chest and then pointed at Harry "Which is us."

Harry's cell phone chirped, he listened for a minute and then looked at George and Luna worriedly.

"It's not Romilda Vane. She's still in jail for her assault on you at the monument unveiling." he put his phone away "Guess the letters legit, the jail minister helped her write it."

Luna nodded mutely and George put his elbows on his knees and buried his face in his hands, his fingers clutched irritably in his hair.

"Uh..." Harry nervously began "They want me to bring you down to the office, to answer a few more questions." He shot a nervous but telling look at Ron.

Behind their backs Ron mouthed a worried profanity as he followed them out the door.

This wasn't good, it wasn't good at all.

* * *

GL

* * *

It wasn't good, and the first sign of that was when they were immediately separated into separate rooms.

"Mr. Weasley" Tabyion began "This is Mrs. Kisnick from the Ministry Department of Child Services"

"Child Services?" George asked "Why would you need Child Services here?"

* * *

"Mrs. Weasley" Lus began "This is Mr. Braghan from the

Ministry Department of Child Services"

"Child Services..." Luna stumbled "I don't understand...My baby was kidnapped..."

* * *

"Mr. Weasley, somethings have come to light that have...well, changed our focus a bit in this case." Tabyion raised an eyebrow

"Changed your focus." George looked at Tabyion levelly "And just what and how is that?"

Mrs. Kisnick gave him a look to kill "How often do you beat your wife Mr. Weasley?"

* * *

"Kidnapped..."Lus said "Your _story _is that while you were asleep someone went through the trouble to come into your house, attack your house elf, yet didn't bother to lay a hand on your other two children, just took one of them."

"That IS what happened!"

"You sure?" Lus cocked an eyebrow.

"Of course I am."

"Mrs. Weasley" Mr. Braghan asked "On the day that your daughter went missing you lost control because you couldn't make your daughters stop crying didn't you?"

* * *

"I have never beaten my wife!" George was furious and he had to struggle to stop his hands from curling into fists.

"Oh?" Tabyion raised his eyebrow "I've been in your house for a week Mr. Weasley, how did your wife get the bruises on her upper arms?"

"It wasn't like that! She was upset and saying things that were just upsetting her more, I took her arms to try and calm her down and accidentally grabbed too hard." George looked from one to the other begging them to believe him.

"You ever _accidentally_ grab your kids to hard?" The sarcasm was evident in Mrs. Kisnick's voice, she didn't believe a word he was saying. "Maybe shake them when they won't stop crying?"

"Of course not, that could hurt them!" George looked at the woman like she was mentally challenged and Tabyion had his first glimmer of belief that maybe they were barking up the wrong tree. But there was so much fact against the Weasley's...

"Your wifes pregnancy was an accident wasn't it?" Tabyion asked "One nighter gone bad?"

"We weren't planning it, no. But..."

"We have five witnesses who overheard you telling your sister that your wife, well, she wasn't your wife at the time, was a slut who would jump into bed with anyone." Tabyion looked at George "Sounds to me like a guy trying to push a little blame off himself for knocking someone up. Not something a guy who is thrilled with impending fatherhood does is it?"

"Look!" George splayed his hands flat on the table "things were difficult for us in the beginning, I admit that, and I also admit that I listened to some lies from the wrong people. No, we didn't plan on Luna getting pregnant, but I am happy as shit that she did, if she hadn't I would have lost her. I love my wife and I love my kids, I would never hurt them!"

"Your wife got a temper?" Mrs. Kisnick asked

"No, not really. She's been a little more emotional lately, with the hormonal thing."

"Rumor has it your elf came into your store all in a dither because your wife was flaking out" Mrs. Kisnick asked "What was the deal?"

George shrugged "Three babies, one parent. All three want to be fed and changed at once... Surely you can see the problem."

Despite the hostile beginnings George seemed to be winning over both Tabyion and Mrs. Kisnick. But as their answers began to focus more and more on Luna, a horrible dread began to creep over him...and no matter how sound his answers or how much they made sense, he never got the feeling that he was making them understand.

* * *

"It was bad, both girls were crying and wouldn't stop." Luna said simply and honestly "I sent Cincy to get George to help. It's difficult with the three of them and only one me."

"You think it would be easier with only two?" Lus asked

"I'm sure it would, but I wouldn't trade my babies for anything in the world!" Luna said angrily

"Your pregnancy wasn't planned though was it?" Lus wasn't allowing

Mr. Braghan to get a question in anywhere. Instead she fired question after question at Luna, hoping to trip her up.

"No, it was a very happy accident."

"I see." Lus nodded "And you were so pleased you tried to kill the father of your 'happy accident' by stupefying him and leaving him defenseless in a muggle alley?"

"I was very angry, we had a horrible fight, and...and things were bad between us then...very bad."

"Yes, I see" Lus said, "It must have been, a nurse you had in the hospital at that time charted that you said "It's too bad I didn't just kill the father, my life would have certainly been easier if I had."

Luna gasped. She barely remembered feeling it, much less saying it.

"I didn't mean it, just that...I wasn't suppose to get upset because of the MHS, and George upset me a lot when we saw one another then."

"Perhaps then that's why when the nurse commented about you not being lucky, you said "Lets just hope I'll have better luck next time."

"I didn't mean it!" Luna gasped and shook her head "I didn't! I ...honest. I love him!"

"Is that why you told several people at the Hogsmeade banquet that you only married him because he forced you to? Come on, You never wanted Weasley or his kids did you?" Lus crossed her arms over her chest and leaned into the table, her cruel eyes zoned in on Luna's scared ones.

"That's not true!"

"You have a long history of violent and illegal behavior, breaking into the ministry to magic, membership in the illegal organization known as Dumbledores Army, a theft while you were in school, of a sword no less and vandalism, and, you just stood trial for assaulting a magical law enforcement officer with intent to do serious harm, of which you were convicted."

Luna was beginning to panic.

"Mrs. Weasley" Mr. Braghan cut in "We have a report that on the day your daughter disappeared there was an incident where you lost control while being the sole person caring for your children, is this true?"

"Well...yes, sort of, they ..."

"So your their mother and you can't stand to be alone with them?" Lus pushed her way back in again.

Luna didn't answer.

"In fact, I overheard many interesting things while in your home Mrs. Weasley. Such as the fact that after your daughter was taken, you seemed more interested in making out, cuddling,waxing nostalgic about Dumbledores Army, getting drunk on firewhiskey, and complaining about how bored you were by watching the clock."

"No! ..."

"You even told your husband that were relieved that you didn't have to change diapers. In fact, you and your husband seem more concerned about that elf of yours than your own child. So tell me Mrs. Weasley, why is that?"

"No!" Luna was crying furiously and could barely think much less put her thoughts together "I need George...where is he?"

"You see what I mean?" Lus nodded toward Mr. Braghan. "This woman couldn't care less about that baby!"

"You!! How dare...!!"

But Lus wasn't finished "She already knows it's dead because she killed it herself. Come on Weasley, drop the fairy tale about intruders and tell the truth! You flipped out when the kid wouldn't stop crying, and you shook her until you killed her!"

"NO!" Luna began to scream "George!"

"Stop lying! You're not getting 'George' until you tell the truth about what happened!" Lus seemed to be enjoying what she was doing, a small smile played about her lips as she continued to taunt Luna.

"I...would...never, ever, hurt my babies! I love them! Please, just let me out!" Luna sobbed

"We need the truth Mrs. Weasley, tell us how you killed your kid and where you buried her."

"YOU HORRID LYING BITCH!!" Luna was on her feet and without even the use of a wand, just the power of the lingering MHS and the emotions around her, Luna sent the table flying across the room, the corner hit the glass of the window and smashed it.

Lus grabbed her wand from her sleeve. "_Stupefy!Crucio_!"

Luna flew across the floor, Lus landed atop her and cuffed her, but Luna was barely conscious as it was.

"Investigator!" Mr. Braghan said in shock "You are over the line! I will be filing a report with your superiors!"

He stalked angrily from the room and several moments later Tabyion rushed in just behind them was their superior officer,Magical Investigative Auror, Issac Hamilton with Mr. Braghan.

"Bullstrode, get the hell out of here. Consider yourself suspended pending an investigation. "

"You mean Dingulus sir." Tabyion offered as he bent down next to Luna to undo the cuffs.

"Dingulus, sorry. Dingulus, get the hell out of here. Consider yourself suspended pending an investigation." Hamilton said with the air of someone extremely exhausted. "This is it, last time Lus."

He said to the young woman as she walked past.

"She's done this before?" Mr. Braghan asked "Barbaric"

Tabyion fetched George and explained the situation with the departments apologies, then he took George to where Luna had been taken to a unlocked cell just to lay down, then reported to Hamilton's office for briefing.

"What were your impressions?"

"Weasley's clean." Tabyion said with a nod "Mrs. Kisnick already left to file her report."

"Braghan?"

"I'd like to say I think Mrs. Weasley is completely clean as well. Oh, I don't mean to say she intentionally hurt anyone. If she did do anything, it was clearly an accident. Her reactions today...were so violent... Dingulus was horrible... a reaction to that, combined with her history of MHS which as you know takes a full six months to completely be free from her system. I see no need for arrest at this time, but I am afraid for the time being until we know more, for the children's safety, I have to recommend removal from the home."

"Removal." Tabyion shook his head sadly, thinking of how upset the Weasleys would be with the news.

* * *

GL

* * *

Reality is always worse than imagination. Tabyion escorted Braghan to pick up the children from Harry and Ginny Potter's home...and George and Luna were there with the children.

Tabyion had to gently pry both children out of Luna's arms while she sobbed horribly in Georges arms, she and George both pleading and begging with him not to take her babies.

After Braghans departure, Tabyion broke protocol completely, his heart had been irreparably broken by what he had just witnessed, and he no longer had a doubt in his mind that both George and Luna were innocent and would both be cleared by the V.A.O when they were questioned.

And so Todd Tabyion promised George and Luna Weasley that even if he had to die doing it, he would personally bring their babies home to them...

...all three of them.

* * *

GL

* * *

GL

* * *

Chapter 18 Preview

George and Luna undergo questioning

with the V.A.O with a new and faithful friend by their side...

all the while longing for their children to come home!

Cincy's condition worsens and George fears he is about to lose another he loves...

Then...

The search for Ozzie continues...

the clues are few, evidence is sparse...

Tabyion is determined that

he will keep his promise to George and Luna

but Harry and Ron are suspicious of George and Luna's new friend

(and maybe more than a little jealous too)

and so of course, they do a bit of snooping around on their own...and hit pay dirt!

What secret lurks in Todd Tabyion's past

that has made George and Luna's case touch him so deeply?

Is it enough to shake a new friendship

so badly it will end before its had

a chance to begin?

* * *

GL

* * *

GL

* * *

GL

* * *


	18. Where They Belong

* * *

-Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 18

-Where They Belong

* * *

-

* * *

Luna Lovegood Weasley shredded her sixteenth tissue as she sat across the table from Todd Tabyion. The official who would administer the veritaserum was late by over three hours and both she and George, who sat next to her, were getting incredibly edgy. It had taken four days to set this up, four days since they had been allowed to see their children... four days since they had been literally torn out of their mothers arms.

Tabyion had taken them home from Harry and Ginny's and then sat with them and explained what they had to do to have Georgie and Freddie returned...and it was simple...they had to prove Luna's innocence, with veritaserum.

The results would be instant, and once they knew for a fact that she was innocent, Tabyion would call Braghan, who was standing by for word. The children would be returned to them within minutes of George and Luna returning home.

Now if only the V.A.O would get there.

"I'm really sorry about this Mr. and Mrs. Weasley" Issac Hamilton, chief MI, said stepping into the room bringing George and Luna containers of food as it was well past lunch time.

"Thank you" Luna said as she reached for her seventeenth tissue" "I'm not hungry"

"Can I get you anything else?" he offered

Luna looked up and fixed him with her fiercest glare. "Yeah, my children."

Hamilton looked at her sympathetically "As soon as you're proven innocent." he nodded and turned from the room.

"He's a good guy" Tabyion watched him go "Hamilton. He's just doing his job, following case protocol."

"Maybe so." George shrugged "But while you all are wasting time with us some bastard is out there with our little girl..."

Tabyion nodded

"That bitch upsets my wife, uses an unforgiveable curse on her,And then you come and take our little boy and our other little girl right out of their mothers arms..." Georges voice turned into a growl "Still, we agree to jump through all your fucking hoops and then you leave us sitting here for three hours. So, excuse us if a little humanity doesn't make up for it. My sister in law thinks I should sue the living shit out of you for what that other MI did to my wife. "

Tabyion sighed "That would be within your rights, and once again I apologize. If we had realized that there was a history between her and members of your family, she never would have been assigned to your case."

George was surprised by the sincerity in the look Tabyion gave him. "That's not my style."

"That's a good thing" Tabyion grinned slightly "Because I'm broke."

Even Luna smiled slightly. "Do you know...about the kids I mean? How they are?"

"Braghan called this morning, he says they are doing fine." he tried to be reassuring.

"Freddie is always so fussy about me being the one to feed him, I've been so worried that he hasn't been eating properly, and Georgie like's George to feed her, she gets downright adamant about it at night, she's colicky you see. And Ozzie..."

Luna stopped talking as if someone had suddenly choked her, as if she had just remembered that Ozzie wasn't with the other two, for she had.

"Ozzie..." she whispered, turning her face into George's shoulder, he put his arm around her.

GL

It was thirty minutes later that the V.A.O arrived. She was a friendly looking older woman in her mid fifties and something about her put George and Luna at ease. Both were given the Veritaserum in a glass of water and the V.A.O gave Tabyion the nod to begin.

"Okay, a couple questions. Just so we know if its working okay?"

Luna nodded

"Mrs. Weasley" The V.A.O interjected "I'm sorry, you have to answer all questions verbally okay dear?"

"Oh, sorry. Yes, I'm ready."

" Is your name Luna Lovegood?" Tabyion asked eager to get to the meat of the questions. Luna was not acting like a guilty woman and he couldn't imagine how Lus had come to any conclusion of the kind.

"No."

"Is your name Luna Lovegood Weasley?"

"No."

Tabyion looked shocked and glanced at the V.A.O

"My name is Luna Sunny Daisy Lovegood Weasley." Luna said with a nod.

The V.A.O gave a small laugh "I think it's working"

"Are you the mother of three children?"

"Yes, three beautiful children who I love very much."

"Can you explain the accusations that MI Dingulus made?."

"Have you ever hurt your children?"

"yes." Luna began to cry a little

Tabyion looked up at Luna in shock

"How?"

"I poked Georgie with a diaper pin the first time I changed her!"

Tabyion tried not to grin

"Have you ever hurt them other than that?"

"I poked Freddie too!"

"Okay" Tabyion was really struggling now. This was the woman who was suppose to be a child murderer? A woman who was so tender hearted that she cried over sticking her son and daughter with a diaper pin? He couldn't resist asking...

"It's okay, diapering a squirming baby is no small task is it? Out of curiosity, did you ever poke your other daughter?" Hamilton kicked him under the table and then gave him a small grin and censuring look.

"No..." She shook her head

George laughed "She refused to try again after Freddie, she made me go out and buy disposables."

Tabyion couldn't help himself from grinning a small bit. Luna was about as much a murderer as Mickey Mouse was.

"What exactly do you want me to explain?" Luna sat up and pulled away from George.

Tabyion "She interviewed the manager from one of your husbands stores and he said your house elf dragged him out of there on the day your daughter disappeared because you were freaking out at home."

"Well, yes, that's true."

"Could you tell us what happened?"

"All three babies were crying at once, and Cincy, our house elf, and I couldn't get them to stop. The girls are partial to George feeding them, and they were being a bit stubborn. Between being upset that I couldn't calm them myself, you know, their mum, and the shifting hormone thing, I was pretty upset."

"What did you do?" Hamilton asked more out of curiosity than questioning.

"Well, I fed Freddie while Cincy tried to calm the girls, he's the easiest to get to sleep, and put him in his bassinet, then I sat in the rocking chair with the girls and rocked Freddie with my foot while I rocked the girls, while Cincy fetched George. When he got there between us we got the girls to sleep and then he did his books while I took a nap. Three babies, we don't get much sleep at night, seems we are always like the walking zombies, doesn't take much for us to drop off."

Tabyion remembered how Dingulus had commented about their being able to sleep with their daughter missing...guilt crept over him for having agreed with her at the time. There was an awful lot he hadn't taken into consideration.

"Mr. Weasley" Hamilton spoke up "What about the bruising on your wifes arms?"

"My fault" George blushed and looked ashamed "She asked me about what we would do if Ozzie didn't come home, and I grabbed her arms, I didn't realize how hard I had grabbed her until later."

"Do you do this often?" The V.A.O asked

"Of course he doesn't!" Luna looked cross "George is the most gentle, kind person I know. For heaven sakes, our little girls even know that, thats why they love to be cuddled by their daddy! He would never hurt me on purpose."

"How about you? What's the deal with the incident in the alley outside your Obstetricians clinic when you stupefied your husband several months ago? Did you make that comment to your healers assistant in St. Mungo's?" Tabyion asked trying to get things back on track.

"You have to understand something about that time. First, Luna didn't know yet she had MHS. She thought she was just tossing me into the wall." George answered for Luna "We weren't together when that happened, I had just found out she was pregnant in a fairly shocking way, and we were having a horrible row. I said something really, really awful. I deserved what I got, and worse."

"No you didn't" Luna said quietly as she took his hand under the table.

"Liar" George said

"I can't lie can I?" Luna looked at him with shimmering eyes "I never meant to badly hurt him. What I said to the healers assistant, I don't remember, I was on a lot of relaxation spells to stop premature labor. Whatever I said, I didn't mean it. I was just..."

"Hurt?" Tabyion supplied, getting absorbed into their history despite himself. "Could you look this list over? This is a list of things Dingulus claimed to have overheard in your house that night."

Luna took the list and read it over, feeling like she wanted to vomit she clenched the table, crumpling the list in her hands.

"Look, everything that Dingulus woman overheard in our house that night she twisted around, the comment about poopy diapers was about my trying to think about things in a pathetic attempt to make the pain not so bad, my so called boredom, was telling George not to watch the clock because it just made time slow down and made it hurt more, making out?? He kissed me once, for comfort. And the other stuff, we were talking about how we would like to be out searching for Ozzie ourselves, being proactive like we were during the war. Do you believe me now? Can I have my babies back now?" Luna angrily wiped the tears from her face.

"Luna." Tabyion put his hand gently on hers and looked at her with compassion. "Have you ever badly hurt one of your children, so they were fatally harmed?"

Luna blinked and a flood of tears poured down her cheeks. "Never, Never, ever! I love my babies!"

"Do you know where Ozzie is?"

"No!"

"Did you have anything whatsoever to do with the disappearance of your daughter, Ozzie Ginevra Weasley?"

"NO!!"

* * *

-

* * *

Luna smoothed the blanket over the mattress in Georgie's bassinet for the fifth time, she wanted everything to be perfect. Her babies were coming home, only two of them, but it was a start, she'd take it.

"Mrs. Weasley?" Todd Tabyion knocked on the screen door and Luna rushed to answer it.

"Hello" she said as she answered the door and allowed Tabyion and an attractive redhead to enter.

"Mrs. Weasley, this is my temporary partner, MI II Janice Anita, she's going to be working on your case with me."

"Hello, it's nice to meet you MI Anita."

The young woman smiled revealing an adorable pair of dimples set under huge vivid bottle green eyes.

"Actually, I prefer to be less formal if you don't mind, Janice is fine." She smiled and Luna sensed a warmth radiating from her.

"Oh, okay then. I guess I'm Luna then, to both of you?" She smiled a little and lead them into the dining room where the MI had already set up.

"Well, in that case, I guess that makes me Todd." Tabyion shrugged "Where is Mr. Weasley?" he asked curiously

"He's in the back checking in on our house elf." she turned away to straighten the pillows on the divan "She was badly hurt ...well, the night our daughter was taken, she and George are quite close. She isn't doing so well."

"I'm sorry to hear that Luna." Janice gave Luna a compassionate look

"Well, I have been quite busy myself, Mr. Braghan called when we got home. Since the V.O.A was so late he is not going to be able to come right away as planned because he has a hearing. But he doesn't think it will be much more than an hour." Luna sighed

"That must be frustrating for you." Janice said

"Oh it is!" Luna nodded vigorously "I want them home so bad, I miss them so much, I can't wait to hold them and smell them again. They smell so wonderful. I just wish..." she sighed and wiped away tears as she slid onto the divan.

"Were going to do everything we can Luna" Todd put a hand on her shoulder "Just like I promised."

"I know you will, I'm counting on it. It's so hard to just sit here though. George and I really aren't the sitting type, were the doing type." she pulled a tissue from her sweater pocket and wiped her face as she sat back.

"Todd tells me that Harry Potter is your brother in law." Janice sat down at the control center to begin to get her bearings

"Yes, we've been friends since we were in school at Hogwarts. He was a year ahead of me though."

"And you were in Dumbledores Army, and part of the raid on the ministry where Voldemort was revealed? You really fought in the front lines of the war?" she asked sounding quite impressed

"Yes, it was a long time ago though." she smiled

"I can understand why it would be hard for you to sit and do nothing now." Janice nodded with understanding "If it was one of my kids..."

"Oh!" Luna's face brightened "Do you have children?"

"Yes I do, two boys. 13 months and two." She stood and handed Luna her wallet photo of her sons "Oliver is the baldy, James is the one eating the hat that is suppose to be covering baldy's head."

"Oh they are so adorable!" she smiled and handed the wallet back. "Do you have kids Todd?"

"Uh...no. Todd's not married" he looked uncomfortable and shifted "I need to talk to Mr. Weasley. Excuse me."

When he was out of hearing range Luna looked at Janice worriedly.

"That was odd, I hope I didn't offend him or something."

"Can't see why it would." Janice shrugged "Some MI's do like to keep mum about their private lives, but they don't get upset over it it."

Luna opened her mouth to answer when a loud screeching began at the screen door. She stood and went to the door to find an adorable eight foot tall silver teddy bear Patronus.

"Mrs. Weasley, I am on my way as we speak with your children, they are most excited to see their Mummy and Daddy! Mr. Braghan."

Luna gave an excited squeal and would have hugged the patronus had it been solid. Instead, she turned and ran back through the house to tell George...their babies were on their way home...back where they belong.

* * *

-

* * *

George sat quietly in the chair next to Cincy's bed. The elderly elf slept, but her sleep was far from quiet and restful. Her breath rattled in her chest, seeming to shake her old and brittle bones to the point of breaking before it eased out of her. Contrary to what George was letting Luna believe, Cincy wasn't sick because of her injuries. Cincy was heaping upon herself the greatest punishment a house else can bring upon themselves.

He had discovered it the first night after Ozzy had been taken, when Cincy began to mutter in her sleep, saying the same words over and over again.

"_Cincy must die...Cincy failed her little miss...poor miss Ozzie, my poor miss...Cincy must die...Cincy failed her little miss...poor miss Ozzie, my poor miss..."_

In her dear heart, Cincy had decided that death was the only punishment suitable for her being unable to protect Ozzie.

She had repeated the words often the first few days, but now she had stopped speaking anything. Her breathing had become much shallower. Her face, once so alive and rosy cheeked, was now sunken and pale, almost as if her death mask was slipping into place a piece at a time. Over the past twenty-four hours, the process had been speeding up...George doubted she would last much longer.

And Luna still hadn't come to visit her, not even once.

George had begun to wonder if on some level she was angry with Cincy for not being able to protect Ozzie. If she was, he didn't think it was conscious on her part. Luna's heart just didn't work that way. But there was nothing normal about the way a mothers heart worked, he had learned that from his own mother.

He remembered just such a time, the summer before they started at Hogwarts. They had overheard their father talking about how ingenious muggles would start fires using magnifying glass and sunlight and of course, they HAD to try it out. To their surprise and delight, the glass worked! But what they hadn't counted on was how quickly the fire would catch and spread.

Soon, the entire backyard of the burrow was ablaze. For the first time in their lives Fred and George were scared to death of what their mum and dad might do to them and had run off to hide far away in a climbing tree nearly two miles from home and didn't come down even when they heard their father nearby calling for them.

Finally, sometime well after midnight, they gave in to their stomach's need for food and their growing fear of their mothers increased wrath if they spent all night gone, and they returned to the burrow and hoping to creep quietly into the kitchen to at least get something to eat before the yelling began, they slipped into the kitchen.

But of course, as everyone knows, all mothers are blessed with a hundred eyes and extra sensitive hearing. The second the Fred's toe of Fred's trainers touched the front stoop the door flew open and their mother stood their, as formidable as ever, and they cringed and cowered in fear.

Then they realized that they were nearly being crushed to death in one massive bear hug and they could hear the sound of sobbing. Slowly they opened their eyes and found two pairs of arms wrapped tightly around them, and their parents, Mum crying all over Fred, Dad crying all over George while they both whispered "Sweet merlin...we thought you burned to death...don't ever scare us like that again!"

Of course the next day they were punished to within an inch of their lives, but that night their Mum had fed them up while their father washed them and treated some minor burns on their fingers. Then they tucked them into bed while both spread kisses all over their faces, even though they were eleven and found it pretty revolting.

But the funny thing about it all was...their mum hadn't blamed them. Sure, they had spent the rest of the summer, three whole weeks, doing lines, but it was...

_"I will never again do the stupid muggle tricks that dad thinks are ingenious."_

Their Mum had blamed the whole thing on their dad's muggle obsession!

Looking back now, George knew just as he knew then who was to blame. Fred shouldn't have been listening in at their mum and dad's conversation to begin with, and they never should have played with fire, specially since they knew better. But if their solid straight thinking mother could turn that mess around and blame their dad for it...wasn't it possible that Luna could be blaming Ozzie's kidnapping on Cincy?

A light knock on the door pulled George from his thoughts and he stood and opened the door, surprised to see MI Tabyion standing there.

"Hi, I'm sorry to bother you. I was wondering if I could ask you a couple questions." He said looking sheepish

"Questions? More? I'm pretty sure the Veritaserum worn off." George stepped out of the way and allowed him in.

"I guess I deserved that. Mr. Weasley, I could stand here and tell you that it is typical protocol to suspect the parents first, and I could tell you that your questioning was typical...the usual routine stuff." he wiped a hand over his face as George picked up his jacket and slid it on. He opened the door and stepped outside, followed by Tabyion.

"But?" George shouldered a fence post and crossed his arms over his chest.

"But, that's bullshit." He shrugged. "I listened to Dingulus, I let her influence my decision to question you and your wife. I am the lead MI on your case, I should have seen through her bullshit. I apologize." He held out his hand and George looked at it for a minute.

"I'll I suppose I can forgive you Tabyion." George reluctantly shook the offered hand. "But now I need something from you in return."

"What's that?" Tabyion looked weary, he hated conditions.

George's face looked near to breaking and as he looked back up from Tabyion's hand a couple tears slid down the side of his face. His voice when he spoke was barely above a whisper.

"Bring my little girl home."

"Were doing all we can...I promise..." Tabyion felt useless as George nodded and looked away. "I'll do everything in my power."

George turned his back to the pole and slid down to sit with his elbows on his knees. Tabyion sat next to him.

"How much shit is a person suppose to take? Things were finally working out for us...and now..." George hit his fist on his knee "I mean really. Ten years ago Luna and I both lost extremely close people to Voldemort. She lost her father, I lost my identical twin brother."

George opened his wallet and showed Tabyion a picture of him an Fred

"It wasn't until Luna and I got together that I finally came to some sort of peace over that, and it's because of the amazing woman that for some unfathomable reason saw fit to marry a prat like me."

"You got her pregnant" Tabyion said with a small sarcastic grin at George when he looked up "We do our research."

George grinned "Okay, so I had the gods of fertilization on my side."

"Triplets?" Tabyion laughed "I'd say so."

"Well" George shrugged and smirked "When you're good you're good."

"You're really that conceited?" he seemed surprised "You didn't seem the type."

George laughed "You talk like my younger brother Ron, 'Mr former prefect, Horcrux destroyer, former headboy, Senior Auror, best friend to THE Harry Potter Ron Weasley."

"Is that a bit of jealousy I hear?"

"No way, he's only got two kids and it took him twice, I've got three and it only took me once." George's grin was sad as he remembered that one was still missing. "besides, I got all the looks in the family. Well, except for my gorgeous little sister."

"Must be a big relief though, having a lot of family support when things are rough." Tabyion shrugged

"Yeah, they really are." As if on cue Harry and Ron busted into the yard with their various broods in tow.

"On the other hand, you have no idea how annoying they can be at times, Tabyion. Not that I don't love the family. But they can be a bit obnoxious at times. And I wanted to spend the night alone with Luna and the kids."

Tabyion held out his hand again "Names Todd."

George's beamed as he noticed Luna at the back door with an enormous grin on her face, knowing it must mean the kids were on their way with Braghan. He started towards the house and his family and looked back at Todd Tabyion.

"Considering all that reasearch, I would imagine you know my name... Forge, Forge Weatherby."

He flashed a smirk at Todd, enjoying the confused look on the MI's face at George and Fred's old joke.

* * *

-

* * *

"How in the world did you manage to accomplish that?" Luna looked up from Freddie's sweet face to gaze adoringly at her husband as he handed her diapers and two bottles, then walked around the bed and sat next to her, Georgie in tow. He reached over and plucked a diaper out of her hand.

"Simple, I told the gits I was spending time alone tonight with my beautiful wife and my adorable daughter and my future brilliant Ravenclaw son and to go the hell away." He said matter of factly as he began to change Georgie.

Luna on the other side of the bed duplicated the diaper changing on Freddie and the two babies gurgled up at their parents, both happy, healthy and in wonderful spirits.

"You didn't!" she looked at him aghast. "That's a bit rude don't you think?"

"Nah, they were all on their way home from the burrow and just popped in for a bit." he chuckled as Luna took a swipe at him with a burping cloth

"You!" she giggled

"They are going to come over tomorrow night to see the babies though, _they've missed these sweetums snookums widdle cuddly wuddly pooky wooky widdle sweet faces, yes they have, yes, yes they most certainly have! Snooky wookie, are you daddy's snooky wookie Georgie Forgie Poo Poo_?" George said as he blew flubbies on her tummy making Georgie giggle madly.

Next to him, Luna giggled.

"What's so funny?" he looked up at her as he popped the bottle into his daughters mouth.

"Well really George, You just called our daughter snooky wookie Georgie Forgie Poo Poo. And said they have...what was it?? Um...sweetums snookums widdle cuddly wuddly pooky wooky widdle sweet faces." She smirked hugely.

"And your point is?"

"Oh, so you don't mind if I tell Harry and Ron about it then? I'n that case..." She reached for his cell phone and George snatched it away from her.

"Not on your life Mrs. Weasley."

Luna giggled and laughed while they tussled playfully for the phone...then all at once she let it go and turned away.

"Luna..." George shifted around with Georgie so he could face her. "Are you okay?"

She looked up and her eyes were silver pools "I'm fine." she lowered her chin again but George caught it and lifted it again.

"Please don't shut me out." he brushed his thumb over her cheek.

"It's just that..." a couple tears spilled over and fell down her cheek "that was so wrong. My baby is missing! I shouldn't be happy and I certainly shouldn't be laughing!"

"No...that's not true." he said softly "Two of our babies are back where they belong, sweetheart, it's okay for you to be happy about that!"

"But ...it's still not right!" Luna whimpered "Even with Freddie in my arms, all I want is Ozzie! And I feel guilty because holding Freddie isn't enough to take away the pain. Not even a little bit."

"Luna look at me" George said firmly, almost angrily "You know that I was engaged to Angelina just after Fred died."

Luna nodded

"Do you know why and why we broke things off right away?" Luna looked at him blankly and he went on. "She wanted me to be Fred. But even though I looked just like him and sounded just like him, and had the same mannerisms and even to a point acted like him...I wasn't him!" Luna's chin dropped again and George brought it up again so she was looking in his eyes.

"Freddie can no more be Ozzie for you, than I could be Fred for Angelina!" Tears glittered in her eyes. "You can't just substitute one person for another!"

"But I miss her so much George...I want to hold her so bad my arms ache for not being able to hold her!" Luna sobbed.

George stood and laid Georgie, and then Freddie in the bassinets that they had moved into their room. He sat down and put his arms around his sobbing wife.

"She's going to come home Luna, no matter what I have to do. Can you please just believe me?" George buried his face in her hair and nuzzled her ear. "Do you trust me enough to believe in me?"

"Of course I trust you George, you know I do." Luna wrapped her arms tightly around his waist and buried her face in his chest.

" Do you believe me when I tell you that Ozzie is coming home to us, where she belongs?" George stroked her soft hair.

"George..."

"Yes or no..."

Luna nodded as she sniffled "I believe you."

He pulled back and wiping her tears away, kissed her softly.

"I love you Luna. Know that always."

"I love you too."

"You better, cause your stuck with me for a long time." He smiled

"I hope so."

He kissed her forehead and then stood and pulled back the blankets, then pulled them up to her chin.

"Try and get some sleep. I'll be right back." George smiled and brushed a finger over her soft cheek.

"Where are you going?" she sat up

"Bathroom Mrs. Nosy." George rolled his eyes and flashed the famous smirk as he unbuttoned his shirt and pulled it off to toss it in the hamper, giving her a lewd little wiggle.

"Try not to ogle me too much." He pulled a pair of pajama bottoms out of a drawer and shut the bathroom door just as a pillow sailed across the room and made contact with the closed door.

He sat down on the side of the old clawed tub, reached into his back pocket and pulled out the envelope that he had found on top of the garbage bins when he took the trash out after dinner. He pulled the plain unfolded index card from the envelope and read it once again.

--

"_The cost is 5000 un-etched Galleons in a plain white linen bag. At 9:00 tomorrow night arrive at Kings Cross station in London. Wait by the first muggle communication device for further instructions. Leave the wife, the senior Aurors, and your new cop friend home, or Ozzie will be found floating face down in a famous river. _

_I'm watching your every move, I will know if you attempt to set up a trap. Do not attempt one of your infamous Weasley Twin stunts...after all, Weasley and Weasley is just Weasley now." _

--

George pulled out his wallet, flipping to Ozzie's picture that was taken when she was three days old at the hospital. She kicked and wiggled from the picture and an ache shot from George's stomach to his heart.

"I'll do anything to bring you back where you belong baby girl, anything."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna watched the door close behind George then she flicked her wand to click the clock, and opened the drawer next to her bed and pulled out the envelope that she had found on the ledge outside the kitchen window over the sink when she had gone to wash dinner dishes. She pulled the plain unfolded index card from the envelope and turned it over to read again.

--

_Mrs. Weasley, The fee is 5000 un-etched Galleons in a plain white linen bag. At exactly 9:15 tomorrow night arrive at Kings Cross station in London. Wait by the first muggle communication device for further instructions. Leave the husband, the senior Aurors, and your new cop friend home, or Ozzie will be found floating in a famous London river. _

_I'm watching your every move, I will know if you attempt to set up a trap. Do not attempt to be a Ravenclaw ...wit beyond measure won't help you now._

_--_

Luna slid the card back in the envelope and put it back in the drawer, then flicked her wand back over it to re-lock it. Thinking of how she had called the babies angel when she had carried them she looked at the picture of Ozzie on the table next to her bed.

"I'll do whatever it takes to hold you again, soon you'll be back where you belong angel."

* * *

-

* * *

-Chapter 19 Preview

George and Luna will do anything to get their daughter back,

but unknown to them, they are walking into a trap! Is it really money

the kidnapper wants...or is it something else?

But first, George and Luna

spend the day skating around one another, and

trying to keep secrets from each other,

the MI and the family is harder than a task in the

Tri-Wizard tournament! Particularly since Harry and Ron don't like

Todd Tabyion and are hanging around to

keep an eye on the guy!

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

--


	19. Choices, Epilogue Christmas 5 yrs later

* * *

Disclaimer: Harry Potter is the property of JK Rowling

* * *

-

* * *

Sorry it took me so long to update, I've been computer-less for several months since mine crashed and I am just now coming back into the swing of writing again.

You'll notice that some aspects have been cut out. In the interest of completing this story I have decided to cut them because I have the first chapter of the sequel almost ready to go, so I want to finish this.

This is the final chapter, this completes the story.,,,the good news is it is loooooooong. double my usual length. So kick back and enjoy....and be sure to keep your eyes open for the Sequel coming sometime this week.

Beautiful Consequences II: A Beautiful Rebellion

(Summary at the end)

Hope you'll check it out!

PLEASE REVIEW!!!

* * *

-

* * *

Warning: Strong Lemon Early On The section is marked for those who wish to skip over it.

* * *

-

* * *

-Prologue

_Flames surrounded her on every side and a horrifying darkness filled in the few existing gaps. Somewhere in the fire her six week old baby daughter was waiting for her and she knew it was her baby by the sound of her cries alone._

_She would know her babies cry anywhere. _

_But the more she moved towards it, the further away it seemed to become, and the fire seemed to thicken with her every step._

_She gave up the pretense of walking and broke into a dead run, calling out her little girls name as panic crept up her spine, wrapped around her neck and demanded the very air from her lungs as it slammed down her throat, crushing her ribs into splinters and went to rest in the pit of her stomach, coiling and spitting like an angry venomous snake. _

_Smoke and fire closed in on every side, the clear black patches became non existent, and Luna felt the kind of certainty only the mother of a missing child could feel... _

_...she was nearly out of time._

* * *

-

* * *

-Beautiful Consequences

-Chapter 19

-Choices

* * *

-

* * *

George was woken by the sounds of his wife stepping into the shower. He hesitated, thinking maybe she was hoping the heat from the water would help her sleep. Then, the sound of a sob reached him and he threw the covers back.

When he opened the bathroom door he could see her through the frosted glass, huddled down in the bathtub, her arms wrapped around her legs, her body shaking violently with her sobs.

George pushed open the shower door, not stopping to remove his boxers before he stepped under the flow of hot water to pull his wife up into his arms.

"It's okay love..." George whispered "Shhhh..."

"Ozzie..." Luna sobbed into her husbands warm skin "I couldn't find her. There was so much fire and smoke..."

George felt the familiar knot of pain tighten around his throat. He wanted to reassure Luna,to tell her it was only a nightmare, but it was a nightmare they couldn't wake from. Their child had been taken from them, some heartless bastard had come into their home while Luna had been sleeping, hurt Cincy and then stolen their little girl...their Ozzie.

"She was in the fire, and I couldn't find her." Luna whispered, still clinging to George desperately "I couldn't find her and the fire kept getting thicker..."

He knew the dream well, he'd had it himself.

Luna whispered "She was crying, it was so...so horrible."

George felt his heart break at the tone of Luna's whispers. As helpless as he felt, he had to reassure her...and maybe if he could convince Luna, he could convince himself.

"Listen to me." George lifted her face so he could look into her eyes and forced a stern tone into his voice. "She's coming home."

"But..."

He cupped her face in his hands, shaking her gently to emphasize each word.

"SHES. COMING. HOME." George kissed her gently "Trust it...trust me."

Luna nodded and reached up to touch his face. "I do."

She lifted up onto her toes, pulling his head down to hers. Their lips met under the steamy spray of the shower.

"Help me George." she whispered "it hurts so much."

* * *

strong Lemon Alert

* * *

George knew what she was asking and he didn't hesitate. Maybe it was selfish, to have this bit of pleasure while their precious baby was still out there somewhere, but they desperately needed this time. He desperately needed this time, in case something bad happened to him tonight, he needed to leave her this one final precious memory of him.

Luna too realized she was being selfish and she battled within her heart. For a second her mind flickered to the small envelope in her drawer. Nothing about it sat right with her, it reeked of being some sort of trap to get her out and away from those who would protect her.

Luna knew that she could very well be leaving the cottage tonight and walking into her own death...but it was a walk she would make willingly...for her daughter.

But she owed her husband something too...a goodbye of sorts.

She clung to him now as he kissed her and parted her lips, welcoming his tongue into the place where it had been fated to belong since her birth. His hands rubbed reassuring circles over her skin, starting with her shoulders, his long fingers caressed her shoulder blades, the small of her back, and then cupping her behind for a moment before moving over her thighs.

Luna let her hands wander as well, from the tangle of his longish red hair to stroke his face and chest, then hooked her fingers in the band of his soaking wet boxers to slide them from his hips before taking him into her hands to caress the hot flesh.

"Luna..." George gasped her name, his lips now moving over her shoulder and neck, flicking his tongue over her sweet skin. She began to slide away from him, down to her knees, and she flicked her tongue over the rock hard head of his penis.

George felt his eyes roll back in his head and he closed them, letting his head fall back against the wall of the shower as she pulled him fully into her mouth. The sensation was incredible...her lips and tongue worked expertly over him though he knew in his heart that she had never done such a thing before in her life.

He gripped his hands in her hair, careful not to pull it, gently pulling her head towards him. He knew that he couldn't stand much more, he was going to climax soon and he pulled her back to warn her, but she squeezed her mouth and tongue around him even tighter, refusing to stop. George moaned, his teeth clenched together tightly to stop himself from screaming out ... it would be a terrible time to wake Freddy and Georgie.

"Luna!" He whispered "That feels so ...so fucking incredible."

His words encouraged her and she moved her head faster, her lips and tongue clenched down on him even tighter...then she moaned herself, clearly enjoying the pleasure she was giving him... even when George felt his body explode, she didn't let up, instead taking into herself all that he had to give her

With shaking arms he stopped her, pulling her to her feet and sliding her wet body against his.

"I love you Luna Weasley." his voice shook with the words before he kissed her, totally not repelled by his taste on her lips.

"You liked it then?" She asked, her eyes wide and innocent.

George laughed at her choice of words and pulled her closer "I hated every minute." he said sarcastically

Luna gave him a dirty-minded smile "In that case, I'll be sure to avoid it in the future."

"Don't stop on my account" he laughed, his lips moving over her shoulder towards her breasts "I mean, since it obviously brought you so much pleasure. You are so beautiful Luna" his lips moved over her breasts, teasing them into stiff peaks.

"I'm still so fat." Luna sighed

"Your perfect Mrs. Weasley." George shook his head , his fingers sliding over her nearly flat stomach.

He kicked the shower off and scooped her up in his arms, going no further than the floor, which he laid her on before slowly lowering to his own knees.

He allowed himself a final taste of her breasts before moving down between her legs.

"Your smell is incredible." he whispered, stroking her with his fingers "I've often wondered if you taste just as good."

"George..." Luna moaned his name a second before she felt his tongue flick out to circle her clitoris

"oh...George." She gasped "Again..."

George obliged her, now that he had tasted her he was hungry for more. her taste was incredible, better than butterbeer, better than candy.

Luna's leg circled his shoulders, her hands pressing him deeper into her. She was aggressive, wild...incredible. Then as the rush of her covered his face she went silent...George looked up to see her clenching a towel to her face, attempting to drown the sound of her pleasure...he only assumed that she was doing this for the same reason he had...

If they woke the babies they would have to stop...and neither was near ready to stop.

George felt his own urgency once again. He lay down next to her, their combined flavor was incredible as he kissed her hard.

"Since I can see that you so obviously did not enjoy that...I won't force you again." he teased

Luna looked up at him with mock horror "The hell you won't"

"Do you think we can top that?" George grinned down at her, sliding his body over hers...more than ready to claim her totally now.

Luna wrapped her arms around his shoulders "I'm certainly willing to try."

"Me too." George said, then he kissed her.

* * *

-End Lemon Alert-

* * *

George looked at the clock for the millionth time in the past hour, the difference was...now it was time. Time to go bring Ozzie home.

He handed Georgie to his sister, giving the little girl a kiss.

"I'm going to go sit with Cincy, tell Luna when she finishes nursing Freddy?"

Ginny nodded, her attention riveted on her nieces face. She was so beautiful.

George slipped out the back door, careful to keep up appearances he nodded to Tabyion and Anita and gave them a small wave as he ducked out, grabbing a bottle of Cincy's favorite fruit drink as he went.

Once outside he dumped it next to the brush by her cottage and doubled back, crossing behind the windows to his and Luna's bedroom. He stopped for a moment for what might be his final glimpse of his wife. She looked so at peace, so incredibly beautiful with their son at her breast, gently rocking him back and forth. The window was open a crack and he could hear her humming one of the lullabies that she had told him her mother had sung to her. The melody was sweet, made even sweeter by the voice of the one who hummed it.

George closed his eyes and listened for a moment. If he was walking into his death in a few moments, this was the memory he wanted to carry with him as he did so.

"Okay Freddy" Luna's voice carried out to him "Time to burp."

George quickly opened his eyes and moved away from the windows. Luna always had to pace back and forth in order to wrestle a burp from their son, unlike the girls who would practically burp on command.

He knew that soon she would be coming to the window to look out. If she caught him out here George would never be able to get away. He had never been able to lie to her and he doubted he could start now. When he was clear of the fence he pulled out his wand and apparated into the alley next to Kings Cross station.

Kings Cross, still so familiar, even after all these years.

George felt the spell before he heard it. The body bind curse. First his legs and arms went numb and his shoulder hit the wall. He slid down it in slow motion while out of the darkness something liquid and silvery was thrown over him.

Then there was the feeling of being levitated and then apparation.

He felt his fake ear painfully torn from the side of his head...

...then everything went black.

* * *

-

* * *

"Oh Damn!" Luna cursed

"What is it?" Hermione questioned from her spot at the kitchen table where she shelled peas

"Were out of salad dressing, the kind that George likes."

"Don't worry about it." Hermione waved it off "He can go without one meal."

"Well, this would be three actually...I keep forgetting to pick it up and I PROMISED last time." Luna put on a good show of looking worried, she had to, too much was riding on her getting out of the house.

"Tell him to go get it then."

"He's with Cincy" Luna said softly, a twinge of guilt creeping up her spine. As much as she knew it wasn't Cincy's fault that Ozzie had been taken, she hadn't been able to not blame her. "I wouldn't want to bother him."

"I guess I could go." Ron said reluctantly

"Actually, I wouldn't mind a short trip out of the house. It gets a bit stiffling at times...that is, if you'll keep an eye on Freddy and Georgie?"

"Of course...but I can take you..." Ron offered

"No, no!" Luna waved his words away "Don't be silly. I can apparate to Diagon Alley and get what I need and be back in ten minutes. Your broom will take three times as long. You'll tell George though...if he comes back before I do?"

Hermione nodded "Alright."

Luna picked up her wallet and wand and slipped quietly out the front door.

She followed the same path that George had only moments before, landing in nearly the same spot, in the same alley near Kings Cross Station.

The same spell hit her and the same sensation of silvery liquid flowed over her just before she was apparated away....and then she too found blackness.

"Ron." Hermione fidgeted at the table, her fingers picking at empty pea pods.

"Hmm?"

"Did Luna seem...off you?" another crispy pod snapped between her fingers

"More so than usual you mean?"

"Be serious."

"Thought I was."

"Fine, don't then." Hermione stood and began to pace "Something is wrong here...I just don't know...what it is..."

"Ginny." Harry fussed with a curl on Lily's head while he watched his wife cooing to tiny Georgie. "Did George seem strange to you?"

"He's George, he's always strange."

Harry rolled his eyes "More than usual."

Ginny thought for a moment. "Now that you mention it...he usually likes to watch Luna nurse the babies, he didn't go with her when she nursed Freddy though."

"Well...because were here...?"

"It's never stopped him before."

"He was fidgeting too, like he was nervous and watching..."

"The clock...like he had to be at Cincy's at a certain time."

"That's rediculous, what would he have to be at Cincy's for?" He shook his head "I mean, what about Cincy would have him nervous and jumpy? He can go out there anytime...so why would he be waiting for a certain time? Unless..."

Harry jumped up and ran through the kitchen and a still bewildered Ron and Hermione to Cincy cottage.

"Ron, I can't put my finger on it...but something about Luna's story...is..wrong."

Ron got up and went to the refrigerator and got out a soda, standing by the open door.

"Maybe she just wanted some air and didn't want company or..."

"So why not just say that? Why not..." Hermiones eyes opened wide and she stood and stalked to where Ron stood with his arm on the open door. She reached in, pulling out two bottles of unopened salad dressing.

"What the bloody hell." Ron whispered as Harry slammed back through the back door looking stunned.

"What the hell has he gone and done."

Ginny pushed into the kitchen "Harry?"

"He's gone Ginny, he's not with Cincy."

Hermione gasped and dropped the bottles of dressing, shattering them on the floor as her hands flew to her mouth.

"Luna." Ron said simply as he put his arms around his wifes shoulders "She's gone too."

A heartbeat later Tabyion and Anita came through the door, investigating the sound of shattering glass.

"We've got trouble" Harry said "Big trouble."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna felt herself lifting as if through a great fog. Whatever it was that had hit her, it had been powerful. She struggled to get her bearings, a sense of where she was, who she was with...but the only things she could sense was that she was sitting upright in a dusty old chair, bound, in a place that she had never been before, and that her body was dead weight, she couldn't move...just like when Vincent Crabbe had raped her in Malfoy Manor.

With tremendous effort she forced her eyes open. The room was dark but for a single lantern. The house looked to have once been very handsome, but it was dirty, as if it had been abandoned a very long time. Cob webs stretched from floor to ceiling, filthy white sheets covered every bit of furnishings, even what she assumed must be a fireplace.

In a corner a tall shadow stood with its back to her, laughing in a low voice.

It was just after Luna registered the laugh that her ears caught another sound, though this one was much, much farther away.

Somewhere in the house, Ozzie was crying.

"Ozzie!" She gasped and tried to move, this only made the shadowed voice laugh more.

"You can try all you like." the voice was deep, scarier than any Luna had heard before "My spell is unbreakable."

"Give me my baby you bastard!" Luna grit her teeth, using the only weapon available to her...her words.

"Now, Now, Mrs. Weasley...didn't your mum and dad ever tell you that name calling isn't polite?"

"Fuck polite and fuck you! Just give me my baby." Luna seethed with white hot rage. She knew that if she was free and had her wand she would have no problem using the Avada Kedavera on the monster who stood before her now, the monster who had taken her baby.

"Don't you even want to know why?"

"I just want Ozzie."

"But_ I_ want you to know why...otherwise I've done all this for nothing." He moved toward her, his face still obscured by shadow "I meant to draw this out longer you know...to make you suffer and cry over your poor little missing Ozzie longer. But I swear, I couldn't stand much more of the crying and shitty nappy's. Much more and I would have smothered her myself and...then what good would she have been to me? All my careful plans and work ruined."

Luna felt a tear dribble down her cheek. "You... monster."

He reached out a finger and wiped the tear off, he held it close to his eyes then sighed appreciatively.

"Yeah...thats what I want...your tears, lots of them...it's only right, after what you did to my father."

Luna only stared, trying to make out his face in the darkness.

"You remember my father don't you Mrs. Weasley? The man you killed? Or hadn't heard that Grahmius Skullings died...or I suppose technically, he was taken off life support."

Luna squeezed her eyes shut...she hadn't heard.

"You have no idea, how my mother agonized over the decision. I listened to her cry every night while she tried to decide, and now I listen to her cry every night because she's afraid she had made the wrong choice."

He reached out and grabbed Luna roughly by the hair, yanking hard

"And its all your fault."

"I'm sorry! I'm so sorry...I never meant to...to hurt anyone" Luna sobbed, devastated by the news of Grahmius Skullings death. "It was an..."

He slapped her hard across the face, bloodying her lips.

"Don't you dare say it was an accident! You did it to save your brats! Your whining, shitting, pissing brats!"

"I'm sorry..." Luna wimpered

"Sorry..." He laughed mockingly " He was my father! _My _mother needed him! My brothers and sisters needed him! _I_ needed him and you think a simple 'I'm sorry' will atone for what you did?"

"Why take it out on my baby...it wasn't her fault..."

"You did it to save her!" He screamed in her face and then he got an evil glint in his steely eyes.

"Please...let her go home, you can have me, just...leave Ozzie out of this."

He brushed a finger down her cheek and Luna felt bile rise in her throat.

"But I have special plans for all of you."

Somewhere in the background Ozzie began to scream again and Luna flinched, Ike Skullings clapped his hands in obvious joy at the timing. He reached inside his pocket and pulled something out, tossing it in Luna's lap.

George's fake ear.

Luna's mind screamed_ 'George!'_

"Where is he?" Luna demanded "Where's my husband?"

Ike smirked "Bound and gagged, under a sleep potion and hidden under an blanket with an invisibility charm on it, in one of the rooms in the east side of the house."

Ike picked up a bucket and began to pour the contents out on the floor.

_Kerosene._

"Where's Ozzie?"

"In one of the rooms in the west side of the house."

Luna felt her heart nearly stop beating in her chest...

"Great plan isn't it?" Ike grinned as he poured the last of the kerosene on the floor. "By the time I am far enough away for the spell on you to lift, you'll only have time to save one of them. Who will it be? The little girl...or the husband? Almost wish I could stick around to watch."

He shook his head

"I don't dare though...the whole house has been treated in kerosene, not to mention its old and musty...it will burn fast. Don't recognize it from the inside do you?" He grinned at her morbidly "It's the Riddle Mansion. It's suppose to be knocked down next month anyway...thought I would save them the work."

"Please...please don't do this." Luna begged "I won't tell anyone it was you, I promise."

"Of course you will. But that's not the point of this exercise. I want you to see how it feels... to know what its like to make a choice that ends the life of someone you love. Like my mum had to. I want to know that your crying every night for the rest of your life because your decision killed someone."

"I already know..." Luna said desperately "You have no idea how horribly I feel about your father..."

His hand was hard and swift as he reached out and slapped her again then grabbed a handful of hair, pulling her face to his. Luna was shocked by how young he looked, Ike Skullings was just a baby.

"Don't you dare speak of my father." he hissed, his voice venomous "Not when your the one who killed him."

He slid the lantern to the edge of the table.

"_Wingardium Leviosa"_

"Happy hunting Mrs. Weasley."

The door closed behind Ike Skullings and with a sickening crash, the lantern hit the floor, flames spread instantly over the floor. It felt like an eternity later that Luna felt the Body bind slip, freeing her.

She stood in the middle of the room, two of the people that she loved most in the world counting on her to rescue them.

George was in the East part of the house...

Ozzie in the west.

Already the flames were licking down the connecting hallways. He hadn't lied...she could only save one.

Agony covered every inch of her body...how could she save only one and leave the other? How?...how!

She couldn't! Somehow...somehow...she would save them both.

"I love you George" she whispered "I'll be back for you...I promise"

Luna took a deep breath that ended on a sob, her hand reaching east toward her husband, then she spun around and ran into the west side of the house.

* * *

-

* * *

"What the bloody hell are they thinking!" Hermione groaned, bending down to clean up the mess on the floor.

"I expect this of George...but Luna..."

"A parent will do whatever it takes to save their child" Tabyion said with a hint of acid in his tone "Smart or not."

"You sound like you know this personally rather than professionally Tabyion." Harry leveled him with a suspicious look

Tabyion nodded "I grew up in Brooklyn New York, in the States. I was a muggle born and your parents," he glanced at Hermione" when the headmaster of the Brooklyn School of Magic showed up on our door step to recruit me and explain to my parents they showed him the door. I was told to forget the long haired freak, that all this magic business was a load of crap.

"So I went on, finished school and enrolled in the police academy and graduated top of my class. It was when I started being in dangerous situations on a regular basis that my magical side started refusing to be suppressed.

"It happened enough that it caught the notice of the US Department of Magical Affairs...the equivalent of the Ministry of Magic. A young woman came out to take me in hand, her name was Patrice Wilking.

"I'd never met anyone like her, she knocked me to my knees. A year later I had enrolled in the magical investigations devision and we were married. A year after that our son Tristan was born and it was just after that I was given the chance of a lifetime...an offer to transfer to the UK, to work on the squad that was hunting down Voldemort. We were getting too close, had nearly recaptured Bellatrix LeStrange and her husband. Patrice and Tristan paid for it. "

"He killed them" Harry said quietly not looking at Tabyion "Didn't he?"

"Technically it was Rookwood, but, yes...Voldemort ordered it."

"I'm so sorry" Hermione whispered, her hand over her mouth

Tabyion shrugged "You can't undo the past, much as I would love to go back in time and not take the offer to work on the Voldemort case, it's done."

"Todd! Todd!" MI Janice Anita burst through the door "Theres a report of a fire at the old Riddle mansion, and they swore they heard a baby crying ."

Anita and Tabyion ran for the door, Ron and Harry on his heels.

* * *

-

* * *

No matter where she looked, smoke was every where. It clung to the walls, the floor, the ceiling. Far behind her but catching up with alarming speed were the flames.

And somewhere in all of this was her baby and her husband. Trapped in opposite sides of the enormous house.

_You'll only have time to save one of them. Who will it be? The little girl...or the husband?_

Luna refused to give up hope...hope that maybe if she found Ozzie fast enough she would still have time to get to George...but there were so many rooms.

She ran, following the sound of Ozzie's crying, kicking open door after door and trying not to wonder how she would find George when he could make no sound and he was hidden under an invisibility charm.

She would worry about that when the time came...Right now she would concentrate on Ozzie.

Ozzie...her little angel...the baby she hadn't touched, held or kissed for weeks.

Her crying was so close now, she had to be within the next few rooms and at long last Luna found the magical door. It swung open and there laying in a bundle of dirty blankets, her nappy long over due for a change,wearing a dirty romper ...the same one she had been abducted in...

... Ozzie.

Luna ran forward and scooped her up into her arms, she kissed her face and hands and every inch of the little girl that she could.

"Ozzie! Oh Ozzie!" Luna wept with relief...until the crackle of the flames behind her reminded her that they were still in terrible danger...that George was still in danger.

"Okay precious, Mummy has to get you out of here and then I have to go find daddy okay?" She kissed Ozzie's forehead again.

Obviously she couldn't go back the way she had come. Flames and smoke roared through every nook and cranny, claiming their spoils of victory. Luna looked to the window. A heavy trellis ran from the roof to the ground, she should be able to climb down.

"Of course" she thought "I'm not suppose to die am I you bastard?"

_'I want to know that your crying every night for the rest of your life because your decision killed someone'_

Luna zipped her light jacked around Ozzie to free her hands "Hes going to be sorely disappointed...I'm going to find you George. I will."

Luna climbed slow and careful from the third story window, a climb that seemed to take forever. At last her feet touched terra firm and she ran a goodly distance from the inferno that was once the Riddle mansion. She unzipped her jacket, catching Ozzie, then spread her jacket out on the dew wet grass and lay Ozzie on it. She turned back to the blazing house.

"I'll be back soon Precious" She glanced back at Ozzie "I'm going to get daddy now."

At a dead run Luna returned to the house. Using a rock, she smashed in a window on the first floor and climbed through. Smoke and flames were every where and Luna prayed that he hadn't been on this floor...if he had the smoke may have already claimed him.

One by one she kicked doors open, then she entered and ran in concentric circles, watching the patterns of the smoke to see if it deviated over an invisible object...but none did. She reached the smokiest part of the second floor and kicked the door open. Fortunately a wide foyer seemed to be slowing the fire, buying her a little time. The room was enormous, it could have held two of Cincy's little cottage.

Luna began to run the length of the room, she was exhausted and out of breath, still she ran on. She wasn't going to quit until she found her husband. He was everything to her and after all that they had gone through to be together...she wasn't going to lose him now.

Luna wondered how she could have ever thought she could live with out him. Oh sure...she would have gone on, she would have made due, raising the babies on her own, but her life would have been dull, void of magic, of sparkle, without George.

And to think that they had come so close to losing each other...if Luna hadn't gotten pregnant, they wouldn't be together now.

Thank GOD actions had consequences...

...such beautiful, beautiful, consequences.

Luna's mind was wandering, things were fuzzing out she might have noticed the change in the smoke pattern as she neared the middle of the room. As it was though she didn't and she tripped over the invisible leg and went down hard...falling...falling...

...falling into oblivion.

* * *

-

* * *

"Is that her?" Janice Anita asked as they stood over the now very angry and screeching Ozzie Lovegood

"Yeah it is." Harry yelled "Where the hell are George and Luna?!"

"Shit" Ron said looking at the house "Obvious ain't it?"

"There's a broken window, over in the corner" Tabyion jogged back over to them "It's broken in from the outside. One of them went in, got the baby out, then went in for the other."

"Lets go." Harry handed the baby to MI Anita "Take her to St. Mungo's to be checked out please?"

MI Anita nodded and with a crack had apparated away. The three ran toward the window.

"The smoke is pretty heavy, I think were gonna wanna bubble up" Tabyion yelled over the roaring fire "Maybe body shields too."

A second later the charms were in place and they crawled through the window.

Ron went to check the first floor, Tabyion the third. Harry meanwhile followed the path that Luna had taken only moments before, using his wand to create a wall of water to extinguish the fire as he went. At last he too came to the magical door. He kicked the door open, then used his wand to put out the fire and called for the others.

"I GOT LUNA!"

Harry looked closer and smiled. When Luna had fallen she had exposed a small bit of bright red hair from underneath an invisibility blanket. He pulled the blanket all the way off to fully uncover George.

"I GOT THEM BOTH!"

Harry reached out with shaking fingers...relieved to find a pulse on both necks. The smoke was still heavy despite the extinguished fire, both were likely suffering from smoke inhalation. He performed the bubble head charm on both, giving them a supply of clean air, then he set about freeing George from his binds. That wasn't so easy.

He had been tied and then chained, a short tether ran to a wall furnace. Clearly whoever had done this meant for George to die...and perhaps for Luna to watch him die.

"Are they okay?" Ron asked as he burst into the room

"Uh yeah"

"We gotta get them out of here...the fires still..." Tabyion, who had been right on Ron's heels, stopped dead as he spied the chains. "Oh shit."

"Yeah" Ron said blandly "Oh shit"

"I can break this...but we don't really have time now. Shield your faces so your air supply isn't compromised."

Harry and Ron turned away

"_Bombarda Maxima!"_

When they turned around the entire wall was missing...the furnace obliterated.

Ron picked up Luna. "Holy shit...he blew out the whole wall!"

Harry picked up George, the chain now dangling, useless to prevent his escape.

"It's okay..." Harry smirked "I don't think the Riddles will mind."

* * *

-

* * *

Luna slit her eyes open to see nothing but bright white. Right away her mind went to Harry's story of meeting Albus Dumbledore at King's Cross after Voldemort use the killing curse on him in the forbidden forest.

Was that where she was now? Kings cross? And was George waiting for her...or perhaps her father?

Then she heard the most beautiful sound in the world...the sound of a baby gurgling happily. But if she was at Kings Cross...and Ozzie was there...that had to mean...

"No..." She groaned in agony, pounding her fists at her sides "Oh sweet Merlin...no, no no!"

"Luna!" a gentle hand reached out of nowhere and grasped hers. For the first time Luna took in her peripheral view.

"Harry." Then she looked closer "Ozzie!" She opened her arms and Harry immediately obliged. He helped her sit up and then placed the baby in her arms, all the while she bombed him with questions.

"Where's George, please Harry....you have to tell me you got him out...please...God..."

Tears streaked down her face and Harry put a gentle hand over hers.

"We found him"

"Where is he?" Luna looked around wildly "I want to see him...right now..."

"He's still being examined"

"Is he going to be okay?"

Harry nodded "They're trying to break the sleeping spell, but its a tough one, the healer thinks he may just have to sleep it off."

Luna bit her lip "How long?"

Harry looked at her nervously "Anywhere from now to a year or more...but given the intent the later is very unlikely" Harry hastened to add when he saw the panicked look on his sister in laws face

Luna nodded "Am I okay?"

Harry shook his head "You are incredibly stubborn, considerably stupid for a Ravenclaw, and fantastically lucky. Otherwise, you and Ozzie inhaled a lot of smoke, they want to watch you for a day or two. Your in holding now, you and Ozzie will be moved to a room soon and George will join you shortly."

"What about Georgie and Freddy?"

"With their Aunties 'Mione and Ginny, so you have nothing to worry about."

"Just whether or not my husband will wake up." Luna said as a torrent of tears began at her eyes

"Who was it Luna?" Another voice asked, one that had gone unnoticed and Luna looked to the other side of the room, near the door to see Todd Tabyion standing in the shadows

"Who took her?"

Luna sniffled and Harry handed her a tissue.

"It was Ik..." Her throat closed around the name, gagging her "Ike Skullings" she said it in a whisper.

"Grahmius Skullings died, Mrs. Skullings removed life support. He wanted me to see how it felt...to have to make a decision about whether someone I loved lived or died."

"What?" Harry gasped

"G...g...g..eorge and O...o...o..zzie w...ere in sep...arate p...parts of the mansion...I only had t...t...ime to save o...o...ne. I g...g...ot O...o...zzie out then w...w...went back for George...b...b...b...but I couldn't find h...h...h...im!" Luna sobbed

Harry put his arm around her shoulders

"Luna...We got to him in time, thanks to you. You must have tripped over him, you pulled the blanket off just enough so we could see his hair."

"You found him j...j...ust c...c...cause I'm a k...lutz."

"Well...if it works, don't knock it." Harry grinned, a teasing glint in his eyes.

Neither had seen Tabyion leave so they were surprised when he burst back in the room with a big grin on his face.

"We got him Luna, we got Skullings. He's going to pay for what he did."

Luna knew that she should be happy, but she remembered too well the baby face of Ike Skullings. Between the war and the the past few months, Luna had seen too many lives wasted.

It was a horrible reminder....

...not all consequences were beautiful.

She'd seen that when she had looked into the baby face of Ike Skullings.

Some consequences are horrific...

* * *

-

* * *

George slit open his eyes to the unfamiliar room, yet his eyes went no further than his own body. He looked like a science experiment, tubes snaked over him, above and below the blankets. He was familiar with the set up to figure out where he was. After all, he had barely left Luna's side the summer before and his wasn't that much different from hers had been. Three in the hand delivered fluid and medicine, electrodes attached to his chest monitored his heart and....OH! HOLD THE FRIKKEN BUS! ..._MERLINS LIMP DING DONG!! _They had even run a tube up his dick!

He was NOT going to stand for this.

George began a search for the call button and that's when his eyes fell on the next bed. Luna lay on her side Ozzie in her blanket lay wrapped tightly in her arms, both bathed in the moonlight that streamed in from the window.

George had never seen anything more beautiful in his life. He longed for nothing more than to join them...one hitch...

"What the hell did they ram a tube up my damn dick for!" he muttered to himself as he pressed the call button

Forty minutes later George had harassed himself tube free. Now he sat in the leather chair next to Luna's bed, his finger held in Ozzie's tiny fist. She stared up at him, her brown eyes dancing in the moonlight while she gurgled happily.

Luna, he knew, could sleep through anything, but still he couldn't help but wish she would wake so they could share this moment together.

And then she was awake. Her lashes fluttered and she looked at Ozzie, kissing her forehead before following the finger, to the hand, the arm, the face...

"George..."

Luna looked away from him in shame.

"Hey, what's this all about?" he turned her face back

"I left you in the fire to die George! I..."

"Did exactly what I would have done. Did what anyone would have done" George kissed her softly "If you had come after me before Ozzie I would divorce you and take the children." He had a teasing glint in his eye but Luna didn't doubt a certain level of sincerity.

She began to cry softly

"I was so afraid George. I was so afraid I was going to lose you."

George lay his head on the pillow next to hers, his hand reached up to smooth the hair from her face.

"You didn't. I'm right here."

"I kept thinking about our beginning, remember? When I said I didn't want you or need you?"

"You mean when I hurt you and gave you reason after reason to hate me."

"I do want you...and I do need you George Weasley. Don't you ever forget that, okay?"

George picked up her hand and kissed the knuckles then spread her hand out on his cheek "Only if you promise to never forget how much I love you Mrs Weasley."

"Can't possibly be as much as I love you."

"Bah! You damn Ravenclaws...so competitive!" George chuckled as he leaned in to kiss her, long, slow and sweet. When he pulled back he kissed Ozzie's soft hair and nuzzled her cheek with his nose, giving her another quick peck on the cheek before looking back at his wife.

"I could never forget anything about you Luna, I should think you'd know that by now."

Luna looked at George, her heart turning into a puddle.

"I told you that first night in the Leaky Cauldron" George looked at Luna and a devilish gleam came into his eye

"George Weasley never forgets a truly spectacular hump"

* * *

-

* * *

-Epilogue-

* * *

-Christmas ---5 Years Later-

* * *

-

* * *

George looked around at the varying degrees of Christmas destruction taking place in the family room of the burrow. He could barely remember when he had hated these family gatherings...it was another time, it was George Weasley BL...Before Luna.

Before Luna his life had been one dimensional, black, white and grey. Now it was in full color 3-d. Complete with the Brood...the triplets, Georgie, Ozzie...or Zz as she prefered, and Freddy and it was about to become even more complete...

George stood

"Could I have everyone's attention please!"

From somewhere behind him George heard Arthur Weasley say

"_Ahh, Looks like George and Luna won the baby Lottery this year."_

"Luna and I have an announcement to make..."

"_Better get on the ball Percy, or you and Penny will never catch up!"_

"_Really dad, who says I want to catch up?"_

"Luna's pregnant! She's due May 18th!"

George ducked out before the crowd of Weasley women could converge and squatted down by his girls. He'd noticed Georgie and Ozzie consitrating far too closely on their cousin Phillip and it was making him nervous. Already the two were proving to be a handful for Cincy and their parents.

"Alright...what are you two plotting?" George lifted an eye brow, scooping up a daughter in each arm

"Nothing daddy." Ozzie said innocently

"Nothing Daddy" Georgie echoed

George settled them in his lap, gazing back to where his wife sat with their son Freddy and Nephew James, playing with a set of miniature flying broomsticks.

"Nothing hmm? Why then are you staring at Phillip as if he is wearing a sign that says fresh meat?"

Ozzie and Georgie laughed "Daddy, we promised Grandma we would be good this year!"Ozzie said

"I should think so, after you set the Christmas tree on fire last year."

"That was..." Georgie said indignantly

"...An accident." Ozzie finished. "Anyway...we don't want to do anything to boring old Phillip. We just wondered something."

"And what would that be miss?" George looked from one daughter to the other "and miss"

"His hair is so bright...like white fire...so why doesn't his head catch fire when he goes outside?" Georgie screwed up her adorable face as if pondering the question of the ages...to her five year old mind...it probably was.

George laughed and began to explain the difference between hair and fire...but the girls quickly got bored and wandered off. George looked around for his wife and spotted her. James had managed, as he did every year, to corner her under the mistletoe so his Auntie Lu-Lu (Aunt Luna Luna had gotten to be too much work years before) had an excuse to kiss him on the cheek until his face was as red as the red Christmas dress she always wore.

George decided that perhaps a little quality time under the mistletoe was called for and he jumped to his feet and crossed the room.

"Who the hell is kissing my wife?"

"Hi Uncle George" James grinned, his face beat red "If you give me any crap for Kissing Auntie Lu Lu, I'll tell Grandma you said Hell."

Luna looked at George and giggled. George grabbed James under the armpits and lifted him out of Luna's arms.

"You spend too much time around your Uncle Ron, you know that?"

"Not my fault he's Dad's best mate is it?"

"Cheeky little..."

"I won't tell if you won't give me crap for kissing Auntie Lu Lu."

George grimaced "Deal"

"Can I see your holey mess too?"

"Don't push your luck"

"Can't blame a guy for trying can ya?"

James gave Luna a quick smacky kiss on the cheek then was gone.

Luna giggled and looked back at George who was looking at her sternly, a look of censure in his brown eyes.

"What?"

"You are breaking the law Mrs. Weasley" George looked at her, a playful grin on his face

"I am? What law?"

"The sacred mistletoe law of course."

Luna felt a lump the size of a grapefruit lodge in her throat. Even after six years together, George could still bring on the nervous twitters in her and make her feel like a virgin school girl.

"How do I go about atoning Mr. Weasley?"

"Use your imagination" George grinned roguishly "It worked quite well for you this afternoon in the storage room at the shop."

Luna blushed bright red "Well...it's just...getting harder to be alone at home, with the kids being so nosy."

George put his arms around her and nuzzled her ear with his nose.

"I'm not complaining Mrs. Weasley" he whispered"I love you"

"I love you Mr. Weasley" Luna kissed him softly "With all that I have and all that I am."

Luna squeezed his waist and smiled up at him. She had come so far in the past few years and the new confidence she carried only served to make her more beautiful. She had completed her court ordered therapy and had achieved so much from it that she returned to school and became a licensed therapist. Now she worked at the center on Grimmauld Place while the kids attended kindergarten in the new magical primary school that Ginny and Hermione had started.

Of course life hadn't been without its downs...Not all of his family was present...Cincy sat quietly at home. She was much better than she had been though she never completely recovered due to the head injuries. She spent long days now knitting by her window, watching the snow fall and playing with the trial of Ike Skullings had been a horrible affair for Luna and reliving the ordeal had given her nightmares for weeks afterward. He was found guilty and sentenced to life without parole. Luna couldn't find any satisfaction in the verdict or the sentence...all she saw was a life wasted. Several weeks later she had received a long letter from Eunice Skullings...an apology for not having figured out what her son had been up to, and for putting Luna through the trial. She had done so under the encouragement and not so subtle pressure of Delores Umbridge.

Luna personally visited Romilda Vane in jail to thank her for her kind letter and prayers. They exchanged letters until Romilda stopped responding.

All in all life was good for the Weasley's.

"Someone get a hose...they're at it again" Ron said loudly from across the room

"You could learn a thing or two from us" George stepped out from the arch, his arm around his wife's waist. "If you were more loving to 'Mione, maybe she wouldn't be so crabby all the time."

"I am NOT crabby!" Hermione said, her voice shrill. "RON! Am I crabby?"

"Well...a little..." Ron immediately saw the error of his ways and tried to back pedal...but in the wrong way "It's only when your trying to lose the weight you never lost after Hugo was born.."

"Merlin's arse" Harry said to Ginny "He's gonna die"

"Serves the miserable sod right." Ginny grinned "At least my husband knows when to lie to me."

George laughed and looked around the room at his family.

In the corner his children played with their new Christmas toys with their cousins...three more had been added thanks to Charlie and Bill. The family was on Percy's case now for only having Artie...it was shameful...having an only child.

In the other corner The Weasley sisters, Ginny, Fleur, Catherine and Penelope...formerly the Preggy sisters, were trying to convince Hermione that is was not the best idea to kill her husband, while in the opposite corner the men, Bill, Charlie, Percy, and Harry formed a protective cocoon around said husband.

In the middle of it all sat the patriarch and matriarch of the Weasley clan, Arthur and Molly. They weren't just smiling...they were glowing, absorbed in the disorganized chaos that was Christmas at the burrow.

George thought back six years to this very night, the night that he, the lonely boy who had fled the hell of family ran across Luna, the lonely girl who suffered the hell of no family.

That night, one single action was set in motion.

And because of that, Even after everything fell apart between them, George and Luna found each other again.

Because actions always have consequences. Its inescapable.

George noticed his parents gaze on him, he nodded to them in acknowledgment, grinned and hugged his wife close to him.

George sent a silent prayer to the heavens

"Thank you God, thank you so much.... for beautiful consequences."

He looked at Luna, kissed her cheek, and smiled.

END

* * *

-

* * *

-Thanks to everyone who has stuck with me through this story and once again I apologize for it taking so long to update. I hope you found the ending somewhat satisfying.

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

-

* * *

Coming Soon

(This will probably be up sometime early this week)

* * *

Beautiful Consequences II :A Beautiful Rebellion

Lily Potter has always been perfect. Prefect, head girl, straight O's on her owls, Quidditch star...but more than anything else, she has always been daddy's perfect little girl.

Then, the summer before her seventh year she receives a letter informing her that the Tri-Wizard Tournament will be held at Bouxbatons Academy and she has been selected as part of the delegation to represent Hogwarts! But Harry and Ginny Potter remember only too well the night that Harry carried Cedric Diggory's body out of the maze at Hogwarts, and they refuse to give permission.

Lily vows she is going to get back at them for this! And of course, her bubbly always up for a bit of trouble making cousins, Georgie and Zz, are more than happy to help her get her revenge!

----BC----

Lucien Malfoy is nothing like his father or older brother Scorpius. He is definitely not like Lucius Malfoy, the Grandfather he openly loathes.

Lucien has long been ashamed of the Malfoy name and has done everything humanly possible to hide in corners, even hiding behind acne and a thick curtain of his almost black hair. Just returned from Vienna after spending a year studying piano under the famous muggle pianist Geoff Derchewin, he is about to start his delayed 7th year at Hogwarts, returning to his beloved, Ravenclaw house where he rooms with his best friend Freddie Weasley. But Lucien gained self confidence in Vienna and a new man is returning to Hogwarts!

On platform 9 3/4 Lily Potter gets a good look at the new Lucien Malfoy and decides she likes what she sees...a perfect way to get back at her parents for making her stay behind and miss her chance at the ultimate achievement! !

What could possibly irk her father more than his precious little girl dating the son of Draco Malfoy, once, his most hated rival?

What Lily doesn't consider is that all actions have consequences, and some, are beautiful.

The babies from Beautiful Consequences, all grown up! Also in this fiction: Phillip and Hugo Weasley!


End file.
